Katsuragi-san's Dragon Maid
by Mercaba
Summary: After the Fifth Angel was defeated, Misato went out and celebrated a little to hard. The next morning she had a new boarder that she hadn't believed possible.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer

This is going to be a shorter story, just a quick little funny one while I finish the details of my next 'big' one. Thinking five or six chapters. Sad that summer is ending and my current work project has gone insane. But such is life.

X-X

Katsuragi-san's Dragon Maid

Chapter – 1

Her head ached terribly and her mouth was a dumpster fire of bad tastes, yup a lovely morning for Misato. Rolling to her side, the red glaring light from the alarm proudly told her she was already running a little late. Why hadn't her alarm woke up, not that her body would have responded much better robbed of the extra ten minutes? Reaching for the tiny plastic device, she felt along the top and sure enough the tab was conveniently slid over to the off position. Guess she played her little game again. If I sleep through the shift, I can call in sick!

It didn't matter much, if she wasn't there, they only thing people were doing or talking about was the massive undertaking of dismantling the Fifth Angel. Why couldn't it have vaporized like the Third? That would have made life perfect. Shinji already got them a perfect specimen with the Fourth, they didn't need a giant undetermined crystal sitting in the middle of the city.

"Shinji, coffee and hangover medicine please," she rolled back onto the bed, "Oh and something light. I hit it to hard last night." It had started simple enough, a night out with the bridge crew and Ritsuko. Celebrating their last victory…their victory ha…and the halfway point in the cleaning, they went out on the town! Shinji and Rei did the real fighting, they just watched…she watched. Feeling helpless in her fight against the angels, worse than helpless mortified. The boy she was starting to feel was family nearly died the first time he fought the thing, he had to fight for her! So after the others left, she hit a late night store for a bottle to share with Shinji and…

Oh god! Did she do something with Shinji? Getting up in a rush, her head swimming and her vision a swirl of unsettling colors, Misato rushed out of the room. Where was the bottle? Where was Shinji? She loved the kid yeah, but she wasn't IN love with him, and she sure as hell didn't want to have a drunken romp with him! Kid deserved better than a sloppy drunken woman's advances who didn't remember it! "Shinji, you alright?" she called out as her stomach rebelled against her.

"In the kitchen, Misato-san. Just finishing your toast and scrambled eggs. That easy enough for you? I can make some miso, but that doesn't help you much," Shinji lazily called back. Setting the table as Misato collided with the doorframe, the lad saw something that bothered him and he rushed to her side. Leading her to the bathroom by the arm, "Are you feeling alright, Misato-san?"

Just as he had done a few times before, Misato let Shinji tend to her disastrous morning. Gently taken to the bathroom, helped to her knees and her hair pulled back, Misato daintily expunged into the toilet. Gods, she was a wreck this morning. Bitter over not able to help the pilots, fear over Shinji's life, loneliness at losing connection from the other co-workers, and yet pride in all of their successes all boiled over into one long bender. Collapsing against the bowl and Shinji pat her back, "You're a true marvel my little butler. You sure you want to keep living here with me and all this?" Was he smiling like he always did when she called him 'butler'?

"Of course I want to stay here. You took me in, and who would look after you if I left?" Shinji did have a little lightness in his tone. Kid was a hard read, tried to keep everything inside, yet Misato could tell a happy comment from one of his 'just getting by' ones. Handing her the pink 'wife' cup, Shinji hovered over her as she drank the water, "Feeling better?"

Handing back the empty cup, Misato felt leagues better, "Yeah I'm good. Give me a minute unless you WANT to watch me use the privy, and I'll be out for your breakfast." She nearly fell over laughing at how fast Shinji ran out of the room, kid was too pure. He needed a girlfriend, but his options were rough. Ayanami was the best…if by best you meant most convenient…since she worked with him and spent the most time. Kids in his class were all catalogued and reviewed, not a lot of suitable candidates there…poor kid.

Taking care of business, and finding her uniform for the day already hanging in the room, Misato changed. "Kid thinks of everything, what WOULD I do without him around. Then again I shouldn't be relying on him this much…maybe giving him a complex or something," Misato found a mint in her pocket and her heart warmed. Really did think of everything. Finding him eating, and tossing a rare bit to Pen-Pen, Misato took her seat with that warm feeling growing. A nice little family. Sure she'd love more, somebody to be there for her in ways she wasn't comfortable Shinji tending to, but this was good.

They ate, she asked him about school and his two friends. With the trip to intercept Unit-02 in the planning stages, maybe she'd let Shinji bring those boys with him. Make a small vacation out of it so Shinji could relax. One of Misato's big fears was stressing Shinji out to much. She had her booze, her plastic friend, and Ritsuko for de-stress. Shinji…kid didn't even have a dirty magazine in his room. Unless he had access to extra dimensional space since she checked from time to time. Hell she debated leaving a picture of herself from college and a pair of her panty...but if he wanted he could just take it from the laundry since he did it. With Shinji's help, she felt well enough and they were both leaving on time.

"Plans for tonight?" Misato asked as they both put on their shoes. Maybe she'd take him to a restaurant or something…anything.

Shouldering his satchel, Shinji shrugged that non-committal gesture of his that said leagues. He had nothing, expected nothing, and would have supper on the table for her by the time she got home. "Homework, we have a project due," a lie or truth Misato didn't know. Opening the door for them, the two of them stood facing something neither in their life ever expected. A giant reptilian face filled the whole space, it's hot and moist breath billowed Misato's hair and Shinji's eye shut at it…then he shut the door. "Uh…did I see that…did you see that?" Shinji asked with near panic setting in.

Recovering faster than Shinji did, her military training kicking in, Misato grabbed Shinji and nearly threw him behind her. Drawing her sidearm, "Get ready to run. Maybe it's an angel, but…it looked like a dragon!" But that was insane, dragons didn't exist! Then again eldritch horrors that tried to destroy the earth weren't supposed to exist either. More pride came to her when Shinji didn't run screaming but picked up her umbrella, and the kid thought he was a coward. "On three then…one…two…" she opened the door and threw it open. No dragon but there was a girl in a maid outfit, with orange hair that flared out to red at the tips and horns.

"Katsuragi-san, hello, sorry I'm late but the writings you gave me was a little off. I had to track you by smell," the horned woman smiled energetically and bowed. Turning to Shinji her eyes hardened just a little, "Is he the butler you mentioned? Little small isn't he?" Waiting patiently at the door, Shinji and Misato moved out of the way and gestured for her to enter. Entering, the woman sniffed the air above Shinji's head and then Misato's, "This looks like a small dwelling, but acceptable."

"Um, excuse me miss…but who are you? W-what are you doing here?" Shinji asked as he kept trying to peak past Misato. Not having it, the captain continually pushed Shinji back and kept her hand at the ready just in case. Finally noticing the tail swishing back and forth behind the woman, it was plump and green, appeared slimy like a snake.

When the woman didn't answer, Misato tried, "Yeah, w-who are you again? What are you late for? C-care for some coffee while we talk?" Misato didn't even think about work, didn't think about Shinji being late for school, this oddity required all her attention and care. Those horns appeared to be bone or wood, the maid frock was of excellent design but it looked like one of those silly maid café things, and that hair was unnatural…it was so perfectly blended in its transition. "S-Shinji, do we have any breakfast left?" she told him and he hustled off to the counter.

Plopping down on the chair across from Misato, the woman's smile was wide and infectious, "My name is Tohru, and I'm going to be your maid. You offered me the position last night when you found me in the woods." When Shinji moved about, Tohru's eyes were on him and evaluating him, taking the plate of food she sampled it…then inhaled it and the coffee he provided. Almost indignantly, "I admit he has skill…but I can do this too. A dragon can do anything a human can and better."

"In the woods? You mean the one outside of town?" Misato asked as memories started to come back. She had wanted to keep drinking, thoughts of Shinji and if she was ruining his life, and the want to see the place she took him after the Third angel…had she actually went there? "I don't remember to well…and I offered you a position as maid?" Why the hell would she do that? She had Shinji for…

Taking the second cup of coffee Shinji provided, Tohru sipped this one slower, "Yes. You said you had a butler already, I assume it's that male here, and said you wouldn't mind a maid to make it easier on him. Then we drank the saki you brought…and I slept longer to fully heal from the wound you saved me from. Now I'm here." The woman beamed happiness at Misato with those colorful eyes and tiny fangs glinting in the sun.

"B-but Shinji-kun is more my w-ward than butler…" when Tohru didn't seem to pick up the term, Misato bit the bullet, "m-more my son than servant. I don't need a servant. Couldn't afford one." Shinji did all the work for free, and her car was expensive…she couldn't afford a live in maid let alone a dragon! Would she require gold or sacrifices or something? Noticing Shinji's eyes going glassy, Misato nodded and pulled him in close, couldn't put that genie back in a bottle so in for a penny in for a pound.

Oddly enough Tohru smiled at that, "So he isn't romantically involved, he's part of your family. Good, then we have nothing to compete over. And I won't cost you a thing! I would just live here with you and serve you." Tohru's tail flailed about much alike a dog's, back and forth in wide circles, Pen-Pen watched it mystified.

"D-did you hear me, I don't need a maid though," Misato smoothed Shinji's hair as she hugged him with one hand. At those simple words, Misato saw Tohru's smile fade and her tail stop instantly. The room felt as if it cooled a full ten degrees. Oh now that woman or dragon or whatever appeared devastated…Misato hated that look on the woman's face. Finally taking in the whole of Tohru, Misato was amazed she missed just how beautiful the woman was! A figure that might even be bigger than hers, a face that was equal impish as it was attractive, long slender limbs…and they all oozed betrayal.

Getting out of the chair, Tohru finished her coffee in one drink. "Sorry for the misunderstanding then. If you don't remember…and you don't need a maid. I will…leave," she pushed the chair back in and took a few steps back.

"M-Misato-san?" Shinji asked just as worried and soft. Kid had a glass heart, and it was aching seeing the woman before them so…fragile.

Even if Shinji hadn't said anything, Misato had a small thing for cast off creatures. Pen-Pen was adopted because she didn't want the bird put down, felt sorry for it. She took Shinji in as a two part plan to get some bonus, and because she hated the idea of him living alone like some castoff. A collector of the cast-off and abandoned, Misato had her answer, "So do you know HOW to be a maid? I've been feeling bad about Shinji doing so much around here. Kid should relax more, enjoy life more…a maid could help shoulder some of the burden I put on him. You alright with that?"

"Of course!" Tohru's eyes widened and the few glistening drops of flew were batted away. Clenching her hands, Tohru just vibrated with joy.

Ruining the moment, Shinji screamed out shock, "Misato-san! We're both going to be late if we don't hurry! I can make it by the bell, but what about you?" Shinji was already heading towards the door and pushing Misato towards it as well, followed by the bewildered Tohru.

"Tohru, can you get me to the base?" Misato asked without even thinking of why she asked. A dragon might be able to fly or teleport or something…and if she was late Ritsuko would read her the riot act, hell the commander might even be upset with her for it!

Shimmering green, Tohru nodded and dove over the balcony that overlooked the apartment complex's quad. Flying back up, but not in her human form, but the original green giant beast. Speaking directly into Misato's mind, "Jump on! I'll take you wherever you want to go!"

"I'll…we'll talk about this when I get back from work. Best to keep it a secret for now…bye," Misato's confidence was rocked. Not only did angels exist, but now apparently a dragon did as well? Having seeing crazy things in her life, Misato could take a lot, but a dragon that turned into an attractive woman that was going to be her maid, that was a stretch. Climbing up Tohru's back, the spine rubbed in a very private place and sent shivers up Misato to the base of her neck. "Just don't go to faaa!" Misato got out before Tohru flew off.

How Misato didn't fall off must have been magic or something, as the g-force was intense, the wind biting, and her eyes were watering. Yet she felt no real pain, never felt herself slipping, and the view from above the city was amazing. "This is..incredible," Misato gasped out…not thinking Tohru could hear her.

"This is nothing yet, Katsuragi-san! Just wait I'll show you even better things!" the energetic voice filled Misato's mind again. Guess Tohru had better hearing than expected…a lot of things were unexpected. Nobody saw them, nobody cried out in panic, and no Nerv sirens, just a breathtaking view of the city from above the clouds. Directing Tohru to the base, Misato was having a few reservations about her spur of the moment decision…but they were dwindling.

X-X

Sitting at his desk well after school let out, Shinji was just not focusing today. Hard to focus when two big mental shocks left the shores of his mind rattled. One was of course some of the best news he ever heard, the other was well it was just insanity made flesh. Hearing Misato thought of him as a son, well Shinji's poor and abused mental state latched onto that and enveloped it. Feeling lonely and abandoned for as long as he could remember, to hear the woman he was starting to care for reciprocated it? Yes, he was smiling more all day. Then there was the Tohru issue…any other day he'd be apprehensive of going back to his home…and it was a home now. But thanks to Misato's comment, Shinji would accept a 'dragon' or two.

"Ikari-kun, are you going to stay much longer? We need to finish cleaning and your desk is one of the last ones," Hikari was just a little curt. Among the class cleaners, she was the first to approach the boy who just sat staring at his school work. He hadn't worked on any of it, but his pencil was on it so he at least looked busy. Hikari and the others however likely didn't share Shinji's joy for the day and wanted to leave.

Knocked out of his happy place, Shinji quickly gathered his things, "Sorry class representative. I'll be on my way." Talking to girls…Shinji was not the master of that little skill, not even a novice. Girls were attractive, they were illusive, and they were cunning. They planned, and plotted, they moved in packs to confuse and leave guys off their stride. Shinji's strategy for dealing with women was the same he used for most things, avoid it and run if possible. Hikari was never cruel to him, always kind, and that left Shinji worried. WHY was she polite, nobody was kind for no reason.

With his half completed school work and books in his satchel, Shinji bowed lightly to the cleaners and rushed out of the room. He overheard one of guys making a joke about him, the others laughed except Hokari. The class representative told them to be polite and get working. Maybe he was a bit wrong in thinking EVERYBODY was mocking him, but it was just easier to lob everybody into one bucket. It was safer, it was less painful. "But what if Misato-san didn't mean what she said…" but Shinji couldn't believe that. Misato's comment had come out to out of the blue, to sudden at the arrival of that abomination to be faked. But why had Misato asked Tohru to live with them?

Slowly walking out of the school, Shinji pondered that leisurely. Misato had taken him in when he had no place really to go, maybe she just liked to help people in that position. Despite being a drunk, slob, horrible tease, Misato was a good person. She didn't show it to those that didn't know her, that didn't get close, but the real Misato was far better than the prim and proper Captain Katsuragi. And they did have an extra room, so why not keep a…a dragon. A very attractive dragon in human form, but Shinji was smart enough to see Tohru had soft eyes for Misato and until she heard he wasn't a threat harsh for him.

"No matter, I'm fine like this," Shinji mumbled. He wasn't alone now, not after this morning's declaration. Let people with more courage take the risk and date and get into relationships. That wasn't for him, not everybody HAD to do such things. Rounding a corner that would lead him to the exit, Shinji suddenly saw a very fancy fingernail right before his eye on hand extended its digits to the max. Letting out a shrill yelp and crooning his head back, thankfully the nails didn't gouge his eyes out just cut his eyebrow. But not being the most dexterous of people, Shinji's leaning sent him tumbling back onto his butt.

What other students saw the exchange pointed and laughed. Why wouldn't they? However the source of the sudden assault and her two friends weren't laughing and gathered around the downed pilot. "OH hey sorry about that! I didn't…wasn't looking where I was going and showing my friends my new nail job!" an energetic upperclassman said. The woman was a vision if nothing else, tall, long blond hair done up fancy in twin braids, well-honed makeup, and well…a very large bust possibly larger than Misato's.

"Galko-chan you need to watch where you're going, I mean you cut his face," the mousy looking girl to the attackers immediate right said deadpan. Now this was a girl more Shinji's understanding, with frizzy hair and glasses that matched Kensuke's.

Rubbing at the injury, Shinji was a little shocked to find blood on his fingers. Not a lot, but facial wounds tended to seep quite a bit. Ashamed and embarrassed at being bowled over and being hurt by the woman, Shinji's shame was overpowering. A 'popular' girl…he hated them. Well not them, but what they represented. People who thought they were better just because of status. People that wouldn't spit on him if he was on fire, best to avoid those types most of all. "I'm fine, I should be watching out too," Shinji couldn't look up at them. Other upperclassmen were moving about, taking notice of the exchange, great they may even start to bully him if this girl 'Galko' was popular enough.

"But how could you watch for somebody throwing their hand around a corner?" the last of the trio to the extreme right of the first asked. Somehow this one sounded very conflicted…ditsy yet regal, a very odd combo. Attractive as well, with longer straight hair, and a bangle on her wrist that just screamed expensive.

Kneeling before Shinji, and unexpectedly flashing him, "That could get infected. I'm so sorry. We're going out for karaoke and I was really proud of my nail job and…I'm sorry. Here, I should have a band aid." Rifling through her back, the woman loamed over the boy, and he saw the envious stares of some of the older boys. Pulling one out, "Here let me clean that and put this on for you."

"You'd make a good mother," Shinji blurted out quite against his wishes. It just came to him, bubbled up from inside and tumbled out stupidly. But anybody that had disinfectant and bandages on them at all times, the girl's nature was oppressively nice, and how tenderly she treated his injury it just screamed matronly. After his words filled the hallway, the woman looked at him and her hand stalled as she blushed. Sliding out from underneath her, "I'm sorry…just…you were very gentle and…and…I'll shut up."

Standing up quickly, yet extending her hand down to Shinji she kept it there till he took it and she yanked him up. "S-so…like I was saying. We're going out to sing. W-want to come along? Be an apology for hurting you. You guys don't mind right? They call me Galko, this is Otako, and Ojou," Galko gestured to her friends in kind.

"Hey wait," the girl labeled Otako adjusted her glasses, "Aren't you Ikari Shinji? The pilot of Unit-01?" The other two girls gasped at that, and Galko paled terribly. "Better watch out Galko-chan, you might have just committed a felony! You better pay him back with your body or he'll turn you in and you'll go to jail! And with a figure like yours, you'll make a big splash in prison!" Otako teased yet moved closer to Shinji.

Waving his hands wildly, Shinji wanted to leave and leave now! More people were paying attention to him, never a good thing, this girl knew he was a pilot as well. "It was an accident, no worries at all. And I wouldn't want to intrude on your evening, I have a guest at my apartment anyway. M-my guardian has a friend over and I need to tend to her," Shinji slowly moved in a circle around them…but saw older boys moving in close. Great, just great they were going to do or say something to the 'little kid' that had the audacity to talk to his 'superior'. About to run off, he winced as he heard his cellphone hit the ground…couldn't this just end.

"Next time then, when you're not busy. And make sure you wash that again when you get home, Yuusha," Galko beamed a smile at him. Picking up his phone, she worked it with the skill of somebody that spent a lot of time with phones. "Added my number, just text me whenever you're free and we can set something…up…WHAT are you smiling at!" Galko turned to her friends.

Hurrying off before he could hear anymore, Shinji just wanted this encounter over. It was a joke, they were setting him up for something and he wouldn't fall for it. Avoiding eye contact with those that had watched the encounter. Just get home and delete the number, let the encounter fade away. "She wore pink…lacy pink…" Shinji said and grunted out frustrated. That image might be stuck in his mind for a while. Banishing it as best he could, not well, he hurried home to avoid anymore embarrassment.

"I'm home," he called out not knowing what to expect. Was Tohru still there, or did she rush off somewhere never to be seen again. Now in a perfect world that was exactly what would happen, but Shinji had given off the idea of perfection. Setting his satchel down, he timidly moved about the apartment and waited for fate to intervene. And he saw Tohru gazing out the window overlooking the city. "T-Tohru-san, are you alright, anything I can get you?" he didn't know to interact with this new creature.

Turning quickly, her tail knocking over the assembled junk on the coffee table, Tohru nodded confidently. "Yes…boy…knowledge. You're a butler, and based on how Katsuragi-san said it, that is something like a maid! So you'll tell me, what does a maid do besides hold up signs?" Tohru presented her own sign. It was just a white piece of paper with the words Tohru and Katsuragi and a heart surrounding them.

So she forgot his name, and apparently loved Misato, whelp Shinji was just happy not to have been thrown out by the woman. "Did you see a maid café on your way here and that is where you got the idea? My name is Shinji if you forgot," or didn't care to remember which could have been the case. Keeping a distance from the woman, something about her just never stopped seeming dangerous.

"I did, where I got the idea for the clothing. You humans have such silly clothing, a dragon would make something MUCH better. But if Katsuragi-san likes it, I'll keep using it. So what else does a maid do?" Tohru put her sign down and stalked around Shinji. She didn't have the harsh glare she originally had, more curiosity now that bordered enthusiasm. Pointing at his head, "You got hurt? Was there a battle? This world has the smell of holy invasion."

Sitting on the couch, Shinji turned the television on, more for the sound than for the show, and he gestured to the chair. Shivering when Tohru sniffed his hair a few times before sitting. "Well, what you saw wasn't really a maid. They're just restaurants that dress up like them to increase sales. Actual maids cook, clean, and tend to the house of their employer. I don't even know if all maids have uniforms like yours. W-where did you even get it?"

"That stuff is easy! How hard could cooking and cleaning be? As for this," Tohru gestured to herself, "It's my scales. I can make them look like whatever I want!" To mystify the mortal boy, Tohru shifted her gloved hand into several variants before ending with the white again. Puffing her chest out, Tohru was pride on tap, "So, since you are her offspring, basically, what does Katsuragi-san like! What food does she like, drinks, do for fun, tell me so I can be the best maid for her!" Why she was so focused on this task, Shinji wouldn't venture a guess nor bother trying.

Turning down the volume, Shinji leaned back in thought, and to avoid the bizarre nature of Tohru's human form. "Well as for drink that's easy. Just about anything alcoholic, but most Yebisu is her preferred beer. She'll eat junk food all the time unless I make her eat healthier, but her favorite is ramen with curry in it. As for hobbies…driving fast, board games, and teasing me. She's…nice but a slob when left alone so I…we'll have to clean up after her," Shinji was going to try accepting Tohru. Misato wanted Tohru to stay, and Shinji saw that broken and neglected expression Tohru had this morning and wanted her to stay as well.

"Curry and ramen…show me this. I want to learn how to make it how she likes it!" Tohru grabbed Shinji by the back of the neck. Carried like a cat into the kitchen, Shinji was disturbed at how easily she lifted and carried him. It was as if he was made of air and mist, no lighter than a feather. Dropped unceremoniously in the kitchen, Tohru was bouncing on her feet as she waited her 'training'.

Getting out the ingredients, his original menu planned for the evening thrown out, Shinji set them all on the counter. "Did you want me to cook and you watch it, or did you want to get some practice in?" Shinji asked. He learned better by doing and not watching, who knew how a dragon learned.

"I'll do it, I want to make her first meal perfect! So…what do I do next?" Tohru approached the cutting board. Grabbing the cutlery in her fists, she watched as Shinji picked up a second and followed suit. "Oh so it ISN'T held like a dagger. Makes sense, humans need such help with such simple things," Tohru laughed. Guess dragons had a superiority complex to humans, fitting.

Over the next two hours, an hour and a half longer than it normally took, Shinji taught Tohru how humans cooked ramen. It was mind shattering how strong Tohru, and how she could use magic. Whenever she spit the cutting board, she'd just point at it and it was whole again! If the food wasn't to her liking, she created more. Again and again Tohru tried to follow Shinji's instructions and was in fact a perfect student! Everything he told her, she grasped neigh instantly and often applied a small change to make it better for herself. Finally they had a pot of curry and ramen Shinji was amazed came from their cheap stock.

"There, that should do it. Now we just have to wait for Katsuragi-san!" Tohru spun around holding the plate. Leaning over Shinji after she set the plate down, she nodded a single time. With one eye closed, "I will tolerate you, boy, as you are her offspring. But try to get between Katsuragi-san and me and I'll gut you. Alright?" She extended her hand out in an awkward handshake.

Her grip was strangling and he worried his bones might snap, but Shinji knew it was actually not on purpose. Tohru was just establishing intent and dominance…how the jocks and bullies acted at school. "That is fine, Tohru-san. I don't plan to get in your way, and I thank you for helping me around the house. If you need any tips, just ask," he actually smiled. It was hard not to like Tohru, even if she constantly stated how superior dragons where to lowly humans. She was chipper and energetic, much like Misato. And she had powers that left his brain hurting…life had changed again. When Misato did get home…Tohru was overly smothering with her affection for Misato, Misato who actually looked to enjoy it. Shinji was happy to see that.

X-X

A week into Tohru's tenure as a live-in maid and she was starting to get the hang of things. Humans really did live odd lives, but for Katsuragi she'd gladly perform the silly tasks. They made her happy to see and hear Katsuragi's approval. Defending the home against thieves, cleaning the mess, and cooking delicious food, yeah she could do this for a good long time. Moving about the apartment after Katsuragi and Ikari had left, she hummed a little ditty to herself as she cleaned. Mop on the hardwood floor, she made it shine with just a little saliva mixed with the solution Ikari used.

"You…keep getting in my way and I'll cook you, bird," Tohru glared down her deepest enemy as of late. Pen-Pen always got to sleep in Katsuragi's room, Tohru only got to do so twice! The pet got to snuggle close up with Katsuragi, Tohru wanted that position, but she couldn't cook the bird for some reason! Bowling Pen-Pen over as the avian stood his ground against the mop, Tohru smirked as he warked and waddled off. Two nights ago she had a terrible dream, a dream of pain and fear, and she fled from the room Katsuragi gave her to the woman's bed. Maybe it was just because Katsuragi was mostly asleep, she let Tohru climb in and the fear and pain instantly left. "Wonder if Ikari ever did that?" Tohru wondered.

Putting her mop away, Tohru went to the next of her duties. Laundry was a wonderful time of the week. She didn't need to do the cloths everyday, but when she did…joy. Taking the clothing out of the drier, Tohru set about separating Ikari and Katsuragi's into two piles. "He is her offspring, even if not by blood," Tohru had seen it before. It was rare, but some parents abandoned their offspring and another dragon or family would adopt the fledgling. And watching the two humans interact, yeah Tohru accepted Ikari as Katsuragi's. And since he wasn't trying to get between them, Tohru accepted him as her offspring as well. You protect your brood, she would protect Katsuragi and Ikari, just…if one HAD to go it would be Ikari.

Looking at the mound of Katsuragi's clothing, Tohru had to wipe the drool from her lips. "Oh no it is still a little dirty, better sanitize it," she said to Pen-Pen that watched. Taking wads of clothing she stuck it in her mouth after getting a good heavy sniff of it. Oh how Tohru loved Katsuragi's scent! It was a cornucopia of aromas! Using her potent saliva to clean and sterilize the articles of clothing, she felt her wings pop out a little. Leaving Katsuragi's clothing out to dry a little more, Tohru bundled up Ikari's and put his in his room.

"His room is very drab, not like Katsuragi's at all," Tohru quipped. Plopping the few school uniforms and even rarer casual clothing on his bed, she just scanned the room. Nothing denoted it was lived in except the sign on the door and the clothing on the bed. Maybe Katsuragi would get HER a sign for her door…would be better if it was a sign for their combined room! In time, in time. Spotting a lacy bit of purple, Tohru's heart spiked, "Oops, I left some of her undergarments in his pile…" Katsuragi joked about that last night after her third post meal Yebisu. Tohru took to teasing the lad just as Misato did, it was fun and reminded her a little of Kanna, and that reminded her of home.

Since Ikari was going to cook today, she agreed to let him help from time to time, Tohru found herself on the veranda overlooking the city. "Let's go see what they're up to!" Tohru was dizzy with anticipation. Katsuragi wasn't alright with Tohru wandering the city alone right now, but if she kept her veil up so nobody saw her, Tohru saw no problem with it. And she was interested in what her flatmates did while away. Their talks about 'angels', 'evangelions', and 'geo-fronts' had left Tohru a little complex. The angels sounded like the Holy war machines, but old and antiquated ones that the Chaos Dragons easily dispatched centuries ago.

Scrawling a quick note to Ikari, just in case watching Katsuragi turned into something greater, Tohru reverted to her true form and flew off over the city. It felt great to stretch her wings, to feel the wind in her face, but she did knock over odd little metal bits atop the buildings. Did they call them antennae or something? Thankfully they were far too weak to hurt her so Tohru paid them no mind. Catching Ikari's scent on the wind, an easy task for one such as Tohru, she flew off towards his school. Seeing a lot of children outside in the quad, and noticing the sun was at its midpoint, Tohru landed and turned back into a human. "It must be their lunch time," she figured. Kids were eating and mucking around.

Keeping her veil up, she moved through them with ease. So a peaceful world this was, the humans so soft and vulnerable. In her world kids this age would likely be training for military service or starving somewhere. So, what was the child of her little brood doing? A child with Katsuragi-san, that was something Tohru was starting to think about. For the first time in her existence she felt such total a pure love for another creature. Following Ikari's scent she wandering the building a little. Katsuragi teased him about girls liking him, was that the case and he was hiding it when provoked.

"She smells…off," Tohru stopped in Ikari's classroom as she saw a blue haired girl with red eyes. Almost a Holy scent but a nasty perversion of it. Since Ikari wasn't in the room she continued her search, and found a stronger scent trail…she'd ask about the blue-hair later. A floor higher, Tohru found her target and a grin spread across her face. He WAS talking to a girl, well more the girl was talking to him. Moving in closer to hear better, Tohru was getting ammo for tonight's teasing.

Keeping a friendly distance from Ikari, the girl leaned in to peek at the box of food he had, "Oh so you bring your own bento as well? Boys that can cook are rare, good on you. So you think about going out to karaoke with me and my friends yet? I still feel I owe you for that cut last week." The girl reeked of pheromones and the artificial scent that Katsuragi used. Though Tohru loved Katsuragi's original scent far more.

"I'll think about it, Galko-san," Ikari couldn't look at the woman, "I have to cook tonight for my guardian and her friend. And like I said before, it was an accident so it isn't that big of deal." He squirmed under the gaze of the larger woman, who was moving as Tohru noticed, intentionally to get his attention. Finally turning to her, Ikari had that look about him that Tohru was starting to dislike, a look of fear, "You can text me though when you're about to go. If I'm done cooking already I'll ask if I can."

Flicking Ikari's forehead lightly, this Galko laughed lightly, "Sure thing. Hope you can make it this time. I hate owing somebody. Oh and Otako-chan wants to talk to you about that robot of yours. Talk to you later Yuusha." With a wave the busty girl turned and skipped off. Tohru watched her go and Lucoa instantly came to mind…close to same hair color and the large breasts. Now that girl had a low case of attraction based on the pheromones Tohru smelled, these Teenagers were so easy to read. But why had Ikari gotten scared and sent her off?

"Ikari, what the fuck did we tell you squirt?" the cause made itself known. Walking around Tohru as she contemplated the departing girl. A group of three larger boys strode up to Ikari and pressed him against the wall. Slapping the uneaten lunchbox on the ground, the food scattered and ruined, "Kids like you need to know your place. You're dirt under our shoes, so don't go sniffing at Galko-chan's panty just because you're this hot-shot pilot." The lead male grabbed Ikari by the shoulder and slammed him against the wall hard. Holding him by the shirt, lifting him off the ground, "Next time she talks to her, tell her off, call her a name or something. Anything to get her to stop talking to you. She's to nice to do it."

Rage, rage filled Tohru as her beloved Katsuragi's child was being accosted by a pack of cowards. Mating rituals were the same here and as it was among the humans of her world. The urge to knock them down, to hurt them as they were hurting was going…but Tohru was smart enough to know a better solution. Quickly finding the departing girl, Tohru pulled off one of the girl's hair ties. Pretending to be the wind, she tricked the girl back to the assault still in progress. Let's see how the girl likes seeing the cowards attacking Ikari. With how soft this world was, such acts of violence likely wouldn't be seen as good. The more 'civilized' humans got the more they tried to hide their violent nature.

"Hey! What the hell are you guys doing to him!" Galko yelled as soon as she saw what was happening. Rushing over to them, she got between Ikari and the other boys who now looked horrified.

Clapping her hands, Tohru bobbed her head as she did a good job. Watching the aftermath for a few minutes she had enough to tease him on. After chasing the boys off, Galko asked Ikari about the ruined lunch, and then they shared hers. Yup, a good job done…now for the reward! Finding an open window, Tohru leapt out and flew off towards Nerv. It was harder to find, the car masked Katsuragi's scent very well, but not enough. The true issue for Tohru was getting into the base! That place was locked down and covered in doors and grates all over it. So, she waited for somebody else to enter and she held the door open so she could enter. Something must have broken as the door didn't shut, but no matter.

Once inside of Nerv, it was a lot easier to find Katsuragi, her scent stood out a lot more in the artificial environment. Moving through the base, Tohru frowned…it was a military base. The uniforms gave it away, even if they weren't training and had no weapons. The air about the place, the miasma of depression oozing out of everybody did fuel Tohru and wake her up a little more. Chaos Dragons could feed on such emotions, and it was such feelings that woke Tohru after a long nap.

"So many people here, and it has such a strange smell," Tohru didn't like it, it had the subtle smell of Holy and Order. Order opposed Chaos, was Katsuragi working for Order? No, Katsuragi was to wild and untamed to be a laky of Order. And it was far too subtle and low to be official, neither side played coy.

Moving through the hustle and bustle, eventually Tohru found herself on the command bridge. Hands clasped together, her horns tingled, she found Katsuragi-san! The bridge was all working, staring at those computer boxes, looking at screens, and manipulating dials. This world was far more advanced than her own, where the humans still lived in huts and stone houses. Content to just watch Katsuragi in her element, Tohru was happy to do so.

Katsuragi was the focal point of the room, Tohru wouldn't have expected less, and commanded the lesser humans about like a general. What they were talking about, Tohru hadn't the foggiest, but she gleamed they were scanning for things and setting up defenses. Odd though, if it was the war engines of the Gods, why would this base have the lingering scent of it? Questions for later, when she didn't have Katsuragi to watch!

"Katsuragi-san, I have the repair report on Unit-00. The armor had to be scrapped and totally replaced. But it's complete and ready for testing," the man in the glasses stood far to close for Tohru's liking. The man, Hyuga if she remembered right, had his sites on Katsuragi!

Finishing off the last vestiges of the lunch Tohru made for her, Katsuragi took the paper from the man and nodded. "Get Ritsuko up here, we need to have Ayanami tested now that it's cleared for use. Guess that means Shinji needs to start testing again too," Misato drummed her fingers over the paper.

Poking his nose into zones Tohru was ready to throw him for, Hyuga gazed into Katsuragi's lunchbox. "What are those odd green-red bits Katsuragi-san? Ikari-kun use spoiled meat or something in your lunch?" he pointed at the hunks of meat left behind.

Tohru's tail stood out violently! Spoiled!? This human dare call her tail meat spoiled! It was fresh and delicious! "She found it again! Why won't she eat my tail?" Tohru was disappointed. She had tried a few times to get Katsuragi, and Katsuragi only, to eat her tail but all for naught! Every time it was either found and separated or declined. Someday! Someday she'd get Katsuragi to taste her tail!

"It's not spoiled at all. Just not something I feel like eating, and no you can't have it. And if Unit-00 is finished, I guess we can speed up the acquisition of Unit-02, get on that," she shooed the man away. Leaving Katsuragi to her own work, Hyuga left scratching the back of his head dejected…good stay away.

Wandering about the command bridge, Tohru gleamed what she could of the workings of those Katsuragi dealt with. The girl was reading a magazine most of the time, the long haired man was playing an imaginary lute, and the tricky male read picture books. When another woman came onto the bridge, Tohru was awoken from a semi-doze, human work was a little boring.

"What did you need Misato, shift is nearly over and I want to relax. Been a long day," the new woman was blond and smelled horrible. But unlike the man, Katsuragi let this one get in closer and that got Tohru's attention. Opening Misato's long forgotten lunch box, Ritsuko's eyebrow raised, "Ikari-kun buying you fancy stuff now? That isn't beef." Grabbing a piece she tossed it towards her mouth.

Intercepting the bit of tail, Misato tossed it back into the box, "Not for you. And you're right it isn't beef. But it isn't Shinji-kun's doing. I have…a new border right now. Friend I made while drinking last week after you guys left me. Her name is Tohru and she's…going to be staying for a while. Helping Shinji keep the place clean." Katsuragi's face softened as she sealed the box and put it away. Getting up, nearly knocking heads with Ritsuko, she rotated her arms to work a kink out. After a small yawn, "And I wanted to tell you that Unit-00 is ready for testing and that means we can move up the timetable for Unit-02"

Joining Misato in walking towards the door, Tohru kept in front of them and grew too loath this Ritsuko woman. How DARE another human get so close to HER Katsuragi-san, it wasn't allowed! "Great more testing, the commander will insist we start either tomorrow or the day after. Just what I wanted. So now that you ruined my mood, how are you going to make up for it? And this Tohru, not another teenager you grabbed I hope," Ritsuko asked as the headed to the car garage.

"Want to meet her? Shinji-kun is cooking tonight so we can all get a good drink on and you can meet her," Misato offered simply enough.

Taking off as Ritsuko agreed to it, Tohru had to go inform Ikari of the change in plans. And she had to ask him a few questions about this Ritsuko woman! Tohru needed to think and plan, oh and see how the lunch ended for him.

X-X

Color Misato happily content with the new change in her life. Two full weeks of living with her new maid, Misato was enjoying the change more than she expected. Her little moment of sympathy for the wayward woman left not only her life better but Shinji's and Tohur's as well. It wasn't all roses and clover, the queue to the bathroom was horrid at times, but the bad was far outweighed by the good! Tohru was learning not to destroy or lick her clothing, and Shinji wasn't forced to do all the work himself! And…Tohru was a perfect aid in Misato's favorite pastime of teasing Shinji.

But one thing Tohru needed was casual clothing, not that Misato had a problem with the maid outfit. The cosplay French maid outfit suited Tohru really well, go figure it was magic, but everybody deserved a little extra clothing. So on their shared Sunday off, Misato was insisting on this little shopping trip. "Are you sure you don't want to hit up the mall? That place has all the stuff we need, and we might see that girlfriend of yours Shinji-kun," Misato teased the lad she drug along. Maybe get him a nice gift or something. Tohru had called out the empty nature of his old room…he switched with Tohru for some reason giving her the bigger room.

"She's not my girlfriend, Misato-san! We just…we just had lunch the one time and text a little," Shinji blushed and tried to collapse into himself. Walking down the open air market, both Shinji and Tohru got more than a few hello's from the sellers. And the boy was selling the situation short, it wasn't a few texts here and there, Misato watched him texting for over an hour most days!

Waving at a fish seller, Tohru looked over at Shinji and got a wicked gleam in her eye, "So you didn't each the lunch she made for you yesterday? 'I made to much, help me eat it' sounds pretty forced to me. And if you could smell her pheromones…" Tohru trailed off with a glance right over at Misato. With Misato at the center of their little walk, Tohru beamed her hope for praise from Misato. "And that place, the mall, is too much like a castle for my tastes. Bad memories of those places. Rather be out here, more like my home," she fixed her basket that already had a complementary bushel of carrots.

"You're not telling me things again, Shin-chan. Keep downplaying this girl and I'll have you bring her over some night," Misato threatened without intent. It wasn't as if Misato didn't have a full readout on this girl already. Name, family, candidate potential, and all the rest. She hated to spy on him, but Shinji was important not only to her but humanity as a whole. Couldn't let some random girl with a bad mental tick get attached and hurt him or something. So far Shinji's 'Galko' checked out, so Misato would let it play further. Watching a butcher wave Shinji over, Misato stopped, "What is it about you two and this market?"

Standing at Misato's side as Shinji headed over to the gruff looking mountain of a man, Tohru just so happened to brush up against Misato's arm. "He brought me here to the shopping done last week. I've been coming here ever since. They're easy to cox and think I like them, I get bonuses. Only humans that matter are you two," Tohru was smiling and happy as she said it. Times like that reminded Misato that Tohru didn't care much for humanity as anything other than insects, herself and Shinji aside.

"You're fitting in more and more, I never came here with him. How much did he do before you showed up to help? Thanks Tohru," Misato patted that hand next to hers. Tohru was simple despite her massive powers, Misato gleamed. Hint at wanting Tohru's help or how she 'appreciated' Tohru and the dragon leapt at the chance to please Misato. It was oddly flattering to know such a powerful creature was smitten with her.

If a person could actual glow, Tohru would be doing it, "Of course! I'll do more if he wants. My duty as a maid means I should take care of it!" She really was a simple dragon. Taking the cut of beef that Shinji handed her, "Thank you Togasa-kun. Did you get him to give us the lean cut this time, Katsuragi-san deservers the better cuts."

"Y-yeah I did, but I feel bad about it. He gave me such a nice discount," Shinji moved back to Misato's side. What was this little collusion going on here? Tohru was teaching Shinji to trick better deals from people? Chaos real did spread didn't it.

Continuing down past more stalls, Misato was relieved her spur of the moment decision hadn't hurt or ostracized Shinji at all. If Tohru didn't like Shinji or made him feel put out, she'd have to pull the plug on this little experiment. But they were getting along well, Tohru was treating Shinji well and he was warming up to her, good deal. "Well you ready to get some new cloths, my treat for all you've done. And if you see something Shinji-kun, say the word. You need some better casual clothing too," Misato stood proudly before one of the few clothing shops in the outdoor arcade.

"Stop teasing you two. It's too early for talking like that, he's shy. I mean I text you guys and you don't think I'm…" a very top heavy blond said as she opened the door. Coming to a halt the teenager nearly collided with Misato but stopped, her friends however did crush into her back. Rubbing the back of her head, "Sorry miss, I didn't see you there and…and…Shinji-kun?"

Spreading out behind Galko, Otako and Hime stepped outside of the store and stared at the trio before them. "No go on, Galko-chan, what were you about to say you're not? Was it lesbian? We know that since you've been talking about…" Otako found her mouth covered with Galko's hands as she frantically looked back at the older women.

So this was the Galko from Shinji's phone and the other side of those text messages. Color Misato confused, this was NOT what Misato expected. A fashionista that had the body of a pornstar? Seriously, Misato wondered if this teenager was bigger in the chest than she was, was this Shinji's taste in women? Misato had expected a girl more like the giggling girl not the painted nails, the eye shadowed, and oddly timid looking girl. "So you're the other woman making moves on my Shinji-kun are you? Not what I expected," Misato crossed her arms and did her best browbeating attempt.

"S-s-she isn't make moves or anything Misato-san, it is just a few lunch recipes and the like," Shinji waved his hands about dismissively. He took a few fugitive looks at the trio of school girls, but his shoulders slumped as he continued.

Snapping her fingers, "Tohru get their phones. Let us see if it is simple texts," Misato had to act fast. If these kids started to recover from the shock of running into one another they might realize she shouldn't be doing any of this.

"Here you go, Katsuragi-san!" Tohru had moved faster before anybody could react to. If Misato asked, Tohru listened. Holding both phones out, Shinji's was unlocked yet the other girls had the password screen. Tohru handed over the devices and crossed her arms in success.

Swiping at Misato's hand, Galko's face was full red, "Don't read those! Those are private! And…just because you're his guardian doesn't give you this right to invade our privacy!" Galko hip-checked Shinji to the ground as she frantically tried to get her and his phone back. But Misato was a little taller and faster, added Tohru was a wall Galko had to go around as Misato spun.

"If you get defensive, it means you have something to hide, that denotes guilt," Misato kept her hands stretched upward. Reading the texts on Shinji's side, her eyes went wide, what have her ward and his lady friend been talking about? A lot of questions…so many questions…none of it simple topics. Nope, 'does it really stand up in the mornings', 'how big can it stretch', and more oddly sexual questions but no overt relational texts. Looking at the girls, Misato's eyebrow rose high, "You three are some odd birds. They have books you can read about this and not…and to answer your last question yes every man needs time after they finish before it gets hard again."

Getting off the ground, Shinji spoke before thinking, "That isn't right Misato-san, mine doesn….t" And four sets of eyes were on him, Tohru's were still on Misato. His whole body going red, Shinji's eyes bounced around as he let a very personal piece of information out, and he was about to flee.

"I'm keeping these for now, you four get some lunch my treat. And when you get back I'll give you these back. I need to review them a little more. Unlock yours so I can confirm things," Misato held Galko's out to the girl. Watching her put the password in, 8-5-4-3, Misato fished out some money and handed it to the woman. Leaning in close, whispering to her, "You be honest with him. I won't stop anything if you want it, but if you fuck with him for fun I will end you." Her smile was genuine and the stunned expression on the girl's face told much.

Taking a few steps backward into her friends, Tohru pitching Shinji towards them, Galko nodded, "I'm not playing, just not sure…" Then the quickly sped off towards some of the food stops leaving the adults behind.

It took Misato a few seconds before her façade broke and she laughed heartily. Handing Tohru one of the phones as the entered the shop, the bell tinkled their entrance, "Take a look at these things. Kids are so strange nowadays. And to think they're asking each other such peculiar questions, kids just have sex on the mind." Misato wiped a tear from her eye, oh she needed that laugh. And the necessary threat to the girl went over well. The girl might not be on the make for Shinji now, but she was nice enough girl to not mess with him for fun. It wasn't a game, it was just teenagers becoming friends, Shinji needed more friends.

"Oh I didn't know this…and….really? Humans are so bizarre…" Tohru was pouring over the texts. Misato peeked and it wasn't just Shinji and Galko's but the others as well. Guess even dragons had questions about the oddities of the human body. She would have kept reading the texts had Misato not taking the phone and put it away.

Putting them in her purse, Misato gestured to the clothing, "We're here to get you something nice to wear so you don't look like a walking cosplay fetishist. So what looks good to you?" Misato gave the shop a wide swipe, and felt giddy. How long had it been since she felt this way? A long time, college maybe with Ritsuko and Kaji. It was fun, it was lively, and she could relax without the crutch of Yebisu. Without Shinji and Tohru…what had her life become?

Giving the teenagers' ample time to hang out, Misato and Tohru went over various types and styles. Tohru modeling for Misato the options and gaging the success on some unknown factor. After they tried on so many that Misato wondered if it wasn't the whole store, they made a single selection and made their purchase. "Oh, you mentioned something about pheromones, what did you mean?" Misato asked as they left the store and saw the four approaching. Shinji had the mousey girl on his right and she was talking…but he had the blond on his left and she was closer than expected.

"Pheromones are pheromones. The younger you humans are the more of them you exude when you're in heat. And that girl is pouring them when she's around Ikari-kun. I think she wants to breed with him," Tohru hugged her new clothing to her chest.

Coming to a halt, Misato did NOT want to hear that! It was all well and good for him to have friends, but sex? Sex with that bombshell? Please no, she did not want to walk in on that type of thing! "Just kids, they won't do…Tohru!" Misato yelled and pointed at the kids. Misato saw it happening and knew she was to far away to do anything.

A man had ran at them, grabbed at Galko's purse and Shinji was trying to fight him off. Misato was running towards them the moment she saw a flash of light…a knife. The mugger was going to slash or stab Shinji as he stupidly tried to fight him. Kid had courage when he didn't need it! Running as fast as her legs would carry her, Misato's blood was ice water in her veins as she stumbled and pitched forward. Tumbling to the ground, eyes on the man pulling back his weapon, Galko slapping his back to no avail, "Tohru stop him!"

And she did, Tohru was at Shinji's side and had two fingers pinching the mugger's wrist. There was imposing, and then there was a man threatening a dragon's brood imposing. Misato could swear she saw Tohru's aura radiating out of her. "You dare threaten Katsuragi-san's child? Drop it, now or I shall take the whole thing," Tohru towered over the man who fell to his knees. The knife fell, and then Tohru poked him in the stomach with her pinky and he collapsed to the ground. Once he was unconscious, Tohru hustled over to Misato's side and helped her up, "Did you hurt yourself, you fell. Did you need a bandage…I could like the scrap and make it better! Dragon saliva is very curative!"

The whole arcade that saw the event had been silent for a few moments, Misato gripped Tohru's hand ready to tell her to run. It had been impossibly fast, and Tohru had displayed crazy strength, would the people freak out, panic, or turn on the woman? But when they started cheering, they rushed to Shinji and Tohru about their bravery and for stopping the mugging, Misato relaxed.

"You kids are odd, but you're good kids. Just don't go about experimenting and just keep it all spoken and things will be fine," Misato handed Galko back her phone. Waving for Shinji to come over to her, she saw Galko was reluctant to let him after his show of reckless bravery. Once she had him close, her relief was palatable, she hugged him tight, "And you. Don't be doing stupid things like that! Getting hurt over something like this…he might have really stabbed you! Think about your health before doing things like that. Now…lets go home." She draped an arm around Tohru and Shinji's shoulders, "He'll text or talk to you girls later. Enough excitement for one day."

Leading the pair home, Misato paused for a moment when she saw an odd looking little girl watching her. Wearing almost a tribal dress, and with unique silvery hair, Misato blinked and the child was gone…maybe just a trick of the light.

X-X

The day after getting her new clothing Tohru was standing behind Ritsuko's back, she watched the readings move all over the place. They meant something, but she didn't really care. She just wanted to watch Ikari's test to see what he did while at this base. Whenever he did his 'sync' tests his level of mana was higher for a day or so afterward, and for a world with so little magic it was interesting. Floating in blood, the blood of one of the war engines though, she'd never have expected that. She'd ask him if he knew that when he got out, Ikari wasn't the type to handle that type of thing well.

"Alright Ikari-kun, Ayanami-kun, we're done. Ikari-kun you're up another three percent, Ayanami you're stable," Ritsuko announced. Triggering the emptying of the tanks, Ritsuko quickly turned around and looked right at where Tohru was standing.

Stretching her hands above her head, fingers entwined, Maya let out a lovely grunt. "Something wrong Sempie? You keep looking behind you," the younger tech asked. Saving the results of the test, such a diligent worker, Maya spun her chair around to get up.

Following Maya's example, Ritsuko got up and shook her head. With a little chuckle, "Nothing is wrong. I just keep feeling like somebody it watching me lately. You ever get that feeling?" Again she coincidentally found herself looking in Tohru's direction but not actually seeing the dragon.

Glaring at Ritsuko, damn woman was just to close to Katsuragi for Tohru's liking, she was tempted to trip the woman as she passed. Keeping her jealousy to herself, Tohru waited for them to leave and followed with them. Ritsuko's time would come, if she ever tried to get between Katsuragi and Tohru! But that was for another time, she heard Shinji talking lightly to the odd girl, so Tohru shifted targets. Shuffling down the hall, she saw the pilots in their odd armor, so weak and pointless in a real battle. "So what is this?" she wondered.

"So you've fully recovered then, Ayanami-san?" Ikari asked the albino as he opened the door for her. Like with the blond woman, Ikari had the faint scent of pheromones wafting off of him, but nowhere near as great an amount. Both teenagers had an aura of magic lingering about them as well, enough to cast a few spells if they knew any.

Not slowing, but eyeing where Tohru was standing, Ayanami made a quick move towards the shower room. "Akagi-san has released me from my recovery efforts. I am well," she was quick and to the point as always.

Tohru had to cover her mouth as laughter threatened to leave her lips as Ikari tried and failed at making small talk. Kid tried to be polite and nice, but it just hit the wall of ice. Tohru would have to tell Katsuragi about this! Katsuragi worried about her child a lot, just like Tohru's father had for her when she was Ikari's age. Following Ayanami into the female side of the changing room, she was amazed at how forward Ayanami was in changing. Not checking if Ikari was watching, standing right in front of a small cloth that separated the two sides, the young girl just hit the button on her wrist and let it fall.

Now Tohru was much like Ayanami in this regard, nudity wasn't a big thing for dragons. But living with Katsuragi and Ikari...she learned humans were much more ashamed of showing their skin to others. First time Tohru left the shower she got twin yells from both her flatmates, Ikari even started bleeding from the nose! Lessons learned that day, helped she called Fafnir and Lucoa to learn about humans and nudity...Fafnir didn't help at all.

Moving closer to Ayanami, Tohru watched the girl closely. She did notice Shinji's outline on the other side of the screen...ah so he noticed the girl on the other side and hurried off quickly with a yelp of surprise. Sniffing the air above Ayanami's head, it singed her nose with the nastiness. A foul creature this was, reeked of holy, but didn't have any of the normal indicators. Maybe she'd have to call her friends again about this. This world was so remiss of the things her world had it made Ayanami stand out as very peculiar and dangerous. With so low mana, this world shouldn't have a creature like this.

"Ikari-kun, do you..." Ayanami started and got up looking at Tohru much like Ritsuko had. Going so far as to slowly start reaching out, not that Tohru continued to stand where she was reaching, Ayanami's face got a small frown.

Hurrying over to the girls' side at Ayanami's call, Shinji was alarmed, "What is wrong, Ayanami-san...w-wh-what?" Shinji drank in the nudity of the girl and is pheromones exploded as his eyes widened. Turning around quickly, "Is something wrong?" Thankfully he had changed quickly and wasn't in Ayanami's rather delicate state.

"Nothing, it was just an odd feeling I had," Ayanami didn't react to herself being seen in the buff, "I apologize for calling you." Grabbing a towel she headed off leaving Ikari and Tohru in the wake of her oddness.

Once Ikari left the locker room, Tohru couldn't hold back her mirth anymore, "Your pheromones are still high. Do you wish to mate with that girl too?" Tohru had taken an active role in learning Katsuragi's favorite hobby of teasing. She kept herself hidden from sight, but she spoke to Ikari's mind. Moving through the base towards the exit and hopefully the apartment where Katsuragi was, Tohru watched all.

"I don't want to...mate with Ayanami-san! I just wasn't...wasn't expecting to see her like that. A-attraction isn't everything! I...I don't know Ayanami-san that well..." Ikari panicked a little. His face was all red and his body trembled just a little.

Oh yeah that's right! Tohru forgot, human's were more beasts than dragons where! They were attracted to a lot of their kind, but it took emotional responses before they wanted to breed. So maybe that blond girl was just attracted too and not wanting to breed, she'd have to watch more to find out. "So you're not attracted to Katsuragi-san or myself then?" Tohru dropped her disguise once they left the base. At times when Katsuragi would tease Ikari, mostly with pulling on parts of her clothing and threatening glimpses of flesh, it made Tohru wonder.

"I-I do, it's just different! M-Misato-san is special, and you're...I think...you like Misato-san, so I don't think about you two like that. Unless you're teasing," Shinji was near his breaking point for teasing. If pushed to far, he'd just shut down and stop talking, it didn't happen often but they did go overboard once or twice.

Ah so he did think of mating with the other two though,Tohru put that nugget of information away. Mating with Katsuragi-san though, that was a dream! Would have to use a little bit of magic to give one of them a thingy, but they weren't to that stage yet, Katsuragi-san was shy just like Ikari-kun was. Enjoying the sun on her skin, Tohru was loving her new life...this was the right choice to make. "It's my turn to cook today. Any idea on how I can get Katsuragi-san to finally eat my tail meat?" she asked her fellow chef.

Relaxing now that the topic wasn't about him, Shinji increased his pace as his breathing calmed, "You think of grinding it up like the hamburger meat from yesterday?"

"That would rob it of its texture and flavor! I'll just have to keep trying, she'll eat it someday. Maybe I could just use a love potion to lower her resistance to trying it," Tohru was not above a little greasing the wheels. If it went towards a good end, well good for her, it wasn't that bad a thing. Chaos was chaos after all, where was the fun in being good all the time! Hearing the chime of Shinji's phone, human technology in this world was a marvel, Tohru's eyebrow rose, "That girl contacting you again?"

Fumbling with his phone, Shinji was caught red handed and had no skill at fibbing, "I-uh-yeah it is Galko-chan. She..." He stopped walking as he read the note and his color rose again.

Taking the device from his prone hands, Tohru squinted to read the small text. "She wants to make you a lunchbox tomorrow? That's it?" What was the big deal about cooking a lunch for somebody, Tohru made Katsuragi lunch nearly every day now. Oh, maybe this was one of those relationship steps she saw on the television! Tohru had taken to watching a few shows after she finished her daily work and was waiting for her flatmates to return. It helped learn the new human culture. If only her world was this peaceful and calm, maybe she'd have stayed. But it wasn't...it was violent and cruel. It made her fight for her life constantly, and Tohru was tired of centuries of war and fighting. It was better here, she had Katsuragi here, and she wasn't leaving.

Stuffing the phone back in his pocket after responding to the text, Shinji's smile was quite large. "She does," was all he said. Shutting out, Shinji was done interacting with people for awhile, to overloaded with thoughts. Tohru didn't press, lost in her own thoughts as well.

They got back to the apartment to find Katsuragi laying on the couch watching a sports match and cheering for one side. Tohru was learning the sports of this world, football was an odd thing, kicking a ball around into goals, but if Katsuragi liked it, Tohru would learn about it. Sitting down on the couch next to the woman she loved, Tohru just basked in the comfort around her. Soft bed, good food, pleasant company, and no hunting bands of humans or Order Dragons.

"So how went his tests? He ran to his room already, somebody happen?" Katsuragi asked. Twisting her head to gaze at Tohru, the dragon's heart felt light as air.

Taking Katsuragi's feet into her hands, Tohru started giving the woman a light massage. Keeping her voice low, "Ayanami-kun almost sensed me and called him into the changing room while she was nude, and he received a message from that blond woman from yesterday." Enjoying the sounds coming from Katsuragi while she relaxed into the ministrations, Tohru flexed her new skills.

"Bet that about killed him, Ayanami is such a strange kid. Always has been, likely always will be. Going to have to tease him about that later. Thanks for going with him today. After yesterday's little fear...worried about him more than usual," Misato yawned a little as she wiggled her toes. They stayed that way for a few minutes watching the game. A nice and peaceful afternoon. "So what are you making for supper?" Misato finally asked as the game ended.

Getting up, whenever Katsuragi asked about something it meant she was wanting it soon Tohru learned, she fixed her maid frock. "It's a surprise, and I'll get started now. Just you wait," she skipped off to get started. She'd mix her tail meat in with some of the beef they had, it'd work this time! She got started cooking and again felt a peace she hadn't known in her world. Things could only get better if she stayed. The odd Ayanami would be sorted out, she'd talk more with her few friends from her world for tips on living with humans, and just ride this out.

X-X

Notes

So there you have it...the principle A and B plots. This will mostly be an odd slice of life comedy bit with Dragon Maid being the A-plot and the Galko stuff being the B-plot. Both of these were originally ideas I had for 'full stories' but both were just missing something to make it work well. Combining them I think will make for a more interesting tale. Again this is just going to be a small five or six chapter thing as I finish the plans for my next big thing. Hope ya enjoy it while it lasts.

Later

Mercaba


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer

Labor day has come and gone and the family issues are...calming a little. Hope they continue to improve as that kind of stress is NEVER good. Work is slow with me being half on one project that is ending and half on a yet unknown project. So...work stress is a bit high too. Stupid stress, AND the pool closed yesterday. I miss it already.

X-X

Katsuragi-san's Dragon Maid

Chapter – 2

Laying on the couch, Misato scratched her belly with one hand and twirled her Yebisu with the other. She loved having Sunday's off, a rarity, as it allowed her to maximize her relaxation. Shinji and Tohru were off getting groceries for the week, leaving Misato the apartment to herself. Picking up the remote, she contemplated the adult channel and a quick trip to her room for her little friend. That was something she hadn't thought of for a long time. Sexual frustration...she never went wanting before. But oddly enough her little time in college with Ritsuko and been spiked again thanks to one very affectionate and attractive dragon.

"Never thought I'd be attracted to a dragon, never thought dragons were real," Misato tittered. Life truly was odd at times, and hers took massive change since that drunken night out. Try as she might to remember the event of meeting Tohru in the woods, it was still just vague shadows and half recollected moments. A sword, pulling it free, blurry shapes, and that was about the most of it. Now she had a live in maid, Shinji had a lot of help around the apartment, and she had a partner in teasing. Taking a deep breath she turned the station to the news, now wasn't the best time to scratch that itch, so she pet Pen-Pen instead, "If they walked in on that..."

Shinji would panic or freak out, and Tohru would ask to assist in some way. "Yeah not ready for that. A little attraction is one thing, giving the girl to lotus town is something else. And Shinji-kun and sex is..." she pounded the last of her Yebisu. Reports from Section-2 had Shinji and that girl eating lunch together a few times since the events at the shopping arcade. That in itself wasn't bad, but the reports of some of the older boys shoulder checking Shinji and the like...not good. Hearing the doorbell, Misato lazily got up, "Fucking jerks, young guy gets the popular girl's attention and they all freak out." But what to do wasn't known yet.

Checking her clothing, thankfully better dressed than normal, "I'm coming, one moment!" Was this another shipment of food or something? Tohru had gotten Shinji to start having food delivered rather than making numerous small trips to bring things back. That had been a rush for the college boy that brought the vegetables last time, Misato had been in her morning clothing and he nearly hemorrhaged. Checking the peephole and seeing nothing, "Kid probably thought I was trying to seduce him or something equally silly."

"Hello?" Misato asked as she opened the door. Peeking down the hallway she saw nobody initially, when movement below her nose got her attention. A young girl, a child, stood wearing a rather elaborate dress nearly tribal, and she had horns. Pointing at the girl, "You a dragon too?" Had to be, the unnatural gray hair that tapered off into purple with heavy looking beads intertwined. Gesturing the girl to enter, Misato shut the door as girl entered and she saw the fluffy tail batting back and forth, yup a dragon.

Standing right in front of Misato, the girl gazed up in a deadpan expression Misato thought looked cuter on the girl than on Ayanami, "Give back Tohru-sama!" Taking a step closer to Misato, on her tiptoes, the girl's fists became tiny fists as she started to lightly pound on Misato in anger, "Give her back, we need to go home."

Did Tohru have a daughter and just abandon it? That question lanced Misato's mind for but a second then passed. Leading the girl deeper into the apartment, gently catching that fist, "You came for Tohru? Well she isn't here right now, went for groceries. But you can stay until she gets back. So...what do I call you and how did you know Tohru was here?" Misato didn't know if she liked kids in a general sense, but she wasn't cruel to them.

"I followed you on your date, and then I saw her use her powers on the roof yesterday," the girl shook her head as she followed dutifully. Gasping a little as she walked through the apartment and saw all the new things, the girl was a little overwhelmed. Stomach rumbling, she patted it with a small annoyed tick, "Will she come back soon? We need to go."

Grabbing a bag of chips she kept under the coffee table, Misato unfurled the top (Shinji always kept them fresh for her) and offered the bag to the child. "Eat up kid, once they get back I'll have Tohru cook supper early. And what is this about a date and her powers?" Misato's eyebrow twitched. Oh she had a suspicion about that. News was all amazed how the storm front the other day suddenly just vanished as if by magic. Magic or maybe a dragon. Making outbursts like that would get a lot of attention, and Ritsuko would start asking questions.

"I saw you and her walking together with your child. And Tohru-sama used her breath from the roof of this building," the girl sniffed the bag. Getting dangerously close to putting her face into the bag, Misato had the distinct impression of a cat while watching the girl. Same with Tohru, dragons had very similar traits to cats at times, though Misato was smart enough to never say so. Grabbing a handful of chips, the girl ate some and then proceeded to annihilate the remainder.

Laughing a little, Misato was starting to understand things a better now. "Hungry huh? How long you been here?" Misato patted the girl's head. Cute kid, and judging from the crumbs raining down on the floor she was ravenous.

"You're cheating on me already Katsuragi-san! And Kanna, what are you doing here?" Tohru bellowed out. Dropping her bag of groceries on the floor, fruit rolled about likely purchased by Shinji, Tohru closed the distance to the young girl and Misato in moments. Towering over the smaller dragon, Tohru was ever bit as protective as those boys bullying Shinji, "You followed me here?"

Hiding behind Misato's leg, guess giving her food bought a little trust, Kanna gazed up at Tohru with a mixture of adoration and fear. "We feared you died after you went missing. I found your portal and tracked you down. W-when you cleared the sky yesterday I knew for sure you were here. But K-Katsuragi-san here is keeping you here," Kanna's fingers bit into Misato's calf.

"So it WAS you that got all those eggheads attention Tohru? And you didn't let anybody know you were alive?" Misato's eyebrow raised menacingly. Tohru could easily kill not only her but the whole city, but Misato knew she got Tohru's fear up. Funny that, a tiny meek human could get the massive chaos dragon to tremble, emotions were powerful. Gently taking Kanna's fingernails out of her leg, Misato knelt close to her, cleaning some of the possible tears, "And your name is Kanna-chan huh?"

Packing up all of the spilled groceries, Shinji shuffled due to his over encumbrance, "We have another guest, Misato-san? I'll put this away, should I start cooking now then?" Keeping his distance from the dragons and Misato, Shinji was flustered and antsy. Something happened while they were out shopping, and Misato bet it had to do with that big breasted blond fashionista. Please don't let that be an issue.

Holding a hand up as Tohru was about to talk, those two did get into tiffs over who's turn to cook, Misato nodded, "Yeah go ahead Shinji-kun, we have to talk about Kanna-chan here. And talk about Tohru's changing of weather patterns," she winked at Shinji and he scampered off. Lucky kid, avoiding another odd exchange. Going to tease the hell out of him after this got settled. Cupping Kanna's cheek, "You can't leave can you? Tohru says things about mana and magic all the time, that we're low or something."

"Kanna-chan is young, likes to play pranks on people. Betting you got kicked over here because of stepping on one to many toes huh, Kanna?" Tohru drummed her fingers along her bicep. Inching closer and closer to Kanna, Misato saw the girl's head dipping hand her cheeks puffing out. Bingo, kid was about to cry at being found out.

It would cause some hell, might need Shinji to add some of his wages to pay for the new boarder, but Misato made a decision. "Want to stay with us then, Kanna-chan? You can share Tohru's room, she DID kick Shinji-kun out of the bigger one," Misato gave Tohru the eye. Was Tohru going to get angry, through a fit, things like that did happen. Tohru was anything but subtle with her feelings, and anything that 'threatened' Tohru's place was attacked. But Kanna was cute, Misato liked cute things, and like with Shinji part of Misato didn't like the idea of a child alone.

"That isn't fair Katsuragi-san! You made me go through hoops before you let me stay. But she is a kid after all," Tohru deflated in anger near immediately. Rubbing Kanna's head, Tohru actually smiled. "Glad to see you again Kanna-chan. Are you running out of power?" Tohru was a bastion of positive, and didn't let things get her down, Misato liked that. It was nice to have somebody that didn't dwell or hide from their issues, Misato hoped at least.

Nodding, Kanna just kept hanging onto Misato as they moved about the living room. Misato was stunned when the little girl's tail appeared to plug into a wall outlet and she sat down. "Y-yeah, I need more electricity. And you'll really let me stay here? Tohru-sama is right, I can't go home alone," Kanna played with her fingers

Turning the volume of the television down, Misato had a small fear the power bill was about to skyrocket. "Alright, Tohru, can you explain a few things to me now? This magic or mana you talk about. You said that whenever Shinji-kun or Ayanami have their tests theirs increases. And now that I've two dragons here, thinking it might be good for us to understand this more," Misato sat back down. Whatever Kanna was doing, it was helping give the girl some color in her cheeks, so one less fear. But Misato hated being in the dark about things, and Tohru's world was one big black mark.

Sitting down next to Misato, Tohru beamed with pride for being asked anything. "Of course I'll tell you all you need to know about magic! I'm a great teacher! Mana is the source of human spells, and an alternative source of us dragons. We're better than those lowly human mages that can only draw from one source. It is a gift from the gods and demons from the world to their followers. This world...doesn't have a high spiritual connection so the mana is low. But those two, they're bathing in the blood of a holy war engine and its infusing them with mana. Shinji-kun can cast some spells now if he knew them," Tohru rattled off before her smile faded a little.

"Wait what? Holy war engine blood? LCL is what? Ritsuko said it was just..." Misato trailed off. She never really understood what Link Control Liquid was, just knew it was essential and oxygenated. Could Tohru be wrong, making some mistake about something earth had and her world didn't? Another mind spike hit her, "And you're trying to tell me that our little Shin-chan is a mage now or something? What kind of spells can he cast?"

A little drowsy, Kanna wobbled back and forth, "Human spells are diverse. Some are written, others objects. I've never seen one actually cast spells before." Crawling over to Misato, Kanna laid her head on the woman's thigh much against Tohru's ability to not freak out over. Lightly dozing, Kanna was using Tohru's ever so wanted pillow.

"I can get him some if you want. I think I have a treasure cache somewhere with a few spell books. But I'm not sure I like the idea of him using magic. Even less that other girl. She isn't normal, she has the stench of holy power on her. Holy forces are avatars of order, and I'm chaos. As for the blood, that is that golden liquid they float in. I saw a news report about your 'angels' and they're actually Holy War engines. Why they're attacking you, but you have no demons or agents of chaos, I don't know. Have ever seen where the blood comes from?" Tohru just had to lay her head on Misato's other leg.

No she hadn't, and until she did she wasn't going to breath a word of this to Shinji. "Until I learn more about this, or you do. Don't let him know alright? Having him worry, hell having him get into LCL...don't want that," Misato warned. Tohru made a sound of agreement, and she joined Kanna in sleeping. Good, Tohru was seeing Shinji more like Misato did, likely because Misato loved the kid Tohru convinced herself to as well. A better guardian one couldn't ask for, a chaos dragon watching over both Shinji and her. What did this mean though? Holy War engines and magic? More things to let Shinji stay ignorant of.

"Food is done," Shinji called out a while later. Coming into the room with two plates of food, Shinji snickered at the scene before him. Misato was pinned to the ground with two dragons using her legs as sleep aids. Sitting across from Misato, one plate on the coffee table one to his side, Shinji proceeded to feed Misato and himself. A bit worried at Kanna, "So what did you talk about? Is she going to stay?"

Basking in the pampering, Misato hummed as she ate, "Yeah she is. But don't worry my little butler, not replacing you, never will. And we just talked a little about there world. Why didn't you hear us though, doing something in the kitchen that kept you distracted?" Misato gave Shinji an accusatory glare. Teenage romance, for good or bad, Misato was betting she was seeing its initiation.

"Galko-chan called me. She wants to have a group lunch tomorrow with her friends and mine," Shinji picked at his plate and avoided eye contact. Kid had issues getting close to others, likely saw this Galko thing as the great big unknown. Timidly turning to Misato, "W-what do you think I should do about this? She is older than me, think she's just teasing?"

What did she think? Misato wanted to say give up on it, forget about such things and just return to the norm. It was safer, and sadly they needed Shinji for piloting even if it was not for his betterment. But that was selfish and just her military mind speaking. Putting her hands down, feeling the horns on the dragons heads, Misato nodded. "Go for it Shin-chan. Change isn't bad, well not all change. Just be careful and don't get her pregnant unless you're going to marry her," Misato winked at him. He nearly fell into his food at the comment, not what he was expecting. Things were going to change again, the Second Child was due in soon, this blood issue, and whatever made Tohru worry about Rei...lots of things.

X-X

Finishing off his offering for lunch today, Shinji listened to the mayhem that was occurring in the bathroom right now. Tohru was wanting to wash Misato's back while Kanna was watching, mayhem. Well mayhem was the word of the day today in general. Oh boy was he glad he switched rooms with Tohru when the dragon moved in, he dodged a bullet there, or maybe he didn't who knew. Having hidden in his room for the majority of the post supper evening, Shinji didn't know much about Kanna yet. Girl was adorable for one thing, had that odd emotionless thing Ayanami had going but Kanna worked it much better. Girl destroyed her breakfast for sure.

"Hope she likes this, it's pretty simple," Shinji tried not to agonize over something basic. It was hard though, he tended to overthink just about everything. Was it to boring, was it not to her taste, would he mess it up? Oh why couldn't they have made their own lunches and not make one for the other? Galko-chan said it'd be fun to cook for one another, but why? More things to fret over! Did she like him, did she do this with her friends, would his friends like her, would their friends get along? Ok…he had to stop with all the questions, it was just lunch! It wasn't a wedding proposal, wasn't even asking her out. Just lunch. Taking a few steading breaths, "Just breathe. It isn't something big…just lunch with an older girl and her friends."

An achingly beautiful girl that was charming and light hearted, had more depth of character than he initially thought, and he was crushing on hard. "I should cancel," Shinji finished putting his offering in the box. He could just text her and say something came up, anything. Galko-chan wouldn't mind, she likely had legions of guys that wanted to date her. The group that have been messing with him lately were likely followers of hers. They were right, he should leave the upper classmen to their own devices.

"Katsuragi-san is so kind! Just what I'd expect from her! Not one day and she already had Kanna-chan totally enthralled! But then again Kanna-chan didn't have a lot of time with her parents. Oh, you finished already? I was going to make it for you to make up for you cooking supper yesterday," Tohru pranced out of the bathroom. Already dry and looking pristine, Tohru set Shinji's departure time much faster. If Tohru was coming out, that meant Misato was due out soon, and Shinji didn't want to deal with that as well today. Misato would be upset if he cancelled, which he knew he was going to!

Sliding the box into his satchel, it was larger than he normally made, Shinji turned around quickly and edged towards the hallway. "Y-yeah figured it would be best if I made it. G-going to trade it with Galko-chan, so if I didn't make it…would be cheating. If-if you want you can cook supper today," Shinji backed away slowly. Tohru had a way of knowing when he was hiding something, just like Misato did. If she sensed fear in him, what would she do? Shinji liked Tohru, a lot! Not as much as Misato, but Tohru had an infectious personality.

Sniffing the air as Shinji moved, Tohru's eyes went hard, "Those things are picking on you again are they? Do I have to eat them? Katsuragi-san was so excited to hear about your lunch today, and if those lesser humans try to stop you…" Tohru's hands extended into claws, her face a twisted visage of rage and horror. Was it because Shinji was threatened or because Misato would miss out on something she rambled about in a drunken haze, Shinji wouldn't wager a guess.

"They're not, not really. Just a little nervous is all, that's it. I'll tell you all about it when I get back," Shinji turned tail and fled. Tohru when she was angry about something was truly something to be terrified of. Misato wasn't afraid, likely because Tohru would never harm her, Shinji didn't want to infer that safety extended to him. Just great, now he had THAT added to the top of things. Misato wanted to hear about this lunch, Tohru was getting word about the bullies, and his courage was being tested. Hopefully teaching Kanna about things would keep Tohru from doing her little spying trick, so Shinji had to owe up to it.

Making his way to school, Shinji felt his satchel weighing down on him. "Can't even text her to change the time for this," Shinji pulled his phone out. Another of Galko-chan's little personality traits he found adorable, she was NOT a morning person. A zombie that put Misato's normal sluggishness to shame, Galko-chan had zero energy in the morning, didn't respond to things until at least nine or ten. He'd watched her coming to school and bounce off a post and not even notice, part of why she was late and had a bad reputation with her teacher. Snickering as he got into his own seat, "Doesn't help she stays up late watching shows." He frequently got late night texts from her about whatever anime or show she was watching and she needed to vent to somebody. Those texts came while he was asleep, but he responded to them in the morning regardless.

Students came in slowly increasing numbers, but Shinji wasn't paying them much attention. Watching his phone and weighing his options. Maybe an angel would attack and spare him this horrible fate. Stop it, stop having feelings! They were small, fragile, and easily broken, but the girl that showed him this attention was effortlessly sneaking past his defenses! His phone vigil was interrupted when Ayanami arrived and took her seat. "Tohru-san said Ayanami-san," smelled odd. Tohru mentioned Ayanami a few times as being different, wonder what that meant in the long term?

"Yo Shin-man, something bugging you?" Touji asked as he fell into his seat. The chair clattered loudly up and down off the ground. Kensuke sat softer in his flanking position, but they both got Shinji's attention. Yanking out the papers for the day, Touji smoothed out the crinkles, "Staring at Ayanami again? See Ken I told you he has a thing for you. Ever since that last angel the two of you've been different around each other."

Already opening his laptop, Kensuke was more a morning person than Touji yet not as much as Shinji. With a yawn, Kensuke was working on something, "While I can't refute Ayanami actually acknowledges Shinji's existence, I've heard some rumors. Anything you want to tell us man?" Kensuke spun his laptop around showing a few closed circuit camera images. Not Shinji's best moment, struggling to hold Galko-chan's bag from that jerk that tried to steal it then flashed a knife at him. Pointing at the trio of girls though, "Is that really you with that gyaru?"

Wishing his friends never learned of that day Tohru made both herself and him local celebrities, Shinji hissed out. "Yeah I ran into G-Galko-chan and her friends while shopping with Misato-san and Tohru-san," Shinji had kept the recent events mostly secret from his buddies. Not wanting to make a big deal out of things if Galko grew bored of him after a few days, he kept it to himself. Now he was going to ask them to eat lunch with her circle of friends.

"That her name? Girls like that are nothing but trouble. I like my girls big tittied, but if I'm smarter than them that means something bad. She not latching onto you because she thinks you have money or something? Those gyaru girls are sluts and airheads," Touji sagely repeated popular opinion.

Stunning the class, and getting most of them to stare at him, Shinji yelled, "She is NOT a slut! She's not!" When Touji and Kensuke shushed him and waved him to sit down and quiet down, Shinji was stunned at himself. He had gotten so upset at Touji's comment, NEEDED to correct him. True a lot of the gyaru girls on television were…well…not far from what Touji said, Galko-chan was not. Once his embarrassment reseeded, "Sorry about that. We've become friends recently. And no that isn't her name, her cliché uses nicknames for each other. She's actually really smart to, sensitive, and…"

"Dude you're sweet on her? I heard some older guys saying somebody in our class was sniffing around girls. Didn't know it was you. How did that even get started, no offense man but I have a hard time picturing you going up to a girl like that and talking to her," Kensuke pulled up a few more images of Galko-chan. Most were more camera pictures from the shopping arcade, but a few were candid's from campus, Shinji was tempted to ask for a copy of one of them.

Pointing at Shinji with a stupid big grin on his face, Touji's eyes danced with delight, "You are! You've never defended…anybody that fast and loud. Never thought you'd be the type to fall for a pretty face. But…damn she is beautiful, and that che…" Touji sagely stopped talking once Shinji tried replicating his father's disapproving stare. Touji needed to not ogle people that others might like, show some restraint. "Anyway, anything happening there? And yeah like Ken asked, how you even get her to notice you?" Touji hugged the back of his chair.

"She nearly gouged my eye out," Shinji said sheepishly. Not the glowing or charming introduction that most romance novels or movies show. He went briefly over the whole ordeal, and the few interactions they had, even showing them the chat log they shared…but only a little. Best to keep the whole numerous sexual questions that got asked a secret for now. And it came to the cusp of it, "S-speaking of Galko-chan and her friends. She wanted…me to ask you guys if you wanted…to eat lunch with them today." What would it be, laugh at him, disbelief, or would they be scared off like he was nearly.

They had laughed at a lot of what Shinji said, agreeing that the initial offer was hardly the stuff of legends, but now that the ball was in their court? Both boys lost some of the color they had. It was funny to think of hanging out with girls, especially older ones, but to be offered was something else. "S-sure man, we got your back on this. You…you like this girl right? W-want us to talk you up or something?" Touji played a good game but he wasn't as steady as he wanted.

"I don't know if I like-like her or just like her. You'll understand once you talk to her. And no, just be yourselves I guess. Galko-chan thinks our groups would work well together. I've told her about you guys. Hime-san and Otako-san are nice people too. Hime-sama seems really naive and a little ditsy at times, and Otako-san is…a female Kensuke. We'll eat in the quad," Shinji informed them just in time as Hikari started class. Galko-chan's friends were nice people too, Shinji never felt they were condescending or rude. They would be crass, say odd things, and Otako asked nearly as many Eva questions as Kensuke, but he liked them.

The text from Galko around ten was not the 'sorry can we reschedule' Shinji hoped for, but was a 'I've cooked up a storm so you better be hungry.' Trying to figure that girl out was all dependent on the topic. She could be super easy to read in some cases such as her reactions to shows and books, but others were impossible. Some of the questions she asked lately had been very personal but still in general terms. Was she comfortable asking him these things, or did she see him as so low of a man he didn't register on her radar so she could ask. The last such question 'Is the head really purple' had thrown Shinji for a loop.

Doing his best to focus on his studies, Shinji wouldn't lie to himself and say his heart wasn't racing and his mind occupied with other pursuits. So many things could go well and even more could go wrong. But he knew he was being stupid about this. "And once they realize I mentioned Tohru-san they'll start asking questions about that," Shinji was glad for that. Thank the heaven's his friends focus was fixed on the closest thing, and not the bigger issues. One day they'd realize he lives with Tohru, yet another insanely attractive woman. And Shinji wasn't sure the Dragon's D size was equivalent to Human D for cup size. When Hikari dismissed the class for lunch, Shinji nearly bolted, but his friends would be there and it really was just lunch nothing greater.

"I'll see you guys there," he waved at Touji and Kensuke as they went off to buy their own lunches. Avoiding the hallways he normally saw the older guys at, Shinji snuck through the sight of those that would stop or infringe on him, and got outside unmolested. Waving stupidly at Galko-chan as she returned it, Shinji's heart was impossibly light. Bad, this was bad, he hated how she made him feel as it was doomed to failure! Sitting down where Galko patted the ground…well a little further away than she patted. Girl made up for that by moving closer, "M-my friends buy their lunches they'll be here in a few."

Presenting her lunchbox to Shinji with pride, "I made Otako-chan get hers before school today and Hime-chan has one made for her. So where is mine?" She tilted her head expectantly as her friends snickered at her and she glared back. Something was going on between them, it oft was, and Shinji just let it slide.

"I don't know if you'll like it, and if you don't we can switch back," Shinji felt the eyes of the quad on them. The pilot and one of the 'ditzy and gold digging gyaru' were eating, or who is that shrimp with the girl WAY out of his league? What were they thinking? Handing the box over, their fingers brushed and Shinji nearly dropped the box and she the same. Eyes locked, her makeup was exceptional today and her nails painted gorgeously. Finally snapping out of his haze, Otako snickering again, "Sorry about that. Tohru's sister showed up yesterday, little sleepy." Oh he prayed they accepted that.

Opening the box, Galko squealed, "My favorites! Did they tell you? Who told him?" She questioned her friends. Hime just had that odd smile on her face and waved her hands, and Otako rolled her eyes and reminded Galko that they didn't have Shinji's number.

They started eating and before too long Touji and Kensuke joined up. Shinji's friends on his side of the semi-circle and Galko's the other with only the two of them close…Shinji could smell her perfume. The food was delicious, and Galko confessed he made the dish better than she did and he honestly said the same. Once the ice was broken with Hime-chan asking 'is it true all boys watch porn together,' the ball was officially rolling. Kensuke was branded Megane and Touji became Jokku. The questions about the Eva's were double as the two geeks fed off the others questions and got them thinking of other things. Touji just sat and listened and responded to a few of Hime's odd inquiries. And Shinji…his heart nearly burst when Galko-chan's hand fell over his as he reclined. Neither mentioned it, neither called attention to it, and neither tried to free their hand from it. A truly horrible lunch that Shinji was glad hadn't been ruined.

"So who is up for some karaoke after school?" Galko just had to ask and they all wanted in…Shinji nearly fainted from being light headed.

X-X

With her shift coming to an end, Misato felt the odd compulsion to invite Ritsuko over. It was time her old friend met her new one, and with Kanna now over it was best to strike fast. Rocking in her chair, going over release forms and docking protocol, Misato loathed documentation. How was filing out acquisition forms helping save the earth? If they failed the world was over, so who cared if she filled out the A7-Form properly? Oh no she forgot a box, best let the angels win! An actual snort left her as she pictured some coke bottle glasses clerk waving the paper at her as the angels attacked. That random laugh got a few eyes on her, and she waved them off.

"Katsuragi-san, here are those travel papers you asked for. Are you sure you want two extra?" Makoto laid the mentioned papers before her. Man oddly was reining in the hormones lately, not the overly leering person he had been of a month before. Standing at attention, he was a good military trained man.

One for Shinji and her, and two for Shinji's friends, but who would those two be? "At ease. And yeah I'm going to let Shinji bring a friend or two with him. Be nice to have them along, help him relax. Be a little vacation for us. Speaking of relaxed, you seem a bit different lately. Something change in your life?" Misato couldn't keep her curiosity at bay. Awhile back she worried Makoto would stalk her forever, now she actually liked working with him. But the only thing that changed was Tohru, and Misato only told Ritsuko of the dragon's existence.

"Nothing in my life, just noticed something finally and moved on. And that might be nice for Ikari-kun. It going to be that girl you mentioned?" Makoto's shoulders slumped at the command. Just a little sad, nothing overt but Makoto had a small sense of loss about him. Change wasn't always good, but sometimes bad resulted in greater good beyond.

Drumming her fingers along her cheek, Misato thumped her foot, "I don't know. Probably the two boys from the Forth Angel incident. He's too shy to invite a girl on a lovely boat cruise vacation. And no, I don't need anything, you can head back to your manga." She had tried to be funny, but ended up depressing herself. Makoto saluted and slinked off to his stack of books. Shinji was too shy to ask a girl out, too afraid of being hurt. "If that girl doesn't start it, it won't happen," and that left a lot in the air, Misato hated that.

"Not talking about that girl again are you? Not enough work with Unit-02 coming next week for you?" Ritsuko poked Misato's spine. Oh she had a shit eating grin when Misato yelped and jumped up in her chair. Leaning against the console of computer screens, "If it isn't that new girl at your apartment it's Shinji's 'not' girlfriend. You've a very one track mind, which is good when we need it."

Ah think of the devil and she'll appear. Being quite sensitive as of late, that little poke hurt more than expected. "Yes I am talking about Galko-chan, seriously kids today need more imagination when it comes to nicknames. As for Tohru, want to meet her? Thinking we can have a little get together tonight. Shinji hopefully had lunch with that girl and things either are ending or starting. Be nice to have somebody around to keep me from pouncing on him if it went bad," she hoped it wasn't bad.

Thinking for a moment, weighing the pros and cons, Ritsuko nodded her head. "You're not cooking so I'll be fine for it. As for that girl, you should wean him off of the idea of her. His focus should be the angels, not some girl that might move. And I have to admit, I'm wanting to see this Tohru. Girl single handedly started rumors that you've gone full bore lesbean. Give me a ride?" Ritsuko handed over a few more forms for Misato to deal with. Misato had asked to meet the fleet to acquire Unit-02 and that meant she had all the paperwork.

"More forms? What does this place feed off of them? And sure I can give you a ride, just be at the car," Misato waved Ritsuko off. The good doctor left just as quickly as she came, back to her lab, leaving Misato to wonder. Was that why Makoto had changed his attitude around her, he thought she was a lesbean now? Working on the forms, ones she had all the answers to and had spread them out on numerous OTHER forms, she pondered that. Not everyday somebody her age takes in a new roommate out of the blue. Misato did talk about Tohru a lot since she moved in, and they did couple like things. Pausing her work, she gave it serious thought, how DID she feel about Tohru? Grumbling, "I don't know yet…but I like having her around."

Pulling out her phone, she gave the apartment a call. "Hey Tohru, just calling to let you know I invited Ritsuko over. Figured best to not abuse Shinji-kun to much if his little lunch date went bad," Misato couldn't stop her smile. Shinji, Tohru, and Kanna…a family, she had a family it felt even if Kanna had just showed up. Girl had cried in the bathroom, worried she was trying to seduce and keep Tohru away from Kanna. Kid was emotional, but hid it well. After a good bout of skin ship with the young dragon, Misato wasn't going to kick the girl out.

"Katsuragi-san! Oh you didn't call just to talk to me? And I just got a call from Shinji-kun, he's going out with his friends for the evening. So if you still want to bring that woman over, mind if I invite a few over as well?" Tohru's energetic voice filled the prim box. Just how strong was a dragon's voice? Or a dragon in reality?

Oh gods she was smiling stupidly and everybody knew she was talking to Tohru, add more fuel to that rumor. "Sure you can, just not to many, talk to you later," she quickly ended the call. Having rumors about her wasn't anything new, she had those since college, but this one was making her wonder more about herself than anything. Great and she just let Tohru invite people over, who from the shopping arcade would she bring? Odd that her little maid would invite some lowly human that she had such contempt for (present company excluded), but Misato wasn't the type to forbid things.

Finishing her shift Misato was ready for some of Tohru's food, a nice can of Yebisu, and relaxation. Finding Ritsuko waiting for her, "Change of plans. The lunch must have been a failure, Shinji-kun's off with his friends, so it's just going to be us adults." Unlocking the car she slid behind the wheel and felt that shudder as she flipped the key. Powerful car thrummed and made her just a little squishy. Damn she was getting more antsy.

"You sure he's not off with that girl instead and things went really well? For all you know it could just be a cover for him to be at her place?" Ritsuko strapped in and sank into her seat. Nice and comfortable leather seats had that effect after a long day.

Not a thought she even considered, and Misato's mind seized up on it. SHE hadn't spoken to Shinji, Tohru had. What friends WAS he out with? Shinji didn't normally do mid-week outings with friends, something changed. Driving on autopilot, Ritsuko's yelps and cries to slow vaguely heard but not accepted. Her mind was roving over various possibilities and weighing them each equally with the evidence on hand. Shinji had a mini-lunch date with an older girl and friends, he was not going to be at the apartment until…who knew, and popular opinion of the type of girl he was off with was they moved fast and went for money. Shinji was paid for his duties as a pilot, paid well thanks to Misato pulling some strings. Pulling into her parking spot, Ritsuko's shrill yell near deafening, Misato would have words if this was all a ploy for money. But after actually speaking to Galko, Misato wanted to like the girl…so maybe this WAS a good thing.

"Do you even listen to your passengers when you drive? The hell was that, Misato? You-you…" Ritsuko just fell back into her seat panting. It took a few moments for the faux blond to recover, not everybody was used to speed like Misato was. On unsteady legs, Ritsuko wobbled out of the car and behind Misato. More indignant than actually angry, "Going to tell me why you nearly killed us both?"

Opening the security door to the stairwell, Misato waved off Ritsuko's fear, "Just making you feel what I did when you suggested Shin-chan was off with some girl playing slap and tickle." It hadn't been something she wanted to think of, but for good or bad Shinji was off with somebody and she'd find out later. The urge to call Section-2 for an update was high, but best to let things play out normally. Noticing the stairs went up to the roof and it had a sign saying it was communal, Misato made a mental note to take Tohru up there some day. Getting to the apartment she opened the door, "Tohru, we have oomph well hello Kanna-chan."

"Katsuragi-san, welcome home," Kanna had her head pressed right into Misato's stomach. Her little horns weren't doing it any good on her soft bits.

Yanking Kanna back with a bit more force than expected, Tohru's brow was furrowed yet her smile was wide. "Katsuragi-san, you're a little earlier than expected. And Kanna-chan, we went over this I get to greet her first, it is the maid's duty," Tohru reminded the newest boarder. Turning to Ritsuko, that evil eye came back with a vengeance. With a forced politeness, "Welcome Akagi-kun. Supper will be done in time for my friends to arrive. Please sit down and relax."

"Way ahead of you, Tohru, way ahead," Misato kicked her shoes off and breezed past her. Did she feel a light touch on her butt as she did…maybe it was Kanna but that was a larger feeling. No matter, she crashed into the couch and noticed her go board was still out. Maybe Tohru was teaching Kanna some of her games to pass the time. Watching Tohru stalk around Ritsuko, Misato found it a little cute how territorial Tohru was, "So who did you invite? The guy from meat market, the crepe lady? And did Shinji-kun say who he was going out with?"

Bringing Misato a Yebisu, Tohru sat next to Misato as Kanna plopped down right in front of them. "Actually they are friends from home, Lucoa-san and Fafnir-san. And he didn't say, but I think I heard the girl that might want to mate with him," she poured Misato some Yebisu into a glass. Leaning lightly into Misato's side, Tohru was showing dominance quick and fierce.

"S-so you are the illusive Tohru that Misato's been talking about all the time. You've become a celebrity on base without ever being there. Care to tell me…your relationship with Misato?" Ritsuko was just boggled by the whole thing. And tossing a pillow at Misato, Ritsuko chided, "And why didn't you tell us she had a child she brought with her?"

Diving into Misato's side, Tohru wrapped her arms around her waist and their sizable busts together, "We're lovers! I love Katsuragi-san! And Kanna-chan came yesterday." Oh how those titans fought for dominance, but Tohru's were able to prevail.

"Down girl, down," Misato pushed the amorous head of Tohru away from her but not too hard. Damn girl was just too positive that Misato was reluctant to do so. Finding Kanna turned around with her tiny hands on Misato's knees, sniffing her jacket pocket. Ah yeah she had bought some caramel she hadn't eaten, "Kanna-chan is a family friend of Tohru's who got in trouble with her parents. Going to be staying for a while. And did you want these?" Misato pulled the candies out and tossed them one after another into Kanna's open gob, was like feeding a dog with treats.

A knock on the door got Tohru up and off the couch, and as she went Ritsuko just pointed at the departing woman. "What is with the maid outfit and the fake horns? Seriously Misato are you two seeing each other, she sounds serious," Ritsuko asked softly. Setting the pieces of the Go board in their respective bowls, the good scientist was half smiling and half laughing.

"Tohru-sama is repaying Katsuragi-san for her kindness," Kanna said between her chewing. Wherever Misato tossed the piece she was there with open mouth and chewed happily.

Bringing a new woman into the room, long blond hair that tapered off into blue, Misato for the first time in her life had a feeling of inferiority. "Lucoa-san this is Katsuragi-san and her co-worker," Tohru's tone shifted accordingly. Lucoa was an impossibly top-heavy woman with an impishly attractive face yet only kept one eye open.

"Glad Shinji-kun isn't here, he'd make a mess in his pants if he saw a woman like you. I like to tease but you…want a drink?" Misato waggled her Yebisu at the new woman. Seriously, it had to be magic as no tank-top would support massive breasts of that size and girth! Misato suspected Tohru had a mighty pair to match her own babies, but they were both out classed by this new woman.

Waving warmly at the trio, Lucoa had a different air about her than Kanna and Tohru. "And you must be the famous Katsuragi-san that Tohru keeps calling me about. Pleased to finally meet you, and Kanna-chan when did you get here? OH and…guest?" Lucoa at least tried to sound pleasant when addressing Ritsuko. Sitting down on the couch, leaving the space open between Misato and her for Tohru to take. For a moment that charming woman dropped to dangerous, "As for drinking, it isn't poisoned is it?"

"Oh don't worry about her. She's just worried since the time she got drunk with her sister and ra!" Tohru found Lucoa's hands over her mouth and kept them there until Tohru relented. Family issues were always best left to the family was Misato's motto. Her own family business was dirty and could be forgotten for all she cared.

Tohru did get the others some drinks and brought the food out. They all lulled into general conversation and Misato let the relaxation flow. Tohru kept her drink full, and she found at Lucoa had a drink. They ladies got quiet when a knock came and Tohru brought back another strange one. A man that Misato got the chills seeing, not her type at all, but Ritsuko perked up instantly at the man in the dark suit, flat expression, and terse tone. But hey, to each their own right? Getting to know Fafnir proved a little difficult as he saw the boardgame, sat by it and soon Ritsuko and he were playing.

Fun, it was truly a fun evening despite the fact that she was surrounded by creatures that could all easily erase her. While Tohru was playing up her role as 'maid', Misato talked with Lucoa and was stunned to see she was a heterochromia, and was happy to learn that Tohru was happier here than Lucoa had seen the dragon before. Misato felt the same, life with Shinji and Tohru was far better than her life alone. Hopefully the trend continued and Kanna added even more to it. A long night partying and relaxing ended with Misato crashing on the couch, Tohru using her leg as a pillow and Kanna curled up like a cat on the chair.

But there was no Shinji, a missed call and a voicemail on her phone was proof he was safe. Things went late for his own little group and he slept over. But he never did say who he was with or whose house he stayed at.

X-X

It didn't take long for Tohru to finish her daily routine of work. Cleaning the floors, doing the laundry, and light dusting was all that was required that morning. Three days past the party, Tohru had felt the meeting of her friends' weight on her still, they had met Katsuragi-san and accepted her. Fafnir did spend most of the evening playing random board games with 'that woman', but he hadn't mentioned eating either women. Would have been nice if Ikari-kun had been there to meet them too, she hoped they'd get along as well, but such was not to be.

Oh Tohru was a little upset she hadn't the knowledge of where he actually slept that night. Katsuragi-san really wanted to know if he was fibbing about that, and if Katsuragi-san wanted it Tohru wanted to provide! He did have the smell of that girl on him, quite strongly, but vehemently swore he stayed at one of his male friends places. She'd get him to talk, Tohru had ways to get Ikari to talk that she enjoyed using.

Bagging the last of the garbage, not needed today but might as well do early, Tohru found Kanna pacing about worriedly. "Not worried about our trip out today are you? Need to teach you the basics of this world if you're going to stay with us," Tohru grinned at the young dragon. Having spent time with Kanna in the past, Tohru was happy to have another dragon living close at hand. Added Kanna was a child, even in dragon standards, and wasn't trying to force Tohru to leave meant it was alright to keep her around.

"No," Kanna said just a little too quickly as to rise some suspicion. Kanna had made a big deal of trying to go with Katsuragi to her work that morning, but didn't even look at Ikari when he left. Standing with her hands behind back, Kanna kicked her feet about and observed Pen-Pen eating.

Alright, Kanna did something bad as she was clearly unsure what to do. Dropping the bag, Tohru walked right over to Kanna and held her hand out. "What did you do, Kanna-chan? More pranks?" Tohru was a little irritated. Kanna got expelled from there world because of doing bad things, and here she was starting again. Tapping her feet, her tail swishing about, Tohru felt something small and plastic fall into her hand. Tilting her head as a small budding worry entered her mind, "You took Ikari-kun's phone. Katsuragi-san says he needs to keep this on him at all times!"

"I-I know. It started rumbling, is it Katsuragi-san trying to contact him?" Kanna's eyes welled up with tears. Typical, a prank went to far to fast and now she was worried she'd be kicked out of the apartment! Having been told vaguely how phones work, Kanna knew somebody contacted Shinji just not who, "I wanted to get him in trouble with Katsuragi-san for not having it. He's closer to her than I am."

Having to be cruel to be kind, Tohru gave Kanna a light bop on top of her head. "Ikari-kun is her child, he should be closer to her right now. You just showed up. Now we have to go give him his phone back," Tohru informed her companion. She hadn't hit Kanna that hard, saw the girl rubbing the hit with both hands but still just looking scolded. Reading the name on the top of the screen…she had no idea how to actually USE a cellphone…she saw it was that girl. Showing Kanna the screen, "See it isn't Katsuragi-san, just the human girl that talks to him. More reason for you not to feel jealous."

"Oh, ok. I won't take his things then," Kanna didn't have the tears anymore and stopped rubbing her head. Picking up the garbage bag as penance, Kanna was ever the repentant child. Following close to Tohru, watching her work the phone, Kanna gushed, "Tohru-sama is very smart to understand these things. How does it work?"

Caught red handed, Tohru hadn't the foggiest of what to say. Opening and locking the door behind them, Tohru stalled for time. "They use magic, the low quality mana sends contact spells across the ether," Tohru tried to sound positive. The landline used electric vibration she knew, but these small handheld ones were a different beast all together. Kanna's gasp of wonder was a sign she'd believed it, thank the spirits. "Now throw it," Tohru requested. Waiting for Kanna to toss the garbage bag into the air, Tohru used only a small breath of dragon fire to incinerate the bag from existence. Much simpler than throwing it into some metal bin to take away.

Walking down the street towards Shinji's school, Tohru finally figured out that if she lightly tapped the name it showed the message. So what did that girl have to say to him? Reading the message, Tohru's tail wagged happily! "Oh so he DID fib about it! Katsuragi-san is going to tease him so much about this. Though I might use this to get him to stop making her lunches!" she wanted to make ALL of Katsuragi's food. But Tohru accepted that Katsuragi liked having both of them cook, spread out the work, so she'd never cut the timid male out completely.

'You haven't talked to me since you spent the night. What is wrong, did I do something bad?-Galko'

"He wasn't with his male friends, but that girl. Kanna-chan when did you take his phone?" Tohru slipped the device back into her bag. It had been some time since then, and he hadn't talked to the girl? If it was because Kanna took his phone or some other reason?

Watching a woman splash water on her stoop, Kanna tugged on Tohru's frock and pointed. "I took it last night, and what is that woman doing?" Kanna didn't stop walking, but continued to watch as they walked.

Splashing water on the ground before a home? Tohru again was at a loss for what plausible reason that could serve. "Warding their home from spirits! They use holy water to keep out ghosts and poltergeists," made sense to Tohru at least. Walking through the city at mid-day, just before lunch, Tohru did her best to inform Kanna of what she needed to know. What the odd symbols on the street boxes meant. How to not stand out among these lesser humans, and what tasty foods to get. Using some of the pocket money Katsuragi gave her, Tohru got Kanna some ice-cream and a kakob. They marveled at how peaceful this world was compared to their old one. How easily they could conquer and rule it if they so desired. They were soft with technology and lack of stronger creatures. Tohru liked that, liked this place. She could relax here, could love Katsuragi here, and to a lesser degree she did care for Ikari.

"Can you use perception canceling, Kanna-chan? Be easier for us to walk about and find him if nobody stops us," Tohru asked already blocking her own. Fading from the eyes of the humans before the school, she saw students moving about. Excellent, it was their time for eating, he would be accessible without too big an issue. The phone vibrated again, just once so it wasn't a call to action just another message.

Shaking her head, her massive hair beeds clacked, "That is too advanced for me." She closed her eyes when Tohru put her open palm before her face and a magic circle erupted and washed over her. Looking down at herself, "Tohru-sama how you can draw such mana here, you're unique."

Knowing she was unique, she was a child of the Emperor of Demise and among the most powerful of chaos dragons, Tohru just shook off Kanna's praise. All her power resulted in her being targeted or hunted by order dragons and humans. Pulling the phone out again, she read the next message and didn't know how to take it.

'Don't ignore me, tell me if I did something wrong! – Galko'

Handing the phone to Kanna, "Send a message…something like 'I've lost my phone' or something. This is your fault after all." Tohru didn't want to admit to fearing she'd break the thing. It was so small and fragile and her fingers sharp and dangerous. Took a lot of effort to not destroy things here, constant vigilance. Sniffing the air for Ikari's scent, the stench of human adolescence was overpowering, Tohru wondered if she shouldn't magically brand Katsuragi-san and her ward. Noticing some of the older students acting shifty, ones she saw harass Ikari-kun in the past, Tohru's rage engine got stoked.

"I don't know what I'm doing…I hit an odd picture and now it is showing a moving picture," Kanna fumbled with the phone. Neither dragon knew that Kanna started a recording that didn't pick up either of them, just the world around them.

Feeling her body start to elongate, not to full power just to allow for that anger to take roost, Tohru stomped off not answering Kanna. Human's and their pettiness, Tohru hated it! Katsuragi-san was a bastion of openness and change, Ikari-kun passive and calm two sides of a coin that Tohru wanted spotless. Finding two boys standing at the edge of a building, keeping watch. She was tempted end them, but best to confirm first, so she listened.

"Hey keep an eye out there for his stupid guards. We warned him, but he didn't listen and now it's time to stop this shit," a voice called out, angry and yet confident. The boys Tohru could see nodded and scanned for the suit clad men that Tohru had long since passed. A thick meaty sounds followed by something that Tohru flinched at started emanating from the blind spot in the campus. The boy started again, "Should have left her alone, should have kept your little punk nose clean, now we have to teach you, Ikari. Kids stay with kids."

Walking past the two 'guards', Tohru's claws came out instantly and only knowing Katsuragi's rules kept her from killing these insipid meat sacks. One boy had his arms wrapped around Ikari's in an arm hold keeping him in place, while a snide taller boy slammed his fists again and again into Ikari's stomach. The other boys were not happy to be there, each hit they all grimaced, but they followed their leader, and Tohru did not separate a reluctant soldier from a foolish general.

"So why you doing it Ikari? Is it her face, her tits, you think she'll put out or something?" each question was punctuated with a punch, the last to the face. Grabbing Ikari by the hair, the boy pulled his victim's head back painfully. "Oh you look angry, look guys the great and powerful pilot wants to hit me. Bet I wouldn't even feel it if you did," he spat on Ikari's face.

Pulling the body away from their leader, the boy holding Ikari started to sweat, "Tairya, you think maybe you're going to far? Ya hit him, isn't that enough, he's not going to mess with you anymore. Can't we stop this? Kid has to pilot that robot of his and all that, we shouldn't be…we shouldn't be doing this."

Oh no you shouldn't be doing that, Tohru was going to have to end the whole of them. Eat the bodies and leave no witness. Rearing back to punch off the officious pricks head, Tohru was ever the consummate guardian!

"Because I like her!" Ikari yelled at the leader, he yelled but his head fell low. Showing more strength than they expected him to have, he knocked himself free of his confines. After spitting out some blood, "I know I'm younger than her, that she doesn't like me how I like her. But she's the first girl that's ever been nice to me, so that is why. It isn't how attractive she is, or how she's built. She's funny and wonderful girl…that is out of my league…so I will stop talking to her. She was just taking pity on me at first, maybe even now…but you are right. I do want to hit you!" In a rare showing of anger, Ikari reared back and let go a punch to the boy's stomach.

'Assisting' Ikari in his showing of force, Tohru flicked the nearly killed boy in just about the same location. Kid flew back, bounced off the ground, and rolled to the wall and bounced off it. Eyes rolled up showing the whites, he passed out. The others went running in fear.

"T-Tohru-san? T-thank you for that, and for not…" Ikari looked about wildly for the dragon he suspected was there.

Taking the phone from Kanna's hand, Tohru puzzled over it for a moment. Send video? What video and send to who? Whatever, she hit the send button and let the phone drop from her hand. "Katsuragi-san would be upset if you didn't have this. I'll cook today," Tohru communicated telepathically to Ikari. Taking her dragon form, "Let's go see Katsuragi-san at work now, Kanna-chan."

Dropping her human guise as well, Kanna nodded and took to the sky, the wind from two dragons nearly toppled Ikari. Shielding his eyes from the dust, Ikari just waved with his free hand holding the phone until he read it, "Wait? Video? You recorded a video and sent it to Galko-chan? What? Wait come back! What did you do!?"

No waiting for them, Tohru wanted to stretch her wings and flew off at great speeds towards Nerv with Kanna close behind. Finding Katsuragi at work had proved a little boring as normal. They could only watch her drink coffee, write forms, and oversee her soldiers for so long until they got bored. Wandering the base, Kanna found the giant robot things and froze up. "Tohru-sama, those feel like…I don't know. I'm scared of them. Why do they have these things?" Kanna cringed behind Tohru.

"Katsuragi-san says they're used to fight 'angels' but they're not true angels. Just their war machines, we can easily destroy these things if we need to. So nothing to be afraid of," Tohru was confident about that. The Evangelion had odd smells, felt like a violation of order, but that was right up a chaos dragon's path. If Tohru ever got to see them actually work, maybe she'd think different, but for now they were just big toys she could smash. Wandering the base more, Tohru saw two older men walking and getting a lot of fear from those around them, the bearded one was silly looking.

Thankfully the day ended for Katsuragi-san, and Tohru was there to greet her at her car. "Hello! Got some good news for you! Ikari-kun was with that girl the other night and NOT his male friend! Saw it on his phone today," puffing her chest out she stuck her head forward just a little. A nice pat on the head would be a wonderful initial reward from Katsuragi-san!

"He what? She what? Oh hell, they didn't have sex did they?" Katsuragi boggled. Another testament to why Tohru loved the woman, Katsuragi hadn't been startled when the two dragons just appeared before her. And seeing Tohru's offer, she did offer a small head pat, and tossed Kanna another candy.

Fidgeting a little, Kanna munched on her candy in between asking, "I'm bored. Can we go play?"

Grabbing hold of Katsuragi-san and turning back into her dragon form, Tohru took to the sky. "I can tell you all about it while we fly! You're going to love this!" Tohru pleasantly said. Flying across vast expanse of land and water, Tohru eventually found a lovely open and expansive field some vast gulf of space away from Nerv and Japan. There Kanna and her got to roughhouse a little while Katsuragi got to relax and watch, and they were careful to keep all their attacks far away from her. A good day if there ever was one.

X-X

Laying on her bed, Galko held her phone to her stomach with both hands. This wasn't something she knew how to deal with. She watched the video she got from Shinji three times since she got it yesterday, but still didn't respond to him. From what she gathered from his few texts after it, he lost his phone and didn't know what was sent to her. His confession, if she considered it that, was something only she knew he made. But that didn't alleviate her from the need to make a choice. Did she like him that way?

"I never thought about it before," Galko rolled onto her stomach. A boyfriend, she never had a serious one before. Did she want her relationship with Shinji to change? It was good how it was now, did she want to risk that? If they dated, what would that mean for her life? Her sister had a boyfriend, and Otako-chan tastefully informed her of what that meant. Never going to look at the cloths she lent her sister the same way again. Sex. Her sister had sex with her boyfriend. Girls had sex with their boyfriends. Sex with Shinji?

Kicking her legs wildly as her face burst red, "I'm not ready for sex yet!" Yeah they talked about it a lot, well aspects of life and sex. But to actually go out and have it? Not going to lie to herself, she thought about it from time to time. She had a gift from her sister, it got used from time to time, but a toy was one thing actually making love was a different thing. Hearing the chime on her phone, a text message, her heart skipped a beat. "Did he..." did Shinji finally contact her again? They hadn't talked since he spent the night. Even their texts were her asking if she did something wrong and his questions about the video.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, she nearly tossed the phone away. Damn it, she wasn't ready for anything serious right now! Peaking with one eye at the device she relaxed when the saw it was from Hime. "Maybe they can help," Galko responded to the text. Going out for supper with them, a nice distraction. Checking herself out in the mirror, Galko fixed her hair and switched out her earrings. Otako and Hime liked Shinji, maybe they could help her with this whole mess.

Heading for the door, she saw her sister watching television. "I'm heading out. Don't worry about supper for me," she informed the lounging girl. Could she ask her sister about dating? No, her sister was a bit to sexually active to give her any help. It would be something perverse or crass, not useful.

"Off to see that boy of yours?" the woman asked lazily. Deeply entertained by her drama, she asked with only a passing interest.

Hand on the doorknob, Galko had to stop herself. Best to nip this little misunderstanding in the bud. "No I'm not going to see Shinji, just my friends. We're not dating either. He only stayed over because it was so late and...well...I was a little drunk. Guy at the karaoke club messed up our order and got me something alcoholic," Galko admitted embarrassingly. The night had been perfect, her friends singing and getting along. Somehow her drink, supposed to be tea, was a long island ice tea. It was Hime that suggested Shinji bring her home since he lived in the same direction as her. Well...she was a clingy drunk and didn't let him leave. Hand holding, hugging, and even more crash questions than normal. It made her worried she scared Shinji away from her.

"You're not? First guy you bring over and you're not dating? Not into pay dating then are you? I tried that once in high school, big mistake," Galko's sister actually turned the television volume down. Shit, she was paying attention now. Turning away from the screen, putting her arm up on the back of the couch. That insufferable smile was back, "No, you're to innocent for that. If you're not dating, why were you so flirty with him, or are you like that with all the guys?"

Growing more frustrated by the moment, Galko's free hand just vibrated in a fist. "No we're not. Well...no...no...I'm not like that with the other guys I know. Yuusha is different," Galko fired off before fleeing. If she stayed her sister would keep teasing. That's right, she had seen them together having breakfast the next morning. Of course her sister teased Shinji a little, she had to tease everybody. Another reason she was worried he was upset with her. Those days of worrying about him dropping her as a friend had been hard. She did like Shinji, just wasn't sure if she liked-liked him. Cute, courageous, soft, sensitive, and so easy to talk to. Galko didn't want him to dislike her.

Walking hurriedly towards the cafe, Galko pulled her phone out again and watched the video again. Stupid jerks were picking on him, actually beating him up, just because they talked and hung out. Were all guys that big of assholes? And what about that part where Shinji said he was going to avoid her? "He says he likes me, but was willing to stop talking to me?" what the hell did that mean?

Then again she never had been bullied before, let alone hurt by others like he just had. "And that woman he lives with..." Galko didn't know what to think about Misato. Woman threatened her, well not threat just a promise of pain if she toyed with Shinji. Damn it. What did she do!? Take a chance or just let him go. More guys would come, Shinji wasn't the only guy in the world after all. If he was willing to leave her, wasn't that a reason to just let him?

Waving at the hostess, Galko asked, "Looking for my friends. They should be here already." Spotting the back of Otako's head, she pointed at them and walked past. The hostess didn't bother stopping her, had that look about her. The whole 'stupid blond' look. Guys came up to her with that, teachers had that, other students had it. Hime, Otako, and Shinji didn't though, and a few others. She was NOT a stupid blond! And she didn't ask her body to grow how it did...she was self conscious enough about her breasts and hips! But those people that didn't know her, saw her fashion sense and just assumed the worst.

"You actually came? I ow you supper Hime-chan. I bet you'd stay hiding away," Otako grinned happily. Sitting in a booth, Otako and Hime both had menus and drinks already. Scooting further into the booth she patted it.

Taking the offered seat, Galko felt both of her friends gazing at her. "Sorry for being so off the last few days. Something...happened," she set her phone down and her shoulders sagged. Avoiding the world, trying to think of what to do about Shinji, she just shut her self away from everybody.

"I told you! They had sex! I knew it! How was it? Did it hurt? Was it fast? I hear a guys first time is over in milliseconds!" Otako was overly energetic now. Sucking down her soda to stem her overflow of questions, the geeky girl was vibrating in her seat.

Smiling broadly, fingers tented together, Hime was also flush with excitement. "I thought they liked each other. But to think they had sex on the first date, Galko-chan did you use protection or did you do it raw. I heard it feels better to go raw. Are you on the pill, or are you pregnant?" Hime-chan asked with her typical blithe ignorance.

"NO! No we did not!" Galko yelled and that got the whole cafe's attention. Collapsing on herself, she wished she could hide away from the world. Thankfully the other patrons quickly turned back to their own meals. Since actions spoke louder than words, and she wasn't the best with such things, she just played the video for them. Once it ended, the atmosphere at the table was a lot dimmer. "I don't know what do do about this...he says he likes me...that jerk beat on him...but he said he is going to avoid me," Galko took Otako's soda and finished it off.

Taking the phone, Otako played the punch over again. "Damn, for a small guy he hits like a truck. And what are you going to do about this? Your Yuusha just confessed to liking you. Going to date him?" Otako stopped the video as the jerk went flying.

"I don't know. I like how things are right now. Nothing serious. Just school, friends, and fashion. If we date, won't things change?" Galko slid her phone back into her pocket. Hitting the button the call the server, Galko wanted something sweet to eat. "Thinking I'll tell him I'm honored but..." she was afraid.

Putting the menu in the center of the table, Hime nodded. "Then you'd not mind if I asked him out then? If you're not going to, I think I might," Hime asked effortlessly. Playing with her phone, she showed the group a few pictures she had of Shinji and the group in various odd poses taken at the karaoke club.

"What? No you can't!" Galko yelled again. And just like that she fell into Hime's trap. Both her friends pointed at her and snickered. Laying her head on the table, Galko overheated. Stupid Hime for being so smart and tricking her! If she didn't mind her friends dating him, meant she honestly didn't care about him that way. Since the idea of somebody else with him upset her so much, well guess that answered her question. "But what do I do?" Galko wished she was as experienced as her sister in this sort of thing.

Poking Galko in the bust, Otako did love teaser Galko about her bust, the geek offered, "Why not ask him out? Sounds to me he thinks you see him as a friend or something. This whole 'avoiding' you thing...sounds like something he would say. He's stupid shy, almost like..." she stopped and took her glass back. Otako hadn't been the most open person when they all started hanging out, Shinji must have reminded her of her past self.

"He is shy like that. If you ask him though, I think he'd accept. But...you won't get pregnant and stop coming to school right?" Hime joined Otako in poking Galko.

Images assaulted her mind at that stupid question. All the things she asked Shinji since she was comfortable around him...they took on a new light. First hand experience...how long until they did things like kiss and touch if they DID date? "I don't want to be a mother until after school," and she did want to be a mother. A dream of hers. A happy family, a big family, what she wanted.

"Well that's good, assuming you don't get knocked up before that. If that punch is any indicator, your Yuusha is quite the beserker, he might just be one in the sack too! You are so going to tell us all about this," Otako continued her teasing.

Taking her phone out, Galko sent a quick text to Shinji, saying she wanted to talk. First thing she said to him since that damn video caused her this whole mess. She'd call Shinji and ask him out tonight. But right now it was time to eat and enjoy the evening with her friends. Feeling light hearted and faint, Galko was feeling this was the right thing to do. The waiter eventually came and took care of there orders, they ate and had a lovely time. But eventually it ended, and they all joked about her getting married before graduating. And when she did call Shinji on the way home, she just laid it out flat. She liked him, thought they should date, and nearly dropped the phone when he accepted...a couple. They...they were going to be a couple! Her sister was thankfully gone when she got home, but one of her school uniforms was gone again. Great, going to have to wash it again.

X-X

Notes

This is such an odd yet fun story to write. Merging these three stories together is going to be weird, but it has so much potential. And don't worry, no harem for Shinji on this one, he is more of the B story with Misato and Tohru being the primary A plot. Hope you enjoy this funny little ditty.

Oh and a friend of mine has started a Twitch thing, he is hoping to get some subscribers. Mostly he will be playing board games and a few older video games. Rarely I will be part of it, so if you're oddly intersted, give him a look, his name is GreaverBlade.

Later

Mercaba


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer

Uh...work is having massive layoffs and re-arrangements. So far I'm fine and don't have to worry, but others that I work with aren't so lucky so thats a lot of stress. Been to a few haunted houses so thats cool. Halloween is super close so hope you get to see something scary.

X-X

Katsuragi-san's Dragon Maid

Chapter – 3

Sitting in the co-pilot seat, Misato tried her best to reign in several opposing mental issues. First off she was bored enough to start nodding off. The drone of the helicopter, the rocking of the cabin, and the general heat was making her powerfully tired. Not a good thing to be going into this little trip, but a late night drinking with Tohru left her more than logy today. Despite her fatigue she had a cabin filled with teenagers behind her making all kinds of noise, yet the biggest issue wasn't how the taller boy kept hitting on her. It was that blond at Shinji's side, dressed up to the nines and just expertly doted up. Even when she cared about make-up and the like, Misato never put in the effort for just one of Galko's nails.

"We're about an hour out now, Katsuragi-san, you can make out the fleet on the horizon," the pilot leaned a little close. An attractive man, well when she could make out his features before they got aboard, he was quite subtle with his attraction, Misato liked that type of guy. Shows interest but not 'in your face' about it. With a wink at her, "Those kids are a bit rowdy, been awhile since this old bird had such energy in it."

Rowdy was one word for it, crazed was another. Wondering where in regards to the helicopter Tohru and Kanna were, Misato hoped Tohru didn't see the pilot. "No school, helicopter ride, you name it. Kids are easy to excite," Misato grabbed the leather strap above her head and turned back to see them. She had to fill out a third passenger request form for Galko, almost asked Shinji to not invite a third, but couldn't. He asked for so little, hell he didn't even ask for it, Misato took that onto herself. Shifting a little, her shoulder bouncing off the pilot's, "You kids doing alright back there?" Calling Galko a kid felt a little off, that was a woman.

"Sure am Katsuragi-san! This is the best! Never thought I'd be in a military grade chopper!" the be-speckled boy danced about the cabin. The moment he was brought on base for the ride, that kid had his camera out and grabbing everything. Odd kid, but you had to have hobbies. Misato's were simpler, booze, board games, and now her growing family. Spinning the camera onto Shinji and Galko, the energy stalled, "Whow, how did I miss that. You doing alright over there Shin-man."

Following Kensuke's gaze, Misato had to cover her mouth to not snort out a laugh. Yup, Shinji looked ready to pop with how red he was. Galko had taken from Misato's book and was sleeping, but she was using her newly christened boyfriend as a body pillow. Holding Shinji's hand, head on his shoulder, she leaned against him. Having read Galko's file, Misato knew it wasn't from surgery but it was hard to think of those growths as natural as she smooshed up against Shinji's side.

"Y-yeah I'm good, v-very good…h-how long until we land?" Shinji was practically vibrating. Never keeping his eyes on anything for long, he went from Kensuke to Misato over to Touji and just always moving. He had confessed to Misato the day before about his new status as boyfriend to the girl drooling on him. Tohru had also mentioned the little fight to Misato and that was a ball of anger. Section-2 was supposed to keep tabs on the pilots! Letting one get dragged into an alley and beat-up?

As much as Misato liked seeing Shinji like this, it was a two pronged blade. For as much good as this girl could do, she could do equal or greater damage. Winking at him while pointing at where Galko's hand was, "Bout an hour still. Think she'll wake up by then? Thought I was bad in the mornings." Girl had been a zombie when the loaded into the chopper, now she was full blown out. Said hand however was scratching at her thigh and hiking up that almost to short skirt. Grabbing Kensuke by the elbow, she shook her head when she saw him staring to aim at the forbidden zone.

Fixing his hat for the thousandth time, Touji was on Shinji's other side and he was fixed purely on Misato. "Another hour? Why are we meeting them so far out into the ocean," Touji tried puffing his chest out. Now that was the type of guy Misato did not like, then again a teenager was typically like that. To flashy and bold, going right for the gusto and not working for it. Teenagers were far too fast nowadays.

"Transition and paperwork are the bread and butter of adults, Suzuhara-kun," Misato didn't like it any more than he did. It did get Shinji some time out of school, away with friends, and he needed that. They both needed that. Stress was a nasty thing, if left to grow it would overcome and drown out all other things. Taking a moment to gaze out at the clouds, Misato gasped. Thankfully nobody heard it, but she saw the clouds acting in very not-cloud like ways.

Big fluffy clouds were splitting apart and dispersing like mad. Holes being burrowed into them and streaming out in wide columns. It didn't take Misato more than a few moments to understand what was happening. Tohru and Kanna DID follow them, it had to be both as she saw two clouds affected at a time. Misato felt better now though, having her darling dragon maid nearby did ease some tension. Hard to fear for your life in a chopper crash when you knew it'd never hit the water.

"Dude, Ken, get a look at this! Shin-man, I know you two are dating, but when did you become her slobber rag? Touji laughed as he noticed his buddy. Now Misato did see the bigger boy's eyes dancing over the girl, but she saw something unexpected there, distrust. Poking Shinji in the side, "Not taking control of you already is she?"

Pushing Touji's hand away, Shinji shook his head quickly, "Of course not. She's just not a morning person. And you have to admit aside from Kensuke, we're all a little bored or tired." Going up a notch on the embarrassed scale as Galko's hand went to his chest and grabbed his shirt. Now that everybody was watching him, Shinji tried to free himself but only managed to get her hand to latch onto his as she murmured something unintelligible. "G-guess she grabs things in her sleep too, never knew that," Shinji stuttered a little.

As long as Galko's head didn't shift and fall into Shinji's lap, which Misato bet would cause a heart attack, she'd let the girl sleep. It was better this way, talking about what she had to now was better without the lady in question adding in. Shifting in her seat a little more, the pilot noticed as the chopper took a small dive, Misato grimaced. Flashing the man her legs was not her intention. "Alright boys, while sleeping beauty is out, I've a few questions for you," Misato had to know Shinji wasn't still being bullied, "Off camera please."

Putting the camera down, if it was off or not Misato didn't know or care, Kensuke grabbed a latch closer to Misato. "What did you need to know? We've been keeping tabs on Shin-man, was shocked to hear about their relationship. But good on you man, you two click in some odd way," Kensuke fixed his glasses. Nearly falling as the chopper hit another patch of turbulence, he double handed the leash.

Wrapping Galko with his arms as she started to pitch forward from the drop, Shinji pulled her back up and righted her as best he could. Her eyes flashed open for a moment but closed again. Putting her hands on safe spaces, "Nothing is wrong I hope." The eternal worrier kept his crown.

"Not wrong if you all tell me the truth here. I'm happy you two are seeing each other, even if it means I lose some of my butler's time. I've my maid still. So before I ask, anything you boys want to tell me that I might want to know?" Misato eyed each of them in turn. As she expected the jock blushed, Shinji looked away, and the geek swallowed hard. Yes it was sad that Shinji wasn't always around like he used to be, to be teased, cook, play games, or massage her as she liked, but Tohru and Kanna more than made up for it. Though Kanna was watching those elementary kids in the morning pretty hard, Misato was tempted to ask if she wanted to join them. Be nice to get her out and having fun.

Turning to Shinji for a moment, Touji was summing up his courage as best he could. "W-what are you wanting to know, Katsuragi-san? We know that Shin-man and Galko-chan haven't done anything bad. We tease him about it, how-how far they've gotten. But you know Shin-man can't lie for shit. Just hand holding and all that. I do warn him that girls like her go fast so he better get some condoms," Touji was quick to spout off.

"Dude really?" Kensuke exclaimed after Touji opened the can of info and dumped it out. Shinji was trying to implode onto himself thanks to the shame heaped on him. Rolling his eyes, Kensuke swiveled on his little hanger. Shrugging at Shinji a little, "She isn't like that, bet you know that better than us. Galko-chan is…odd but Touji is just being Touji. He's got a stick up his ass! Bet he asked a girl like her out and she rejected him, now he's all prejudice or something!" Both boys glared hard at one another, mentally daring the other to do or say something else, but it never happened.

Things she already knew, Misato watched Tohru tease the truth out of Shinji already. Hard to lie about things when an invisible dragon countered your every feeble attempt. Tohru split her spying time unevenly between Shinji and her, but on those few times Shinji and Galko spent apart from others…well Tohru had a sixth sense for those. But Shinji's relationship progression was not what she wanted to know about, Misato wanted to know about the older boys. "What about you, Shin-chan. Anything you want to tell me?" Misato used the tone she knew got the biggest result.

"You're asking about the video aren't you?" Shinji took Galko's hand and held it. The fancy nails vanished as the girl clutched Shinji the moment their palms met. It was cute, seeing a blossoming relationship, but Misato would snip the bud if necessary. "Nobody has said or done anything to me since then. I think the punch scared the one guy off, and the others either don't know we're dating, don't care, or are afraid too," Shinji's head didn't lift, too afraid of seeing an upset Misato.

Good boy, didn't try hiding it. Having the full play-by-play from Tohru helped, didn't help Tohru asked if she could eat those boys if they tried something again. Noticing the confusion on the other boys' faces, Misato rightly guessed Shinji hadn't told his buddies about that little altercation. "Some of your fellow classmen, in her class, took Shinji behind the gym and beat him up a bit. Shin-chan got free and belted the leader. Thought he would have told you. If that happens again you WILL tell me and not make me ask. I don't want to step in, but if this puts you at risk, safety comes first," Misato saw Shinji flinch with each statement. He accepted it, like he did all things, but he did not like it.

Leaving the boys to beset Shinji for more details on the big event, Misato shook off her depression. Fixing herself back in her seat, she turned to ask how much longer now, but stopped. The pilot was focused on the instrument panel, but took a few fugitive yet complementary glimpses at Misato. Over his shoulder however Misato saw the very angry face of a dragon glaring in, Tohru's giant eye brimmed with jealousy at the man. "S-so how is the flight? Good?" Misato just had to know.

"Handling like a dream! Never had as smooth a flight this far out. Normally the air current over the ocean this far out is terrible. It feels like we're on the ground and still flying!" the pilot chuckled a little at that. He spared Misato a moment to fully look her in the eye, oh yes he was attracted, one iota away from asking her a personal question, he held back though.

Nodding, "Well that is good. Think I'll get a little shut eye as we make the last of the trip. Thanks again for bringing us. Ferrying teenagers is likely not something you do often." Stretching out, she put her hat over her eye and pretended to sleep. Watching the man's shoulders sag, meaning received, he gave up. Sorry buddy, nice guy, but Misato was loving life as it was now. Tohru and her were doing a few more things outside of the apartment, her dragon maid was still gushing in affection and was winning Misato over.

Actually falling into a small doze, Misato was awoken by a small shoulder shake by the man. "Katsuragi-san we're making our landing, best if you strap in and grab hold of something," the pilot thumbed the back cabin, "You missed a dilly of a conversation. That girl…she asks some odd questions." Ah yes, Galko and her never ending life questions about just about everything, and most of which were off color topics.

"Oh I can guess what they've been up to," Misato knew all to well. Strapping in she told the kids to calm down and do the same as they made their final decent. Tohru must have left as the chopper bucked and swiveled about as some sort of mechanical bull would. Once grounded, Misato didn't even get a word out before Kensuke had the door open and was rushing out with his camera, Touji quick to follow. Watching Shinji help Galko down, "Hold up you two. Figured I got one half of this little talk down, might as well get the other. Thanks." With a parting word to the pilot, Misato joined the two right outside the helicopter.

Stretching her hands up, hoisting that incredible bust up, Galko yawned a little before wrapping her arm around Shinji's shoulder. Girl was affectionate it seemed, Shinji a little uncomfortable let her do whatever she wanted. "What did you need Misato-san? Want to get a small walk in, all stiff from the flight," Galko took a few liberties with naming since the pairing started.

"Just a few ground rules young lady. You are dating my ward and butler, who just so happens to be one of three people capable of piloting an Evangelion. Shin-chan confessed to the little fight, said it hadn't happened again, but both of you need to swear you'll come to me if it happens again. Can't have him getting hurt due to some idiot jealous over you two being together," Misato just laid it out. Galko wasn't stupid, Misato knew that, but girl was more upfront than not.

Drawing Shinji closer to her, his head going full red at the touch, Galko bit her lip pensively as she worked up her response. Her choice in eye shadow matched the sky perfectly, her fancy light brown top and skirt combo accentuated her skin, girl was smart in many ways. Once she had her answer, "We, I, promise to tell you if anything happens. That jerk who hurt him the other day, we had words. He won't be messing with Yuusha any longer. You don't have to worry. Good?"

"Good," Misato held her hand out and the women shook on it. Misato HAD to do it, it meant Shinji was sandwiched between both women and he was so frazzled it was adorable! Turning them both around she whispered to the taller girl before she pushed them off, "And don't go to fast for your own good." Ritsuko said something about LCL making Shinji sterile for now, Tohru's comments about how it was some sort of angelic blood added credence to that idea. Watching them run off, she wondered just what the future held for them. Then she felt a hand grab hers…one she couldn't see. "Keep an eye on them, one you please. And thanks for coming," she heard both dragons agree…yes…this was good.

X-X

Walking away from Misato with Galko holding him from behind, Shinji was beside himself! They knew now, they all knew what happened between him and those older guys. Not his best moment, being held down and beat on, but the genie was out of the bottle now. Nobody commented on his Tohru assisted punch, so at least that was still a private moment. Plus Touji thought Galko might be leading him by the nose? Did he really give that indication to people? He was growing in his feelings for the woman behind him definitely, he didn't want to lose that. So maybe he might do a few things she might want that he wasn't sure on, but to date she only asked a few odd questions!

"That woman you live with, she is a different sort isn't she? Should I be worried?" Galko leaned against him. Not by want but due to her size, Galko spread against his back as she hugged him. Weaving back and forth just a little, Galko was the touchy-feely type, she laced her fingers together right on his chest. Her hair spilled over his shoulder as she peeked back at Misato, "A-are we going to fast? I've never had a boyfriend before, only experience is shows and stories…think we're going at a nice pace."

Were they going fast? No! They hadn't even kissed yet so Shinji was hard pressed to think they were rushing along. Patting her hand, it was warm and dry, "I think we're moving exactly how we should. I haven't had a relationship either. I'm…I like the pace we have going. But if you think it's going…" He didn't know if he was going to say fast or slow, but whatever it was he would change. That scared him though, just like his initial time with Misato. He wanted to please, was afraid of being cast aside, but afraid of committing further. If he fully gave in, let them into his heart, what happened when it ended?

"Think a date with just us is in order. We always had Otako or Hime with us. Then again we haven't been dating long…so when we get back how about it?" Galko slide over to Shinji's side. Taking his hand, she set the pace of their walk across the windy deck. Plains were being fueled, people moving about doing their jobs, and more than one paused to take in the sight of the women on the deck. Misato and Galko were visions, and they hadn't seen such in a time. Her fingers twinged as she asked, "That alright with you?"

Nodding and reaffirming his own grip, gods his palm was sweaty, Shinji did like that idea. "I'd be glad to. I have a lot to learn to be a good boyfriend. This is hardly a ro-romantic trip after all," Shinji fumbled about a little. A military vessel in the middle of the ocean with his goober friends and guardian. It was away from school, and the helicopter ride over had been near heart attack inducing. Having her lay on him as she did, her hands on him, her beautiful face so close! His heart nearly exploded! Content to keep a nice distance between them as they walked, Shinji hadn't expected a phantom push from the side. Side stepping from the blow, Shinji found Galko rather enjoyed the closer Ikari and wrapped a hand around his waist.

"Was hoping you'd like a little hug. I…I haven't felt this way about a guy before. You have to take responsibility for that," Galko beamed at him. Swaying a little as she laughed, oh how he loved that laugh, Galko pointed down the deck, "Hey what is Jokku doing?"

Wondering if it was Kanna or Tohru that 'helped' by knocking him closer to Galko, Shinji would have to ask them to not do it, he scanned along Galko's long arm and saw her target. "Running after his hat? Who is in front of him?" Shinji had an idea of who it was. Didn't Misato say they were getting the Second Child as well as Unit-02? Taking a look about them, from time to time Shinji could see an odd shimmer that was one of the dragons. Tohru explained it as his growing 'magic' would help him see such things. With Misato rushing over to them, he suspected Tohru was playing with him again. Kanna was still avoiding him after the phone incident.

"That would be one of the two things we came to pick up, cute one isn't she?" Misato confirmed Shinji's suspicion. Giving Galko a look over his head, Shinji noticed but didn't comment, Misato gave a small smile. She had to know about Tohru now, Misato smiled more when Tohru was around. At first Shinji was a little jealous of the new addition, then learned that she hadn't replaced him just filled a different hole in Misato's heart. Wincing as Asuka stomped on Touji's hat, "She's a firebrand from what I heard. Hope you're ready for that."

Bellowing out as he was bending at the knees trying to yank his hat out from under Asuka's foot, "Get off my hat you bitch! My sister picked it out for today's date!" Touji was not endearing himself to the new girl. He flew backwards after Asuka released the foot hold. Head right between Shinji's and Galko's he was giving a view even Shinji hadn't had and his eyes went wide, "Whow, black."

"Pig!" Galko shrilly yelped and took a step back. Putting her hand to her skirt to block Touji's view, she dragged Shinji back with her. An accident yes, but Touji wasn't polite enough to not take a free look. Putting Shinji between Touji and her, "Jokku, you get that one because you fell, never do it again."

The fierceness of her comment left Shinji oddly happy! More proof that just because she was a gyaru didn't mean she was all the stereotypes! Glaring at Touji as best he could while still helping him up, "Not very polite of you Touji. How about not doing that in the future." Shinji would defend what he cared for, and that extended to all his flatmates and now Galko. Only Kanna and Tohru didn't need his aid in anything physical. Shinji WAS hinting to Misato about Kanna's morning watching. Girl was fixated on the elementary kids that walked by, he suspected she wanted to join them and get a few friends. So he left a few hints to Tohru and Misato.

Taking Shinji's help, but quickly throwing the hand off, Touji advanced on the smirking girl. "What was that for? You didn't have to do that!" Touji screamed at the red-headed foreigner.

Before Asuka could talk a breeze let Asuka join Galko in the panty viewed club, thankfully Galko still had her hand in place and was freed from the second encounter. Grunting at having her cotton plain undergarments shown, Asuka proceeded to slap Kensuke, Touji, and yet her slap to Shinji stopped a millimeter away from him, and the girl was puzzled how her hand just stopped. "The hell just happened?" she looked at her hand and then at the couple before her.

"What the fuck was that for? I ain't want to see those little girl panty, not when I just saw what an adult wears!" Touji hollered off! Both Kensuke and Shinji glared at him for that, Misato just pinched her nose as the crew were now paying rapt attention to the show.

"Misato please tell me that spore isn't the Third Child, and that love tap was the viewing fee," Asuka haughtily stated. Crossing her arms below her bust she just examined the three boys, but her head jerked when she saw Galko. Pointing at the blond, "That isn't the First is it? I was told she was an albino!"

Proving that at times to much testosterone is a terrible thing, Touji pushed his way out of the line of boys. "Fee? FEE! I'll pay my fee right here!" Touji unfastened his belt and dropped his pants. Was it Asuka, Misato, or Galko…nobody would know but Touji was standing at attention when he flashed.

Nobody moved or said anything after Touji's little stunt for a whole ten seconds. Then Galko started to snicker and laugh before looking away saying it was smaller than she expected, and Misato groaned and looked away. Asuka however went full red and smashed her foot between his legs causing Touji to drop to the deck. Leading Galko away from the groaning Touji along with the others. Shinji felt both better and worse about what happened. One Touji just flashed his girlfriend! But…unless it was a trick of the light…well Shinji stood a little taller at the comparison.

"While we wait for Suzuhara-kun to…collect himself. This is the Third Child and his girlfriend and friend," Misato presented Shinji, Galko, and Kensuke to Asuka. None of them faced Touji, who was moaning and rolling on the deck, they all stood with their back to him. "So…how's the trip been, Asuka? Been awhile."

No longer the super confident woman she claimed to be, Asuka took a few steps towards the door to the inner ship, "Yeah. It's been boring. And it has been awhile, I've filled out wonder…" Asuka stopped once Galko and Shinji started walking as well. Hard to say she was filling out compared to a girl only two years older being so much more. Jabbing Shinji's chest with her finger, "You really dating that girl? Why would a girl like that care about a boring little child like you?" Frazzled, Shinji could see it on the girls face, this new girl was beautiful for sure but was not having the best day thanks to Touji.

"I don't know, but I'm glad she does," Shinji found courage in Galko's hand on his back. Pointing back at Touji, they could hear him hobbling over to them, "Sorry about him. He likes to boast more than she should. He's a good guy when he isn't posturing." And that bothered Shinji. Why WAS Touji acting all 'alpha-male' right now? Misato was his guardian, Galko his girlfriend, and Asuka was an unknown…why was Touji trying to be so…odd?

Snuggling right up close to Shinji, Galko was displaying dominance in the field of Shinji ownership. "I see a cute boy, very kind, a hero, and wonderful potential between us. So you can take that hand of yours off of him, thank you very much," Galko had a bit of a possessive streak. Just as Shinji did, she was acting in relation to the oddity they just saw, if Shinji could he'd have kissed her cheek for that!

"Alright kids, calm down. This is a vacation, not a brawl. So Asuka who have you been traveling with?" Misato gently ended further animosity. Kensuke was filming it all, and Misato mugged for the camera as she was oft to, so they'd get to relive the oddity into perpetuity. Opening the door to the ship, Misato held it open and tried not to laugh as Touji waddled past.

Following behind the group, listening lightly to Asuka and Misato talk, Shinji needed to talk to Galko. Leaning in close to her, hoping Kensuke wasn't paying attention, "T-thanks for what you said to her. Think Touji messed her up a little. You really think that about me?" Eyes wide with hope and a heart surging with uncontrolled emotion, he was lost in those sparkling orbs of hers.

"Of course I do Yuusha, and sorry if I pulled the claws out a little to much. Just didn't like how she was looking at…" Galko blinked a few quick times. Both of the young lovers just leaned in at that unspoken urge and they shared their first light kiss. It wasn't planned, it wasn't after some big romantic gesture…just two people learning just how much they cared and they acted.

Standing off to the side of the two, Kensuke had his camera fixed on them, "Oh don't mind me. Elevator is coming up and Misato-sama is getting those two to apologize to each other." Peeking out from behind the camera, Kensuke was all smiles and not a mocking one.

Mortified, Shinji flushed and waved his hands as Galko did the same. "Ken! That was…was…." Wonderful but he didn't want the world knowing it! Kiss, he kissed Galko! It wasn't long, feather light but just the idea of what they did left him lightheaded.

"C-could I get a copy of that? Our first kiss…how many people have it on film?" Galko gushed just a little. For a girl that dressed the way she did, Galko was such a tender heart.

Putting the camera down, Kensuke and Shinji both saw the mind shattering adorable act she was putting on.

"Come on kids, elevator is waiting and I for one could use a little food. Even if it is galley food," Misato called out to them. Pointing at Touji and Asuka who were already crammed into the cab, "No fighting alright. We're all mature here right?" Oh-ho Misato was acting on both of the teenagers pride points, there maturity, and they nodded in agreement.

Cramming into the cab however proved quite the ordeal…not meant for as many people that got into it. Being a little selfish, Shinji wasn't really wanting Kensuke or Touji rubbing against his girlfriend, so he let her get in last and she was thinking the same and went into the corner. "Little tight in here," he joked as the crewmen shut the door with a smile at him.

"Y-yeah it is," Galko blushed as the cab got very cozy with one another. People moved and shifted and the two found themselves in quite the intimate embrace. Shinji wondered briefly how Tohru and Kanna would get down, but remembered stairs did exist. Then thinking stopped, and he wondered if this elevator would go on forever. Misato's leg bumped into his sending his knee between Galko's legs, Kensuke bumped into him sending his head right where he was afraid it'd go. And while he was not intentionally getting off on it, he felt himself react to the warm and soft body…and he rubbed right against her belly. "I-is that y-your…" Galko whispered and looked down fully red faced.

Thankfully Misato and Asuka both yelled at somebody for touching inappropriately and drowned out the girl's comment. Shinji bashfully nodded and expected an indicant frown or grumpy comment, not a soft 'oh my' and her face went up an sheen. Ok, so she wasn't upset, accepted that it wasn't on purpose.

Eventually the ride did end, and the two got off first and both were panting. Yeah, not expected but defiantly happened and it was far from needles under the nails. Brushing past them, knocking Galko into Shinji, very shaken Asuka hurried past them. "Galley is this way. And why are you two smiling so much? Like hearing me being attacked by that pig in there?" Asuka pointed back at the emerging Touji.

"Just thinking is all," Shinji admitted but found himself light of breath. This was bad, it was super dangerous, but the thrill the idea of it all…he blindly reached out to Galko. She took his hand and they followed behind Asuka. Shinji saw a faint trail, a greenish outline in his peripheral vision near Misato. If he looked straight on nothing was there, but when not looking directly at her, Shinji could make out the outline of Tohru's horns.

Lost in his own world, the world of young lovers, Shinji faded out of conscious thought. A new guy showed up, roguish and cool looking. For a moment Shinji wondered if Galko would like that type of guy more than him, but the 'ick' she said as she pinched her nose was proof…nope not all girls went for 'cool and mysterious.' The man was called Ryouji Kaji, had known Misato and was Asuka's guardian apparently. Shinji answered his questions as best he could, was a little nervous to be so famous.

But Kaji made a big mistake and asked, "So you're living with Katsuragi huh? She still a demon in the sack?" Kaji asked it off handed and jokingly, but the outcome was not what anybody expected. Kaji somehow fell off his bench quite violently. Trying to stand up, Kaji fell back down again, and again. Then he crawled a little away and started to hustle off embarrassed.

"That guy is bad news," Galko said as he left the room. Misato was rushing after him, as was Tohru Shinji noticed, but he did see across from him was Kanna's horns. So as Misato, Touji, Kensuke, and Kaji wandered after one another with a chaos dragon not far behind, Shinji was left with Galko and Asuka…this just shifted hadn't it?

X-X

Who was this Ryouji Kaji person, and how could she hide the body if she needed to? These were the two pressing questions Tohru had as she stalked behind Katsuragi-san and the two boys. Leaving Kanna behind to watch over Ikari-kun, Tohru felt herself vibrate with a combo of jealousy and anger. That man had made the elusion of Ikari-kun and Katsuragi-san mating! The man had been pouring off pheromones, and just how he spoke alluded to previous interactions with HER Katsuragi-san! That wasn't to be allowed, had to be ended, and Tohru wasn't above accidentally knocking the man into the ocean.

Keeping her dampening up, no good to be seen by these soldiers, Tohru sniffed the air to catch scent of the man. Hello, what was this? It wasn't a human scent she was getting! It was faint, but it was a scent Tohru knew well. Holiness in a concentrated form! After her encounter with the gods in her home plane, Tohru knew that particular bouquet of aromas well. The need to end Kaji and the desire to keep Katsuragi-san safe clashed and safety won. Reluctantly abandoning her hunt for Kaji, he'd get his eventually, Tohru headed to the deck of the boat.

Now this was something that left Tohru just a little leery, these ships. Huge metal boats with guns that were dauntingly large! They could hurt her, not kill, but at least hurt. This was far away from the large ballista and arrows of her world. Still far to slow to hit her if it was one on one, but a fleet this size could cover enough area. Guess technology hadn't evolved just to make the humans lives easier, their military had advanced as well. And these humans had the more familiar vibe of being fighters than that Nerv place. Sooner they left here and got home to Katsuragi-san's apartment the better.

"Ruining our family vacation, I should sink a few of these," Tohru was upset. Her plan for taking Katsuragi-san and Ikari-kun on her back to the ships had been denied. 'It would stand out to much,' had been Katsuragi's reasoning. True people just appearing in the middle of the ocean would be strange, but Tohru wanted her happy family time! And…if she got Katsuragi-san happy enough maybe they could increase the family size! Tohru was the age to start having a brood and boy howdy did she want to with Katsuragi-san! Prancing about, her tail wagging, "Our offspring would be adorable!"

Sniffing the air again though, that stink was getting stronger yet it wasn't the same smell. She had two trails now, the faint one headed back into the ship while this new and more powerful aroma was coming from the ocean. Diving into the ocean, Tohru felt out for what she feared it was. Calming herself down, letting out a pulse that she didn't know nearly destroyed the fleets' radar, Tohru felt a ping. "A Holy War engine! Its weak, but close," Tohru's eyes hardened. Tearing out of the ocean, the spray startled the lazy seaman that saw it, Tohru had to get to Katsuragi-san now!

Increasing her temperature to vaporize the water that clung to her, Tohru hurried back to where she last saw her beloved Katsuragi-san. Subtly was gone now, Tohru didn't care if the humans thought it was ghost or anything like it. Doors were pulled off hinges, people knocked over, and a few heavy footprints left in the metal of the corridors as the worried dragon planned. Get Katsuragi-san safe, tell Kanna to protect Ikari-kun and his brood mate, and maybe the loud boys as well, then end the War Engine.

It didn't take long to track down Katsuragi-san, the two boys that trailed her were loud and easy to pick up. The giddy feeling she earlier had when she saw Ikari-kun press lips to that girl, a new joint teasing topic, was replaced with Tohru's battle senses. It wouldn't be like an Order Dragon where she had to try hard or even fear for herself, she did have to worry about her new family though. They were small and soft, easy to hurt, and the War Engines had a few tricks that worried her.

"I don't see him Katsuragi-san, maybe he did go out on the deck a few hallways back," the boy with the camera stated. He kept the camera trained on Katsuragi, and he was panting heavily as he leaned against the wall. Of the two, Tohru was less worried about this one. A heavy breath could send that boy flying away. Always good to have a counter to potential threats, and Tohru knew Katsuragi-san wasn't a fan of killing. She was a dear woman, so different than the human leaders Tohru was used to!

Grumbling, Katsuragi grabbed her hat and pulled it on better, Tohru loved that hat! Turning back the way she came, the vision of beauty, the Valkyrie she became, started to fade into dull annoyance. "Coward running from me. He'll get his eventually. Sorry about that boys, we should head back. Wait, Shinji-kun and Galko-kun didn't follow us?" Katsuragi's head tilted just a little in wonder.

Whispering into Katsuragi's ear, "He stayed back with the two females. I left Kanna-chan behind to watch over him. But a Holy War Engine is nearing your fleet here. I need to get you someplace…" Tohru didn't get to finish. A loud explosion and feeling Katsuragi-san stumble and fall into her interrupted her little dialogue. The stupid engine attacked already?! Well that really got Tohru's anger flying!

"Boys get to the deck and follow the soldiers' orders. Something attacked the fleet, if you have to abandon ship, you do so. I have to get to the command bridge and deal with this. Go-go-g!" Katsuragi shoved the taller boy. They had a very apprehensive and reluctance about them, but the firm commands of Katsuragi-san got them to nod once and run off. Alone with Tohru, Katsuragi-san sighed, "Tohru, are you sure it's an angel? This is the worst time for this! The Eva doesn't have its underwater gear with it!"

Following Katsuragi-san as the woman made her way higher and higher in the ship, Tohru's love grew with the display of bravery. "I can easily kill it if you want. But what about you? If this ship is hit, you could get hurt! Can you come with me as I take care of it? I can make an air bubble around you if you're worried," Tohru kept in steady step behind Katsuragi-san.

Leaning just a little against Tohru, never knowing how much a thrill that provided the Chaos Dragon, Misato shook her head. "I can't ask you to fight my battles. Putting anybody in danger…I can't ask that. All I can do right now is hope Asuka heard the explosion and is heading to the deck with Shinji-kun. I…might ask you to take him away from here if things go south," Katsuragi's hand stalled before opening the command deck door. Through the pane of glass they could both see a white haired man yelling orders at others. Another shockwave nearly sent Katsuragi falling down the high steps they just climbed, but Tohru caught her.

"Oh I'm not in danger at all from it! You however are," Tohru shivered with the revelation. Katsuragi-san cared! Didn't want to risk Tohru getting hurt, and that was something that spoke leagues to the aged combatant. Giving Katsuragi-san a big hug, Tohru was already planning the post victory supper where she finally got Katsuragi-san to eat part of her tail! With a small cheek nuzzle, "I'll be right back after I take care of it. Don't you worry!"

Leaping down the stairs, her wings spreading out to slow the descent, Tohru's eyes hardened. It was time for an actual fight, not the fun little spars she had with Kanna. Flying at speeds that tore panels off the ceiling and wall hangings from their places, Tohru would give Katsuragi-san a show! A few sailors were caught up in her wake, but they weren't seriously injured, just bowled over. Back on the deck in a fraction of the time it took to blink, Tohru saw one of Katsuragi-san's warriors standing on a ship a distance from her. "So the new one is red, I like it," Tohru liked red. Red was the color of fire, the color of blood, and from the odd shows she watched the color of passion!

Unit-02 stood regally and proudly on its tiny ship, it leapt from ship to ship causing a near toppling in her wake. Drawing a knife from its shoulder holster, Unit-02 stood defiantly as the Engine sprung out of the water and then the two fell into the ocean together. Well…maybe it wasn't as strong as Tohru thought it was. Now question how to go about ending the thing. She wasn't worried about Ikari-kun, Kanna would keep him safe, she was starting to think of the young man as a brother. Kanna teased him a little, but it wasn't the vicious type of thing she did like taking his phone.

"Asuka, Shinji-kun you can't fight it in the water! You don't have the equipment!" Katsuragi's voice echoed over the speakers.

A pulse of fear went through Tohru then! The boat, Ikari-kun wasn't on this ship!? Did Kanna go with him to the new ship? Where was the potential mate at?! Time for thinking and hiding was over. The humans didn't have a way of seeing her underwater if she kept it down there! Diving over the side, fear of her dear Katsuragi-san's offspring being in danger was mighty. Those silly toys that made him stink of Holy weren't much stronger than the War Engine! Reverting to her natural form, now that felt good, Tohru left a massive current in the ocean as she swam about hunting for the two things.

"Red is such an easy color to see," Tohru found the red metal man and the massive white Engine. The Eva was partially in the Engine's mouth, hands pushing on the jaws to force it open. Good it was distracted! Swimming alongside of the Engine, Tohru took a massive breath and let go a torrent of her most concentrated fire. For a moment the holy magic that protected agents of Holy tried to keep it safe, but Tohru tore through the shield and then the body itself. The water was vaporized instantly, causing a massive sinkhole in the ocean and ravaged the boats atop of her. Tohru didn't care, she just flew in closer and sank her jaws into the engines core, sadly her fire blast had missed it.

Flying in front of the Eva, Tohru grabbed it with her arms, careful not to damage it, Katsuragi-san did say any damage it felt hurt those inside. "Are you alright in there, Ikari-kun? Is your mate in there with you?" Tohru asked with urgency. He was her charge, he was her beloved's family and that meant he was her family as well!

"Tohru? What did you do to the angel? A-Asuka fainted at seeing you and what you did…as for Galko-chan she's still on the ship we went to. Is it…is it alright?" Shinji's voice was garbled but audible in the ocean water. It emanated from a small speaker on the side of the Eva's head.

Invoking her perception cancelling again, Tohru swam up and dragged the Eva with her as well. "Since it was distracted by trying to eat you, I quickly killed it. These engines are so weak, Holy wars stopped using them against us dragons! Only humans would have trouble with something this meager! I'll drop you off on a boat and head back to Katsuragi-san," Tohru informed. Exploding out of the ocean, Tohru hucked Unit-02 onto a nearby deck and took to the sky. Taking in the path of her fire's destruction, she saw a massive line going several miles and a few ships had collided with one another as they were plunged into the recess.

"Oops, maybe I overdid it," Tohru wasn't used to holding back when in actual combat! Hearing sirens blaring from a few of them, Tohru did notice the original ship that the 'Eva' was on was in fact sinking. Better go check that out…Kanna might on it and Ikari-kun did say that his potential mate was there!

Landing on the listing ship, men and women running about like mad for boats and calling for evacuation, Tohru sniffed the air. The odd perfume the girl wore stuck out, and Tohru followed it. It did make things easier since the ship was being abandoned, Tohru just tore through the metal as if it were a sliding silk-screen door. Finding the big hanger bay was easy, it did make up the majority of the ship. And that was where she found the girl, but no sign of Kanna. The girl was lying unconscious on the ground with a bruise on her forehead with a trickle of blood coming from it.

Lifting the groaning female off the deck, Tohru ducked as a lighting blast flew overhead. "It's me Kanna-chan. You can relax. We're leaving. Why didn't you take her and leave once the boat started sinking," Tohru relaxed as Kanna dropped her own cancelling. Girl was probably afraid and worried. Kanna was safe, but seeing a hurt human and not knowing what to do must have been scary.

"Those shows we watch say not to move people when they get hurt," Kanna had puffy cheeks and red rimmed eyes. Shuffling over to Tohru and grabbing the frills of the maid uniform, Kanna clutched it tightly. Shaking her head as more fear swelled inside her, "You told me to keep them safe. Ikari is with that other girl and this one is hurt. D-did I do bad?"

Easily hoisting the girl with one arm, Tohru patted Kanna's head with a brilliant smile. "You couldn't have known and you kept her safe from anybody that would have attacked her while sleeping. And I think you can move people when hurt, just not when it's hurt from those moving magic boxes," Tohru took to the sky with Kanna close behind. They had watched those shows with Katsuragi and Ikari before. If the 'actor' got hurt in a 'car' accident they always said 'don't move their neck' or something. Since this was just a bump on the head, Tohru wasn't worried.

Flying over to the red machine, Tohru found Ikari had the new girl laying with her head on his leg. He was fanning her with his hand as best he could while sitting in the giants hand. "Found this one. She got hurt when the ship started sinking. And I didn't know you were polygamous. Isn't that frowned upon in your world?" Tohru teased. Putting her cargo down so she mirrored Soryu, just using the other leg, Tohru was going to ask Katsuragi for the lap pillow reward for her duties today, they went beyond her typical maid duties after all.

"Poly what? Tohru-san what are you talking about, Soryu-san is just…and what happened to Galko-chan?" Ikari-kun was flustered. Fixing the girl so she was laying comfortably against his leg, he was pinned down by ladies. Unable to move, he just smoothed the wet hair away from the blonde's face smeared her makeup a little.

Flying away laughing, he was safe now. The smell that alerted Tohru had faded to nearly nothing and was flying away from the fleet. Finding Katsuragi-san and informing her of the events was the new mission. "Let's go get are reward, Kanna-chan. Our little trip has been ruined, but we can still enjoy the rest of the cruise with her!" Tohru chirped!

And that was what they did. They found Katsuragi smugly telling the old captain that it was the Eva that saved most of the fleet, and the angel that caused the damages. They didn't need to know the truth, and Tohru would tell Katsuragi about it later. After the gloating was over, Katsuragi sat with her dragon's in an empty mess hall and talked, oh and Katsuragi gave each a small reward of laying on a bench with heads on her lap. Promises of a day out on the town was offered and gladly accepted. It was time to buy Kanna some school supplies and get Tohru something she wanted.

X-X

"I'm leaving Misato-san, Tohru-san," Shinji called out from the door.

Oh, Misato was expecting him to try and make a secret escape so she was ready for this! Hurrying to the door before he could leave, Misato was ready to dispense some wisdom for the poor lad. "Leaving without actually seeing us? And where are you going and with who?" Misato had her arms crossed. Catching Shinji with one foot out the door, she feared he'd shut it and pretend he didn't hear. Then again Shinji never would act out, he wasn't the type. When he stepped back in, she tapped her bicep with her finger, "And how long are you planning to be gone?"

"I didn't want to get in the way today. Tohru-san has been excited about your 'going out' since the last angel," Shinji's hangdog expression was countering him. The oh so romantic boat trip had been three days past, and things were finally settling back into routine. Well expect Shinji. Flinching when Misato put a hand on his shoulder, he just looked at it and sighed, no escape. Peeking up with a very unsure expression, "I'm going to go talk with Galko-chan, don't know how long it will take."

Trouble in paradise already? Not what Misato expected, but young love was oft brief. "Something you want to talk about? And don't worry about today's little outing, we have a little time before the great shopping trip," Misato would make time. Tohru never pushed when it came to things like this, thank the gods, so Misato would delay as needed. If what he said was bad enough she'd drag him along. Shopping for Kanna's school supply and a gift for Tohru might bore a teenage boy, but she had to do what she had to. "Trouble with that girl?" Misato had to suspect and prod the boy to talk.

Grinding the ball of his foot into the carpet by the door, Shinji just sulked. "She got hurt, Misato-san. I ask her to do something that was supposed to be fun, and she nearly died. If Tohru-san and Kanna-chan hadn't been there…I'm going to break things off," Shinji's voice broke a little borderline tears. Guess the kid really liked the busty girl for more than just a body, and earnestly cared. Good on him.

"Don't do that Shinji-kun, not without talking to her first about it. Yes she got hurt, but would you two be dating right now without Tohru's interference?" Misato was firm but fair. Yes the two started interacting on their own, but it was Tohru's little video that jump started the relationship. Shinji did have a point though, girl would be in danger when around him. Fishing a little money out of her wallet, Shinji likely had money already but it was the point, "Take her out on a nice date, buy her something nice. Then talk to her. And if things DO go bad, hunt us down. We'll make it a family shopping day." With a wink she pushed the softly smiling Shinji out the door. Wishing him luck, Misato re-joined the rest of her family in the kitchen.

Finishing off the dishes, Tohru looked over her shoulder, "What is he worried about? A blow to the head is nothing. I've taken boulders the size of your car to the head. Life is danger." Tohru's tail swished about as she hummed to herself while she cleaned. "I-I left a Yebisu on the table for you, a nice post dinner one," Tohru's tone was suspect.

"Tohru," Misato was just a little firm and angry. Tohru was a trickster and she had been odd ever since Kaji reappeared. Misato wasn't the smartest person alive, but she was far from the dumbest. Finding the open can, and an odd book next to Tohru on the counter. Spotting a few oddities on the chopping block, next to the bits of tail Misato spotted in the breakfast and ignored, she nodded. Holding the can up and moving it to her lips, she saw Tohru's reflection in the fridge watching, yup spiked. But with what? "Tohru, I ever tell you about 'trust'? Trust is hard to gain and easy to lose. I ended my relationship with Kaji for good because of a trust issue. Anything you want to tell me?" she slowly inched the can to her lips.

Yanking the can from Misato's hand and replacing it with a sealed one, Tohru panted from the effort she needed to make to make it in time. Laughing unevenly, "I opened this one a little while ago, it is likely flat by now. Have this one instead. A-and…ended for good? Are you sure? You were so animated." Tohru tossed the can into the sink but had a small tear in her eye. What that drink had been, Misato would never know but Tohru really wanted Misato to have drunk it.

Patting Kanna's head as the young dragon shambled into the room with half laden eyes, "Bridge burnt and the ash scattered to the five winds." Misato couldn't fight the grin from the wide eyed joy in Tohru and how Kanna rubbed against her palm like a cat. This was what it was all about, a family. Her boy out hoping to fix things with his girl, about to go get her little girl her first school supplies…in a moment Misato nearly dropped her can. What the fuck?! She…she loved this!? A domestic life she never expected, and it was super fucked up! Two dragons and an abandoned child were her family now! The finished paperwork for Kanna's school application looked back up at her with the name 'Katsuragi Kanna' proudly on it.

"I start tomorrow?" Kanna asked as she started eating her breakfast. Tired from her effort helping with the angel, Tohru explained it as mana expenditure, Kanna was still sleepy. Still rubbing against Misato's hand, the girl's eyes slowly opened to full. "Ikari has left already? He isn't going with us today?" she actually was a little sad. The two 'siblings' had made a lot of ground in getting closer after Kanna's trick went poorly. She stopped trying to get between Misato and him, and the two actually played together a little.

Still a little pensive, Tohru idly scratched her cheek. "Yeah he went off to talk to that girl, so it is just us today! And are you really-really sure?" she leaned in to scrutinize Misato's face. For being a chaos dragon that kept talking about how she only woke from deep sleep when a horrible sadness entered the world, girl had her heart on her sleeve.

Watching Kanna eat, her mind still reeling from her epiphany, Misato actually took Tohru's hand and held it. Such a warm hand for such a strong grip. If Tohru wanted she could effortlessly crush her hand into powder. Misato didn't fear though, Tohru was far too easy to read. "Yes Tohru, it's over. Kaji and I were a thing in college, you know what that is now right?" Misato hoped. With the amount of internet and television usage the dragon's got while Shinji and she was gone should have filled in a lot of gaps.

"I know college," Kanna made a mess in her food as she threw her hand up, "Tohru-sama taught me. It is where human solders go to learn how to kill better and command. Take out the college and the forces are easier to route!" Kanna beamed with happiness for having an answer, but the other two just blinked rapidly.

Well war colleges were a thing in the past, so Misato wasn't going to say Kanna was wrong…girl was to happy for that. "Some colleges yes, mine was just higher learning. And he had been a mistake. I…wanted to live as much as possible back then. Make up for time I lost. He was in my classes, smooth as silk, and we just…" talking about it now, Misato was a little ashamed. All they really did was have sex. It had been fun, but it was a college romance that would have been a nightmare if it went further. "It ended when we both made a few bad choices, said the wrong things. I haven't heard from him for years. And now…" Misato gave Tohru's hand a squeeze. Now she had moved on, she didn't want that type of thing anymore.

"Well if he tries to sink his claws into you, I'll end him. He has the sink of a pheromones on him. Real nasty ones too," Tohru breathed out twin plumes of fire from her nose. They lapsed into listening to the news as Kanna finished her food. During the lull Misato rechecked Kanna's application form, and found it sufficiently BS and gave it the gold stamp of approval. Why a dragon wanted to attend school, Misato wouldn't guess. Tohru was content to sit next to Misato and think her bizarre dragon thoughts. Escorting the pair to the door, Tohru played her role as maid and opened the door, "Shall we be off then?"

Holding up the 'needed items' list, Misato nodded, "Let's go get this girl her supplies. This is the reward for helping us with the angel the other day, and because you're to cute at times." Misato knelt down and pushed Kanna's nose as if it were a button. Girl made her 'ooooh' sound that melted Misato's heart a little, and the pair hit the town. Taking her car, Kanna in the back, Misato let loose her inner speed demon. Tohru loved it when she went fast, Shinji hated it. Fear of death would do that, and Tohru did not have such.

As she drove, Misato again replayed that moment at the table. Her life now, it had changed so suddenly and so totally she hadn't took it all in until just then. She had never felt a 'mother' before, mainly because she had never given birth. But this morning it just hit her, and hit her hard. Her boy was having girlfriend issues, her girl was starting school, and her significant other…

Misato looked over at Tohru and found her breath suddenly thin. Girl was beautiful, and Misato had always had a small curiosity about her. Ritsuko in college proved Misato's arrow wasn't fully straight. While more on the traditional than normal, Misato couldn't help but feel herself caring for the 'simpleton dragon' the more they lived together! Tohru's smile, her laugh, her misconceptions, all her quirks. Misato liked, maybe loved, them all. It felt different than Kaji, felt different than Shinji, it felt like it was meant to be. But, and this was the big thing, Tohru WAS a dragon. Was a relationship even possible?

"Do we really have to go to this place? Can't we go to the normal shopping arcade?" Tohru wined as Misato parked. It was the department store and not the standard location, Tohru's tail stood out wide and at attention.

Taking Kanna's hand as she put some change in the meter, "You want her to have boring and plain things or something cute and flashy?" Winking at Kanna who stood open mouthed and about to add her own two cents. Heading to the doors, the Sunday shoppers were already out in droves. Not Misato's jam, she wasn't a shopper. Hell she wasn't like most women. Give her a board game, give her booze, or a gunrange and she'd have a ball. Dresses, shopping, and cooking? Nope she let her butler and maid handle that.

"I want something cute," Kanna did agree with Misato and with a vote of two to one they headed in. Kanna held Misato's hand to not get lost or separated, and that left Tohru with a massive jealous look etched into every pore.

As they watched Kanna gush over pencil holders and the like, Misato noticed Tohru fidgeting. "What about places like this don't you like? Not used to seeing you so unease," Misato poked Tohru's side. For a creature that took up the whole roof when Misato broke up there to give Tohru a wash, the dragon was very cagy.

"Reminds me of castles, they have a lot of catapults and ballistae. Full of people that hunt me down. But this is actually nice," Tohru confessed. Picking up a few cute stamps and pencils with cartoon turtles and puppies, she tittered as Kanna had one of each in her hands. With a deep breath, making those 'dragon-d's' heave, "Thank you for this Katsuragi-san. Kanna-chan's parents left her to fend for herself…how her tribe works. Having you do this, does her a lot of good."

Making the purchase and handing the bag to Kanna, the adoration was palpable from the young dragon. "You both deserve something nice. Shin-chan too. Fighting those monsters. If you two hadn't been there, my idea was going to be to sink two of the ships into the things mouth. Dangerous for the pilots. You took it out without any issue. I can't ask you to help with the angels, but and…" Misato stopped when Tohru and Kanna grabbed her hands.

"I want to help Katsuragi/I'll do anything for you Katsuragi-san!" the two dragons said in unison. And Misato had no doubt that going forward they would give it their all. Shinji would still have to pilot, but with the new armaments their chances just jumped up!

The shopping trip continued on a much happier tone. So many things to get, and they were quite expensive. But it was worth it. When Tohru saw a shirt in a store, Misato bought it without hesitation. When they purchased Kanna's backpack, the price being stupid high, Misato noticed Kanna putting a small pack adornment away after hearing her complain. Good girl didn't want to ask for too much. Kid didn't know money for squat though, the few hundred yen chain was nothing compared to the bag itself, so she bought it for a treat to give later.

Eventually they had to leave the department store for the shopping arcade though, as the uniforms were only sold in one place. "Kanna isn't going to like these, they're so plain and boring," Tohru poked at the clothing.

Kanna hadn't said much since she realized how much cost this was having, so Misato just patted her head. "Can't help this one, the form says the uniform HAS to come from here. Kids all look the same for some reason," Misato didn't know why schools like legions of similar zombies. With a full heart, she put in the request and got Kanna's uniforms. "Now how about we get a little food?" Misato felt ready to eat after a full morning a little of the afternoon of walking about shopping.

"I could cook us something if you wanted instead. Give Ikari a shift off, he won't mind," Tohru practically danced. Whenever she could take a cooking shift from Shinji, Tohru tried it. And most of those Misato had to hunt for balls of tail in her food. Why Tohru wanted Misato to literally eat her, the woman chalked up to dragon culture.

But with what time it was, and hoping Shinji took her up on the idea, Misato wanted to check the eateries here. "No, how about I treat you two for a change. Maybe it'll give you some ideas on what to cook in the future," Misato winked at Tohru who blushed full crimson. Wow, that girl had a hair trigger and Misato learned she could pull it without trying. And she liked that. Maybe she shouldn't fight this, let it come and see what happened. Why WAS she fighting it? Tohru was an ideal in many ways…just Misato didn't know what to make about the allusions made to 'giving one of them a thingy'. What the devil did that mean?

"It's Ikari! Hey Ika-!" Kanna quickly found her mouth covered by both Misato and Tohru. Misato guessed Tohru had come to the same conclusion. A little spy mission, see how their missing fourth was doing. Getting some nice food, they trio watched from relative secrecy as the pair sat.

Tohru asked if Misato wanted to know what they were saying, but it was clear enough via body language. Galko had a small bandage on her head, Shinji sulking. He spoke, making grand sweeping arm gestures that ended pointing at Galko's injury. The girl stood up, a riled look on her face. Holding her breath, Misato was ready to head over to pick up the pieces if things went wrong…but stopped. Galko just grabbed the boy and put on a massive public display of affection. It was humorous to see the taller girl nearly swoon, guess Misato's little butler had some tongue skill.

Leaving the pair without knowing they've been spied on, Misato and her menagerie went home to relax. A good day, a near perfect day. And Misato as looking forward to many more in the future. And that night, she did sleep using Tohru's tail as a pillow. It had an odd smell, but Misato learned she liked it.

X-X

Packing up his supplies, Shinji felt something that was frighteningly common as of late that being happiness. It was terrifying, as whenever things went well for him it was a prelude to a greater pain. But right now, this very moment, Shinji was actually happy with his life! How long it lasted he didn't know, but he wasn't going to let that fear dampen this moment. He had a home now, he had a family, he had friends, and a very assertive girlfriend. All the things he had thought he'd live without, all the things he wanted, and now he had it. They were odd, not the type seen on television or in books, but he enjoyed it all the same.

"Man, you look about ready to pop, Shin-man, what's the deal?" Touji hopped on a nearby desktop. Track-suit on today, Touji had practice instead of heading home. His own bag laden with slipshod with papers sticking out randomly, the jock had a silly grin himself. Leaning in conspiratorially close, "You and that girlfriend of yours finally do the deed?"

Dropping his satchel, thankfully it fell on his desk, Shinji's whole body shivered from toe to ear. Whispering harshly, "No we didn't, we've only been dating for about two weeks! Far to early for that." Not that Shinji didn't think about it from time to time. Hard not to with Galko asking questions of a sexual nature so much, well her AND her friends. Those lunch sessions and rare out of school meeting were so strange. He didn't feel the odd man out with them anymore, very welcome in fact, but having a man to ask 'male questions' meant a lot of odd things.

"I told you not to ask him that man. Next week, we ask next week. Three weeks is what I heard the older kids saying. So got a date for next week planned?" Kensuke finally had his laptop put away and joined them. Like Shinji, Kensuke didn't have any clubs or after school activity. Flanking Shinji, his two friends were grinning like hyena and were keeping him seated by being just close enough to prevent any egress.

Not one to put stock in magazine facts or rumors, Shinji didn't want to believe the whole three week deal. Hell, Misato got him an 'unofficial Nerv secrets' magazine that they actually did create. In said magazine the Third Child was 6'2" and a big weight lifter advocate and the First was blond from Canada. Can't trust what you read. But that didn't defeat the fact that, "Yeah we have a date for next Saturday after school." It was only a half-day so Galko asked that they have a nice date again, make up for his little faux pas in hinting of breaking things off to keep her safe.

"Knew it! You have to tell us all about it!" both of his friends clapped their hands in front of Shinji's face. Their cheering filled the room and got the attention of a few others.

Among those annoyed by the loud boys chorus was the newest addition to the class, one Asuka Langley Soryu. Balling up a piece of paper, the girl hurled it and bounced it off Touji's head, "Keep it down you apes! Don't you know how to behave indoors?" Leaving her click of followers, Asuka approached the wily prey. Snootily standing before them, her larger than average chest puffed out, "And what are you stooges still doing here making all this noise. Shouldn't you be with that gargantuan woman of yours? Or did you run out of money to pay for her?"

"About to leave, Touji has track," Shinji pointed at Kensuke and himself then ended with Touji. Asuka was an odd duck. At Nerv for the few times they met for tests, she had stuck around him more than he expected. They talked a little, more Asuka talking at him in her boredom, yet she did hang out with him. But why was she here? Girl was adamant that all the boys in their school were inferior to Kaji and German boys. And another annoyance was Asuka's insistence that his relationship with Galko had to do with him paying her. "Galko-chan is likely still in her homeroom. Her friends like to have a little discussion group," Shinji defended his relationship. After his time with her and at her place, now being there three times, she had more money than he had.

Being himself, aka not very much self-preservation instinct, Touji just had to add, "Why do you care Soryu? Jealous Shin-man's got a real hotty and not drooling after you like the rest of the guys here?" Touji likely did not know he lumped himself in the drooling male pile. Hopping off the desk, walking past Asuka as he noticed the time, "Or are you just upset that you fainted during the last angel and trying to knock him down to your level? Get some revenge or something."

"The angel was terrifying Touji. First time I saw one I blacked-out myself. And you both know what happened the second time I saw an angel. Give her some credit," Shinji did not want a fight. But it looked as if it was inevitable. Touji and Asuka were both posturing and glaring at one another. Catching sight of Galko entering the room, Shinji's concern for the others slipped, "Galko-chan, done with your chat already? Walk home together?"

As the older girl entered the room, all eyes fell on either her or Shinji. Word spread fast, and topics of relationships even faster. So when Galko and he made it official, the whole school knew it the next day. When Shinji tried to break it off after the last angel resulted in her being hurt and Galko point blank told him 'no, you're mine now', well was the stuff of school legend now. Lots of rumors still existed, jealous guys and girls trying to cheapen it, but it didn't matter to them. They were school celebrities right now.

"Yup, Otako-chan wants compare notes with you Megane-kun if you want. She's in my classroom still. And I'll always walk with you Yuusha-chan," Galko breezed past the others. They watched her walk, some guys critically, as she did stand out in her higher fashion. Gyaru did have the stigma about them, but Shinji didn't care. Giving Shinji a small hug as he met her, she was affectionate, "What are you doing here?" she pointed at Soryu.

When the pair woke in Unit-02's hand, it had been a very awkward situation. Questions such as 'how did she get here' and 'what happened to you two' were leveled at Shinji and well…he didn't have answers. Galko was wet, Tohru confessed later in the day how the ship had been sinking, so Shinji said he caught her as he leapt out of the water after defeating the angel. Next followed two hours of just the three of them, Galko hugging Shinji for warmth and Asuka shivering in the cold unable to find her own heat source. In the end, the two females did NOT make friends, and were barely social.

"I was just leaving. These idiots were talking to loud and I was trying to get them to quiet down. Oh and you should know they were talking about some three week rule. Shocked it takes you that long," Asuka jeered at Galko before leaving in a huff. Rejoining her friends, they all shared some laugh at something Asuka said and they all looked at Shinji's troop.

Punching his palm and growling softly, Touji took one step towards Asuka then stopped, "That girl. Why do people like her when she's that way? Anyway I have practice. Talk to you guys later." With a wave, Touji ran off leaving the three behind.

Practically bouncing, Kensuke had an odd gleam in his eyes, "She really wanted to compare findings with me? Excellent! Talk to you two later, and for what she said…go at you own pace!" Kensuke was already running out the door with his bag smacking into his backside. Didn't take much to look into his actions, otaku tended to seek one another out to geek out over common likes.

"R-ready to go?" Shinji shouldered his bag and nearly lost himself in her eyes. She was wearing reddish mascara today and it just popped. Asuka's comment as well as Touji's were bouncing around his head like a pinball, but he refused to let it take root. Gasping just a little as she took her traditional place at his side linking elbows, "Y-you don't HAVE to do that if you don't want." Latent fears about 'flaunting' the relationship to the older boys remained. Nobody approached him since the fight, but fear lays dormant for a long time.

Yanking on his arm playfully, Galko was the picture of content, "But I like this. It's new to me. And I can't stand that girl, just so you know. So official girlfriend decree number two, don't get to friendly with her." Galko set the pace and the two left with the other departing students. Asuka followed them as stealthily as she could, but once they left the door she was out of their minds. As for the first official girlfriend decree it had been 'don't try to break-up to protect me'.

"I have to work with her, and she makes it pretty clear I'm just a rival or an annoyance to her," Shinji admitted. And with Galko at his side, Asuka was a thousand miles away. Let her think what she wanted, being annoyed with him, but Shinji was not going to let Asuka bother him or poison his relationship. Letting Galko talk about her day, most of which was the new wizard show she was watching last night, the pair headed to the elementary school. Spotting those familiar yellow hats leaving the gated compound the two waited for their third, "S-so you're liking that magic stuff now huh?"

Happily munching on a piece of gum, Galko nodded before putting her hand to the side of her mouth fingers splayed, "Yeah! It's awesome! The hero can do just about anything with it! Magic would be so cool to use or even see! Hey Kanna-chan! I'm with Yuusha-chan if you don't mind today!" Waving at the small Kanna who had another girl with her at the moment, Galko had taken to Kanna instantly.

"Ikari, Galko, this is Seikawa from my class," Kanna presented the girl as if she were some exhibit. Handing Shinji her papers, Misato instructed this behavior, she gladly took a candy from Galko.

Bowing deeply, the young girl with slightly longer than shoulder length brown hair, was fully flushed red. "H-h-hello, I'm R-Riko Seikawa…a-are you Kanna-c-chan's parents?" girl sounded as if she was about to ask for Kanna's hand in marriage.

"No, just living with her right now. Her family and my guardian are…seeing each other," Shinji felt comfortable saying that. It wasn't official, nothing with Misato likely would be, but the attitude between Tohru and Misato had shifted. More apt to touch, to tease, and they were just…much like how Galko and he were. Now he hadn't seen any physical interaction, but Shinji suspected that wasn't far off. Bending at the knee to get a look at the girl, she was quite distressed, "Are you alright Seikawa-chan?"

Kneeling down and bumping shoulders with Shinji, Galko winked at him, "You're a cute little girl. Good friends with Kanna-chan here? Better be careful, I've taken a liking to her too, she is a sweetie."

"Time to go home and see Katsuragi-san and Tohru-sama, see you tomorrow Saikawa. I'll ask about if I can visit tomorrow," Kanna pat Seikawa on the arm. The girl just grabbed her cheeks and gushed loudly before rushing off with an overly happy expression. Walking between Galko and Shinji, Kanna was a little leery of the new girl, "We are heading home correct? Tohru-sama told me to tell her if you two plan on breeding, and I do not want to upset her."

"Breeding!?" the two in-love teenagers just shouted. It was expected, they both looked at one another, blushed, then looked away. Galko fumbled with her hands before answering for the two of them, "It is to early for us to be thinking about that. And that is a mighty adult concept for a young girl like you to talk about." But from her tone and body language, much like Shinji, they were thinking it.

A tasteful image of a nighty clad Galko refused to leave Shinji's mind, so he did the next best thing he could…run from it. "So how was school today, Kanna-chan? You good friends with that girl?" distract and distance from the subject!

Kanna informed the two of what she learned today. It was mostly about cows, writing, and simple math, but she filled the air where the two couldn't even look at one another. Once they got to Galko's fairly large home, she took his hands, closed his eyes and asked, "One for the road?"

"Don't stay up to late tonight watching shows, get in trouble and we won't be able to have our date," Shinji admonished as he leant in. The brief moment of Kanna watching flared up, but he couldn't deny his wants or Galko's. He had to think he was getting better at this whole kissing thing, they didn't do it a whole lot, but they didn't shy away from it. And as she hurried off inside, Shinji noticed he now had a piece of gum in his mouth, "R-ready to go home? Sorry about that."

Shaking her head, those massive braids swaying, Kanna showed no issue, "Its fine. I'm thinking of doing that with Seikawa, and Tohru-sama wants to breed with Katsuragi-san." Kanna just dropped that little tidbit and left Shinji whirling. They walked back home, Shinji's head in the clouds…where he thought he saw an unnatural cloud movement? Maybe Tohru was flying around or something.

"I'm up for cooking today, do you have anything you'd like today?" Shinji finally snapped out of happy place. The gum had lost its flavor before he got it, but he didn't want to spit it out yet. Taking his shoes off and taking Kanna's backpack off of the young dragon, Shinji padded his way through the quiet apartment. Yup, Tohru was gone, the note he saw stating she was taking Misato her lunch.

Rushing into the living room with her homework in hand, Kanna's arms were extended. "Hamburger steak!" girl had simple tastes. Turning on the afternoon show she loved, it was about a girl that as a slob at home who wore a gerbil outfit but was perfect at school, Kanna played the dutiful student.

Not his favorite food, Shinji was glad she chose something easy. With Misato working the afternoon shift, Shinji wouldn't see her until he was about ready for bed. Tohru didn't mind if he cooked for Kanna and herself. Tohru would have a 'snack' made to go along with Misato's re-warmed plate. Grabbing his apron, Shinji noticed something Tohru had left out. An old book. Curiosity getting the better of him, he flipped through it.

Unable to make sense out of much of it, "This doesn't even look like a written…oh?" A loose sheet of paper fell out of the book, and it was written in Japanese! Reading the sheet, it was sounding like some sort of magic ritual! "Galko said it would be cool to see it…" and Shinji did want to impress her! Folding the paper up, he slipped it into his pocket. He'd give it a try later, Tohru did say he could cast a spell or two. And he'd hate to try it in front of Galko and it didn't work. Yup, this was a good idea.

X-X

Notes

Having some eva advancement and adding Asuka in. Plot is going to go pretty crazy soon with multiple dragons that can just end things. Was fun to have this though, and hope ya are still finding this oddity pretty funny.

Later

Mercaba


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer

Stupid hoidays and time wasting! First one without my dad, so it was awkward. Work is still being all 'you may have to quit soon' so stress...and my social circle is just being a pain. But I've a few new good ideas for after this and my O!MG story so you can look forward to that!

X-X

Katsuragi-san's Dragon Maid

Chapter – 4

Stomach grumbling, Misato tried not to think about the growing hunger as she set about the end of the mountain of paperwork. Little over a month since Unit-02 and its pilot joined Tokyo-3's ranks, Misato was finally seeing the end of the red-tape and documentation. If she ever became ruler of the world, first thing to go would be request forms. After that, maybe declaring it alright to drink at work, priorities needed to be set. Nerv-Germany required papers, Nerv-Tokyo-3 needed papers, Tokyo-3 itself demanded things, and even the UN had its fingers in the 'let's ruin Misato's day' events.

"I am so ready to go home today. When I signed up to work here, I did not know it was going to be as a glorified secretary. Bit sexist isn't it?" Misato called out across the room. The command deck was sparsely occupied today, the standard crew of odd balls and the like. No commanders today, they'd been gone since the last angel oddly enough. Wadding up a previously ruined form, Misato pitched it at Maya's head and scored a hit, "You nearly done over there?"

Nearly napping as a scan ran, Maya jumped up as the paper bounced off the back of her head, "Huh-what? Oh, yeah. Sorry about that Katsuragi-san. Unit-02's calibration is nearly complete. The Second Child has her first formal testing tomorrow." Picking up the paper, Maya unfurled it and her nose scrunched up as she read. Ah yes, that paper had been Misato's first attempt at Asuka's transfer with the name lovingly written as 'German Tart'. Guess Maya found it funny as well. Throwing it away though, "She isn't that bad. Demanding, but at least she is well trained."

"Yeah, but she is already hinting at wanting moved off the base. Then again the base isn't really suited for a teenage girl. Think we should move her to Ayanami's apartment complex. You ever been there?" Misato sure hadn't. Asuka was already complaining about the food and that her luggage was due in from Germany soon and she needed space for it. Not Misato's problem, she had a full apartment already. A lovely full apartment, a family, and a new prideful German girl would not fit in to well. Galko would put up a stink if THAT nightmare was ever forced.

Stepping into the bridge, a tired Ritsuko Akagi shook her head as she wobbled over to Misato. "All tests finished. No abnormalities with Unit-02, but we do have an oddity that we'll need to address. Seems Ikari-kun and Soryu-kun had passed two-hundred percent sync during that last fight. Well until Soryu passed out. We'll need to run a few trials to see if we can replicate that," Ritsuko blindly reached for Misato's coffee mug. Drinking down the last of the cold brew, Ritsuko blanched and forced the cup away.

"What you get for drinking from strange cups. And I don't think Shinji-kun would like to hear that, neither would that girlfriend of his. She's been over twice since our group date. You should see them, its actually really cute," Misato took her cup back. That coffee had sat untouched for at least two hours, and had to taste foul. Though since Ritsuko hadn't been knocked away after 'stealing an indirect kiss', meant Tohru actually wasn't hiding around right now. Unfortunate, but her Dragon-Maid did have duties to perform. Still, Misato liked knowing Tohru or Kanna were around. Pulling a candid out she had taken the night before, she flashed the room the picture.

Makoto let out a low whistle, "Ikari-kun didn't know you took that did he? And that girl is a bit…much for a kid like him. But hey, whatever floats the boat right?" Makoto had the easiest job lately, calibration of the defense system and that hadn't been needed in over a month!

Laughing a little as she put the picture away, Galko and Shinji on the couch, Galko's arm around his shoulder and looking pretty cozy, Misato nodded. Cracking her fingers joyously, "Of course not. He hates pictures. And you'd be shocked to know that the little fashionista is nearly as innocent as Shinji-kun. Galko-kun just has odd hobbies…" And a body that was definitely not suited for her personality. Misato knew the two were going slow, but eventually she'd see something new. Tohru kept her up to date on their progress. Just hand holding and light kisses, even after three weeks! Hope that didn't cause issue.

"Nails, hair, makeup, television, oh and fucking Ikari-kun to death with those massive cans of hers. Yes-yes we know already. I swear you talk about Ikari-kun and that girl nearly as much as that maid of yours," Ritsuko suppressed a yawn again. Rooting through the desk for anything to eat or drink that hadn't goon over, Ritsuko grunted in failure. Propping her feet up on an empty chair, Ritsuko semi-laid down, "Mind if I come over for supper tonight? I want something to eat, and I do not want to cook."

Finishing the last of the day's work, Misato held back her smile. If Ritsuko suspected any mockery the woman would get frustrated. "Hey, I love my family. So if I talk about them a bit more, you just have to live vicariously through me. Tohru makes a lovely pillow, bet you could use a good one," Misato got up. Smacking Ritsuko's shoulder and gesturing her head towards the door, it was time to go. Stepping off of the bridge, Misato did feel the need to come clean about that aspect of life, "And we are seeing each other now. We…I finally accepted the open offer a few days ago." Tohru nearly burst when Misato lightly tugged on her hand into the bedroom.

"Wait…you and her? Really?" Ritsuko's fatigue washed away as interest ate away the tired energy. Stuffing her hands into her pockets, she pulled out her pack of smokes and put one on her mouth. Hitting the button for the elevator, "I would have thought you'd fall back into things with Kaji-kun or that Fafnir. They look more your type. This isn't some whim of yours is it? First Ikari-kun, then Tohru-kun and Kanna-chan." Nobody was immune to the small dragon girl's charm, wormed her way into the hearts of even the hardest of hearts.

Stepping into the cab, Misato nodded a lone time. Yeah it was different, strange, but felt right. Tohru was just to damned lovable! Misato was new to this though, she never was in a relationship with a woman before…a dragon woman even! So they went slow, not really 'going' at all even. Just sharing a room, and one night Kanna even joined them as they slept. Girl did act as if Misato was her mother, and Misato found herself fully alright with that! "This isn't for a larf. I just took Tohru-chan on the offer she was always offering to me. And what was this about Fafnir-san? Not like you to mention men," and Misato remembered the small party. Hadn't Ritsuko and the dragon hit it off pretty quickly?

"W-what are you talking about? Just making a comment is all. You don't often let men into your apartment, and…" Ritsuko actually blushed a little. Woman did not due personal information with others well, and Misato was grinning like a schoolgirl. Walking faster than normal, keeping ahead of Misato as the neared the car ports, "So what made you finally change sides?"

Waving at a familiar set of horns, Misato's heart spiked just a little, "Not really changing sides, just batting for both. And if you lived with Tohru-chan, you'd likely do the same. Then again, maybe you have eyes for…" Both women stopped as they saw Tohru wasn't alone and it wasn't the normal companion with her. Holding back a snicker as Ritsuko went rod stiff at her side, "Tohru-chan, what brings both Fafnir and yourself to great me today?" Fafnir was an odd man (dragon), not Misato's type at all. Which was why Ritsuko's comment got her attention, in the past Ritsuko and she shared similar taste in men.

"Katsuragi-san!" Tohru chimed as she dove over and hugged Misato around the waist. Since Misato accepted Tohru's advances, the dragon had been even MORE affectionate and apt to touch. Not that it wasn't reciprocated, Misato was a touchy-feely person as well…really did a number on Shinji-kun when they both teased him now. Smiling brightly at the woman, Tohru gestured to the perpetually frowning Fafnir, "As for him, he wants to move in to town, but is having issues getting a place. I filled out the forms like you showed, but we are having some issues. So was wondering if you knew anybody that wanted a roommate?"

Pacing about, hands firmly thrust down, Fafnir appeared to actually be pouting in his own dour way. "Stupid man at the office, my treasures are not good enough for him? Should burn the place down," oh he did keep eyes on Tohru and Misato. Did he accept or disapprove of the human/dragon pairing. At the moment, it was cool indifference that followed the dragon everywhere he went.

"I could ask Makoto or maybe Kaji if you wanted. I know Makoto lives alone, and I can only assume the same goes for Kaji," Misato felt Tohru flinch as she said Kaji's name. It was cute, Tohru was a very possessive woman after all. Dragon could destroy the whole base, likely the Eva's as well without a blink of an eye, but was worried about one of Misato's ex's. But if she did ask one of those two, would she have to explain the whole 'dragon' thing to them, and asking them to take in a border would be hard.

Clearing her throat, uncertainty that never marred her voice before ate most of it, "Y-you can stay with me if you want. Until you get on your feet. A-assuming you don't mind cats. I ha-have two of them," Ritsuko swallowed hard. Fumbling with her hands as Fafnir strode over to her, he sniffed the air a few times, and Ritsuko looked ready to crumble. Tossing the cigarette away, "I don't smoke much at home."

"Acceptable. The smoking doesn't bother me," Fafnir nodded once and headed back to Misato's car. He waited there as Misato tossed Tohru the keys and she let him in. The two dragons took the back seat as Misato and Ritsuko stood.

In total disbelief of what she had just seen, Misato HAD to ask, "What was THAT all about? You're acting like Galko-chan! Or like myself for that matter. Going to tell my why you have such a sudden zeal for a roommate?" Misato was already pulling out her phone, she'd have to call the apartment and let Shinji know she'd be staying at Ritsuko's tonight.

Eyes fluttering and a smile threatening to spill over and doing so only to be fought back through sheer determination. "I-I don't Misato, I don't really know. I'll confess I have a thing for powerful men, and that man just…I don't know. My life, my love-life, right now is in utter shambles. But something about Fafnir-san just rubs me the right way," Ritsuko said nothing else and got into the car and Misato swore she saw the doctor wipe a tear away. Something good just happened, at least Misato hoped.

Flipping her phone open, Misato found the entry for 'Shin-Chan' which now had the picture of Shinji, Galko, and her taken by Tohru and hit call. It rang a few times before that timid voice answered, "H-hello Misato-san. Is something wrong?" That nervous voice, he didn't get calls much, and likely thought it an angel or something.

"No, nothing wrong. Something good actually. Going to Ritsuko's for a small celebration. Tohru and I will likely stay the night," Misato would want to insure her friend was safe with the dragon. To tell or not to tell Ritsuko that the 'strong man' she just let move in was actually a century old dragon weighed on her mind. Watching the car as she spoke, Misato saw the three talking but didn't know about what. Feeling the need to tease, "I didn't call you at a bad time did I? You sound a little out of breath. Galko-chan over and I interrupt something? Don't go showing Kanna-chan something she's too young for."

Misato heard a clatter and a muted sound from Shinji, he must have dropped the phone. "Tonight is Galko-chan's show, you know that Misato-san. Oh and I got a call from Seikawa-chan's sister about Kanna-chan staying the night. And I wasn't doing anything bad, just thinking…what to make for supper," Shinji sounded so forced that Misato felt she needed to let the lie slip. He was up to something, but he was a teenager and Misato wasn't going to judge. Hell, part of Misato hoped Shinji was going to have a fun 'solo' night now that he'd be alone, kid needed to de-stress something fierce, spun far to tight.

"Well whatever it is you aren't doing, go have fun doing it. And you can let Seikawa-kun know its fine for Kanna-chan. You need a night alone too, just don't call Galko-chan over to watch her show at the apartment. Well unless you use condoms," Misato could picture Shinji's venting steam from his ears. Kissing at the phone before he could offer any rebuttal, she closed it and got into the car. Strapping in, "Hope you have food at your place to Tohru-chan can cook for us, going to be a move in party. Giving Shin-chan the apartment to himself since Kanna-chan is staying at a friends it seems."

Humming contently in the back of the car, Tohru was just a bastion of joy, "Of course! And if she doesn't I can do a quick trip and get some. And I hope this isn't a ploy by Ikari-kun to breed without us knowing it. The last time I spied on them she scored a second? Is that the term?" Tohru was still learning the vernacular for dating.

Pulling into traffic, Misato snickered, "I think you mean Shin-chan hit a double. Then again if he hadn't, that pair would be wasted on him. That girl is just unnatural, though I have seen a picture of her sister, so saw it runs in the family. And we'll have to call later to make sure he isn't up to anything to adult. But that girl loves her shows, and tonight is one of her favorite. Romance anime about a fledgling couple where the girl is…a lot like her. Naive to sexual things and acts strangely. But tonight is adult night! So let's get you settled in!"

"You sound very laid back about your little man fondling a girl's chest," Ritsuko grabbed the handle above the door tightly. Knuckles white, face paling as Misato sped up, Ritsuko never was one for Misato's driving. Cringing into the door, gasping as Misato sped around a slow truck, "I remember a day that you were worried she was a succubus and going to steal him from you. Now you are awfully nonplused by this."

Popping her head between them, Tohru's horns rubbed against Misato's cheek, "It's because we know what they're up to. They want to breed, but are too shy. You humans are so skittish about things like that, well most of you." Tohru rubbed her cheek against Misato's for a moment before sitting back down. Girl knew what she wanted, she wanted to breed as well, and Misato accepted this. Just how would they? In college Ritsuko and she had a moment or two, booze did that, but Tohru kept hinting at magical enhancements…well not an issue for today.

At Ritsuko's the cats took to liking Fafnir instantly and covered him hair marking him as property. Worried he would char the creatures, Misato was about to say something before the man actually pet them. Guess Dragons and Cats had much in common, and the worry faded. Misato and Ritsuko hit the sauce quick and hard as Tohru cooked and Fafnir cleared out a room in Ritsuko's apartment for himself. The drunken call to the apartment before bed had been odd, Misato swore she heard a female voice but was to drunk be sure. Whatever, she hoped it was a good night for everybody.

X-X

While Misato was busy working on the last of the month long slog of transfer papers, Shinji was stuffing his reports into his bag. An easy day of school, thankfully, was coming to an end and he had a few silly plans. Galko was still riding the high of her show about a guy teleporting into a fantasy world and gaining magic, so he wanted to try and impress her. Did he need to? No, he reluctantly accepted the fact he piloted a multi-story war machine against eldritch horrors impressed her enough. Shinji just wanted something other than his Eva that put that extra sparkle in her eyes. Guys did stupid things for the girls they really liked.

"You still up for hanging out tomorrow, or does your lady have the leash on you already?" Touji asked as he approached. Clad in his track suit again, they team was working the members hard, he idly picked at his nose.

Hand still in his bag, Shinji felt the copy of the spell or whatever it was brush against his fingers. Nodding, "Galko-chan is hanging out with her sister tomorrow so I'll be good." Shinji was still debating if he liked Galko's sister or not, the leaning was that he did. But at times the woman teased far too hard, and not just him. Last time he was over, well they were kissing a little, and the sister just burst into the room and took a picture. Noticing Kensuke was gone, "Is Kensuke going to join us?" It always felt better with all of them together, being alone with somebody was an odd thing for Shinji.

Groaning, Touji flicked his spelunking success off into the void of the room, "He will if he ever stops hanging out with Otako-san. I swear those two are carbon copies of one another. Just Unit-02 this and that right now with both of them. But tomorrow will be just us guys, no girls or track or Nerv! So you better be ready. Oh, you mentioned Galko-chan's sister, she hot?" Touji shouldered his bag and came to a stop when he noticed somebody at the door that was unexpected.

"They are related, Touji, just think Galko-chan just bigger," Shinji snickered at Touji. Galko's sister truly was bigger in nearly all ways, impossibly so. Despite the larger bust, thighs, and height Shinji was not attracted to the older sister, his heart was set on the younger. Following Touji's gaze, Shinji waved at the new addition, "Hello Hime-san, Galko-chan isn't here if you're looking for her." Oh he suspected it wasn't his girlfriend the socially strange girl was looking for.

Was it because she was the only one not affiliated with a guy or out of actual interest, Hime had been tagging along and asking about Touji more and more. Waving slowly at the pair, the girl just approached the two with her blissful smile, "Oh I wanted to watch Jokku-chan today. Is that alright with you?" She was right up in Touji's face and giving him no quarter.

"I-uh-yeah you can, just no questions right now alright? Don't think my brain can handle it," Touji scratched the back of his head. Yes, here he was, the great woman hunter Touji Suzuhara in his natural element. Cowering behind an attractive woman showing him some genuine interest. Slapping Shinji's back with his satchel, "Talk to you tomorrow. You still need to tell us how your date last week went."

Snuggling up close to Touji's side, Hime gave Shinji a very curious look that was equally joyous as it was mischievous, "Oh Galko-chan mentioned that. We were shocked to learn that they're just as sensitive as ours." Without explanation, Hime lead Touji just as mystified as Shinji out of the room that was thankfully nearly devoid of people.

His heart lurched in his chest at hearing that, girls talked about that sort of thing!? Women together were scary, Shinji would never stop thinking that. The apartment was a warzone of teasing and odd learnings, Tohru and Misato loved to mess with him. But to know that Galko, likely tricked, into telling about their progress in the realms of teenage focus!? Flexing his hand, Shinji's mind replayed the movie theatre. They were so soft and warm, and she yelped so cutely. Oh and Shinji learned that Galko lied about the size of her nipples, they were not super tiny as she had told her friends. Then another memory flashed to his mind…Ayanami! Oh yeah, he had touched Ayanami that way once a long time ago hadn't he? That fall, oh the horrid humiliation of that fall those months ago.

Knowing Kanna was going to be staying for a while at Seikawa's, Shinji finished his packing and headed out. It was time to go act stupid and try whatever that paper turned out to be. Tohru never mentioned the missing page, so it couldn't be to bad of a thing. He had paid attention to her when she used the book, often something the Dragon tried tricking Misato into drinking. If Tohru hinted at any sort of worry about the missing spell, he'd have given it back. But nothing came of it, so it wasn't some sort of apocalypse spell.

As he got outside, he saw a gathering of students up ahead, and debated altering course. Avoiding the older boys was still something he subconsciously did. No additional bullying happened, yet, but he was not going to push the envelope and give them a chance. Fate however was not something that would give the young Ikari a break, as he overheard what the other students were talking about. "Asuka is going to talk to Ayanami-san?" Shinji felt a sense of trepidation about that. Not willing to let the odd girl that used to hold a mystery over his mind be left to whirlwind Asuka alone, he joined.

Watching fire and water interact was how Shinji expected it would have played out. Asuka was forceful and prideful, assuming Ayanami would jump at the chance to be friends with the new star of the school. Ayanami, that queerly beautiful girl, was the breakwater for Asuka's ego. Shinji wondered if it was Ayanami's purpose to disquiet and destabilize people's minds. Girl excelled at it without any effort what so ever. So while some of the students hoped for something big and memorable, what they got was stone-wall Ayanami well…stonewalling Asuka's attempt at friendship. And as Asuka, frustrated, left with a gaggle of other girls assuring her it was Ayanami's loss, Shinji approached the still reading girl.

"Are you alright, Ayanami-san? Asuka can be a bit of a whirlwind, even when she's in a good mood," Shinji tested the waters. Keeping a safe distance, Galko's girlfriend decrees were etched into this grey matter, Shinji was concerned. Tohru had hinted something odd about Ayanami, which Shinji accepted, but that didn't mean Shinji would abandon the girl who had saved his life as he saved hers.

Actually closing her book and putting it on her lap, something Asuka didn't achieve, Ayanami looked over at Shinji and her lips drew in tightly forming a nearly invisible line. "I-Ikari, I am fine. I have observed Soryu on base, so knew what to expect," a pensiveness about the girl was evident. A small twitch to her eye and fidget in her fingers as she gripped the book were signs Shinji had learned to notice.

"Something wrong, Ayanami-san?" they had never been close, but this was odd. His time with Galko and her friends had really helped his understanding of the teenage female mind, and his time with Misato and Tohru taught him the truth…he'd never understand anything fully. He took a fragile step of courage closer to his acquaintance, one he did still wish to befriend.

Getting up quickly and moving away from the advancing well-wisher, Ayanami back peddled away. "The commander has forbade me from interacting with you outside of official purposes. Katsuragi has been influenced by outside sources, and as you live with her so have you. But I…" Ayanami shook her head and walked off. She didn't pause, didn't look back, she had said her peace and fled.

"B-bye!" he lamely said. What else could he really say to her, she just admitted to accepting his father's order to avoid him, and he knew how she favored the man. It stung though, his self-esteem was still fledgling and recovering, and the abandonment bit deeply into it. Well, if Ayanami didn't want to talk with him, Shinji couldn't help that. If the choice ever was given to him between his father and his new family, well that answer was becoming easier to make. Misato and Tohru cared about him, Kanna cared about him, but his father…was an unknown. Still, Gendo was his blood family, and hopes lied beneath the surface for a reconciliation.

With a heavy heart, Shinji returned to the empty apartment. Misato had the afternoon shift, Kanna was at her friend's, and Shinji rightly suspected Tohru was off on some Misato watching adventure. Not knowing how much time he had for his little experiment Shinji went about his tasks quickly. Doing his homework and breaking just for a few minutes to take a call from Georgie Seikawa asking about if Kanna could stay the night, Shinji was focused. Food was out to cook once his finished his silly test, he set about the spell.

"This is going to be stupid, why am I even bothering with this?" Shinji muttered as he shooed Pen-Pen out of his room. The bird had taken to sleeping on his bed now that Tohru had been victorious in kicking him out of Misato's. Poor bird must have felt abandoned as he took to Shinji more and more since Tohru and Misato started sharing sleeping space. Reading the page again, "So just make a pattern on the floor, a drop of blood, and read the incantation…whatever it means." Yeah the words themselves were some strange words that online translators couldn't translate.

It took longer to get the pattern created than Shinji expected, it was hard to get it perfect. As he finished his work, his hands covered with water based paint that he hoped didn't stain his floor, Misato called. Having lost track of time, Galko had texted him a few times prior to his show and he HAD to reply, Shinji panicked as he answered. Did he erase the symbol, try to hide it, or confess to his silly whim…but Misato saved him! She wasn't coming home tonight, Tohru was staying, and he could let Kanna stay away as well! A whole night to deal with this mess!

After calling Georgie and letting the polite woman know Kanna could stay, Shinji returned to his room. "Alright, all I need to do is put a drop in the center and read. Hope it doesn't do something stupid," all this work to show Galko something puny would be a waste! He really wanted to impress her with something other than his Eva, not knowing he already had. Using a clean kitchen knife, he'd clean it before cooking after he learned what this did, he felt it plick on the ground, "A me testamentum meum et vocavi te esse cujusque primae veritatis tenebras!"

Standing in the dark room, twilight had come and passed as he toiled, Shinji swallowed hard and waited for something to happen. Slowly the red circle of his essence in the center of the circle started to spread out, that caused the young mage to gasp and fall backward. Pushing himself against the wall as the overhead light shorted out, yet the room was now awash in a red glow coming from the pit in his floor. "Ok…how do I stop this?" Shinji whimpered.

Black tendrils of energy started to ripple and bolt out of the pit as the temperature in the room dropped from a balmy dry heat to frigid. Rushing over to the circle, doing his best to not look inside the pit, he failed and saw it was a living corridor of pulsating flesh. Deep below was a small dark figure with massive wings and was flying up towards him. "No! No-no-no!" Shinji did not want this! Grabbing some of the towels he had for cleaning, he tried to smudge the circle. Nothing changed, the symbol refused to change and pulsated with the light from within the portal. But in an instant the great bolts of dark energy stopped and the temperature returned. Taking a breath, "Ok, not going to show her that. Giving this back and asking what I almost…" He didn't finish as he noticed a face peeking out of the portal right at him.

"Hello! Did you try summoning a greater demon? That isn't a smart thing for a boy your age," the blond woman stated as she climbed out of the portal. With a wave of her hand, the symbol was gone and the room's lighting came back on. Standing where the hole used to be was an impossibly large busted woman in a black tank top even Misato wouldn't wear, short blue shorts, a cap on, thigh high black leggings, and blond hair that tapered off into green then blue. Bending at the waist and bouncing in hypnotic fashion, "My name is Quetzalcoatl, but you can call me Lucoa. And you are?"

Ok, there was things the mind could take and things that snapped it, Shinji's was nearing that point. "I-I'm S-Shinji Ikari. W-what are you? W-what did I just do?" Shinji was about to bolt. Call Misato and Tohru and get them to come back before this thing ate him. It had to be a trap, nobody looked as this woman did! She defied physics! Now he wasn't a breast expert, but Misato and Galko-chan had rules that their larger sized mammeries followed, this Lucoa however didn't follow those rules.

"Ikari? Shinji Ikari? You're the boy that is living with Tohru and her Katsuragi-san? My! You are cuter than I expected," Lucoa gushed a little. Moving closer to the lad, standing up again she bounced as she tittered. When Shinji slid along the wall to the door, sliding it open with his foot. Keeping bent just enough to be eye level with him, her eyes curiously closed yet she knew where he was, "And what you did was very dangerous. I intercepted the demon that was about to come through, and I doubt your wards would have held. But since I came through I'm now bound to you via the summon."

She knew Tohru? A trap, this all had to be a big trick or lie! Some enemy of Tohru's? A mind reader? Wait…demons…demons that read minds? A succubus! Hadn't Touji or Kensuke made jokes about wanting to summon something like that! This creature had to be one, it was too perfect in form, came from a crimson pit of flesh, and knew things it shouldn't know! "T-thank you for keeping me safe. Y-you can go now though, I didn't mean to…to drag you here," closer and closer to the door he inched.

"Oh, but that isn't how the spell works. I am a servant now, a familiar. I think the demon planned to trick you and possess or eat you. I don't wish that, and I do want to stay here for a while and keep tabs on Tohru. This works perfectly!" Lucoa suddenly lunged at Shinji. He helped out in fear as the woman grabbed him and hugged him tightly, yes defiantly a trap!

The phone rang, and both Shinji and Lucoa stopped to look at the open door. "I-I better get that," Shinji feared this succubus wouldn't release him. She would hold him and kiss him then eat his soul! But she did let him go, and he rushed to the phone. Misato was drunk, go figure, and was checking in. As they spoke Lucoa found Pen-Pen and started playing and laughing at the confused bird. Once Misato had finished her teasing, Shinji hung up. Clearing his voice, "I-uh-did you want something to eat? I c-could cook?"

"Oh I've heard this before! Are you going to offer me supper, a bath, or yourself?" Lucoa asked in full honesty.

SNAP! The last of Shinji's mental fortitude for the day went bye-bye. This was a demon, it was tempting him, and he would not fall for it! Heading to his room, dimly aware that Lucoa was following, climbed into bed, and closed his eyes. He felt the weight of her laying down as well, suppressed the bodily reaction she caused, and kept his eyes shut. In the morning he woke up, felt hands on his arms and hair raining down his side…crap. "I think I made a big mistake," Shinji whined as Lucoa's leg split between hers as she hugged him closer in her sleep. Yeah, going to have to deal with this right fast.

X-X

Wandering the deepest parts of Nerv, Tohru was happily skipping about. Life was grand, far better than it had ever been in the long centuries that her existence has spanned. Katsuragi-san was just lovely, Ikari and Kanna wonderful brood mates, and this world so soft and easy. While Katsuragi-san and she hadn't started breeding yet, it was only a matter of time. A dragon and a lowly pitiful human, ages ago Tohru would have eaten anybody that suggested it. Now if anybody so much as hurt a hair on Katsuragi's head…well they better make peace with existence as it was about to end. And the funny thing is, her love for Katsuragi-san was making others of her kind starting to come over here and enjoy it as well.

Kanna had been first, and that made sense. The young dragon always had a bit of a sister/servant level of affection for Tohru. They had lived together in times past, cleaned one another, and fought alongside one another. Now Fafnir was going to be living here as well! The treasure hunger chaos beast was living with Tohru's perceived biggest rival! Color Tohru ecstatic to sniff the pheromones billowing off the faux blond last night during the impromptu party. Guess she didn't need to worry about eating the blond after all, good!

"This place sure goes down deep, and there is hardly anybody down here," Tohru quipped as she skipped. Terminal Dogma was hard to get into, but a little following of Akagi went a long way. Katsuragi-san drove the good doctor and the perception dampened dragon to Nerv after quick showers in the morning. Old jealousies stayed alive as Tohru opted to see just what the lady did while her Katsuragi lead the forces of humanity against the forces of Order. Hidden elevators, secret button presses, and a labyrinthine set of corridors.

Not the first time she's been down here, but this was the first time she was using her latest gift from Katsuragi-san. A cellular phone with two entries in it already! Katsuragi-san was of course on top, and Ikari-kun was a respectable second. Kanna was a little to young to have a phone yet, she didn't know really how to use it or hint at wanting one. Seeing what that little video Ikari's phone caused, Tohru wanted that magic as well! So she was recording everything, well mostly it was reaction video's of all the places she'd seen.

With the War Engine behind her pinned to a cross, Tohru flashed the peace sign, "Lookie-lookie Katsuragi-san! You have a prisoner of war down here! And you're bleeding her for that fluid Ikari floats in! I knew it smelled familiar! I've bathed in their blood before too while in battle!" Evidence was something Katsuragi loved seeing, so Tohru was all too happy to provide some. Forcing the door open and welding it shut with a little fire, Tohru continued her self-guided tour.

Most of the rooms were empty rooms that looked like Akagi's room up above. Beds, computers, and lots of metal boxes for papers. Humans liked to keep such silly things. It wasn't shiny, it wasn't a weapon, and held little value. "Humans are such worthless things," well aside HER humans. Walking into the next room, Tohru's nose wrinkled as the stench of Order radiated out of it. She didn't HATE Order, she didn't want to hate anything. Peace was better, but Order was stubborn and oft forced her hand. Turning the camera back on, Tohru hoped she was recording properly, "See, a tank full of that girl that smells odd. They're creepy."

Her tail swished about and knocked a garbage can into putty as she filmed. Floating in blood were a good dozen or more copies of that odd smelling girl. They didn't move, didn't react, they just glared at her in unison. The urge to just destroy the room was high, but if it troubled Katsuragi-san, Tohru wouldn't do it willingly. Leaving the tank room, Tohru heard her subject actually talking, and followed. "Why doesn't she tell Katsuragi-san about this? Liars get punished," Tohru's claws nearly broke her cherished new phone.

"Ayanami, why are you taking so long today? I'm tired and re-running this Dummy Plug testing is not helping," Akagi whined as she flittered about new room. A massive machine that was connected to a tube containing Ayanami was the lone structure in this cell, well if you don't count the coffee machine. Sipping from a steaming cup, Ritsuko sat down with a confused expression, "Something happen?"

Floating without any shame of her nakedness, Tohru found that strange considering how Ikari was about nudity, Ayanami's head tilted down. "Ikari-kun spoke to me yesterday after Soryu attempted to. I am confused. I was ordered to protect him, yet the commander has forbidden me from talking to him," Tohru alternated her filming of the speakers as best she could.

"What did he talk to you about? Ikari-kun is already seeing somebody so I doubt it was something to troubling," Akagi pulled her own phone out. Tohru maneuvered herself behind the doctor and watched her. Tohru's tail went rod stiff at what she saw! Pictures! Pictures from last night and she wanted copies! It wasn't fair for Akagi to having such cute pictures of Katsuragi-san and herself! Ritsuko also had a good number of images of Fafnir, and more than one were focused on his thingy!

Before Ayanami could answer the question, another person entered the room, and Tohru felt her fangs elongate. It was Ikari-kun's sire! The more she heard of this man, the more she wanted to step on him. Kanna's parents were hands off as per tribe, Tohru's family had been loving, yet Katsuragi and Ikari's sires were nasty buggers. Walking up to the tank and putting his hand on the glass, "Do not feel confused. You only need concern yourself with keeping him alive. His only purpose is to fight the angels, do not concern with other aspects of his life. Akagi, you are late. We had a previous meeting planned."

Tohru's claws erupted as she stalked behind the man, the video forgotten but still recording the sound at least. The audacity of this mere morsel of food! All it would take was one quick snap of her jaws and she'd feel oh so good!

Taking his gloves off, the elder Ikari showed the results of a drastic surgery he had one. "Adam is behaving strangely. It is moving on its own accord," the ugly bearded man poked the embryo with a pilfered pencil. While Akagi took the infected hand into hers, his free hand went to caress her cheek only for her to pull away. Offhanded, almost hurt, "Akagi?"

"I'm thinking our…relationship isn't healthy, Gendo. We haven't had much time lately, and with how things are going…be best if we ended things. Gendo?" Akagi asked as the man suddenly flew backwards and slammed on the ground. What Akagi hadn't seen was how the man reached back to smack her for her comment. Kicking the man gently, for a dragon, towards the exit, Akagi just asked, "Sir, sir are you alright?"

Getting to his feet, confused and injured, the commander of Nerv was looked about madly. "I'm fine! I…tripped and have to meet the UN. Have the reports about the Dummy Plug ready for this evening," he fixed his glasses and clothing. Peaking around the room wildly, looking right in Tohru's eyes yet not knowing it, the Commander grunted and left.

Ending the test early, Akagi laughed a little as she gathered Ayanami's clothing and a towel. Rotating her shoulders in a broad circle, "Well that was odd wasn't it Ayanami? Sorry I was cross with you earlier. I was worried how'd he'd take me breaking things off with him. Thinking…thinking I've something better. I'm better than some sex-doll for him." Handing the teenager the towel first, Akagi followed after Ayanami to a small private shower and talked with the girl of lighter things.

"Well that is unexpected," Tohru calmed herself down. That man would get what he had coming to him, that was for sure. She'd seen humans graft Holy bits to themselves in the past, it never worked out as they expected. Order was a ridged system that did not allow for divergence. Noticing the time on the phone, Tohru's whole being vibrated with joy, Katsuragi's shift was ending! Time to go home and prepare supper for her and her brood! Using her nails she opened the empty elevator shaft and flew up it. Nobody noticed her infringement, so she didn't bother caring. Passing her new tiny plastic spying device from hand to hand, she waited for Katsuragi at her car. "Maybe someday she'll let me fly her to and from work," Tohru hoped at least.

The car beeped as Katsuragi undid the locks, "If I let you do that, people would ask what happened to my car. And I can think of better uses for my darling Maid than being a taxi service. Not bored were you?" Winking at Tohru she blew a teasing kiss at her as she slid into the car and strapped in. Revving up the engine as Tohru got in, "And I'd miss driving too. I could teach you, but I admit flying has to be more enjoyable."

"I kept myself occupied! Oh and I have a nice video for you to watch, but back at the apartment would be best," Tohru didn't want to trouble before driving. Not bothering to strap in, not like a crash would mar her skin, Tohru felt full of energy. Just being next to Katsuragi filled her with such feeling she hadn't known before. Watching as the buildings started to blur past, Tohru let out, "And this is a pale imitation of flight, but humans can only do so much."

Increasing her speed, Katsuragi wasn't bothered by the slight against her species, "We do what we can. If all of us could do what you could, our planet would be a molten slag." Smart woman knew her species was inferior to dragons and not worthy of their gifts. As they drove, "So what you think Shin-chan did last night? Kanna-chan stayed at her friend's…think he had Galko over?"

"Doubtful, you told him not to, and he is smart to not go against you," Tohru said matter-of-factly. A good child listened to its sires, Kanna didn't and got exiled to this world. Kanna was doing better now though, far more so than with her own clan. Ikari was already good. Feeling the phone growing heavier in her hand, "Did you want me to record it when they DO breed?" Tohru wasn't keen on watching others breed, well…aside those DVD's Katsuragi hid. Humans breed in such odd ways, made her really excited about the concept.

Nearly crashing the car into her parking spot, Katsuragi's eyes and jaw were wide and open. "No, please no, Tohru. I do not want to see…would you like your parents to see YOU when we…" Katsuragi promptly shut her mouth and got out of the car.

"So she does think about us doing that!" Tohru whispered before joining Katsuragi. It was a small nervous tick of Tohru's, this worry. But she was of age to start having children, and she knew their children would be strong and beautiful! Glomping onto Katsuragi's arm, "And you are right, I wouldn't want my father to watch us together." Tohru feared the day her father got involved at all. He hated humans, hated thought they were even lesser beings than Tohru did and did not believe peace possible. Handing Katsuragi the phone, only a little cracked from to much stress, "I knew you wanted to see what I have been telling you, so today I filmed it!"

One hand holding the phone, the other opening the door, Katsuragi froze mid stride, "Somebody is here, the television is on. Shin-chan shouldn't be home for another hour or so. Unless he stayed home to have a little private time." The woman and dragon shared a glance and nodded. Moving silently through the apartment, shoes off and shutting the door quietly, they moved in unison to spot any hidden acts. Nearing the end of the hallway that would open into the living room, both of them froze as they heard a woman moaning. Not moaning in pain, the exact opposite and that woman was wailing! "That doesn't sound like Galko-chan, what is going on here?" Misato whispered.

Shaking her head, Tohru felt she heard the voice before but couldn't place it. "On three then?" she asked as she was ready to strike. She'd go first just in case somebody broke in. Counting down their fingers, the duo strode around the corner, "And what is-Lucoa-san?" Tohru stumbled as Katsuragi collided with her. The top heavy ex-goddess was sitting on the couch fully clothed and enamored with the television and a DVD playing. "OH yeah I did leave that in the player!" Tohru finally remembered…those voices were from one of Katsuragi's old films!

"Tohru-chan! Katsuragi-san how are both of you. Glad both of you got here before Shinji-kun did! We need to talk a little," Lucoa paused the video. It was a tasteful scene of two ladies having a moment, and Tohru found herself transfixed on it. Lucoa was not upset or even bothered by the intrusion, though she did have a bit of curiosity about her as she slide from the center of the couch to the side to let the others sit. Patting the cushion, "Such diversity in human breeding, I would never have suspected."

Sitting far away from the blond, Katsuragi plucked the remote off the coffee table and turned off the screen and player. "Not going to say I'm upset to see you Lucoa-san, but why are you in my apartment watching my old porn?" Katsuragi did sound just a tad strained. Not everyday a dragon just appears in your home and helps themselves to some questionable entertainment.

"Well, I think Tohru-chan might have to help explain. I found this in Shinji's room after he left for school this morning. It was from one of those tomes you have right? The cult of shadows grimoir right? You showed it to me a while ago. Seems Shinji used that page and…well I'm his familiar now," Lucoa tilted her head slightly as she smiled.

Oh…oh yeah she left that book out didn't she. After Katsuragi hinted at being upset for being slipped a love potion, Tohru just left it out. Taking the page, "But this isn't a standard familiar. It's for a demon, why did YOU get summoned. And why would he?" Tohru nervously put the paper away into her pocket only for Katsuragi to take it back out and look at it. Oh how those eyes danced back and forth from paper to dragons, "I can explain!"

"Tohru! What did I say about having Shin-chan use magic? Anything dangerous was to be avoided and…you're on a first name basis with him? You were here this morning!?" Katsuragi growled. Grabbing Tohru by the horns, Katsuragi administered a little punishment on her simple dragon.

Hand to cheek, Lucoa just shrugged, "Shinji mentioned he wanted to impress somebody. And I intercepted the demon, it might have gotten dangerous. But the binding did take place. So either you banish me, or…well…I'll be staying here for a while." Lucoa took the remote and turned it back on, but thankfully to some news station.

"Misato-san, Tohru-san we're home!" Shinji called out. The sound of Kanna whirring through the apartment ended with a 'guff' from Katsuragi when Kanna collided with her for her 'welcome home' hug. "School let out early due to a burst water…main…you're still here? Misato-san, Tohru-san stay away! She's a succubus or something! I-I-I read a paper if found from Tohru-san's book and…" Shinji pointed at Lucoa.

Her horns being sensitive in human form, Tohru fell to her knees unable to will herself to possibly hurt Katsuragi to free herself. So she listened, listened to Lucoa offer Ikari reasons to not banish her from this world, a thing that would last forever. But Ikari had no need for agricultural assistance, was uncertain about gems and gold, and when Lucoa offered his body…well the lad fled the room. That was when Katsuragi let go of her, and fell back to the couch laughing. The laughter didn't last long though, as Katsuragi accidentally turned the video on and watched…whatever Katsuragi thought she'd see, it wasn't what Tohru had shown her.

Much booze was wanted, Katsuragi asked Lucoa to sleep in the dragons' room while Tohru shared hers that night. Tohru wasn't sure she understood all that happened, but she got a nice treat for her work!

X-X

Japan was a different place than Asuka was expecting. Now she wasn't expecting it to be like Germany, that would have been a silly thought, but the extreme difference was not in her original projections. Now part of it was the age of the people she interacted with. In Germany she was in college and the Nerv Germany base so the majority of people were twenty plus. Her current gaggle of human relations were her own age. What she learned? Kids were stupid and annoying. Boys more than most. The guys in Germany mostly ignored her due to her age, or tried using their age and experience to use as a lever to spread her legs. Today, the boys were love letters hidden in her shoebox, asking her out outright, or pining for her from afar. She was debating what she liked more.

"So what are your plans for today, Asuka?" Hikari asked as she cleaned the room. Another thing different in Japan was they didn't believe in janitors. The whole 'building a sense of community' by forcing the students to clean was a bunch of bunk in Asuka's mind. Rubbing a wet cloth against the chalkboard, Hikari was a dutiful student though and bought in. A little dusty, "My sisters are going to a movie if you wanted to come over and hang out."

Stronger than the other girls cleaning with them, Asuka used that to stack desks. Pushing all the flimsy wood and metal into a corner, "Well I want to talk to frau-Katsuragi about getting my own apartment. Maybe after? Living on base is not fun, and my stuff is now in holding. Can't have my better clothing staying in some grungy cell and get mold on it. If it doesn't take long to convince her, I'll call you." Since Ayanami lived alone, Asuka had no real fear about denied. Why upset your best pilot when all they wanted was a little freedom.

"OH! Mind taking Ikari-kun his print-outs then? He lives with Katsuragi-san," Hikari tossed her rag into a bucket. Looking about the room, the final inspection, Hikari flashed the room the thumbs up. They bolted, save for the two guys that talked and pointed at the rising star of the classroom. Pigs. Grabbing some papers out of her own satchel, Hikari extended them out to Asuka. Smiling as Asuka took them, "I was going to go ask his girlfriend if she wanted to take them, but…that girl intimidates me a little."

Now that was another thing that confused Asuka about Japan. Some of its sub-cultures were just odd. Gyaru was just strange. Girls that liked fashion, boys, and getting money for fancy things using any method. "What is to be worried about? She's just a low level prostitute isn't she? I see who she hangs out with, a geek and an airhead, comes in late, has guys flocking around her, and she dresses the part. Shinji is just wasting his money on a fake relationship," she huffed. Stupid kid was setting himself up for a big hurting. Asuka didn't dislike Shinji, he wasn't a wet-rat after all, but not worth her time.

Leaving the classroom, Hikari scratched the side of her cheek, "She's lives in a rich part of town though. And I have heard she gets good grades. I know some of her type are that way…most…but Ikari-kun and she seem legit." Pulling out her phone, Hikari's fingers fluttered over the keyboard and sent off a message.

"I'll believe it when I see it. Girl like that wouldn't go for a twig like Shinji unless he was paying. They have to be covering for each other to keep up whatever perverted deal they have going on. Well, I'll keep you posted on the afternoon," Asuka winked at Hikari and the two parted ways. Of the girls she interacted with, Asuka liked Hikari most. Smart but not TOO smart, cute but way below Asuka's self-perceived level, and didn't rock the boat too much. Letting the flood of 'love-letters' fall to the ground as she swapped out her shoes, Asuka just stepped on them and left them for somebody else to clean. If you couldn't confess in public, you were too cowardly for Asuka.

Stepping outside, the air was far inferior in Japan to Germany, Asuka's heart spiked at a little unexpected sight! A very familiar hairstyle of blond hair bobs and flowing main caught her attention. Asuka was NOT jealous of the girl's appearance and body type. Kaji would like a girl like that wouldn't he? Asuka had noticed the odd exchange between Kaji and 'Galko' on the ship. But what was this? Galko was chatting and laughing with a boy, a boy not Shinji! Taking out her phone, Asuka took a few candid pictures. Let that dufus explain that away! Gullible boy was likely thinking in time the gyaru would stop her ways and actually like him. Asuka wanted her comrades not suicidal.

"And look what I find here? One day away and you're already scouting a new buyer?" Asuka asked after putting her phone away. Not bitter about the small cold she got when Galko stole all of Shinji's body heat the other day. Not…at…all! Asuka flinched her head towards the package in Galko's hand and the not unattractive boy she was talking to. A low burning dislike spread from her stomach to her chest, "What would your Yuusha-chan think if he saw you already moving on." Shinji was not a hero, he was just lucky!

Putting the package into her fancy satchel adorned with bangles and charms, Galko waved at the guy as she left, "I'll watch these and get them back to you tomorrow, Otao-kun." Turning her nose up at Asuka, her eye's adorned with a under level of blue that shaded to red wonderfully. Brushing past Asuka, Galko used her bigger size to knock the offender to the side. Haughty at being caught red handed, Asuka thought at least, "I'm borrowing a DVD box-set is all. I do not have eyes for Otao-kun, just a classmate. Then again I don't expect you to understand that guys and girls can be friends and not be together. Your mind is hardwired that way."

Following behind Galko, she was heading in the same direction, Asuka sneered. "That guy was practically drooling on you! You cannot say he isn't on the make for you. Fess up, I just want to know who I'm working with is all. Shinji is…is…" Asuka stopped once Galko did. Girl towered over Asuka and thrust those obscene breasts in Asuka's face as she put her hands on her hips. "W-what? He's sick one day and I just so happen to see you with a guy. Awfully suspect isn't it?" Asuka tried to sidestep Galko but was countered step for step.

"You do NOT use his first name. I do not care if you work together, you're not at Nerv now, keep your distance," Galko poked Asuka in the shoulder. Only her voice wasn't confident or strong, it was worried nearly fragile. The nail that jabbed deeply into the soft flesh of Asuka's left side had a tiny swan painted on it. Flinching her head at the departing boy, "And I've heard he has feelings for me. Nothing wrong with liking a person, acting inappropriately is what is wrong. Otao-kun isn't bad, just not my type. Yuusha IS my type."

Her body getting into fight mode, Asuka so hoped Galko threw a punch or something. Give the girl a reason to wear so much make-up, cover up a bruise or two. Didn't happen though, much to Asuka's chagrin. After the moment of near blows past, Asuka briskly stepped past the older girl and felt it a victory. Galko didn't like her using Shinji's actual name? What was wrong? Afraid she'd lose her meal ticket or something? Continuing on her way to Katsuragi's, Asuka felt Galko following, girl's heels were loud on the sidewalk. Didn't help that a few people they passed pointed at Galko and not her…what was so damned attractive about that tarted up hussy!

"Ok, why are you here, Meiwaku-kun?" Galko finally stopped giving Asuka the silent treatment. Standing outside the Katsuragi/Ikari apartment, the two girls stood before the door.

Pulling out the sheets of paper, Asuka flashed them to the girl, "Hand-outs. If you paid attention to anything other than your hair and style, bit much by the way, you'd know Shinji was sick." Needle that girl, just poke and prod. Once Galko broke the act they could all move on past it. The idiot would be sad, but at least it would be real.

"He's not sick, he's helping Tohru-san's friend. She showed up a few days ago, he thought she left yesterday. Been texting him during my off time," Galko flashed her phone at Asuka. Swiping at the papers, she growled when Asuka pulled them away. Holding her hand out, "I'll take them from here. No reason for you to go up. I plan on staying a bit and watching an episode or two with him."

Oh how Asuka loved that feeling of superiority she got from people like this. Galko was far more timid than Asuka initially suspected, must rely on her style to get her pay-dates. Opening the door, "I have to talk to Frau-Katsuragi about moving off base. Maybe I should try to get a place in this building?" Prancing up the stairs, Asuka paused for a moment…why was she doing this? Why antagonize the girl? She wasn't on the make for Shinji, but she kept teasing the girl. For the life of her she couldn't think of a good reason (jealousy) for her actions.

Thankfully Galko took the elevator while Asuka took the stairs so the liar didn't see Asuka's moment of confusion. Meeting at the door at the same time, Asuka rang the bell while Galko texted Shinji personally. When the door opened, Asuka nearly fell over. Ok, what was in the water that caused some of the women here to have such massive cans! "This is the Katsuragi/Ikari residence correct?" Asuka asked the blond woman at the door.

"My yes it is. You must be Galko-chan, you're exactly how he described you. You can call me Lucoa if you want. And you?" the blond asked as she waved the girls in. Pink cap on her head, flimsy black tank-top, the woman was bigger than Galko and appeared even ditsier. Galko eyed the new woman, Asuka noticed, with fear and confusion.

The inferiority complex Asuka had in comparison to Galko and Misato went into overdrive in the presence of this Lucoa. "Soryu Asuka. I'm here to talk to Misato. W-why are you he," Asuka was not prepared. Finding Misato, Tohru, Kanna, and Shinji in the living room…Asuka was not prepared at all! The odd hair coloring, the faces, the bodies, what was going on in the apartment? A collection of models or something?

"Oh good, Galko-chan is here. Come to momma Kanna-chan, I love you most. Don't need to worry about my babies with you. Never change," Misato hugged the small child to her body. Prepping her head atop the darling little girl, Misato winked at the pouting…was that a maid!? Wobbling back and forth as she sat on the ground, "What did you need from me that you couldn't call about Asuka?"

Watching as Galko gave Lucoa a wide berth, it was needed, as she walked and sat next to Shinji, Asuka took several calming breaths. "Had to bring his handouts for school, and wanted to ask about relocating off of base," Asuka just stood and observed the madness. The woman in a maid's costume was pleading with Misato to hug her, Lucoa flanked Shinji on the couch with Galko on the right and she the left, and the little girl was dozing in Misato's embrace.

"T-thanks for brining me those. But you could have asked Galko-chan to bring them," Shinji reached back over the couch for the printouts. He was not comfortable where he was, so flush he was nearly a living cherry. "Galko-chan, this is Lucoa-san," Shinji presented Lucoa to the girl as if she was a radioactive substance.

On her knees next to Misato, the maid was biting at her frock, "Don't tease me like that Katsuragi-san! Pet my head too! Kanna-chan change places with me."

It took a few moments for Asuka to register it, the way Misato and the maid looked at one another. But then it did finally click, "Du bist eine Lesbe! YES!" Asuka jumped and pumped her hand into the air. If it was true, Asuka had no competition for Kaji anymore! Since the meeting on 'Over the Rainbow' Asuka worried Kaji would try hooking up with Misato again, but if Misato was with this costumed freak! No longer a worry, "Thank the gods, you can be with the cos-player and Kaji…" The moment the last three words left her mouth, Asuka found the maid standing before her with the most frightening eyes.

"I am not a cos-player, I am Katsuragi-san's maid. And do not talk about that man in my presence," the maid was cold and terrifying. Such a feet of speed was not possible, nor was the frightful aura the woman was exuding, it was paralyzing!

But the killing aura dispelled when Misato called out, "Tohru she is just teasing you. She hasn't met you before so she didn't know I had a live in maid. Now get that cute butt over here and leave her alone. And Galko-chan, how late you planning on staying. Shin-chan is up for cooking supper, so if you stay we'll need to make a little more." Tohru was at Misato's side and left Asuka feeling like she needed to change her underwear. Wrapping an arm around the maid, "You staying for supper Asuka?"

"N-no, just wanted to ask about moving. Ayanami's apartment is open right?" Asuka did not want to be here. The safe feeling she had initially vanished and she felt conflicted. Such love and happiness, family, was overwhelming here. It didn't exclude her, she just didn't know if she liked it was all.

Alternating between Asuka and Misato, Shinji had no space on the couch to put his hands down without touching somebody, "Have you SEEN Ayanami-san's apartment? Even after what you showed me today, Misato-san, I don't think anybody should live where Ayanami-san does.

Misato lost her happy complexion for a moment, "We will have our formal talk about that video tomorrow after we've all had time to process it. And we'll talk about your move and where you move soon Asuka. Now who wants a drink, I want a drink. Lucoa, drink with me?" Misato got up and headed to the kitchen, Kanna holding onto the hem of her shirt and Tohru her arm.

"Video?" Asuka and Galko asked in unison.

Shaking it off, Shinji drew his hands up to his chest. "I…Tohru-san found a video yesterday that is. Well, I don't know what to make of it. Some of it is scary, other sad, and we're both still processing it. Part of why I wasn't at school today. I'll show it to you when Misato-san says it's alright. So are you staying Soryu-san?" Shinji's voice had lost much of its earlier energy. He wasn't even blushing at the two bodies close to him anymore, didn't notice them at all.

"You better show me if it affects me," Asuka boldly declared. Pulling her phone out, she saw the image of Galko and the other boy and debated sending it to Shinji. But seeing how he was right now, Asuka held back, kid had enough going on right now. Let him have a few days to sort things out, wallow in his fake relationship. When he was better she'd break it to him easier. Texting Hikari that she was on her way over, Asuka biffed the back of Shinji's head. "Don't be so down, your little girlfriend will get worried. And no, I'm heading over to Hikari's then back to my cell on base. You take care," with a wave she left the apartment.

Odd place, glad she didn't live there…she would hate it there. It was so happy and full of life, a family…she skipped going to Hikari's and went to her room at the base and tried not to think of how envious she was.

X-X

Sitting at her desk in school, Kanna happily worked on her current assignment. She wasn't at school to learn really, the things she needed to know for her life she knew already. But it was fun to see how humans of this world trained their offspring. It was far different than in her world. No swordplay, no seeing who could use magic, no tactics, it was just general knowledge about the world and how to be a better person. Case in point, the current assignment was to draw a picture of her family. With few memories of her birth family, she drew her current. It was the better family.

"Kanna-san are you almost finished?" Saikawa asked from the adjacent desk. The excitable girl was nearly finished coloring her own drawing, paying careful attention to her sister's maid frock. Other students had tried to join them, but Seikawa was a deterrent for them.

Holding up the nearly finished artwork, Kanna needed to finish coloring Ikari's armor, it was obvious who's was better. Like all things, Kanna excelled in the tasks the other students found trouble with, and they adored her for it. "I don't have the right colors for Ikari's armor, I don't have a light blue," Kanna confessed. Instantly three students, not spying at all, offered her theirs.

The class chorused how lifelike it was and asked if Kanna planned to be an artist when she grew up. Kanna liked these humans, they were kind and accepting. Humans in her world hunted her as a fledgling. Easier to kill a young dragon than the impossible task of taking on like Tohru. When the teacher broke them up, Kanna finished her coloring.

Life was good here, Kanna loved it. Katsuragi was the mother she always wanted, Tohru was the best friend she ever had, and Ikari was a sibling she never knew she wanted. Such joy was why she was so conflicted right now. The last few days had been odd at her new home, ever since Tohru made some video. Video, that word confused Kanna. The 'science' of this world was just unknown magic to her. But whatever was on that video really made Katsuragi and Ikari really worried and sad. She had tried to brighten the mood a few times, but failed and upset Ikari. Tohru did tell her it was a bad prank to put Pen-Pen in the bath with him.

What could she do to help them? Drumming her colored pencil on the paper, making small rain spots falling, Kanna didn't know. Not knowing was the one thing that brought her the most frustration in life. Young by dragon standards, a lot of the world was confusing. Tohru and Katsuragi's relationship was as such, as well as Ikari and that odd woman that followed him. Lucoa was...well Kanna didn't know much about the newest addition to the home. Although she didn't understand it, she saw it made both of the adults happy. So she was practicing with Saikawa a little. Playing games at the other girl's house had been really fun.

As Kanna considered what to do about her sad family, an unfamiliar sound to her started blaring. All the other students got really quiet and one even started to cry. "Alright students, its the angel siren. Quickly put your things away and follow me to the shelter as we practiced," the teacher addressed the class. The young woman's glasses nearly fell as she tried to contain her own fear and that of her students. Guiding the students to the doors, sounds of panic from all the students started to rise, "Alright keep quiet and hold hands everybody. Single file."

"A-aren't you scared Kanna-chan? An angel is coming...those big scary monsters," Seikawa had tears growing in her eyes. Even holding Kanna's hand, normally a freak out level event, was only tempering the girl's fear.

Shaking her head, Kanna wasn't afraid in the slightest. "Ikari will fight the angel and win, Katsuragi will tell him what to do," and Tohru would be there. Kanna never fought a Holy War Machine before, but knew Tohru had destroyed many. The odd creations of Order were often at the forefront of wars against Chaos. Tohru wouldn't let anything bad happen as it would make Katsuragi sad. But should she join Tohru and help like she had before? She was supposed to, but how was she to get away from her classmates, and where was the War Machine?

"Yeah! Y-you know the pilot of those robots! He'll protect us," Seikawa didn't sound to sure, but then again she didn't know as much as Kanna. Being shushed by the teacher, the kids all walked in a line with the other classes. Nobody talked other than to say hushed whispers of fear and worry. That bothered Kanna. Why was Order attacking this world that had no Chaos? Order, from what Tohru told her, wanted humans to believe in it and worship it and to destroy Chaos. These attacks made no sense. It was times like this she did wish she had access to Tohru's level of mana and skill. Being able to perception dampen would help so much. Such skills were sadly out of her experience level.

Standing at the entrance to the shelter though was Kanna's deliverance, Tohru was waiting for her. Handing a note to the teacher, "Hi, I'm taking Kanna-chan to Nerv. Katsuragi-san has asked she be brought over." Tohru waved Kanna over and took her hand. When the teacher tried to say something, Tohru didn't listen and just kept walking. When they were away from most of the people, finding a nice alley, "Sorry it took me so long to get to you. I was shopping and really didn't want to lose the deal I just made with the silly butcher. Was going to make something special for Katsuragi-san today. That machine is going to pay!"

Nodding, Tohru was single minded in most things and Katsuragi's happiness was top of that list. "Where do we go from here? What do you want me to do?" Kanna hoped her hesitation wasn't noticed. Did Tohru want her to fight this time? When the last War Machine attacked in the ocean, Kanna just helped Ikari's mate. Fear wasn't something a dragon should have, according to Tohru, but Kanna was suffering from it now.

"Katsuragi-san's phone message said the east coast. We start there. You ready?" Tohru asked as she put up her perception dampening on both of them. Rushing out of the alley and reverting to her dragon form, Tohru took to the sky and clipped off the top of a building. Tohru did not waste time or have a care for casual destruction.

Close behind, Kanna liked being in her dragon form. It felt truer to her, more free and natural. Trying to keep pace, hard if not impossible, "What do we do when we get there? Can you fight and not drop our disguise?" Katsuragi had been adamant to keep their nature hidden less people become afraid of them. Tohru said humans hated and attacked them out of fear. If they were discovered, would Saikawa hate and fear her?

"Well it won't drop, but if we start firing lighting and fire blasts from nowhere people will notice," Tohru knocked over another antenna. When Tohru was worried, Kanna noticed, she reverted to her old destructive tenancies. Around Katsuragi and Ikari, Tohru watched herself and was careful about her use of strength. Right now, Tohru would fly through a castle if it presented itself to get to where she wanted. Rotating around in a small spin to avoid a building, "So we can just fly in and destroy their cores. Hopefully they'll have it done already, but I want to show Katsuragi-san she doesn't need to worry about us helping."

Tohru said 'we', Kanna was now glad to be behind the elder dragon. Tohru wanted her to fight with her. Slowing down a bit, Kanna did not know if she was ready for combat. The play fighting Tohru and she did was one thing, but when actual death was on the line...Kanna slowed even more.

"Hurry up Kanna-chan, you're falling behind. Something could happen to Ikari-kun if we don't get there in time," Tohru reluctantly slowed herself down. When they got to the cost though, they saw no battle, and knew not which direction to go from there. Landing on the ground, leaving massive footprints in the sand, Tohru sniffed the air. Her head shifted to the north and south, her wings flapping caused giant swells in the tide. Leaping back to the air, heading south, "I feel them. Combat has already started!"

Now Kanna had no hope of keeping up with Tohru as the mighty green beast as she flew over the ocean. Kanna kept in Tohru's wake and watched the divot in the ocean. Flying a little lower, Kanna finally saw the War Machine...War Machines! There were two of them!? "Is that Soryu's robot?" Kanna had trouble saying the machines real name.

"Yeah, she's in trouble. It's a split Machine. If it gets hurt it splits in two, each one needs to die at the same time. It is easier to kill it with one solid hit to the core before it split. Stupid humans made things more complicated!" Tohru slowed down. The one time Soryu came to home it had been very odd, girl was making pranks the which got Kanna exiled. They watched as the Unit-02 got pitched into the ocean head first and went down.

Now the two halves of the War Machine turned on Shinji. One on each side, they both took turns stabbing inward and slashing while Unit-01 fended it off. When he defended from one, the other stabbed. Kanna watched...Katsuragi explained that Ikari felt the pain of his machine...and her hesitation was to blame for this!

"Alright Kanna-chan, we each take one and pushing it towards the purple one. Aim it so the core slides into his hand. Push hard!" Tohru was flying towards one of the monsters. Keeping herself off the ground, Tohru wrapped her tail around the creatures waist and held it away from attacking. Calling out loudly, "Ikari, keep your hands out, we'll impale them on you!"

Katsuragi and Tohru must have arranged something to allow Tohru to talk and not be heard by the others. Kanna would ask them about it later...if their was a later. If Ikari heard it or not wasn't sure, but he did get into a position to stab both of the War Machines. Flying to her target, Kanna was sure it noticed her as it slashed out at her. She dodged but collided with a building and toppled it. Brushing the rubble off of herself, her head hurt and her side did...made her more leery about flying in closer.

"Kanna now!" Tohru assumed Kanna was ready and went into action. Shoving her target into Ikari's hand, the core popping like a glass bottle, but Kanna's was still free.

It lashing out in a wild rage, deep savage blows rained down on Ikari and Kanna heard him scream out in pain. "Don't hurt Ikari," Kanna found her courage. Slamming her body against the War Machine, she hated hearing those pained sounds. When the two halves exploded, Kanna flew off hurriedly.

"Kanna-chan wait! Ikari..." Tohru called out but didn't follow behind.

Good, Kanna wanted to be alone. Her fear, her inexperience got him hurt! He'd hate her now, just like Tohru said...maybe even Katsuragi as well! Ikari was Katsuragi's child, like Kanna wanted to be, but she failed to help him! Getting back to the apartment, Kanna hid in her room, Lucoa likely was at Nerv or something now. Hiding under her blanket, Kanna waited for the fallout of her first botched fight. It was a long wait, and each passing minute Kanna wondered if maybe they all left her again. Just up and moved, leaving the nasty girl behind. As she worried, the stress finally overtook her and she fell asleep.

When she woke, she was in Katsuragi's arms, "There is my sleepy girl. My brave little girl. How are you feeling?" Katsuragi rubbed the smudges Kanna's tears left away. Not abandoned, being held lovingly, Kanna clutched Katsuragi tighter. Running her hand through Kanna's hair, "Whow-whow there, calm down. That must have been scary for you. Tohru confessed that this was your first fight. You did great, so no more tears alright?"

"What about Ikari? He got hurt, is he here?" Kanna pressed her head to Katsuragi's chest. Did she lose her brother but kept her mother?

Sitting down on the bed, Katsuragi shifted Kanna so her horn wasn't jabbing into her side. "Ritsuko's keeping both Asuka and him overnight for observation. Yes he did get hurt, but his first comment when we got to him was to ask how you were. Tohru told him about things. He's more worried about you than you think. He'll be back tomorrow, so we better show him a brave face, alright?" Katsuragi pushed Kanna's nose like a button and winked.

"Thinking we should bring that girl of his to the hospital, that would brighten his day," Tohru teased from the doorway. Misato giggled and said something Kanna didn't understand. Kanna was tired again, and fell asleep in Katsuragi's arms, happen and content. Next time she'd do better. Protect her brood, protect her family, protect the life and friend she loved.

X-X

Notes

Getting nice progress with both Eva and Dragon-Maid. Yeah the Shinji summoning Lucoa was predictable, but funny. But don't worry this isn't going to be a harem pairing, Shinji and Galko are still the solid story-b to Misato/Tohru's story-a.

Hope you enjoyed this oddity, and if I don't get another chapter of this out before then Merry X-mass peeps!

Later

Mercaba


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer

New year and new chapter. Work continues to go through the crazies that every company seems go be going through right now, so stress. Still debating what I want to write next. You guys gave me a lot of neat ideas, still thinking Eva/(Freezing or Sekirei). But a dumb short Eva/Monster Girl one might be needed just to add some odd funny.

X-X

Katsuragi-san's Dragon Maid

Chapter – 5

The alarm was sounding, but Misato was not making much move to hit the button. She had extra time today, things were calming down on base since the last Angel so if she was a little late nobody would care. She sure as hell didn't! Hard to care when you see your commanding officer committing treason against the whole species, threaten your friend, and playing with an unfortunate fourteen year old child. Feeling the body next to her start to stir, Misato did hit the off on the alarm. "Don't have to face it alone," Misato kissed Tohru's cheek.

The dragon murmured in her sleep and hugged Misato closer. Tohru never 'slept' much, claiming dragons didn't need it as humans did. After last night though, guess Misato finally tapped into some of that dragon stamina. "Katsuragi-san I love you," Tohru sleep spook as she nestled deeper into the uncanny valley. Despite their reptilian nature, Tohru was a blast furnace.

"Wonder if we were quiet enough?" Misato wondered. Her hand slowly crept down to between her legs, and to her relief she found a smooth (if stubbly) region. Last night, a mixture of frustration/relief/longing tumbled over and the two finally stepped into the next phase of their relationship. Grabbing some panty, Misato pulled them on without waking Tohru, "Going to have to talk to Shinji-kun about that…about a lot of things." Being a man, Tohru's magic did not just add an attachment it was a full conversion down below, had some very unexpected benefits. Switching a body pillow out for herself, Tohru tore into it, Misato smoothed her dragon lover's hair off her face, "You sleep in today."

Putting on some dirty clothing, Shinji or Tohru would have gotten her uniform cleaned by now, Misato stole out into the apartment proper. Light on in the kitchen, and the television was playing, she winced. No early morning coffee and silence to plan what to say if they did hear something. Shutting the door, no reason to wake Tohru up, Misato had been what she liked in her men…rough but not brutal. Tenderness and love in foreplay was the appetizer, but once things got serious…you go for maximum depth of field and you do not stop until both sides are fully satisfied!

"Ah, good morning, Katsuragi. I'd ask if you slept well, but we all know you did. Going to have to give Kanna-chan a little talk soon," Lucoa sat blissfully on the couch. The newest addition to the house was just as mind-blasting. Much like Tohru and Kanna, Lucoa didn't have many different outfits she liked to wear. Shinji DID get her a long sleeve shirt, but due to the impossible size of chest, it was more alluring than the original intent of modesty. Girl popped three buttons instantly. Sipping a coffee herself, Lucoa patted the couch, "Want to talk about anything? Might want to prepare yourself for Shinji. Was a hard night for him, you know how squeamish he gets about such things."

Groaning, Misato did not know how to take Lucoa, but she sat regardless. Tohru was still in the doghouse for Lucoa. She had ordered her maid to keep that magic stuff away from him, kids were stupid. Hell if she could cast magic she'd be tempted as well, so Misato didn't blame Shinji. Still, it was a risk, had Lucoa not been there Shinji might have been hurt/killed all to impress that girlfriend of his. "Couldn't you have put up some barrier or something? I…we…how much DID you hear?" Misato leaned away. At times Misato knew she wanted to be shamed, to have that perfect image she presented destroyed and her true self laid bare before others. But not Shinji. She loved that boy as if he were her own, and she did NOT want him seeing her…

Setting the cup down with an audible tick, Lucoa just kept on smiling. Nothing took that smile away for long, Misato noticed. Nodding a little, her bust bouncing with each head motion, "I put up some perception dampening after the second bout. He wouldn't have slept if I hadn't. Such a cute man he is, we will have to create some system going forward. That is unless you wanted to know. Kanna-chan leads me to believe Tohru and you are very interested in his mating habits." Her hand fumbled over one another as she peeked at the kitchen, the smells of sausage and eggs wafting over.

"Y-you're just messing with him right? I know the last week has been odd. But you aren't serious about him right?" Misato had to ask. Lucoa teased in a different way than Tohru and she did. Misato went for bombastic and flirty, offers to wash his back, calling him husband or the like. Lucoa was all about physical. Hugging, staying at his side all the time she could, offering her body for just about everything. It had to be a joke, Misato even played on Shinji's constant speculation that Lucoa was a succubus and not an ex-goddess after all. Whispering even lower than they were already, "Tohru-chan said something about your sister and you…" Lucoa got drunk on cursed alcohol and took advantage of her sister, cost her the position as goddess.

Actually blushing, Lucoa opened her eyes fully and lanced Misato with her earnest words, "Oh I am very honest in my offers to him. I very much like him, I adore his Galko, and I love it here in this world. He is so soft and fragile, I adore that. Makes me want to just hold him and pepper him with kisses. Then again…I have a thing for people like him. Them. Those two are very similar in the ways that matter." Lucoa twisted to the kitchen again, yet frowned. With a heavy sigh, her buried her face in her bust, "Just have to go slow or I'll scare them off."

Time to leave, Lucoa had to be messing with HER now. Ancient beings of unfathomed power don't have fetishes for timid men and women, right? "Going to go talk to him about last night, and about the video. We've waited long enough to go over that. Mind helping Kanna-chan have her morning bath?" Misato asked when Kanna's door opened. On a low charge, Kanna was a zombie, made a huge mess in the bath, and Misato didn't have time to spoil her little girl this morning.

"Of course! I have to pull my weight until I can start finding another way," Lucoa bounded over to the sleepy dragon child. Taking Kanna's hand, Lucoa lead the automaton along the way. Misato just watched as Lucoa entered the kitchen and asked, "Going to give Kanna-chan her bath. Would you like me to keep the water warm for you Shinji? I could scrub your sides if you want AND fly you to school if you're worried about time."

The clatter of plates hitting the table harder and chopsticks spilling was more proof that Shinji was NOT wanting that. "No-no, that isn't necessary. I…I took my bath while you were sleeping. And I'm going to walk to school with Galko-chan. D-did I hear Misato-san and you talking? Is she up?" Shinji's slight panic was almost comical. Lucoa, if she was being honest, was smitten with the slip of a man and would likely act as Tohru did. No harm would come to them, their fierce dragon defenders would not allow it. But Shinji had a small problem thanks to the last angel, and it was going to get worse before better.

"I'm up, Shinji-kun, and I hope you got some extra coffee. I'm not a fan of that fancy stuff you buy for your pet dragon," Misato walked into the room and gave Lucoa the eye. Get moving, give us some time to talk. Women had that unspoken way about them, and Misato taught her lover and newest addition the cliff notes version. Finding two pots of coffee, Misato clicked her tongue at that. Her boy just was way to accommodating, he was suffering Lucoa but just doting on her as he did everybody. Misato really hoped that didn't bite him in the end. Sitting down, unable to look him in the eye and he the same, "Shinji-kun…sorry about last night."

Adding to the spread of breakfast, and it was already large, Shinji must have been cooking for a good long time. Sitting down diagonally from Misato, Shinji picked up his utensils, "It-it happens. And with how you've both been, just a matter of time. Lucoa-san was polite enough to block it. And she isn't my pet. I just can't release her, according to her, if I do she'll be blocked from this world. I couldn't do that to Tohru-san and Kanna-chan." Oh did he sound confused, teenage boys oft didn't have supernatural super models slip into their bed as they slept. Shinji asked her not to, and one night Lucoa slept on the couch, after that though…

"Just don't lead her on or something. I know you're a big hero right now, those damned leaked videos, just don't let some pretty thing flirt you up and ruin what you got going on. Did you think of what you'll say to Galko-chan?" Misato took her coffee and sipped it. Oh if Misato ever found out who filmed the battle and leaked it online, she'd find the deepest darkest cell for them. The victory was wonderful, low damage to Unit-01, Kanna's panic attack, and Asuka's pride aside, but the videos showed a different story. They showed Unit-01 single handedly fighting off two angels at once and end them using something often only seen in Martial Arts movies. Actually, thinking back on it, it WAS from one of the movies Misato and Tohru watched!

Coughing loudly, Shinji's face went red as he started choking on some fish. His food fell to the ground and Pen-Pen happily ate it. Misato was quick to his back and pat it quite hard until he coughed up the offending bit of food. Taking deep breaths, "Don't say things like that, Misato-san. I…I really like Galko-chan." Misato knew the boy wanted to say something else but wouldn't allow himself to. Wiping his mouth clean, he gently pushed Misato off of him, "Lucoa-san isn't a succubus, I'm mostly sure of, and very nice…but I don't want to risk what I have going on with Galko-chan. As for those…that wasn't me. I don't care what other say. All I did was take a hit while Tohru-san and Kanna-chan did the hard work."

What to tell Shinji and what not to? Let Lucoa tell the two teenagers that she wanted in on their love life as she was interested in both of them. Giving Shinji a one handed hug, his dedication to Galko warmed her heart. Sitting back down and eating, while keeping eyes on Shinji just in case he choked again, "Keep talking like that and I'll be picking out patterns for your tuxedo. Just don't go getting her pregnant before the wedding, I don't care what Ritsuko says about sterility, always a chance." She beamed a smile at him as he scoffed.

Lulled into silence, the pair ate and dwelled in their own minds for a few minutes. All they heard was Kanna and Lucoa playing in the bathroom, a few snooze from Misato's bedroom, and lastly the news started talking about Unit-01's impressive victory again. Eyes closed tight, Misato saw Shinji draw in on himself again. "Look Shin-chan, they might have pushed those things on you, but you still survived long enough for them to do it. Don't sell yourself short. You are a hero, all you pilots are. Even Ayanami. Especially Ayanami. I'm going to talk to your fa…going to talk to the Commander about what we saw," Misato corrected herself. That man might have provided the genetics, but Shinji was not his child. Not anymore.

"But what if he does something to you!?" Shinji's hand spasmed and he knocked the salt shaker spinning. His toast in hand, eyes wide with fright for Misato and not himself. Reluctantly moving close to Misato, fears of hidden cameras and the like still in their minds, "If what we saw is true, if what Tohru said about his hand real? He might try and do something drastic. Couldn't you ask Ritsuko-san about some of these things? She was, does work with Ayanami-san." Shinji's worries weren't baseless, and Misato mentally agreed with him.

Joining the pair, Tohru sat down and wrapped Misato in her arms, "I will be there. If he so much as gives Katsuragi-san a bad eye, I will stop it." Kissing Misato's cheek, Tohru leaned her head against Misato's, a newlywed act and cooed happily. Tickling under Misato's chin, "I never knew how it would feel. I feel so…so…wonderful. Lucoa-san is right, we will need to set something up for when we do this again. And, sorry if I was a bit loud…first time for me. OH! It'll be yours too won't it? Ikari-kun, want some pointers? Could have Lucoa-san go with you both and train you…together or separate?"

"BYE!" Shinji yelped loudly and fled the room and the apartment, his departure capitalized by a slamming of the door.

Fluffing her hair as she exited the bathroom, Lucoa had a wider smile on her face than normal. "Train them? Now that is a lovely idea. Never thought of it, thanks Tohru-chan," Lucoa poured more of her specially brewed coffee into Shinji's cup. The lad made a point to give Lucoa her own cup, silly notions about indirect kisses, but she always used his when allowed. Could somebody fall head over heels in love with somebody in two weeks?

"Katsuragi! Ikari left already?" Kanna torpedoed her wet hair into Misato's side as she got her morning hug in.

Madness and chaos, her mornings were now completely changed from months ago, and Misato loved it. This…this was what life should be! Working to provide for family, getting her revenge by her own means, and maybe save the world! "Tohru, Lucoa I think you broke Shin-chan's mind with that. You have to remember he's delicate when it comes to sex. Hell, after last night I sympathize with him. That thingy has a mind of its own, and it took me awhile to get the hang of it to make my little Tohru-chan happy. He has NO experience, and is afraid he'll disappoint his little girlfriend. Girl like that has a lot of suitors as well, so performance anxiety. So, tease lighter about that alright? Oh and…I bet I don't have to ask, but Lucoa keep an eye on him? With this video bullshit, a lot of people hunting for the Third Child.

Finishing Shinji's breakfast, Lucoa stood up and ruffled Kanna's hair. "Was planning on it. I've seen a boy following him last few days. Angry man, would hate to force something but," she cracked her knuckles to emphasize her point. Grabbing another piece of toast, she casually walked out to the veranda and leapt off.

"Never will get used to you guys doing stuff like that. But honestly, Tohru-chan, if something DOES happen to me, you'll watch over him right?" Misato took her maid's hand and squeezed it. It wasn't likely, she didn't want it to, but never could tell when something might happen. Especially when the person in question was doing something that most would deem insane.

Gathering the plates and going to the sink to start cleaning, Tohru just laughed a little. As she started the water, "If something does happen to you, I'll raze that whole structure to char and everybody, except him, in it. But if you let me get that book back, give you a few choice beverages…" Tohru batted her eyes at Misato pleadingly. Ah yes, the odd spells and elixirs Tohru wanted Misato to drink…not today.

X-X

Don't be angry, don't be angry, please try not to be angry! Galko tried her best, but the building frustration coupled with fear was making her think red thoughts. It wasn't Shinji's fault, nor her own, but Galko was not in a very happy mood as she walked to school. Walked sans boyfriend by her own hand. Stupid sister, stupid television, stupid books, and stupid classmates, stupid…her. The urge to turn back and just go home, claim sick was growing on her. Pulling out her phone, she read the dummy's last message to her. Sent while she watched him waiting outside her gate where she pretended to be asleep.

'I miss you,' was all he sent, but that was all Shinji needed to say. Since that last odd day at his apartment with the new addition of Tohru's friend, Galko was unsure what she thought of Lucoa, they hadn't had a date or even much time together. It hadn't been long after that confusing but enjoyable evening that the angel attacked. Oh how her heart nearly stopped when that alarm sounded. She called him Yuusha at first because of his pilot status, changed since the fight with her classmate and knowing he was heroic for better reasons. Now knowing he was out in life or death fights, it chilled her.

"Going to just keep reading your phone and blocking the sidewalk with those bags of flab you have, or are you going to step aside?" Asuka snidely asked. When Galko jumped, nearly dropping her phone, she noticed Asuka was not the bastion of happiness and pride she was back at the Ikari/Katsuragi apartment. A little makeup was applied, not relying on her natural beauty, Asuka tried masking dark circles under her eyes, "What, trying to see how my genetics are superior to yours? No Shinji today?"

Great, this was happening today, another point in the 'just go home' bucket. Pocketing her phone, less her emotions overtake her, "I don't have time for you today Meiwaku-kun. Oh but if you need some tips in covering those bags, I have a little moisturizer in my bag if you need some. It'll work better than just smearing color over it." She meant it too, even though Asuka was a pain Galko would help when and where she could.

Fueled by something she sensed, blood in the water, Asuka actualize vitalized a little as she crossed her arms at the waist. Carrying herself just a little higher, "Don't need it. And you didn't answer my question. Don't you usually walk with your 'Yuusha' to school when you can drag yourself out of bed?" Asuka must have done her homework, Galko suspected the foreigner was more than just a pretty face.

"Not every day, I have some DVDs to give back," Galko lied. It was true yesterday she had those romance DVDs to give back, part of her frustration, but today was nothing. Was she taking things to slow? Guys wanted fast progress in relationships right? The stains she found on her uniform last night was proof of that for some, her sister borrowed her uniform again for a date. Not liking how Asuka's eyes sparkled, "What? Why do you even care? I've heard the guys in my class talk about you. Don't you say everybody there is beneath you?"

Snorting once, Asuka held her hands up shaking her head mockingly, "And here I almost fell for it. Almost thought you two were actually a couple. Guess the false attention he is getting for that fight is having him move on. Just a pretty face and no backbone." Winking wickedly at Galko, Asuka skipped off and joined girls in her own class that were waiting at the gates for her.

The sound of her phone chiming got her to break from the funk Galko fell into. 'Hime brought in sweet buns if you get her fast enough,' it was from Otako-chan. Galko's stomach grumbled, she skipped breakfast not wanting to talk to her sister. If they talked, Galko would ask how long her sister waited until first…blushing Galko rushed off. Was she ready yet? It had been FAR longer than three weeks now, and yet Shinji was content with making out, and sampling her healthy bust. Galko was more than content with that, her Yuusha had magic fingers and she'd become quiet sensitive. NO, don't think about that. Sneaking past his room, she peeked in and saw he was talking with Megane-kun and Jokku-kun. Good, no stupid little girl saw that fight and was trying to make nice with him.

"You're late, but not as late as normal. What is up?" Otako asked as Galko entered and flopped in her chair. Tossing Galko one of the treats Hime brought in, Otako was reading a manga in the other.

Flanking the fashionista, Hime's smile lost a little luster, "Your nails are chipped. I don't know if I ever saw that." She nibbled on her treat as the last of the 'near late' students rushed into the class thankful to not be holding buckets.

"I'll tell you at lunch. Just us today, alright?" Galko saw the concern draw on them. They hadn't had a 'just girls' lunch in a long time. Shinji was always there since they started dating, occasionally Megane and Jokku with greater frequency. Holding her hand up before they could say anything, "We'll talk later, alright?"

They agreed, but reluctantly, girls knew when to push and when not to. Then Galko pulled her phone out and typed out the small message, 'Bad day for me. Time of the month. Just us girls today for lunch.' Again she lied, but she didn't know what else to say! Sending the message, she felt bad the moment she got the reply…yeah…she forgot he didn't forget things.

'Are you upset with me?' Shinji had asked, but didn't send any follow-up texts. Galko had forgotten in her haste that she actually had her monthlies already and Shinji had been there for the worst of it.

Left to her own devices, Galko paid the teacher enough head service to actually learn a few things. Stupid low blood sugar oft had her needing to re-study the morning lessons, but today she was fully awake. She couldn't lie to him, she knew how much that would hurt him. But she was afraid and angry! He wasn't just her Yuusha anymore, that stupid video of the fight and rumors of his pilot status had more than one person chasing after him! Reporters mostly, but a few fame hounds as well. And while she was worried about going beyond second base, those other girls would be offering home plate she bet. But if she did…wouldn't that just make her the gyaru everybody assumed she was?

"Alright, you've been odd all morning, lets go," Otako demanded as the teacher let them go for lunch. Pointing at Hime, she flinched head to the door, "Mind getting us some bread for lunch as I get Galko-chan to loosen up a bit first?" She bristled when a boy snickered at the comment, but held firm. Leading Galko to the roof, Otako shut the door and sighed, "Alright, what is wrong? Yuusha-kun didn't…do anything did he? He's such a nice guy, but for you to have him not here?"

Pulling her lunch out, not hungry at all, Galko played with her chopsticks rather than eat. "Of course he didn't! I just don't need to have lunch with him EVERY day you know. Thought it would be good for just us today. Some questions you can't ask with guys around you know," Galko tried to push past it. Seeing Otaku frown, Galko's shoulders sank. They had asked Shinji just about the most embarrassing questions already, that comment wasn't going to fly. Leaning against the fence, she turned to see her little man down in the quad, their eyes met and he waved up at her…until a gaggle of other students beset him. A mix of boys and girls, Galko's imagination went wild.

Leaning against the fence by her, Otako waved down at Megane then shouldered up to Galko. "No you don't need to, but you want to. So why do both of you look like…his guardian say something?" Otako asked cautiously. Katsuragi's ultimatum had been texted to both Otako and Hime in the past. Picking at Galko's lunch with her fingers, taking the nicer pieces when Galko offered no resistance, Otako tried getting a rise out of her friend.

"No, no she didn't. Not anything bad actually. Before the last angel, we had a small gathering at their apartment. Last night we actually got to spend together. My shows and his recovery and tests…then those videos made him famous. I swear if I found who leaked his face to the reporters I'd toss them off the roof!" when Galko heard an eep from Otako, she froze. Turning her head slowly and reluctantly to her friend, she saw abstract fear on the smaller girl's face, not seen since the afternoon Otako cried over the speaker at her home pleading to stay friends.

Waving her hands frantically Otako pleaded, "It wasn't just me! Megane-chan and I were talking on a school board about him, we didn't know it was a public board! But-but if it isn't his guardian, what is up with you? Think he's cheating on you?" Otako was quick to try and change the topic.

Her hands moving towards Otako's neck stopped as her eyes popped, "No! No…not yet at least. Only a matter of time though." Arms dropping down to her side, Galko just drew her legs up to her chest (as best she could), and buried her head on her knees. "I lied to him twice today. Pretended not to be up when he came to get me, then about lunch. We haven't had an actual date in two weeks. And-" she stopped with the last part. Despite all the personal questions they've had, Galko was to pure to talk about how far she'd gone with her boyfriend.

"Getting pent up? You could bring him up here, we'd watch the door for you if you were afraid of being spotted," Hime waved at them from the door. Phone in hand, she was already using her free hand to type up a message. Extending the arm with the bag of lunch fixings to Otako, Hime sat down flanking Galko. Peeking at the larger girl's bag of goodies, "You have condoms in there, or are you on the pill?"

"What? No! Wait? WHAT?!" Galko's brain train derailed and fell into a deep ravine. What did her friend just ask? Taking the phone from Hime before she could send the message, when she got Shinji's number she had no idea, and read it.

'Galko-chan is needing you up here. Don't worry we'll keep watch so nobody interrupts. Have fun 3!' Galko deleted it and tossed the phone back to Hime as her face got so hot she became light headed.

Once her brain started to fully grasp what was being offered, Galko shut her lunch box, she was done eating. "No I don't have THOSE in my bag, and…sister has gotten me the pill. But we don't need it. We haven't…you know. Why he's likely sniffing around those tramps that are talking to him after Otako-chan and Megane-kun ousted him!" Galko shouted. People down below might have been able to hear them if they tried, but she hoped not.

"H-how far HAVE you two gone. We know he sullied your pair, but…you two still haven't…" Otako suddenly was more nervous. Reaching over Galko, she gave the girl a quick little 'friendly fondle', feeling left out Hime joined in. After a few moments, Galko yelped out and pushed both off.

Panting a bit, she was growing far more sensitive after all, Galko kept her arms over her bits to keep them hidden. Yes they were inverted, but both Galko and Shinji learned it didn't much to fix that little issue. "T-that is as far as we've gone. I don't want to give him the wrong impression. We all know what people call me, I don't want him to think…what?" her friends were staring gob smacked at her.

"Megane-chan and I have already-" Otako quickly covered her mouth after she realized she was actually talking. Now that got both Hime and Galko's attention, as both just dropped whatever they were holding and turned to the geek in their midst. Suddenly on the defensive, Otako quickly looked away and scratched her cheek, "I was going to tell you. Well once we actually. Fine! We were talking about Unit-02 a few weeks back, then I found his porn folder, opened up a few. Saw he has a glasses fetesh…I started teasing him and well…it just sort of happened!"

Galko couldn't believe it! Otako, on the first date!? Didn't only bad girls go that far on the first date? But Galko didn't think Otako was a bad girl at all! So, so…so what did that mean! "W-well good for you. If you two like each other, good for you," she reached out and pat Otako's hand, girl instantly relaxed.

"As for you, Galko-chan, we all know he doesn't see you as what they call you. Your Yuusha loves you, you love him. So why not go further if you want? Or at least talk to him about it. If you're worried, why not ask or talk about it?" Hime just offered the hardest option as if it where nothing. Pulling out her phone again, Hime typed and let Galko see what she was typing, 'Galko-chan is lonely. But Otako-chan and I can't hang out, do you have time tomorrow?'

Galko hit the send button for Hime, it was a start. "Just wish I didn't have all these things saying how relationships are supposed to go. I love how we're progressing, but I have to live in Otako-chan's shadow now. First date?" she snickered as Hime started laughing outright. Otako started playfully smacking her shoulder as her phone chimed. It took thirty seconds from when she hit send to get a reply.

'Hey, I'm free tomorrow if you wanted to go out on a date.' And Galko thought Shinji was getting bored or listless with her. It was just her fears and anxieties playing on her again. Who cares about the shows or stories, live at their own pace, right? But, tomorrow was Saturday, meant no school the day after. Maybe borrow one of her sister's tops for a change, let her deal with a stain or two…or three.

"You better take pictures or we won't believe you," Otako recovered enough to jab herself. Once the madness died down, lunch finished off with its typical silliness. Hime and Galko asking a few leading questions to the woman in the group. But to Galko, the answers were foreboding and yet exciting. Maybe these things would happen to her, to them.

Second half of school was much better, the fear was still there but tempered, the anger simmering but with focus. When school ended, she walked right up to Shinji, linked arms with him, kissed his cheek, and walked him out of there. Let those fair-weather fans see it and weep. She wasn't going to bow down and give up on him, she cared, he cared, and to hell with expectations!

X-X

Standing outside her new apartment building, Asuka was starting to think Katsuragi was playing a joke on her. People envied her, Asuka knew this, and that came out in masked comments and little jokes. Hell from that floozy's comments the other day, guys in grades higher than hers already had opinions of her. It was a curse to be so smart and beautiful, made the lesser covetous and jealous. Such negative emotions came out in a lot of odd ways. Case in point, she was looking at a horrid building and the sound of construction was already driving a spike into her head.

"I'll play along, for now. Maybe it's just the outside," Asuka rolled with the punches when she could. Picking up her small box of clothing, best she had from her stock and a few school uniforms, she ventured inside. Taped to the top of her box was the directions to her apartment and as a side note Ayanami's apartment number just in case she needed it. Mentally souring, "I better not need that girl. Something is wrong upstairs for her." Both other children were broken, but at least Shinji had uses.

Observant, Asuka watched everything and evaluated it for future plans. Shinji could cook and clean, easily goaded by people, and lucky. Oh BOY was Shinji lucky, only thing Asuka could say about it! If they got into a fight, Asuka knew she could destroy him! Utterly and totally destroy every aspect of the boy! Yet in debut solo battle, she was trounced and he did some martial arts movie garbage! Humiliated! He had humiliated her in that last battle…worse he saved her. She owed him, she HATED owing people!

First thing Asuka noticed as she breached the door into her new apartment building was the smell. It was acidic and naturally abhorrent. Tendrils of it washed over her like a cloud and assaulted her physically. Gagging, "What the fuck is this? Did-did something die in here?" Looking about the hallway, she could bet something had. Garbage lined the walls and was piled up in corners. The drab metal grey walls had flecks of paint and rust in places. Anything could be buried in those trash piles. "This can't be the right building," she really hoped it wasn't.

Heading up to the third floor, where her supposed unit was on, Asuka was relieved that the smell didn't follow up the second floor. Still dirty, but at least the trash wasn't strewn about all around. Fishing her key out, Asuka was ready to unpack and relax. School had been annoying, stupid girl just had to flaunt herself about. Japanese girls were so gaudy and the opposite of subtle. Guys were stupid for liking girls that likely had arrows painted on their legs pointed inward. Not wanting to have her package touch the ground, she balanced it on her leg as she opened the door. Home, she was finally off base and into her own place!

"Oh my god, this has to be wrong!" Asuka couldn't believe it! Setting the box on the ground of her place, she shut and locked the door. Who knew what type of freak lived in this place, no good taking chances. It was a dive! Rushing through the place, all Asuka found was dirty and grime. Thankfully the water heater worked as she had warm water, but the bed was an inch thick, mold on the floor, and stains all about the place! This was bullshit! There was no way Ayanami lived in a place like this! Freak was the commander's favorite, despite never doing anything, and he'd not have her holed up here! "Unless he wanted her away from others so he could…" even the commander wasn't that bad right?

Fine, she'd just go finish this joke and then they could take her to her REAL apartment! Katsuragi gave her Ayanami's apartment for a reason, and it must have been to be the butt of the joke. Locking the door, her prized clothing needed protection, Asuka stomped up to the fourth floor. They all left school at the same time, and Asuka had to stop to get her clothing, so Ayanami HAD to be home by now. Stupid school, why did Katsuragi insist she go to that dive of idiots and perverts! Pounding on the door, "Honor Student, I'm here to end this farce so open up." She continued her assault on the door until it opened.

"Soryu, I was told you were moving in today. What do you need?" Ayanami stood listing to the side a little, fatigue ebbed out of her. Keeping the door just a few inches open, her one red eye all that was clearly evident.

Pushing the door open, Asuka walked in and noted the pile of mail that spilled over onto the ground. "Nice touch with the mail. Frau Katsuragi I'm here! You can come out and laugh if you want. But I'm ready to…go…" Asuka's fuel petered out. As she walked into the 'fake' apartment, it was becoming evident that this was in fact lived in. Ayanami had a pile of dirty clothing in a corner, her homework on the bed, medication on a newer looking chest of drawers. Oh god this wasn't a joke? Turning on resisting limbs, "Y-you actually live here? This isn't some joke?" How could ANYBODY expect a willing person to exist in such a disgusting place!

"I was not told of any joke. Did you need anything?" if Rei was upset about the intrusion she showed no indication. Just followed at a distance and kept her eye on the intruder. Moving like a shark, Ayanami stood by her medication and a pair of glasses and watched.

Her fault, this was her fault for not checking the building out first! "Cleaning supplies, as many as you have. And has Katsuragi ever been here? Has ANYBODY?" Asuka would not be defeated by this. Katsuragi was clear that this was not something Asuka could just back out of. Leases, paperwork, and agreements were made to get Asuka off base. She was locked into this place for six months on a trial basis. A lot of things had hit her pride since she got involved with Nerv-Japan, but an apartment would not beat her! Failing at two combat sorties, that dumb blond, Ikari showing her up, she would not add crying to Katsuragi to move her!

"Ikari-kun has been here before, nobody else, and I do not have those things, they are not necessary," Rei sat back down on her bed, a bit of dust blossomed. Picking up her book she went back to reading, "If you have no other needs, I was reading."

Pulling out her phone, Asuka did need some support and she knew just what house wiped person to call. Not like she had a choice. Hikari was having a family day, the other girls weren't useful, and the adults would mock her. "Shinji, stop fucking that girl if you are and get over here. I'm at Ayanami's apartment, one floor down. Bring cleaning supplies. You owe me for not supporting me in the last fight and ruining my debut!" Asuka ordered. Oh please let him help her, she didn't know where to get what she needed. All she had done since moving to Tokyo-3 was troll around with the girls in her class and be bored on base. Cleaning was not something she'd done, didn't know much about it!

"Soryu-san? Why are you in THAT place, I keep telling Misato-san it's a horrible there. No Tohru-san it's not Galko-chan its Soryu…NO I do not! Sorry bout that Soryu-san, Tohru-san was mistaken about something. I'll be right over, did you need anything other than cleaning supplies? Oh and what kind?" that stupid voice of his was tranquil and nice. How could HE have such a high quality girl AND beat those two angels on his own, it didn't make sense!

Whatever that odd 'maid' was up to, Asuka didn't know. Who knew Katsuragi had a kink for girls in maid clothing, Asuka would not look at Misato the same way again. "Everything, I need everything. Oh and some food…" Asuka suddenly felt ashamed. Wouldn't let that boring boy know how despite she was, maybe he was a closet freak that was blackmailing that girl. A lie, she knew it was a lie, but it helped her sleep. Hanging up the phone before he could say anything, she sniffed hard and saw Ayanami watching her, "What? I wasn't expecting my new apartment to need renovations day one. No time to get food AND clean."

"Ikari-kun is a security threat. You shouldn't talk to him more than necessary," Ayanami's voice lost some of its control as she shut her book. A pensive twitch hit her hand, a small fidget, "I have lettuce if you are hungry."

Hand waving off the offer, Asuka just headed for the door, "He's no more a threat that that little girl he picks up from the grade school." Leaving back to her apartment, her stomach rumbling already, Asuka hoped the idiot brought her something good. Now she wouldn't say she was spying on Ikari and Galko, it was just coincidence she saw them pick up the little girl yesterday. Now that little kid was cute, a foreigner like that maid and the model living at Katsuragi's. The blond HAD to work in porn, body like that was not natural, and how she flaunted it! And to a teenager! "Surrounded by freaks I tell you," Asuka could not grasp the reality of this place. Needed to be grounded, but she was cut free rather than bound.

Back in her apartment, she spent the half-hour she waited for her summoned aid hanging her clothing up. Hard to get dirt and dust on her clothing when it was hung up in the closet which was thankfully cleaner than the rest of the place. Grunting when she looked through the peep hole after she heard a knock and learned it was full of gunk and impossible to view out of, "That you Shinji? Please tell me you brought…" She stopped talking when she opened the door and saw not one but two people, "You brought her?"

"Why wouldn't he bring me? Girl calls a guy over to her place? Girl like you? I'd be upset if he was here alone with you," Galko was busy doing something on her phone when she answered. A game or something as she poked and grinned like the idiot Asuka thought her to be. But she did have bags hanging at her elbows, as did Shinji, food and cleaning supply.

Following Asuka into the apartment, Shinji hissed as he took it in, "This is at least cleaner than Ayanami-san's was last time I was there. And I thought it better to tell her, we can both help you clean. Or would you rather one of us cook while the other cleaned? Both of us are good for either." Shinji took the bags from Galko and kissed her cheek, stupid lovie-dovie crap! Wetting a rag, he cleaned the counter before putting the food on it.

"Food, one of you please cook something," Asuka was drooling just looking at the food. A light smack to the side of the face, Asuka's brow furrowed and found Galko glaring at her! Trying to reign in her anger, no good chasing off her helpers. "What? It's been a bad day alright? I wasn't expecting THIS to be my new home. How would you feel? And I had planned to get some take-out for supper. I doubt any place delivers here!" what she tried making sound aggravated came out as pleading.

While Shinji started pulling out more food and a few cooking implements, Galko waved Asuka in close. "You have a point, but why him? Of all your lackey's and friends, you call MY boyfriend to help you? Two days ago you are saying I had no backbone? Now I find you sneaking around like a coward?" Galko whispered.

Astonished, Asuka just went rod stiff. Why was this girl being NICE about this? She could have called Asuka out openly, but she was being coy, keeping it a secret. Asuka would have made a point to rub it into another girl's face, yet this girl was trying to keep things on the down low. Stop, don't, don't start to like this girl! Asuka failed, something about how Galko was acting just pleaded Asuka to apologize, to try making friends with her. Head drooping, hair covering her eyes, she whispered back, "Because I knew he'd help me. He's a nice guy, house broken, but nice. He wouldn't mock me or rat me out to my other friends."

Wrapping an arm around Asuka's shoulder, Galko gave the girl a one armed hug, "Damn right he's a nice guy. MY guy. And we will help you. Just don't go trying to sneak behind my back again. Girlfriend Rule number two is in regards to you after all, why he texted me." Galko let Asuka go and went to Shinji's side. She gave his bum a small pinch, and he nearly dropped his pan. Cute, they were cute together, and again Asuka felt that twinge of envy. Would Kaji act that way if she did that to him? Maybe, doubtful, Kaji was to cool for that.

After Asuka shook her grief away, she forced Galko to help her clean while Shinji cooked. Despite her wants, the pair started talking, trading tips. Galko was not what Asuka expected, neither was Shinji. When Galko wasn't around Shinji was shy and withdrawn, but now he was a little outgoing and joking just a little. Not garish, they were both charming! Hard, impossible, to not like them when they were together. After things were cleaned, food bagged, Asuka saw them both getting ready to go. She didn't want them to go, didn't want to be alone, a stupid surge of emotions hit her.

"Well I think we've done what we could here, left the cleaners under your sink. I'll pick more up tomorrow or ask Tohru-san to," Shinji tied the bag of garbage up and picked it up.

Taking a step closer to them, Asuka noticed Galko's eyebrow raise up (she had a few colors intertwined today really making it stand out). "I uh, don't have any towels or toiletries. Think I could follow you guys, get a quick shower in?" Asuka hated that earnestness in her voice. With four women at the Katsuragi apartment, they had to have extra supplies for her!

"Sure you can," Galko answered before Shinji even registered the question, "I've always extra. And you can meet with my sister Yuusha-chan. She's wanted to talk to you again." Galko winked at Shinji who about dropped everything. Galko had a sister? Shinji wasn't super keen on her? Asuka wondered why that would be. Galko was just as innocent as Shinji was, as gullible as well Asuka learned, apple couldn't fall that far from the tree could it?

Following the pair downstairs, Asuka was not expecting Shinji to gasp and run once they got outside. "Who is that?" Asuka had to ask Galko. Idiot ran as if he knew the person, left his girlfriend to talk to an older woman. Strange hair color like those odd women living with Katsuragi had. Asuka strained to hear what they were saying, but it was hard.

"I don't know, never saw her before. Yuusha-chan must know her. Maybe another friend of Tohru," how Galko said 'friend' left Asuka a bit wondering as well. It did not come out in a kind manner.

Bowing lightly to Shinji, the new woman turned to Asuka and the pair joined in, "Sorry for the sudden intrusion. But I…heard…of you warriors living here. Much is confusing about this city. Nerv…I'll have to check it out. Thank you, Ikari-san. I'll have to hunt Tohru down though, regardless." The woman's hair stood out as the most confusing thing about her. It was black that tapered down to purple, clothing was a hodgepodge of styles that didn't mesh well, and…seriously what did these woman eat or drink to get assets like that!

"Take care Elma-san, I'll…tell Katsuragi-san about your plans," Shinji waved at the woman who walked off. Another friend of Tohru's it seemed, odd foreigners, but from where Asuka had no idea.

Finding Galko's home to be utterly infuriating, Asuka again had to change her impression of the woman. Not a gold digger of fame hunter, just a girl with a unique fashion sense who liked a similar guy. Now her sister, that was something else. She had never seen Shinji so flustered before, that was funny. But after the shower, Asuka walked home alone, splitting part with Shinji only two blocks from Galko's. There she laid down, drew her herself into a ball, and tried not to think about the world she didn't have a part of.

X-X

"Don't worry Katsuragi-san, I'll be with you the whole time. And Kanna-chan is watching over Ikari-kun in case things go strange," Tohru rubbed Misato's shoulders. Walking down the pathways of Nerv towards the commander's office, Tohru was doing a maid's duty and aiding her master's mind. Nothing would happen to Katsuragi, Tohru would end anything that tried now. Love was just a word, its meaning paled in comparison to Tohru's feelings towards the woman before her. Even her initial emotions, wide and large by most comparisons to couples, was small now that they've officially moved to the next phase.

Patting Tohru's hand, Misato nodded by the tension remained. Uneasy, "I know you'll keep me safe. I just don't know what to expect. Our leader has plans that don't make sense. Using an angel to make LCL, whatever Ayanami is, and you said he grafted an angel to his hand? People had to do that, means I have no idea how far this goes. I could be putting all of yo...putting Shinji-kun in danger." Katsuragi again knew her place, Tohru was neigh-on indestructible in this world that lacked the Holy presence that her original world did.

"You heard Lucoa-san yesterday, she won't let anything near him that would risk hurting him. Hell even Kanna-chan and I would do the same to protect him if you weren't in equal danger," Tohru was honest to a fault. Katsuragi joked calling her a 'simple dragon', and Tohru wore that as a badge of pride. She was simple in some regards. What she cared about was the most important things to here, clear and simple. Feeling an odd sensation, Tohru shivered just a little, a dragon was moving about. Elma...Ikari had said he met her the other day. Why was an Order dragon here?

Waving at the command staff as she entered the bridge, Katsuragi tried to keep on her public face of happy and in charge. "Hey guys, the commanders' in? Got a report for them," she held up her evidence. Images printed from Tohru's video, carefully cropped to keep Tohru out of them.

"HEY! Misa-chan! How you doing this morning?" Akagi positively glowed. Waving at Katsuragi from some smidge of a girl's location, Tohru didn't bother learning their names. Flowing off the console she was sitting on, Akagi glided over to Katsuragi and Tohru with a grace she hadn't had previously. Her smile was positively radiant, "Commander Ikari is in his office right now yeah. But you got a moment to talk? Faf-chan and I were wanting a little double date, think you and Tohru are up for it? If she doesn't, you could ask Kaji-kun if to knock the depression out of him."

From her position behind Katsuragi, Tohru's hands froze in a claw. She had stalked that Kaji from time to time around base while waiting for Katsuragi's shifts to end. Man oozed pheromones, and she had seen him a few times breed with women all while asking odd questions. Tohru did not like Kaji at all! But another oddity hit Tohru was the aroma wafting off Akagi...it was Fafnir, but oddly different. A mixture of Fafnir and the smell of the stuff Katsuragi...emitted when they coupled.

Leaning in close to her friend, Katsuragi whispered, "Ok, what the hell happened to you? Not on drugs or anything are you? And Faf-chan?" Despite the conspiratorial nature of the question, Katsuragi was sounding just a little giddy herself. They had only made love the one time, Katsuragi was still a little leery of magic, but they both were changed after the event. Katsuragi let Tohru do more things for her than ever before...save eating her tail. Someday...someday.

"L-last night we...gods Misato he was a beast! And once you get to know him, see past that cool demeanor of his, solid gold. Never thought I'd say it so soon but, think I love him," Ritsuko giggled just a little. With a heavy sigh, she smacked Katsuragi's folder, "But enough of that, we can have our date and you can see for yourself. What is this about the Commander and a meeting? I have...I have a few things I need to tell you about him as well, but not here, not now." The smile left her face after that statement, replace with a growing dread.

Clutching the photos defensively to her chest, Misato hugged the folder. "Nothing to big. The commander wanted some updated reports on the whole Galko thing. Making sure its not a negative impact on Shinji-kun's piloting. And yeah, we can set something up. Been wanting to take Tohru out on the town lately. Get her all dolled up, really spoil her. And...don't go getting pregnant, we have angels to fight," Katsuragi waved as she quickly stepped away. Nearing the doors, "Can she get pregnant?"

That question caught Tohru off guard. Had she ever seen a human and dragon child before? Father had mentioned something about the concept, but Tohru couldn't remember for sure. "I think we can...both ways. It doesn't happen very often, humans are so fragile and weak compared to us Dragon's. Not often we find the true jewels of your kind," Tohru hugged Katsuragi gently. The swell of Katsuragi's bust, the firm waist, the pert bum, Tohru committed them to memory. If Katsuragi didn't drink the God's Drink to gain immortality in time this love would be gone...and Tohru would never wish to forget this woman.

Leaning back into Tohru for a moment, Misato hummed contently at that before patting her own belly. A lone tear suddenly tracked down her cheek, "Well maybe you can." Ah yes, Tohru's beloved Katsuragi had an internal injury that needed mending. A trip back home to make a few little potions was in order. But Tohru would keep that a secret for now. Opening the door to Ikari's office, Katsuragi strode in, ever the confident woman that stole Tohru's heart. "Sir, we have to talk. I've recently learned a few things that need clarification," Katsuragi started off diplomatic, give the meat sack a chance.

"I am busy Katsuragi, so unless it is imperative you will have to wait," Ikari leaned over his desk. Working on something, his gloved hands masterfully crafting something on a screen nobody could see. Tohru deftly moved from Katsuragi's side to Ikari's while never breaking her Perception blocking. Adjusting his glasses when Katsuragi shut the door and approached his desk, he leaned back in his chair and steepled his hands and hid his face behind them, "So it seems it is imperative then. Make it quick, I have much needing to be done."

Putting the folder on the desk, Katsuragi slid it across and returned to a disciplined pose, "It is sure. I came into custody of a video tape. I have confirmed the source and the authenticity of the film. It puts several key members of the command staff in questionable positions." Katsuragi and Tohru had worked this little plan in secret, no good scaring the young Ikari. Tohru saw a few other odd papers, this world lived on paper it appeared, but she did know what adoption was. Dragons would adopt the younger brood of ally clans if the heads were killed. Things for later, a party to celebrate Katsuragi's stealing the young Ikari would had to be had later.

Pulling the folder over, Ikari opened it and his glasses fell after he observed its contents. Flipping from photo to photo, he just nodded, "This is indeed important. Who have you shown these too? You said it there was a video..." Ah, Tohru noticed he finally saw a photo of him in it touching the tank holding the odd girl. That was when the photos fell to his desk. Slowly the man pulled open a drawer, letting Tohru see inside it. Two bottles and two glasses, he pulled one out and set it on the desk. "Why are you here, Katsuragi?" his free hand pulled out a small syringe from a hiding place under his desk.

"I want an explanation sir. Why do we have an angel in Terminal Dogma, what is Ayanami Rei, and what do you have under that glove," Katsuragi stepped closer. Accepting one of the glasses, she held it out and let him pour some Brandy into it. Sniffing her, her nostrils flaring for any thing of foreign body, she waited until Ikari drank some before following suit.

Drinking his intoxicant at a leisurely pace, savoring it, Ikari leaned back in his chair before rubbing the bridge of his nose. Rocking lightly, "You don't have to know. It is above your clearance level. Who else has seen these pictures, where is the video? You will give it to me, and a list of who else knows this information." Tohru watched as the man twirled the syringe around and popped the cap off of it. The instant he tried anything, the very nano-second would be when she acted.

"How can I be expected to command the Eva's, to put the Children into them knowing what LCL is? What is that shit doing to them? I cannot follow your orders if I don't know you're not corrupted by whatever you had implanted into you! Sir, just what the fuck is going on here?" Katsuragi pounded her drink and set the glass down. Playing it as cool as she could, Tohru saw a few tells though. Katsuragi's leg was listless, tapping ever so slightly, and how her hand flexed...woman was worried.

Pouring Katsuragi another glass, Ikari gripped his syringe in his fist. "You are a soldier, you follow orders knowing your superiors have the grand plan. You do NOT need to know, you will NOT know, and you will do your job. If you cannot, you will be relieved of duty, your custody of the Third Child will be revoked, and you will be put in custody until the angel menace is dealt with. Now tell me who you showed this to, now!" never did the man's voice raise an octave. Tohru had faint memories of her own father, only her father was a much better man. Cared for his child, this meat sack wasn't worth the suit he wore.

"Nobody else yet, I wanted to talk to you first, sir," Katsuragi confessed, her cheeks flush. When she reached for the glass, hands already showing sluggishness, Ikari struck. Well...tried to strike. Something had to have been put into that drink, something Ikari had a tolerance to which Katsuragi didn't. But Tohru was waiting and faster. The syringe was inches from jabbing into Katsuragi's flesh when Tohru caught the man's hand by the wrist. "Tohru? Wait...what? What was in that drink?" Katsuragi slurred.

One hand going to Ikari's neck, the other wrenching the offending arm in a painful angle away, Tohru slammed Ikari's head on his desk. "He was going to stab you with this thing? Don't know what is in it, but I don't trust it, or him. Are you alright, you sound drunk already," Tohru was worried. Was it a poison? Did she need to find that doctor or make a potion to detoxify?

"How did you get in here? Who the hell are you? Let me go-UGH," Ikari powerful voice lost all edge when Tohru lightly tapped him on the back of the neck again. Man passed out and let the needle slip from his hand.

Plucking the tiny thing up, Tohru recapped it and handed it to Katsuragi for safe keeping. "Can I destroy his hand? The embryo is gestating, a real nasty one if I remember. Holy War Machines are diverse and crafty. Some come in two parts. I think this is one that would do something really bad," Tohru pulled off the man's gloves and showed the pulsating wad of flesh to Katsuragi.

"Yeah, and the damn angel in Terminal Dogma later when you get the chance. I tried to trust him...really tried..." Katsuragi sounded almost dreamlike now. Stumbling against the desk, using it to support her self with hip, her hand went to her forehead. Picking up the bottle of brandy, Katsuragi corked it and set the needle by it. "Whatever is in this, strong stuff. Everclear or something stronger. Guy can handle his booze. But what do we do about him...he'll remember this. Remember you," Katsuragi's concern was plain as day.

Sneering down at the pulsating organism on the Commander's hand, Tohru blew just enough fire to scorch if all off and utterly destroy it without causing too much harm to the man. Clicking her tongue, "Humans are to simple of creatures, I can rewrite part of his memories to make him forget you even came into the room! And with his tools gone, he can't do a thing! Did...did you want me to get rid of that tank of the girl too? I didn't sense any life in them, just raw instinct." Leaning close to Ikari's ear, she blew into it and caused his mind to go hazy and weird, obscure the memories to make them meaningless. Let him wonder what happened.

"No...we'll have to learn more. Can't...can't kill them if...if they're alive...innocent. Tohru I'm getting real sleepy, hard to stand. T-take me home?" Katsuragi nearly fell over and would have had Tohru not caught her. Clinging to her maid's arm, Katsuragi looked deeply into those orange eyes and let her full heartfelt appreciation shine through. Shaking her head over at Ikari, "Don't know...what we stopped...today. But...love you...thank you."

Rubbing her head against Katsuragi's, the warmth was intoxication, Tohru masked both her perception and Katsuragi's. No good letting those lesser human's see their champion weak and haggard. Tohru lifted her lover up bridal style and proudly walked out of Nerv. Let them think whatever they wanted, not Tohru's care to have. But when she stepped foot outside into the late afternoon sun, the sky already red and orange, Tohru had to set Katsuragi down. "Elma, Ikari-kun told me he ran into you. You didn't attack him, good. I'd have hated to have killed you," Tohru didn't like Elma, but Tohru did not want to kill. Nothing good came from killing, even though she was a chaos dragon, Tohru wanted peace.

"I came to take you back to our world Tohru! We don't belong in this place, it is forbidden for our kind to be here! We cannot interfere with a world that is this low on mana," Elma's regal and ordered tone was final and definitive. Her brown horn was out and her staff at her side, the blue gown clung tightly and only exposed the black leotard around the woman's bust. Pointing her staff at Katsuragi, "That woman, what did you do to her!"

It was the phrasing that hit Tohru more than anything, it wasn't what Tohru did to Katsuragi, it was the other way around! "She is my brood mate! Some human in there grafted part of a holy war machine to his hand, and has one captured in the bowels of this castle! So if we aren't to have contact with them, why are the forces of Holy here? Answer me that Order Dragon!" Tohru had her claws at the ready and her tail puffed out much like Elma's own.

"Wait what? Holy War Machines here? But that isn't...we did not know they did this! Are you lying to me?" Elma was a pragmatist in all things. Tohru had never lied to her before, even when they had their falling out. Elma liked being treated like a god by the humans and feed sweet treats, Tohru hated that the humans were duped and did bad things in their 'gods' name and ended Elma's free feeding. But that was it. That and while Holy and Order worked together, they were not part and parcel. Suddenly not so confident, "It doesn't matter. You need to leave here, after we put that woman somewhere safe."

Waking up just enough, Katsuragi snorted a little laugh, "You can't leave either can you. Like Kanna-chan, not enough power to leave without MY dragon helping you. She ain't...she ain't going nowwhere..now why don't you...explain swhats going on..." Snoring again, Tohru lifted Katsuragi up and nuzzled her before firing a death glare at Elma.

"You heard her! Find out what is going on here. It is your allies doing strange things in this world, not chaos! Now my lovely Katsuragi-san needs some sleep, and I'm taking her home. Do not make me fight you now, I won't hold back with her like this, and I do not want to hurt you," Tohru did not candy her words or tone. Katsuragi needed sleep, needed water, and needed food, and she would provide all of those things!

In a show of acceptance, Elma switched her clothing and hid her horn and tail. "Explains why I sensed mana in those two children. The one that knew of you and the other. Something IS strange here, and I will get to the bottom of it. Then we will return to our world together. T-take care of that woman, she seems very drunk," Elma nodded once and left Tohru to her own devices.

Great, stupid food addicted Harmony Dragon was here now, but Tohru was glad if any non-chaos Dragon was here it was Elma. She could at least be talked to, could be reasoned with. Others in her faction were to hard headed to even have a conversation with. Picking Katsuragi up again, holding her again, Tohru willed wings on her back and flew off. Katsuragi wouldn't be able to hold onto her back in her normal form, so Tohru adapted. At the apartment she peeked into Ikari's room and found him kissing that woman of his, they had their shirts off, but nothing else was missing so she let it slide. No reason to film it yet.

Laying Katsuragi in her bed, she found Lucoa outside Ikari's door listening while Kanna played a game on the television. Home, she was home. After confirming with Lucoa what happened, and what she saw from the window, Tohru started cooking supper. When Ikari and Galko stopped 'studying' and joined them, Tohru hinted to the boy that things were safe and Katsuragi would be fine.

X-X

Putting his clothing back on in the bathroom of the love motel, Shinji couldn't put a word to how he felt. Galko and he finally made love, and it wasn't how those stupid movies made it out to be. It was messy, it was a lot of effort, and it was far more emotional than ever expected. They chose today to have another date since it coincided with Misato and Tohru's group date, and they wouldn't notice him leaving. The constant comments from Tohru about his 'breeding' did mess with Shinji's head a little. "Makes me wonder if Kanna-chan is invisible here somewhere, or Lucoa-san," oh please no on either.

If Kanna saw that, Shinji would have died of shame. Lucoa, well he'd worry she would have asked to join in just to watch both of them pass out. Lucoa was a complete unknown, and ex-goddess that was bound to him for...who knew how long. "Going to have to tell Galko-chan about that, but NOT today," Shinji wasn't stupid. The day you made love to the girl you love was not the day to confess to another woman magically being bound to you. Especially one that seem to get her jollies implying she wanted to have relations with both Galko and him. Apartment had been strange the last few days since Misato's talk to the commander. Man wasn't his father anymore. Shinji wanted nothing to do with the man.

"You alright in there Yuusha-chan? Need me to come in and help with anything?" Galko asked through the door. Oh her voice was honey on toast, and that tempted Shinji to say yes. But their two hours was nearly up, and Shinji didn't have any more money on him for an extension. Opening the door before Shinji could say anything, she peeked through the crack and opened it fully when she saw him fully clothed. Snuggling close to him, "Today was...special. Girlfriend Decree five, we remember this date and replay it every year."

Wrapping his arm around her, Shinji nodded and ground her hair against her cheek, "On that I'll easily accept." What did he do to deserve this woman's affection? Not enough, but that was easily rectified by continuing to try. Gently pushing her head to get a good look at her face, he saw her shy away, "What is wrong? Are you...does it still hurt a bit?" Despite what the jerks that mocked her might have thought, Galko had been a virgin just like Shinji had been, and had stained the white bedding crimson. Not a lot, just a little, but any internal injury was to be worried about.

Shaking her head no, Galko quickly started for the door. "Just I don't have my makeup on. I feel naked without it," Shinji had let her use the shower first. Gathering her bag, it contained the lunch they ate on their walk-about date. A whole day of just them talking, joking, and enjoying each others company. A picnic in a park, a movie, walk through a book store where Galko was gifted some new manga to read. And at Galko's prompting their stop here. "Oh darn it...I should have done this first...we need to take a picture and send it to Otako-chan!" Galko fished through her bag for her phone.

"A picture? Why would they want a picture of this?" Shinji was suddenly very self conscious. They guys would learn of this eventually, hell Kensuke spilled the beans on his once in a lifetime event the day after, but a picture? Checking his own phone, just in case Misato sent a text or called while he bathed, or was enraptured by the nymph at his side. Thankfully it said nothing but the time, quarter to eight at night. Hating pictures he wouldn't mind just taking it, "Want me to get one of you by the window, it is a beautiful...scene."

Hand extended to him, beckoning him towards her, his heart was summoned to her. Moth to a flame, he was at her side, hugging her as she squeezed him tight. "This is a picture of both of us. I want to remember this night forever. And they said they wouldn't believe me unless I took a picture," Galko honestly believed her friends required this. Just as gullible as he was, just as wanting to please, a matched set. Holding the phone out, "Say cheese!" she didn't as she kissed his cheek as the phone flashed.

Hand in hand the pair walked out of the hotel, the counter man looked up from his magazine for just a moment. How many couples did that man see walk through the door, and how many did he think were an official couple? Squeezing Galko's hand harder, Shinji vowed he'd fight any and ever angel as best he could to keep not only her safe but his new family. Not that the dragon's needed his help, but he had a new reason to live. No longer just going through the motions, dragged from one moment to the next for no reason. Puffing his chest out, "Hope they don't tease you to much. I'm thinking my friends will be relentless."

"Not looking at my phone till tomorrow, don't want to be embarrassed more than I already was," Galko whimpered. Ah yes, the mutual viewing of one another fully nude, their first time, and the subsequent times that evening. Guess seeing Shinji in the buff and at attention had been a bit of a fright for the young maiden. She covered her eyes with one hand and her flower with another and buried her face in the bed. That gave Shinji a great view of something he hadn't anticipated, that was when Galko recognized what she was showing...then made a Galko-burrito from the blankets. After a good laugh, and a little foreplay they started. That was when Shinji had his thirty seconds of shame, Galko had been there with a web-page on her phone to show him that...yup par the course for fourteen year old virgins.

After a little more foreplay then, both had to get back in the mood after that, the night went on like magic. They were inexperienced, they were stupid, they accidentally hurt one another, but they learned what they other liked, they learned what THEY liked, and they accommodated one another as they did in everything else. Teenage fears of 'not being good enough' were banished, Shinji wasn't afraid of being unable to pleasure the woman who sang like an idol, and she...Shinji did not know he could feel THAT good.

"You weren't the only embarrassed one, and I doubt I ever look at you and not get overwhelmed at how beautiful you are. Clothed or not, makeup or none, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, I-I love you," Shinji was not the compliment master, kept his thoughts mostly internal to not offend, but right now he splurged. Felt the right time. Stepping out into the night air, Shinji's nerves started to grow larger and his stomach heavier as the moments stretched on and Galko didn't say anything. A full block away from the hotel he tried again, "D-did I say something stupid?"

Gripping him by the shoulders, Galko forced him to turn and her face was comical. Fighting to keep her smile from going to goofy, her eyes wide with a few tears, "Stupid Yuusha-chan! You can't just say things like that. I-I love you too, you stupid," she pulled him in for another sampling of his flesh. After a passing older woman claimed they needed to get a room and learn their shame, they parted. Using her free hand to clean her eyes, "Stupid Yuusha-chan. Just saying that out of...well not nowhere considering...but still." Her cheeks colored as they started walking again.

"I know I can be a bit closed off, but I wanted you to know the truth," Shinji confessed. Galko had said it a few times in passing, things that could be written off as 'in the moment' but he had never said it. Part of Shinji knew he had and wanted to tell Misato the same, not the same way of course, but he felt the woman deserved to know it. About to ask if Galko wanted a small nightcap at the apartment, he felt something painful pushed against his back, sharp, "W-what is-" a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

Shoving Galko away from Shinji, Tairya had glasses on and a bandana over his mouth while he wrapped his bicep around Shinji's neck. Pointing towards an alley, "Both of you in there now, make a sound and I spray him right here!" Instantly the evening changed, the warm fluffies were gone, dread cold flowed back in. Pushing Shinji as Galko alternated between the two guys and the alley. Pointing the knife he had, three inches of double sided pain, "Go ahead, run, call for help, he'll be dead before anybody can do anything. Now play along and maybe things don't go so bad for either of you."

"J-just run, Galko-chan, run," Shinji grunted out before the bully from ages ago clasped tighter cutting off his air. Despite what Shinji pleaded, Galko headed into the alley and he was forced to follow. Why now, why today? What was this guy's deal? Vision starting to go dark from lack of air, Shinji for a moment wondered where the dragon's were, but squashed that. He couldn't rely on them for everything, he wanted to be strong right? He wanted to protect Galko and Misato right? Well, this was a start at trying. When he was released, slammed against the wall head first then spun around, Shinji saw the knife pointed at his neck, "W-why are you doing this? What did either of us ever do to you?"

Pointing his finger at Galko, Tairya's voice was dark and threatening, "Put that fucking phone down, I know you got one. Always on it, stupid gyaru's and their phones! I see a flash of it and this ends! As for you!" The older boy's attention was back on Shinji and he took off this disguise and removed any doubt of who it was. Nicking Shinji's neck, a drop of blood on the knife, "You ruined my life you fucking little shit! Not content with the pussy in your class you had to go after mine. Great savor in this stupid shit robot taking everything he can! Watched you take her into that hotel, how many that make for you now, dick?"

"One," Shinji found a depth of courage he only tapped into when safe in his eva. Picturing how the commander would handle things. Keeping his voice level and his breathing calm, a lot harder than he thought, Shinji bore down on the taller man with the gaze he received when he first arrived in Tokyo-3. Standing taller against the wall, a coiled spring ready to go, "And how did I ruin your life. Galko-chan doesn't even know you, how did I steal her from you? What exactly did I do?" One opening and he'd launch himself.

Trying to move to an odd angle, Galko was scanning for something Shinji didn't know. "Exactly what Yuusha-chan said! You never tried talking to me the whole year, or last! And how do you expect this to end? We did nothing to you. All that happened was you and your friends held him down and beat on him! Tried to make him stop talking to me. And like the hero he is, he didn't bow down to you! Stood up for himself, for me! So what will this get you?" her hand went into her bag.

"Revenge. I got expelled for beating on him. One of you must have been a little tattle tail piece of shit! My buddies stopped talking to me after your lucky punch. My father said if I didn't get a job he'd kick me out of the house! And what did I fucking tell you! Hands where I can see them!" Tairya grabbed Shinji by the hair and slammed it against the wall. Keeping his fingers intertwined with Shinji's hair, the guy suddenly got a bit agitated. Acting first without thinking a backup plan, he was running the numbers. What DID he do now? "L-lets see how much she loves you, hey hero? Show me your tits, huh. Lets see those melons or I cut him right now!" he again pushed the knife in close enough to draw a tad bit of blood.

The pain was fading, his vision becoming a tunnel, Shinji felt the growing battle lust, vaguely aware it was how it felt during the Third Angel. A genetic trait he shared with his mother. "So you're just a rapist then? This won't end with just that, will it! Just a coward. Can't act without an ace in the hole. Friends to back you up or a hostage! Is that it! Just a small man that has to take what he can't have given to him!" Shinji screamed as his anger rose.

"Yuusha-chan don't! It's fine, this is the only thing right? After this you leave?" Galko was either to trusting or fearful to go on. Pulling her top up, shame filled her eyes as she looked away, her fancy bra on display for both boys.

Laughing just a little, Tairya stomped his foot once, "Damn those are even bigger than I tho-" Shinji's fist connected with his jaw. The moment the man turned his attention to the semi-topless woman, Shinji pushed off the wall. Fist slamming into the man, Shinji took him to the ground, he would have made his mother proud. A flurry of blows, an unstoppable force, but he was only human. In an act of defense, the knife slid right into Shinji's gut. Everything stopped.

"What is…?" Shinji sat up and looked at the metal sticking out of his stomach. Blood poured out of it, even Tairya was stunned. The man was punch drunk and bleeding from the ears, nose, and mouth, but he realized what had happened just the same. Falling off the guy, Shinji was amazed at the amount of blood, "D-doesn't hurt. Funny." Galko's complexion paled as her fists when to her mouth and she screamed.

Two things happened in rapid succession after that scream pierced the night air. One, Tairya got to his feet and started to run. Two, Lucoa heard the scream. It took the ex-goddess less than three seconds to pinpoint that voice and arrive in the alley. Tairya was hoisted into the air by his neck by one hand. "What is this then? What did you do to my master? Mind telling me or will I have to break your neck?" asked in that same happy voice Lucoa always used, but her eyes were full open and the alley chilled.

"It-it was an accident! I wanted...scare him...show her I'm better...didn't mea-" Tairya was chucked hard at the wall. With a sick crunch he collided with it and fell to the ground in a heap. Breathing, but unconscious.

Not schooled in first-aid for such things, Shinji pulled the knife out and the cork was unplugged. "C-cold, I didn't know I could feel this cold. T-thanks...he'd have...bad things...Galko-chan," Shinji found it hard to talk, harder to keep his eyes open. Some hero he was, stupid teenager threatens them and he gets stabbed. Blindly reaching out for Galko, "Sorry...must look...pathetic...wanted...protect."

"Shush now my little mage," Lucoa was at his side. Putting her hand over the wound with one hand, she reached out to Galko with the other. "You were stupid yes, should have called out for me. I lost you at that lovely hotel. Wanted to give you two some privacy so I went to check on Katsuragi-san and Tohru. Now you girl...here, now!" the top heavy woman did lose some of her warmth as her hands became slick. Taking Galko's hand, she pushed it to the wound.

Nearing her breaking point, Galko was shivering more than Shinji was. "Do we call the police? Ambulance? H-how did you get here so fast and throw him? Y-Yu-Shinji...I'm so sorry!" tears would have messed up her makeup if she had any on.

"None of that, both of you, just calm," Lucoa reached into her cleavage and pulled out a small bottle of red fluid. Pouring it into her mouth, she leaned over Shinji and administered the potion so he wouldn't spill it. A literal life giving kiss, one that she enjoyed and as the potions knit back organ and skin, Shinji got into as well. Lucoa was skilled with that tongue. Once the healing was done and she pulled away, she whipped her lips, "Just as sweet as she was. Now, I guess it is time to confess a few things to you young mistress."

Lucoa then went on to confess everything. Dragons, goddesses, other dimensions, magic, and how Shinji accidentally summoned her. Had Shinji the strength he'd refute some of it, but he was tapped out. So in that alley, huddled together, Shinji admitted to the girl in his arms what Lucoa was saying was true. Galko took it well, she just nodded and accepted the ride on Lucoa's transformed back to the Katsuragi/Ikari apartment. Their they cleaned up, Lucoa changed them both into night clothing, and all three of them fell asleep in Shinji's bed. One way to confess the truth.

X-X

Notes

Bit darker chapter, not that bad, but have to move the Eva stuff along. Next few chapters will be a lot more light hearted as we move into Act-3. Hope you enjoyed this, hope you enjoyed Nyew Years and have a great year! Thanks again for the support and ideas.

Later

Mercaba


	6. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer

Joy my work is making me take a week trip to Dallas for some training, going to be odd. First anniversary of my dad's death is coming up and my brain is a bit messed up. But my nephew will be moving back to town so that's good!

X-X

Katsuragi-san's Dragon Maid

Chapter – 6

Sitting at the kitchen table, watching Tohru cook while Kanna did her homework, Misato couldn't keep the worry out of her. This was supposed to be her relaxation time, the easy moments where she let the troubles of the day vanish. But she couldn't. Things were to peaceful, to good, and she was waiting for the hammer to drop. Why hadn't Gendo done or said anything? Not only had she confronted him about the abomination on his hand which Tohru destroyed, but last night she snuck into the bowels of Nerv and watched her beloved dragon-maid obliterate the abomination down there! Yet no Section-2 strike on her apartment happened, no armed guards came to arrest her, hell…nothing happened!

She wanted to think things were good, but knowing Nerv…no the commanders had some alternate plan just filled Misato with dread. What were they up to, did they actually prevent something terrible? Watching Tohru's tail swish back and forth, Misato felt her mouth go just a little dry. "Are you trying to tempt me? I think you're trying to tempt me," she teased. If she stewed in her own funk to long Tohru would notice as would Shinji. Didn't do any good to worry those two, they'd do even MORE to make her happy if they noticed.

"Always Katsuragi-san! Always!" Tohru sang back. Turning around and showing that impishly beautiful face, Tohru was gleaming with joy. Carrying another can over to Misato, Tohru sat right along side the woman and hummed contently. Misato had rewarded her maid for a successful mission last night. Even if it was a captured 'Holy War Engine' it was an angel to Misato. So Misato let Tohru augment herself and they tried a little role reversal. Leaning against Misato, "I think we might need to put up some permanent wards in our room. Think we almost overloaded them."

Writing in her insect collection guide, most of which describing how they tasted, Kanna showed the paper to Misato for evaluation. "You did. I was going to ask why you were fighting but Lucoa said you were just playing. Can I play that game with you? Here is my assignment, did I do good?" Kanna's horns shown in the low light of the kitchen. Even with her deadpan expression, girl was pleading for love and support.

Reading the few questions, Misato had to hold back a laugh. Guess cicadas tasted greasy, who knew? "Yes you did. Want to go see what Shin-chan and Galko-chan are up to?" Misato saw Kanna's mouth open into a big circle. Somehow knowing Kanna heard them wasn't nearly as bad as knowing Shinji might have. Call her speciesest, but the dragons had a totally different opinion of lovemaking than humanity. Gazing back at Tohru, damn she loved that dragon, "Those two have been odd for a while now. Think they finally…?"

"Oh they did. It was the day of our double date with Fafnir and Akagi," Lucoa announced as she walked into the kitchen as Kanna left. Sniffing over the cooking food, the insanely top heavy ex-goddess got herself some ice-tea and sampled it. Putting her hand to her cheek she smiled wide, "My-my he can make some lovely tea. Not that yours is bad Tohru-san." Upon seeing the disbelief on their faces, Lucoa opened one eye to peek at them, "I would have thought you'd both know, he cannot keep a secret to save his sweet life. Neither of them can."

Dropping her can, her fingers going slack it slipped right through yet Tohru caught it and set it on the table. Both women were still in shock. "A-are you sure Lucoa-san? They're not doing anything now are you? Kids could be quiet…and that long ago? What happened?" Misato was reluctant to turn to face the hallway. Her little man finally walked hand in hand with that little fashionista into adulthood? Her little talks with the guys at work about what to expect, were they wrong? Shinji wasn't smiling ear to ear, he wasn't finding any and all opportunities to leave and sneak in a little sugar. Hell, Tohru kept her stalking up and didn't notice anything. How could they be so secretive?

Misato was anything but doting on…oh…oh yeah. As much as she loved Shinji, the emotional high with Tohru had Misato wearing blinders, added to it the oddity at Nerv with expunging angels hiding in the basement. Knowing Shinji was forced to breath in angelic blood, going to have to apologize to him about that. Shinji could be doing just about anything and she'd not notice much.

"Well, it was only that one evening. They are…well the stabbing happed so soon after it. I think my darling little Galko is still blaming herself for that. But I'll get them back in the mood soon. After your performance last night…think I will take your idea and train both of them in the sensual arts. They are such dears, I adore both of them," Lucoa took Misato's fallen can. She looked at it for a moment, then drank it down.

And on that one word, Misato and Tohru went from happy and content newlyweds to focused and dedicated mother bears. Pulling out her phone, Misato debated making a call first but just set it down. "Stabbing? Explain that part, in detail. We'll deal with the rest later," Misato did not even register the full of Lucoa's statement. Just that one word and the sadness Lucoa said it with was proof it wasn't just a misused word.

"Well, he was so brave from what Galko-chan told me. I wanted to give them some privacy, you humans are so shy he doubly so. So when they went into the hotel I only stayed until they started then went to watch your date. But after I left you, I lost them. When I heard Galko-chan scream from an alley," Lucoa went into the full of the story then. Going over what she found, how Shinji sustained a possible fatal wound, and that she maybe…sorta…used some high level magic potion to heal his wound. A dragon cure all used on a human, the full effects even Lucoa didn't know yet. "So at that point I brought them back here, and Shin-chan and I filled Galko-chan in about my nature, and about Tohru, Fafnir, and Kanna-chan."

Standing up, mind going dark, Misato knocked her chair over. Bellowing out in her most angry tone, "SHINJI KATSURAGI you get in here now!" Oops, that paperwork wasn't finished yet, but Misato just wasn't thinking straight right now! Shinji having sex was one thing he might try to hide out of shame, but being attacked by some punk? Nearly being killed!? He couldn't keep things like that a secret! Feeling Tohru grabbing her hand, Misato was tempted to shake it off but didn't, Tohru was vibrating with emotion as well, "Let me talk to him first. And as much as you want to…let me deal with the deadman as well!" Nobody hurt her family, nobody.

"Is supper done already, Misato-san? Is it alright if Galko-chan stays for it?" Shinji called out as he came into the room hand-in-hand with Galko. The pair had been in the living room working on school work, or at least pretending to while the adults were in the room with them. But Galko's make-up was just a little smudged around the lips and Shinji just a little out of breath. Coming to a halt when they entered the room, finding it not a welcome arrival, "An-and did you say Shinji Katsuragi?" that question was just a little hopeful.

Letting go of Shinji's hand, Galko alternated between Tohru and Lucoa, hand sandwiched between her school uniform glad bust. "I…I think I should go. Katsuragi-san, o-thers. Thank you for having…" Galko shivered when Misato slammed her palm down on the table. The smack silenced the girl and set the mood as darker than expected. This wasn't a teasing session, or a 'you've been neglecting your studies' type of talk. This was…dangerous.

"No, both of you, sit. NOW!" Misato barked again. Pacing away from the chair, making it clear where the two needed to go, Misato glared at them. When Lucoa went to talk, Misato found she could stare down a dragon when her boy was involved. Didn't hurt that Lucoa appeared hurt as well, guess the ex-goddess's feelings were genuine. Dragons, they had odd tastes didn't they? When the terrified teenagers were seated, "Care to tell me something? Think hard, think VERY hard before you answer."

Both had their heads down, judging by the angle their hands were they were holding on tightly to one another, but it was Shinji that spoke first. "I didn't want to worry you. Last few weeks you've been pensive or…distracted," he did peek at Tohru and color for a moment. Heart of glass, confessing this way was making the lads voice break and Misato could imagine his eyes watering while he observed the table. Never wanting to disappoint and knowing he had, Shinji was easy to read, "It was so crazy and happened so fast. I…we didn't even fully get what was happening. My thoughts were that I wanted to protect Galko-chan. That I wanted to be strong enough to keep her safe, to keep you safe, to not need to rely on Tohru-san or Lucoa-san for every trouble that came along. T-then he..." Shinji turned to Galko who didn't move, "I could tell he wouldn't stop."

"I'll flay him alive and eat his beating heart!" Tohru's wings burst out and her tail trashed wildly. Plumes of fire erupted from the dragon's mouth as she tried to reign in her anger, but Misato's simple dragon was led by her emotions. Standing over Galko, Tohru bore down on the girl that looked ready to bolt, "What do you have to say about this? Would you have let that other male breed with you? Why didn't you call out for help until after he was wounded!"

Misato saw it happening before she could stop herself or Tohru, they pushed too hard and too fast to a girl that wasn't ready. Galko stood up and backed away from the table, the elaborate makeup she wore ruined by tears. "I don't know! This is all to much! I-I love you Yuusha but I can't deal with all…you nearly died! That guy was going to…dragons…I can't deal with all of this!" and she tore off running.

It broke Misato's heart, but she went into disaster recovery mode instantly. Grabbing Shinji's shoulders as he tried to get up and follow after, she pushed him back down. His face went wild at her holding him down, "Let her go right now, Shin-chan. She needs time to let it all sink in. I need time to let what happen sink in, you do too. She just needs time to think. Take it all in." That was when the door slammed, and Shinji just crumbled and Misato yanked him into a hug. Cold, she felt cold as she looked at Tohru and nodded, the maid was off the moment she took the food off the burner.

That boy, Misato and Tohru knew who it was now, same one that got expelled for fighting with Shinji all that time ago. Stupid kid went one step to far, and Misato was alright with getting revenge.

"Is Ikari alright?" Kanna asked from the doorway, "His mate took all her stuff and ran away. What happened?" The confused younger dragon was worried and pulling on the hem of her elaborate dress.

Exchanging the lad with Lucoa, Misato scooped up Kanna and cradled her. Something, Misato had to hold something and right now there were a couple of people needing aid. "We'll talk about this again once you calm down, Shinji. What you did was very foolhardy. Your punishment will be to tell Asuka she can't go to Okinawa like she is telling everybody she is. Lucoa, take him to his room, I'll bring some food in later once he's calm. Just…don't do anything he'll regret," Misato warned the dragon.

"Shinji is just a little upset right now. Galko had a bad day, and she wasn't ready to learn about Tohru-chan and you. Not everybody is ready to hear about things like you," Misato eased Kanna's fears. Girl just saw a whirlwind and was worried, Kanna worried like all children did. See an adult or somebody older emotional they get scared. Dabbing Kanna's eyes, "And Shinji-kun did something very stupid and nearly got really badly hurt instead of asking for help. Never do that, Kanna-chan. Never let pride get you hurt."

Grabbing onto Misato's shirt, Kanna either didn't understand or knew enough to not question. Girl just enjoyed being held and nodded. After a few minutes, Misato let the girl back down onto the ground and set two plates. Kanna and Misato ate supper in front of the television, Misato tried not to hear Shinji's voice from the other room. Tore her heart to pieces to hear the anguished words that he tried to keep low. He tried calling or texting…she blocked him already. If Galko didn't come back around, Misato was going to ask Asuka for a favor in falling on the girl's house! There was a way of doing things, and tearing out the still beating heart and burning it was not it!

Eventually the sounds coming from Shinji's room tapered off, Lucoa got them food, and Misato was about to ask how he was but saw the woman shaking her head no. Guess he wasn't 'better', and Misato was stupid to think he would have been. Things took time, maybe after this break from school they'd have calmed down enough to talk. Hell, maybe they could arrange some little vacation for just Misato and her family!

When her phone rang, Misato was stunned to learn Tohru was back and sleeping on the couch behind her. Guess she dozed off with Kanna in her lap. "Katsuragi here, better be good news or I'm hanging up. A real shit day here today, and I am NOT wanting bad news," Misato warned who ever called upfront.

"So-sorry Katsuragi-san for calling so late, but Akagi-san told me it was important to get the word out to you," Makoto was equally worried and oddly excited.

Turning down the television, Misato noticed the time was after eleven, she must have just zoned out. Emotional rollercoaster sent her into a state of dull. Fixing the phone a little, "What did she need to tell me? Hope it isn't she needs maternity leave already." Though seeing how Ritsuko gushed over Fafnir, and hearing from Tohru that it was mutual, it wouldn't be to unexpected eventually. Misato couldn't read Fafnir, but Tohru was giggling all night at the man for some reason.

"N-no, not that. Two things really. Magi are detecting what they think is an angel in a volcano. And a new UN officer has arrived, Elma Joui. According to Joui-san, she's been appointed to examine some abnormalities or something. That is all, sorry for bothering you," Makoto and Misato shared pleasantries before he hung up.

So Elma was going to be working at Nerv? Good…maybe that would help explain some of the odd things Gendo was doing. And an angel in a volcano? OH yeah she had sent out probes in the past to look for that. Crap, couldn't have Tohru just go end it now that the Magi knew about it. Well…hopefully it didn't end poorly. Misato just hoped things weren't going to go bad in ways she wasn't expecting.

X-X

What was she doing? Was she happy? Was she safe? Was she moving on? Questions like these continued to plague Shinji little over two weeks after Galko's rather dramatic escape from the apartment. As much as he wanted to blame her, to find fault with her abandoning and avoiding him, Shinji couldn't. It was a lot to take in, and he even tried to break things off after the disastrous ocean trip. Guess, like all things female to him, it was acceptable for her to 'break it off to save her' where it was wrong for him to. It was always fine for women to hurt him, and never acceptable for him to break their heart. Just how life worked for him.

Overblowing things, likely, but did it still hurt horribly? Oh you bet it did. Sitting at a small patio set a safe splash-distance from the Nerv pool, Shinji tried not to stew in his funk. Wasn't helping, but he wasn't alone. After the 'is it a breakup or not' Touji and Kensuke were there to help him while not hanging out with…well Shinji didn't know if they were his friends now or not. Did Galko's blocking him mean he shouldn't talk to Otako or Hime as well? He liked them, but seeing them at school was awkward. They looked at him, got that 'I'm not avoiding you' while avoiding you, and moved on. Plus all the older boys were back to mocking him again. 'Back in your place runt' and 'You better watch yourself' were muttered to him.

"Ikari-Ikari look!" a happy voice called out over the cavernous pool area. Kanna waved at him wearing her new flowery swimsuit. Yes, his family was there for him in lieu of actual friends now that they were off in Okinawa. Off with Galko's class as it was cheaper to send everybody in bulk. Lucky bastards. Said they'd try talking to her. When Shinji waved over at her, the young dragon jumped into the pool and started swimming.

At least he had Misato and the dragons, they were there and eased his pained heart. Lucoa was positively stifling with her attempts to aid him, woman HAD to be a succubus, no doubt. Moment his heart was open and hemorrhaging she was there offering warm hugs, offering to sleep in his bed to be there, and just offer herself at any and all options. Not going to take it, was too painful. "Misato-san brought her in, if you are worried Ayanami-san. Permission for both Kanna-chan and the others. Kanna-chan try not to get in Ayanami-san's way alright?" Shinji called out to the other swimmer and the splashing nightmare.

"Understood. Keep them from wandering alone. It is forbidden. Ikari…I-," Ayanami shook her head. Water flew to the ceramic tiles as Rei hung to the edge with one hand. The teenagers eyed one another with confusion. The long months of knowing one another, Shinji's earlier attempts at friendship, the Fifth angel, and lastly Gendo's orders for Rei to avoid him. It was odd for the two lonely teens. Rei had to know of the breakup, Touji had been very vocal when Hime told him about it. Everybody knew, and many felt cheated. The mighty illusion Shinji created destroyed. Some even thought Shinji HAD been paying her now.

Letting out a small squeal, a new voice announced Elma's arrival into the natatorium. "Ah, you ARE here Ayanami-kun! You've been avoiding me. Oh, Ikari-kun you are here as well, even better. I need to talk to all three of you pilots. I'll be moving into your building later this week Ayanami-kun. Better to keep tabs on two of the pilots that are left alone. And you have…her…with you Ikari," Elma tossed her towel to the ground. Woman was eying Shinji's snack with envy and the pool with equal adoration.

"Elma-san, I did make some of these for you. After your welcome party, thought you might like a sweet or two," Shinji snickered despite himself. The party had been at Nerv at Misato's assistance insistence. Wanting something to distract himself, Shinji offered to cook for it. He had watched Elma destroy cookies and small cakes at an insane pace. Tohru chided Elma saying she was a glutton and sugar junkie. Shinji catered to that fixation, it helped keep his mind off of Galko.

Glad in a very tight fitting one-piece purple swimsuit, Elma's stomach grumbled and burbled as she debated. Getting splashed as Kanna continued her 'dragon paddle', Elma flinched her head to the pool, "After my swim. Fancy a race Ayanami-san?" With skill betraying her superior nature, Elma dove into the water. One might thing her rather sizable shape, did all dragons of a certain age have such developed chests Shinji had to wonder, Elma should have made a bigger splash. But the dive and speed she swam would have put Olympic swimmers and divers green with envy.

"Hope Elma-san can help Ayanami-san," Shinji muttered as he watched. He should be focused on his homework, he fell off of it after the breakup and got bad marks on his last test. Misato got a copy, said to try harder but she understood. It made Shinji jealous to see how happy Misato was though. Misato and Tohru were just so blissfully ignorant of others around them now. But he couldn't focus on physics right now, so he watched the swimmers. Tohru said something about Elma being a water dragon of the Harmony tribe, an opponent to Tohru's tribe. But since Tohru said something about Ayanami being a creature of order, maybe Elma might help Ayanami in some way. Sighing heavily, "I hope she can. Ayanami-san could use it."

Spinning Shinji's book around, Asuka scanned it as she sat down, "Ayanami can use all the help she can get. Girl is just odd. Do you know she never leaves her apartment aside Nerv or school? She doesn't even have television! What she does in that apartment of hers, I don't want to know. And how are you today?" Asuka sat resplendent in a red and white stripped bikini, something that would have fit perfectly on some fashion magazine or calendar. 'Young girl studies before swim' or something else equally stupid yet still alluring to see.

"Better. Tohru-san and Misato-san have been trying to keep me busy. Oh and Lucoa-san is…Lucoa-san," Shinji thought the less said the better. That woman confused and made Shinji feel bad. He had hopes that in time Galko would come back, Lucoa said that would be fine, she said she loved both of them. Shinji, did not want to cheat, but the more Lucoa tried to help the more his resolve waned. Pulling his book back, looking at too much exposed flesh was not a good idea, "What about you? How is the apartment now? Needing more help cleaning?" Asuka had asked last week for another cleaning party, she got only Shinji.

Scooting her chair over, shoulder to shoulder to Shinji now, Asuka had either no idea of her presence on others or had all too much knowledge of it. "I'll need you to take my laundry again. Ayanami must do hers here, if she does it at all. No washer/dryer at that sty. I swear next angel that gives me the chance I'll fall on that place. How you feeling about, you know what. Heard a few rumors before they got to leave this place," Asuka knew of course. Yet, much to Shinji's relief, Asuka hadn't joined the 'guess he WAS paying' clutch of people.

"I might do the same if you can't. I never liked the idea of Ayanami-san living there. Even seeing how clean it can be, it can't be safe for either of you," Shinji joined Asuka in a small smile. She was being nice, and Shinji hated that. Was tired over everybody treating him as if he was one hard breath away from crumbling. It hurt yes, terribly so. But Shinji knew abandonment, part of his mind was always waiting for Galko to do it. Misato would abandon him once things with Tohru got to the next stage. That would mean saying goodbye to Kanna as well once it happened. Maybe then he'd succumb to Lucoa's advances and let her eat his soul or whatever true aim she had.

Reading his book, knowing Shinji well enough to not push harder than she did, "I'll hold you to that. I can't believe that UN lady is moving in with us. How does that maid know somebody in the UN anyway? That whole thing is screwy. Hope the moment she walks in she walks out and brings us with her. But then we wouldn't have…" That statement of near 'sharing' caused both teens to realize how close they sat and Asuka scooted away. Asuka had confessed to staring to like Galko as a friend after the first cleaning session, at the second she let slip a little friendly rivalry with Shinji as well. For a girl that was as odd as Asuka, it meant something.

"My-my aren't you two close," Lucoa now opted to join the frey. Putting a hand on each teen's shoulder, she let her massive presence be felt by each of them. Leaning over them, that plumpness falling on both arms, she scooped up his book. Reading it a little, "Oh physics? I thought you had already learned this. Still having issues concentrating? I could teach you a few breathing techniques." She took in three deep breaths and did a very firm exhale.

Turning from Asuka and the table to Lucoa, Shinji felt his heart was about to leap out of his chest and run away. "W-w-what are you wearing!?" Shinji couldn't help but ask. Where Ayanami was plain, Kanna was cute, Elma was fetching, and Asuka went for alluring, but Lucoa went for…well…lewd! It was thin strips of purple that went from her legs up to her neck in twin strings…strings! It barely covered ANYTHING!

"I-uh-talk to you later!" Asuka fled quickly and after staring herself at the massive display of flesh. Coward! Asuka had shown in the past an odd aversion to Lucoa, and now more than ever she fled as if the blond was radioactive. Diving into the water, "Kanna-chan want to race me? I'll give you a head start!" Even Asuka wasn't immune to the subtle manipulation the young dragon used on the lesser minded humans.

Wrapping her arms around Shinji, pressing herself against his back and letting him know that yup it was worse than being nude, Lucoa hugged him. Her hair, wet with her pre-swim shower, clung to his head, "Not still sad about Galko-chan's momentary bout of fear are you? She'll be back, I guarantee it. If you could see what I do, you'd be calm. And that girl, she is confused. Bit to much of an egoist for me to find cute, but at times she is fun to tease." Lucoa took Asuka's chair and offered Shinji a kind expression.

It took a monumental effort to keep his shorts from showing the others that why yes he did realize they were all very attractive and he noticed. Swallowing hard, his tongue grew a few dozen feet in size by the feel of it, Shinji tried to talk. "I-I'm getting better. Thinking I should have studied elsewhere though. H-hard to focus with all the sounds," Shinji prayed it ended soon.

Ayanami and Elma were racing, Ayanami was growing frustrated at finally being beat, Asuka was no longer giving Kanna a lead and still losing. And now his 'familiar' was covering his hand with hers and giving him a look he had only saw once…that damned hotel! If he knew that evening would have caused this, he'd have gladly lived a virgin with Galko than not be one and without her. "Going to go for a swim, Lucoa-san?" Shinji could hope she took the hint.

"I can smell your pheromones, Shin-chan. You don't need to hide them from me. I care for both of you, and in time both of you will…" Lucoa whispered hotly into Shinji's ear. For one mind shattering moment she flashed him both her beautiful eyes, trailed her hand from shoulder to side, nodded once and joined the others in the pool.

His heart couldn't take that kind of stimulation, not right now! Biting the inside of his cheek, "Don't fall for it. Don't. Didn't Kensuke say something about rebounds or something?" Shinji didn't know enough about relationships or emotions, other than he wished he could avoid them. They hurt, they caused trouble, and they would cause him to do stupid things. Looking over when Lucoa called his name, she jumped into the pool, and of course it caused her suit to shift and he was given a full view of a very interesting site. "They do float, Otako-chan wasn't just teasing Galko-chan," he muttered!

Focusing on his work, well trying to as best he could, Shinji couldn't help but listen to the suddenly very full pool. Races between dragons, races between pilots, Kanna asking him to join, Lucoa saying she'd teach him to swim, and just more joyous voices than Shinji wanted to hear. If he had to be miserable, why did they all get to have the happiness he craved? It did warm Shinji's heart to see Elma come to talk and nearly dote on Ayanami, and oddly enough Ayanami didn't shove the dragon away.

After an hour of frivolity on the girls parts, and Shinji's awakened libido screaming at him to watch while he avoided it, Misato and Tohru joined them. Misato took the table along with Tohru flanking Shinji, "Alright everybody get over here, time for the mission briefing. Shin-chan you made cookies? Trying to bribe the new UN inspector again?" She shared a knowing look with Tohru and him.

"Just felt like making something different, and Elma-san is a good indicator if they are good. Peanut butter chocolate," Shinji presented the tray to the dripping new additions. Thankfully Misato and Tohru hadn't opted to join the swimming club, Shinji couldn't have handled that much on display. He shivered when Misato put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a solid shake. Tired, oh so tired of 'sympathy' from others. Just let him dwell on it and deal with it in his own time. It took time to put the barriers and walls back up around a heart. As Elma ate one, "Any good?" his answer was her grabbing three more and popping them in one after another.

Watching Asuka smack the hand away, then smile when Elma gave one of the pilfered to Rei, Shinji had to suspect they were good. After Rei stopped coughing from her cookie, a rosy red complexion from the treat spreading across her cheeks, Misato hid her grin behind her hand, "So, looks like we have a capture mission to plan. Found an angel embryo in a volcano, going to go see if we can capture it to study it. Might help us protect ourselves more."

Shinji watched the eyes going a little wild, the dragons knew what Misato was talking about but none of them said anything. Elma was eating faster as Misato went over the planned meeting, guess water and lava didn't mix, but Tohru puffed her chest out at that one. If the angel hadn't been recorded on sensors, Shinji wondered if Misato would have just sent Tohru to go eat or destroy it. But such was not the case, and he waited to hear the bad news. He was going to be dropped into a volcano, maybe it would end 'badly' and he'd not have to deal with this mess anymore.

"Asuka, due to Unit-02's setup, you're up to do the dive. Shinji-kun, you will support her while Unit-00 and Ayanami stay behind in case of an attack. Is that fine with the UN rep?" Misato was enjoying this just a little to much. But Shinji tuned out everything once the decision was made. It wasn't him for a change, why did he feel bad about that?

X-X

Sitting in the borrowed van, Tohru kept taking fugitive glances at Katsuragi. Was Katsuragi upset that she hadn't reveled herself in saving Soryu? It had been a bit of a mistake on her part during the last battle, hard to use her fire in a volcano. It would have worked if she broke her perception blocking and ramped up the power. Since she didn't, Soryu and Ikari came up with an odd idea of freezing it from the inside. But since Tohru didn't help, the cords holding the odd beast were cut and Ikari jumped in to catch her. If Ikari did pass out, Tohru would have broken her secrecy and saved both of them. Ikari was important now, a quasi broodmate just like Kanna now.

Yet since Ikari was put into danger, Katsuragi was very upset. "Shinji-kun, I'm not saying what you did was wrong. Asuka I am glad you're safe. But you have to follow orders! I cannot have you risking yourself and Unit-01 like that! Ritsuko is saying that Unit-01 is heavily damaged now. What if we had an angel attack back in Tokyo-3!?" Katsuragi did cast Tohru a once over. The eye that the passengers in the backseat couldn't see winked at her. Katsuragi was angry, but did acknowledge that if something DID happen, Tohru could handle it.

"If he waited, I would have died though! He just caught me!" Soryu retorted. Petulantly kicking the back of Katsuragi's chair, Soryu kept her head turned towards the window as the van speed off. Girl hadn't said much since Ikari saved her, but Tohru caught the whiff of pheromones. Not much, just a faint wafting of it, but Ikari's rescue opened the gate just a tad. Her hand waving over and smacking Ikari in the side, "And he makes a bold move once and now you yell at him for it? You should be rewarding him for a job well done. Now he'll hold off, worry you'll be upset, and next time somebody might die!"

Head bent forward, examining his shoes, Ikari didn't even notice the random hits from Soryu. "If I passed out though, we'd both be died. Misato-san has a point. I've not been thinking straight since the fight. I wasn't thinking of myself or of Unit-01's safety, I just feared you falling," Ikari raised his hand up just a little and let it fall back down. Leaning against his door, Ikari just brooded.

"Neither of you would have died. You had a luck dragon on your side. Never forget that," Tohru chimed in. She didn't want Katsuragi or Ikari sad, and that was how they both were! Do something, she had to do something to brighten their days. But what? Well…Katsuragi and she could just find a room at this onsen they were going to and all the sadness would wash away. But what about Ikari? Ideas, she needed ideas! Reaching over and taking Katsuragi's free hand, it clasped hers instantly and was warm, Tohru nodded. Eyes going wide as they approached the onsen, "This place looks so old! Like a place from…home." Oops, almost outed herself to the outsider.

Squeezing Tohru's hand tighter, Katsuragi nodded, "Yeah I guess you guys did have a luck dragon. But those won't always be there to help you. And Shinji-kun…you're starting to worry me a lot. The issue with Galko-chan…you're throwing yourself into danger. One of these times your luck will run out. You can't do that to me." Tohru could see Katsuragi trying to find Ikari in the backseat, but he was too despondent.

"What issue with Galko? I thought you broke up over some fight you two had? Does this have anything to do with that video you said you'd show me awhile back?" Asuka's vigor rose just a tad. Girl was suddenly very attentive to the conversation in the cab. Alternating between the two humans, Soryu would linger on Tohru for a moment but flinched back. Girl could tell something was different about Tohru, sense the superiority of the dragon, and unlike her brood Soryu was afraid. Not all humans were smart enough to know not all dragons would eat them on sight.

Slowing the van down and parking it in the reserved spot, Katsuragi held up one finger, "Asuka drop that talk for now. I'll…I'll show you the video tomorrow back at my apartment. Today though just let it go. You have the right to know what was on it. As for Shinji-kun and his recklessness…that is family issues." Getting out of the van, Katsuragi rotated her shoulders after the lengthy drive. Hustling over to Tohru, the darling human took her warmth where she could. Whispering as Ikari and Soryu were still getting out, "Thanks for reminding me you were there. I keep forgetting you were down there to catch him if he fell. He knew it too…just…this Galko shit is messing with me. That kid that attacked him, the jump, and how he's acting. Hate seeing him like this."

And Tohru hated seeing Katsuragi like this, and knowing Ikari was in a bad place. With how things were with Katsuragi and her, Tohru had to admit her focus was not on Kanna, Lucoa, or Ikari. It was one hundred and fifty percent on her lover. Tohru couldn't keep her mind off of Katsuragi, even more than before. Life was better than it had ever been in all her existence and Katsuragi was the center of that! Plans to go home and get that elixir to extend Katsuragi's life as long as Tohru's was already in the works. Humans were easy to repair and extend, and she would do that! And soon…soon a tail steak!

"I've found where that boy is living, my present to you," Tohru kissed Katsuragi's cheek. It was to be a family event, the punishment of the attacker! It took a lot of restraint for Tohru not to burn the human's apartment to the ground, but it was to be a gift! Walking up the stairs to the wooden shack that was to be Ikari and Soryu's reward, Tohru loved the style of it. This was what she was used to, wood. Humans had wood homes not stone and concrete, this was natural. Peeking back at the two behind them, comfortable talking level now, "We need to think of a real reward. A nice vacation somewhere. Think you two would like to visit my world?"

Waving her hand no, Katsuragi panted a little as they neared the top of the mountain of stairs. "Worried your return would get attention. Didn't you say you were nearly killed back there? What if the gods noticed you back," Katsuragi didn't mince words. And Tohru's heart nearly overloaded! This woman cared about her so much as to forgo the better world to keep Tohru safe. Best Katsuragi not know Tohru made a few trips now and then to get ingredients for elixirs and the like.

Listening to the two behind them bicker and chat, Tohru would accept Soryu into her circle for today. The girl had an odd effect ok Ikari, she distracted him. Until Tohru could find that mate of his and drag her back to either fix or destroy their bonding, some exceptions would be allowed. That Galko though had to answer for leaving things in the vague nothingness. Between Order and Chaos was emptiness, Tohru despised emptiness. There was so much wonderment in the world, so much to enjoy, but empty was just that, devoid of all. Good or bad, living or dead, all things benefited from avoiding nothingness. Before Katsuragi and this world, most of Tohru's life was empty.

"Hello, Katsuragi Misato with Nerv. I called you about two hours ago. We're the first to get here, everything good to go?" Katsuragi announced her arrival to the older man kneeling by a counter. She waved at him and gave the man a toothy grin that lit up her whole being. Extending her hand, a custom Tohru found dangerous, she took the man's and gave it a shake.

Pudgy and going bald, the older man drank in Katsuragi and Torhu's form and blushed just a tad. Bowing to them, "I didn't expect you so soon. My son is getting the food you requested, my wife preparing a sitting room if you like. Any-anything I can do for you honored guests?" The man was a respectable and charming, showed Tohru the proper respect in his bowing head to ground. Sitting up as Ikari and Soryu entered he chuckled as they were still bickering. Gesturing to the teens, "The baths are open if you would like to soak while you wait."

"What is that smell. Somebody leave a carton of rotten eggs out or something?" Soryu in her utter maturity pinched her nose. Saddling right up behind Katsuragi, using Ikari as a buffer between herself and Tohru, she rolled her eyes at the man before her.

Walking in right behind them, Kanna and Lucoa waved at the troup, "I find it smells lovely here. Real earthy aroma. Does your dwelling lay on a leyline?" Lucoa appeared to drift over to Ikari and gave him a quick sniff and a scowl formed. Poking him in the shoulder, "You did something didn't you? Your temperature is off and your eyes aren't focusing as they should."

"We'll take a bath as we wait, tell anybody else if they show we'll be out in a bit. And thank you for your hospitality," Katsuragi pushed Lucoa off Ikari. Leaving the owner behind, they followed the signs to the onsen. With one good push to the top heavy woman, "I'll tell you what I can about what he did. But you better not be hiding anything young man. Kanna-chan you ready for the onsen?" Katsuragi plopped her hand atop Kanna's head and gave it a waggle.

Envious of Kanna's head pat, Tohru leaned over and pushed her head into Katsuragi's side. "Don't I deserve one of those as well? Not fair for Kanna-chan to get all of them!" Tohru wanted a little affection. Selfish yes, but nobody ever said Tohru was a selfless creature. Her tail threatened to pop out when Katsuragi trailed up her back and circled the base of one of her horns. They were super sensitive and Katsuragi gave it a good rub. Getting to the changing room, "Now no peaking young man. You are still being punished for the other thing and for today's accident!"

Blushing just a tad, Ikari still had a very scolded air about him, "I wouldn't dare. I'll just…just…" He ventured into the men's changing room. For a moment Tohru was tempted to find an excuse to walk off so she could sneak in to watch him. Was he going to pull out his phone and look at that picture again? Emotions, humans were slaves to them.

"Shall we Katsuragi-san?" Tohru extended her elbow for Katsuragi though. A maid had to serve the master first and the offspring second. But she did give Lucoa a small head nod towards the door. Lucoa was his familiar now, ex-goddess could act like it even if Ikari didn't treat her as such.

Filling the small changing room, Tohru helped Kanna to change into a suit while the others went au natural. Finding Soryu watching the dressing, Tohru couldn't help but ask, "If you wanted a suit you should have brought one. Kanna is a little young to go out like we are. But if you ask that man, maybe he has something for you." Humans were so skittish about nudity, to Tohru being clothed so often was the freakish thing.

"I don't need a suit! I'm just wondering…how those two knew to come," Soryu said hotly as she folded her clothing. Wrapping a towel around herself, the girl was positively aghast with the superior dragon bodies about and Tohru admitted that Katsuragi was an apex human as well. Briskly leaving into the open air spring, Soryu just couldn't be earnest, Tohru disliked that.

Stretching her hands up, Katsuragi wrapped one around Tohru as they came down, "Girl just doesn't get our culture. And how did you two know to come. Glad you're here, just wondering." Walking out into the bathing area, the small wafted over them with it sulfur aroma. Soryu was standing at the lip of the water and gazing over at the wood divide. Giving Soryu a light kick to the bum, "Won't get any better smelling standing outside it. It'll get better the longer you stay in it. And no, he can't see you through the wall. Not unless he learned how to see through walls." Katsuragi took her own medicine and climbed in up to her belly button.

"Misato-san!" Ikari's voice wafted thick over the heavy air, "there is a box here. It has your name on it." Splashing could be heard from the other side of the wooden divide, he was moving about closer to them.

Splashing her way over to Katsuragi, Kanna had that look about her again…a prank. "I brought Pen-Pen and put him over there…" Kanna admitted just a smidge concerned for her action.

"Kanna-chan, what did I tell you about using that bird in your pranks. Last time I said I'd…" Tohru was about to continue punishment but Katsuragi's hand stopped her. It was an expert grope that frazzled Tohru's mind and filled it rosy plumes of fire. They hadn't had much time for romance with the operation planning and keeping tabs on Ikari, Tohru missed it.

Another wink to Tohru, Katsuragi sloshed over to the wall and gave Soryu a small hip check, "Just open it up, Shinji-kun. He's your company today. Not fair that you're alone and we've a small party here." A mischievous grin overtook the woman and she 'stumbled' into Soryu and the pair fell into the water. Popping back up, her hair covering her face, Katsuragi laughed and sputtered the water out.

"Did you want more company over there? I could come over if you wanted," Lucoa's honeyed voice filled the bath. Everybody, except Kanna who was swimming, paused to gap at the audacity of the woman. They each shook their head no to the dismay of the ex-goddess. Sinking up to her assets, they bobbed and weaved, she pouted just a little.

Joining Lucoa in sinking in deeply into the water, Tohru LOVED the smell of sulfer so this was a wonderful place. "So glad you brought us here. Shame we can't have a small vacation just us here. Nice and romantic. Or a beach somewhere like they were supposed to go," Tohru leaned against Katsuragi. That Okinawa place sounded fun, Tohru read up on it after hearing Ikari couldn't go. A beach had so many fun things, food, games, swimming, and other things.

"Why can't we?" Katsuragi suddenly asked. Watching Kanna and Asuka pass a small ball back and forth, the pair looked at one another. An idea blossomed in their minds at the same time. Flinching her head towards Lucoa, who was still pouting, "Get her to find Galko before their break ends. Make a nice day trip of it. We can have those two talk things out…for good or bad. And we can have a day all to ourselves. Sound good?"

It would take a little prep, Tohru would find the BEST island to take them too, but it had promise. "The best idea. I'll start thinking of some food to bring. What do you think?" Tohru asked knowing Lucoa was spying.

Getting out of the water, it dribbled down her and Soryu just fell over and scoffed, Lucoa nodded. "A lovely idea! I'll get started," Lucoa tittered as she scampered out of the bath. What she meant they didn't know until they heard Ikari yelp out as Lucoa walked in on him. "Shin-chan I need your phone! I have to call a friend of yours. Oh my! Your skin is so red! Are you alright?" the other women only had their minds to tell if Lucoa put on clothing or not. To Tohru…nope not a stich on. The plan was set, time for a little actual reward.

X-X

"That was a risky maneuver your captain did, Ikari. We almost lost two units to destroy that last angel. Maybe you need to focus more on your subordinates and less on the side projects," Kehl warned. The other committee members were masking themselves with visual and auditory scramblers, but Kehl never did such. The holograms all surrounded Gendo, a circle of light where he had to stand and be dressed down as they attempted to put the yolk further around his neck.

Non-pulsed by the vague threat, Gendo had bigger worries right now than a nearly botched mission. Pushing his glasses back up, "The committee gave its blessing to the operation. All threats had been evaluated and countered. Had the angel not hatched during the operation, we would have succeeded. And if memory serves, we requested a Go date of three days prior." He always had to strike back when they did this. It has been SEELE's procedural demands that slowed up the gears and had the last operation occur when it did.

SEELE-04's completely digitized voice grated on the ears, "We needed that time to evaluate the Magi reports. Procedure needs to be followed. These are not your toys to play with." Ah yes, it had been the American UN inspector that had slowed things down didn't it. Gendo always suspected 04 was from the once great US. Paperwork and lawyers, that country had been destroyed by it.

"Now isn't the time to bicker about red-tape. Issues happened on each end, but the end result was insubordination from the Third Child. No orders were given to begin a salvage operation. Regardless, keep a tighter grip on things, Ikari. We have a ways until the end, and losing two Eva so soon is not the plan," Kehl reigned the meeting back in. Pointing fingers and shifting blame would dominate the meetings if Kehl wasn't present. SEELE wasn't a very solid team, and any errors oft degraded into a culpability game.

Without any ceremony or announcement, pillars started shifting off and going dark. Left alone with Kehl, Gendo did his absolute best to keep his illusion of control in place. If they smelled blood in the water, things would exacerbate quickly. "Ikari, we have noticed some oddities lately. Our backups are showing signs of breaking down. Have you noticed anything similar?" Kehl hunched over his desk. For the first time in Gendo's memory, the old man sounded worried almost afraid.

"Ours are fine. Then again ours were made from the source," Gendo wondered what SEELE's were. Rei herself was acting a little off kilter, but the clones all remained docile and unchanged. He had checked that instantly after he woke up without Adam embedded in his hand. Drugged and operated on, somebody in SEELE had to have taken the embryo. But when? When could somebody have gotten to him! One day he has a meeting with Katsuragi, his memories jumble, he wakes and not only is Adam gone but the footage from the cameras corrupt. Question was who got into his office to spike his already spiked booze?

Showing Gendo something he had shown to even fewer people, Kehl took his visor off. Milky white orbs, devoid of sight, blankly bore down on the commander. Shaking his head, meaty jowls swaying, "Something has changed, Ikari. Something not in accordance to our scenario. Keep me posted on anything that happens. We are too far along our course to fail now. I will not allow failure." And with that oddly weak plead, Kehl vanished from sight.

Something had changed, Gendo did know that. Things around him were shifting and evolving in ways he did not care for at all. The lights turned back on, and his phone started bleating. SEELE's little meetings

were priority one so all other distractions got hit with the 'do not disturb' setting. On tired legs, oh how Gendo was tired, he feel into his desk chair and grabbed his phone. "What do you want old man, I want lunch and I want a drink. The Committee is getting strange. They're-" Gendo would have continued to complain but Kozo wasn't having it.

"Ikari get down here now. Lilith is gone! Not just gone but it looks as if she's been destroyed! The gate torn open, the cross is a smoldering lump of slag! How could this have happened?" Fuyutski's haggard yell helped remind Gendo of the man's age.

Out of his seat and jogging towards the elevator, Gendo's heart rate spiked. A dangerous pain lanced his chest, not a young man himself, he put his hand to his heart. Not now, not ever. He didn't eat well, didn't drink well, slept horrible, and got zero exercise. A heart attack wasn't something out of the question, but he willed it not to be a thing. Or at least told himself he did. "Be right down. How about the reserve. Kehl mentioned theirs are having issues, how about ours?" Gendo fell into the cab and hammered the button.

There was silence for a few moments, Kozo never liked the clone room. "I'll go check. Just get down here as fast as you can," without further ceremony they both hung up. Old man just didn't have the gumption for this line of work. He had the brains for it, Kozo was nearly as smart as Yui had ben, but he hadn't the heart for it. Had Yui not become Unit-01's core, there was a chance he'd have bailed before now Gendo had no doubt.

"What could have taken Adam from me AND gotten to Lilith?" Gendo's vision was darkening. Panting hard, he couldn't calm down and his chest was hurting all the more. His life his plan was now all in jeopardy! Adam was one thing, somebody distracted him and slipped him something. Letting his human failings get the better of him, he shared that drink with Katsuragi. After Akagi broke things off he was feeling lonely, he hated feeling that! So while he imagined a little scenario where Katsuragi replaced Akagi he didn't notice his own ploy was used against him and…now where was he?

Waiting as the elevator took him down, Gendo found himself doing something else he hated. Thinking of the past, thinking of his life. What was it all for? Yui, it was all for her. But what would that even do? He had burnt every bridge, salted all the earth, and betrayed all he could to get to where he was. His child was being taken away from him, he hadn't even realized he signed the adoption form until after it had been sent. Afraid, he was deathly afraid of that boy…of the commitment a child even represented. Yui was the mother, the kind heart that filled life with love and purpose. When she vanished, Gendo's heart went with her, and the boy looked just like her. Ayanami looked just like her as well, and he could imagine at times. But even now, Ayanami was being taken from him asking about the Third Child, being watched over by that new UN delegate…everything was falling apart.

"I'll get it all back, all of it," Gendo squeezed his fist. It hurt, the burn hadn't fully healed yet. In times past he'd have gone to ask Akagi to help him, but since the breakup he was avoiding her. Drama, he didn't want to deal with it. When he had power he was comfortable, without it Gendo would avoid most things. So he bandaged the burn as best he could, it oozed and broke open from time to time, but he'd suffer through it. Popping some aspirin he had floating around in his pocket, he stepped out of the elevator and put his mask back on, "Now what was the old coot talking about?"

Making a b-line to Terminal Dogma, Gendo wasn't ready for the full reality of what he was about to see. The gate was utterly destroyed, crumpled and torn as if it were cardboard. How had the alarms not gone off? What could have done such damage? "How did something that could do this even get down here?" Gendo was running now. Jumping and sidestepping rubble as he did, the devastation was legendary! Even an Evangelion couldn't have done this level of destruction! And it was done all in secret, right under his nose.

"Oh no…no-no-no," Gendo fell to his knees when he saw the dias in the lake of LCL. It was devoid of anything but a small lump of red that had once been the cross Lilith had been pinned to. They hadn't even acquired the Lance yet, and Lilith was gone!

Joining Gendo on the ground, Kozo had a small flask of emergency whisky out. Taking a belt and handing it to Gendo, "It's all over, Ikari. Adam and Lilith are gone. The clones are still there, but without Adam and the full of Lilith…we might not even have additional angels attack now! It…all of this…for nothing." Age suddenly sucker punched Fuyutski in the soul, man sounded absolutely ancient.

"Who could have done this? Why would they? SEELE is the only organization with the resources to create something that could do it, but they are on our side," Gendo felt the sting of the whiskey. Not his drink of choice, but right now he needed something to numb the brain. Years of plotting and scheming all undermined while he wasn't watching.

Stepping out of the shadows, a man older looking than Kozo with a deep gray beard stepped over some rubble. "That would be my daughter. I can sense her latent magic in this room and from your hand, human," despite the look the man's voice was strong. Clad in a billowy red robe, it wrapped around the thin body protectively.

"Who are you? How did you get down here?" Gendo was up off the ground and had his gun in hand. Anybody that could be down in Terminal Dogma and not be known had to be a threat! Stepping in front of Kozo, hoping the old man took the hint to get up and help, Gendo kept his aim true. His anger was rising from the sure crazy of things, "Explain what happened here! Do it fast as I am not in a very patient mood!"

Waving his hand dismissively, the old man was not fazed by Gendo's actions or threats. Walking to the edge of the LCL lake he snorted, "Blood of a holy war engine. You humans will use anything for power. The forces of Holy will tear your puny minds apart." When Gendo pushed the barrel of his weapon to his back, the man was suddenly behind Gendo and had the offending metal in hand. Crushing it into a wad of crumbling bits, "I am the Emperor of Demise, a chaos dragon. And my daughter Tohru was the one to take away your meager power. Where is she?"

"D-dragon?" Gendo couldn't believe this, it had to be a lie! But the speed, the strength, no human could have done what that man had done! Maybe SEELE made a different type of clone or something. But that name, Tohru, hadn't he heard it somewhere? Looking over at Kozo, man was still sitting on the ground just watching, no help there. Great.

With a sigh, the old man held up his arms in exasperation, "Humans never believe your eyes unless they start bleeding from the truth. Fine, I shall show you." And a moment later the man's body extended and broke, tore and split, and when the nightmare inducing transformation was complete a beast of legend stood in full regalia before the two old men. Massive green reptilian creature, yellow teeth larger than their hands, and horns that branched off into their minds, "My daughter. Where is she?"

"I-I don't know, but we can help you find her…if you help us," Gendo wanted to sound confident and strong, but he knew he wasn't. In sight of such a thing, it was hard to remain composed. The thing was breathing fire, small gouts of it erupted from the creature's nostrils. "What was lost here, we…we need it. If you can replace it, we will help you to the most of our abilities," Gendo had to try.

Opening his mouth wide, the emperor took several near bites of Gendo but stopped each time. "The mana here is low, order and holy wash over everything. Find my daughter before I do, tell me where she is, and I can easily get you something you can use for power. But if I get her first, well, then I've no use for you. Work quick human. Use this to contact me if you find anything," the dragon dropped a glowing red stone. It glowed as if it contained a blaze yet was cool as glass when Gendo picked it up. Then the dragon flew out the door and vanished from view.

A chance, they had a chance. But only if they worked fast. Tohru, a dragon, and a girl. Those were the only clues Gendo had to work with. Try, he had to try, or what was everything for. "Get up sensei, we have a girl to find and maybe we can salvage some of this," Gendo kicked Kozo in the butt to get the old man moving. Now, how to go about this?

X-X

Laying on a towel, staring out at the ocean, Misato was enjoying the sun on her skin. They waited a few days after the angel to get their little family vacation off. Gave Shinji and Tohru time to plan the menu and acquire the necessary provisions. Oh and for Tohru and Lucoa to learn when Galko was getting back from her little trip. It was Lucoa that found Shinji's friend, the taller jock boy, and get some answers out of him. Whatever happened between Misato's little man and his girl would be on them now. But at least it would be official, ended or recovered...no more waiting around worrying.

"Katsuragi-san, you shouldn't stay out in the sun without sunscreen on. Want me to put it on you?" Tohru had that look about her. The smile that went a little to wide and the eyes that danced and flickered about. Oh her maid was wanting to touch and touch and touch.

Adjusting her sunglasses, Misato winked at Tohru and nodded once, "Then I'll have to oil you up. But then again can you even tan or burn?" So many things about these dragons defied human rationality, maybe this was just another thing. If Ritsuko ever found out the man she was living with was a scientific curiosity...no best not to think about that. Rolling onto her belly, she watched Shinji and Kanna building a sand castle, she laid flat on the towel. They'd need to make little trips like this more often, really enjoy things.

Squirting some lotion onto her hands, Tohru started with the small of Misato's back and worked outward. "We don't. Our skin is far superior to humans. But if we want to let our human form appear tan we can just alter our skin to show it. So if you want to oil me up...I'd really enjoy that," Tohru sounded ready to pop. Magic hands, maybe even literally, Tohru worked all the stress and fatigue out of Misato. "Think that girl will show up? If she doesn't, what are you going to do?" Tohru just had to address the elephant in the room.

"Just be there for him. Remind him that other girls. Maybe ask Lucoa-san to turn the teasing down. She IS teasing right. I ask this again and again, but I just can't figure that woman out. She keeps saying things but not doing anything," Misato was just a little worried about that. If Lucoa was earnest and wanted to 'train' Shinji and Galko, what did that even mean? An ex-goddess wanting to be in a relationship with two humans? Living with the woman, Misato enjoyed the light hearted woman and she had a very mysterious air about her. Never fully being open about things.

Moving to Misato's legs, really working the muscles with tender care, Tohru cleaned a little drool off her cheek. Tohru was a simple creature, despite the comments she said to the otherwise, and pleasing Misato was the ultimate bliss for her. Still sounding just a little to giddy, "Oh she is honest. But she's smart enough to not push. She did that with her sister, why she is an ex-goddess. That really hurt her, both losing contact with her family and position. Talked her her about Ikari-kun, she wants him to accept her and not be...that." She flinched her head at the boy, her hair tickling Misato as it trailed over her.

"That will be a very odd thing. But you dragon's have odd tastes, but I'm glad you do. Now for the front," Misato said in full earnest. Spinning around onto her back, she caressed Tohru's cheek as she laid back down. If it wasn't for Tohru's peculiar tastes, Misato wouldn't know happiness like this. She had loved Kaji back in college, but it wasn't this pure and unabashed. With Kaji it was the ghost of her father, the wish to reconnect to the departed. With Tohru it was just mutual support and caring. It was a true blessing to have her aid against the angels, but even if Tohru never helped again she wouldn't mind.

Letting Tohru's fingers dance over Misato's body, keeping her eeps and moans in was hard, the pair just chatted about small things. The sand castle was finished and now Shinji was watching Kanna play with a crab. That ended when Kanna ate the thing raw, thankfully nobody but Misato and Shinji noticed that. A lesson for later, don't eat that were living in full view of other people. A gaggle of students a few years older than Shinji set up shop next to Misato's towel and umbrella. They went so far to set up a volleyball net and break out other beach toys. For a moment Misato almost asked if they'd include Shinji in their games, Lucoa was still gone, but knew better. Shinji wasn't the type to risk interacting with strangers.

"Sorry it took me so long. We needed to make a quick stop at her house after I told her what we were doing," Lucoa announced her arrival. Unfurling another towel, Lucoa plopped down on it while setting a cooler down as well. Clad in the same suit she wore back at Nerv, Misato was counting the seconds before staff noticed and forced a change. Pulling out a bottle of Yebisu, and tossing Misato a can, "We had a...talk. I don't know if it'll be good or not. But at least I got her to come."

Sitting up, Tohru sat between Lucoa and her, Misato held the can with trepidation. If Lucoa was openly drinking, it wasn't likely a good thing. "Well where is she at? Did you have any issues finding us?" Tohru had flown Misato over while Kanna held onto Shinji. If Galko was afraid of the dragons, seeing Lucoa in her original form and being flown over? Well Misato had admit first time flying on Tohru had been exhilarating to her, but if it was scary who could know how things would have ended.

"Holy shit dude, look at that chick! She on vacation?" one of the boys next door gushed out. Following his extended digit, Misato found the woman of the hour. In a blue frilly bikini, Galko slowly approached Shinji. The boys, Galko's age and quite the strapping young lads, continued to gush, "Hey go talk to her! I mean look at her, she's one of those gyaru right? They love to hang with guys if you flash a little money!"

Patting Misato's arm, Tohru was watching the group with great interest. "Want me to move them? We had to go through a lot to set this up, and I don't want those meddlers to ruin things. Lucoa-san and I could just make them vanish," Tohru was very focused on this. Made Misato overjoyed to hear, Tohru cared about Shinji at least to a point she wanted him happy and unimpeded. Oh Misato knew it, but at times it was great to be reminded of it.

"Hold off for a minute, I have a plan," Misato winked at Tohru and cracked her can open. She snickered when Shinji fell over when Galko tapped his shoulder. Out of range, she couldn't hear them talking, but Shinji's body language was good enough. Tossing a shell at Lucoa, woman was intensly following the exchange that the dragons could hear, that pensive expression was not changing. "Follow my lead girls, unless you want those guys next to us to go and try and ruin their moment," Misato flinched head at the others.

Sitting up taller, using her forearms to squeeze her bust together to make it look bigger, she winked at them. They nodded and either understood her plan or would do their best to follow along. Calling out to the teenagers, "Boys! Boys could you be a dear and leave my son and his girlfriend alone? We're having a bit of a family vacation today and...well...we just want to have a little fun."

"Look lady I don't ca-" the taller boy, spikey blond hair and a very toned body just came to a crashing halt. Tohru must have had some perception blocking on them before as when the teens saw who they were next to...brains shut down. Drinking in three very vivacious women, and Lucoa in something only a porn star would wear, the fire to go chat with Galko ended. Scratching at his cheek, "I-uh-sorry ma'am. And if she's his girlfriend you're right, we shouldn't mess. A-as for fun. Did you want to play volley ball with us?" The lead boy's friends all quickly jumped in on the idea.

Standing up suddenly, Lucoa watched as Shinji and Galko walked off...close but not as close as they were before. "Yes, let us play this game. I would like a distraction. But are you boys sure you want to play against us?" one eye opened and studied the high schoolers.

"Not going to go easy on you guys. I used to play this from time to time in college, little rusty but not bad," Misato got up and finished her can. Handing the empty to Tohru who crushed it with one hand and tossed it into the garbage bag Shinji brought. This was going to be a treat, Misato could see how this was going to end before it started. Young men trying to impress the girls, show off and watch all that bouncy flesh move in tantalizing ways...only to be utterly destroyed. Sorry boy, but you don't mess with family. After all the bad for Shinji lately, Misato wanted to help at least give this recovery a chance.

Calling Kanna back to the towel to take a break and drink some juice, Tohru was quickly taught the rules. "I won't lose, Katsuragi-san. We will be victorious over these intruders! Can I eat them when we win?" Tohru cracked her knuckles. The troupe of teens increased as their friends came back to watch. A few girls even in their group gasped at Lucoa's fashion sense. Before the match could start through a lifeguard did drag Lucoa away with a towel draped around. Guess somebody finally complained about the lewdness of that 'suit' and forced a change. Still...no human fabric could withstand a bust of that magnitude.

With Kanna in their corner cheering, Misato and the dragons took to the sands. Fun, Misato couldn't remember having this amount of fun in a long time. She wasn't even drunk, just a little tipsy! Tohru was such a blessing, added so much to her life, and now Misato couldn't picture a life without her. The boys tried, initially thinking this was going to be one-sided in their favor. Tohru's spike took the blond boy to the sand when he received it. Things went down into madness from there. Youthful pride kept the boys trying, oh and seeing Tohru and Lucoa bounce, Misato did notice a few glances her way as well. After a few games, Misato felt a bit fatigued and Tohru noticed, "We'll be taking a break. You can keep playing if you want," and Tohru escorted Misato back to the towel and lunch.

They ate, drank, and made merry while Shinji and Galko were gone. Misato played ball with Kanna and they swam a little. Tohru was predatory in her stalking of them to insure no jellyfish or other creatures ruined the day. As it was nearly supper time, the two teenagers came back. Misato didn't notice it at first, but when they got close they were holding hands again, both looking just a little to happy. Did they...could they have...well make-up sex was a powerful thing. Before Misato could ask anything, Lucoa wrapped both of them in a big hug at the same time. The teenagers who had tried talking to them into more games just dropped everything. Sorry boys, all the girls were taken save Kanna and if they tried scoring with her Misato would shoot the fucker.

Letting Shinji cook supper on a small portable grill, Misato snuck over to him while Lucoa and Galko were chatting, "Things work out between you two? You were gone a long while. Made us worry you got kidnapped or something. No fights, knives, or love motels today?" Misato had to sneak that last one in and Shinji nearly fell into the grill.

"Misato-san!" Shinji wined in that tone that struck Misato's heart. Yup, they did something, what Misato wouldn't ask, but something happened. Fanning the smoke away from the group, Shinji's gaze fell onto Galko and the tension around his eyes faded, "We just had a lot to talk about. She was upset with herself. When I tried to break up with her after the boat incident she made me promise not to 'break up to protect her.' And she was thinking the same thing. Galko-chan is very sensitive," he reddened just a little at an unintended memory working its way inot his head, "I forgave her, she forgave me. And we're going to keep trying. Knowing about the dragons...well she wasn't ready for it. Apparently Lucoa-san and she talked on the flight over. I owe Lucoa-san."

To tell Shinji Lucoa already planned to cash that favor in or not, Misato considered. Best to leave it to them to work it out. She just hugged Shinji from behind and rested her head atop his. "I'm glad. You two are cute together. Even if she drags you into some shower stall for a quick shag," Misato felt his heart nearly burst in his chest. Did she just-did she just call it out perfectly? Laughing out loud, she just let that image fad away. Maybe she'd take Tohru away for a quick play at that. Give the others some time alone...yes that sounded perfect.

X-X

Notes

Moving into end game territory for this one. Was never planned to be a very long story, more a slice of life story and have a little fun.

As for my next story I have three in mind but don't know which I want to start now and which I want to start after I finish this fully.

1) Something else crashed in antartica prior to second impact bringing with it new technology and a slew of fighting women. Eva/Sekirei drama/action

2) When Second Impact occurred it brought something out of hiding, monsters. Eva/Monster Girls drama/comedy (this would be a shorter story much like this one)

3) The plan to create the Evangelions failed, so humanity thinks of another option. Grafting angel cells to children. Girls gain ineradicable fighting powers while boys can freeze time. Eva/Freezing action/drama/darker

Those are the three ideas I have most fleshed out, but I did hear a neat idea for a few others that are still in pre-start state.

Later

Mercaba


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer

Sorry for the delay, life has been strange. Between sickness, work stress, and depression I've been finding it harder to get time at the keyboard. Work is having huge changes, a lot of people are being let go, not me but just means I have more work, I was given new code to learn that is a lot more buggy that originally told, and the Dallas trip was different...and work is hinting they might make me move there.

X-X

Katsruagi-san's Dragon Maid

Chapter - 7

Sitting in a nicer children's park on a bench, Shinji watched the billowing chaos. Kids of a diverse age range played on all manner of toys and equipment. Right now Kanna and Saikawa were playing on a seesaw. They had been playing here for most of the afternoon, but Shinji had only been keeping watch for the last hour or so, Georgie had to run some errands and texted to ask if he'd take over. Being in the area, he gladly volunteered. Worked great actually, gave Lucoa and Galko a chance to do some window shopping, and he hoped start talking to one another.

"I don't know what to make of all this madness, but Lucoa-san is adamant we try," Shinji drummed his fingers on his knees. It wasn't going to work, but damned if he could tell that dragon 'no'. Same went for Galko though, Shinji just did not want to disappoint the woman. He knew it, knew he loved Galko and was developing a very severe case of liking the dragon. Great, a choice he'd have to make or wait for it to all blow up in his face. At least they've been polite to one another for the two weeks since the beach trip. Laughing a little, "Hard to be upset with one another when they don't talk or interact with one another other than hello."

And that had been the extend of Galko and Lucoa's interactions Shinji noticed. They both said they talked prior to the beach, but whatever agreement they came to, it didn't involve in-depth much interactions with one another. But Lucoa held strong that she found Galko darling and was steadfast she'd welcome both of them into her life. Whatever that meant. He'd ask Misato about it, but she was still in honeymoon mode with Tohru. Thankfully Lucoa put up some spell to keep the noise down, and a carefully worded request from him got Misato to notice her negligence to Kanna and himself. Tomorrow as a family day at the pool, where Misato promised a very special announcement. Shinji bet it was a wedding...if it could be arranged.

Letting his worries fade as he watched the kids play, Shinji felt something else aside the low simmering worries he felt lately. Brotherly love. They weren't blood related, but what was Tohru's term for it? Ah yes, they were brood-mates now, and Shinji acted the doting brother. Not that Kanna needed him to keep her safe, young girl could literally eat any bully that tried anything, but he was protective all the same. So when two older boys, a year maybe two older than the Riko Saikawa, approached the seesaw, Shinji's chest tightened. Would he have to step in to talk to a few kids who had a bad case of 'girls had cooties'?

The boys approached and started pointing and talking with puffed out chests. Shinji noticed Riko was first to get off and defend Kanna. Girl was so smitten even Shinji could tell she had a childhood crush on Kanna. When the bigger of the boys pulled his hands back to push, Shinji ready to move, Kanna stepped between them and effortlessly stopped the boy's aggression. Now he couldn't hear them talking, but Kanna was giving the boy 'the look', and Shinji relaxed. Kanna was a master trickster and smart enough to emotionally blackmail everybody, Misato and him included. The boy backed down and actually bowed his head before Kanna and Riko let them have the toy and went to another.

"And here I thought you'd run in to try and save her. Or do you only save that courage for volcanoes and monsters?" Asuka asked over Shinji's shoulder. Standing with one Hikari Hokari, the German that swore a life debt to Shinji was smiling broadly. Flinching her head towards her friend, "We were just going out for a late lunch if you wanted in. No Galko-kun today? Guess if you're stuck with babysitting duty it wouldn't be much a Sunday date."

Waving, just a little embarrassed by Asuka's exuberance, "You bring her to this park too? I bring Nozumi all the time. Maybe we should have a playdate or something, she's mentioned Kanna-chan a few times and how she wants to be friends." Hikari was pulling on her rather plain clothing while Asuka was all dolled up, not used to the looks the passing males gave of appreciation or confusion.

"Actually I'm just watching over Kanna-chan and her friend while Saikawa's sister does a little supper shopping. Wanted to give Galko-chan and Lucoa-san some time alone to talk. Things have been tense since we had our little break," Shinji thought the less he said the better. Was it a breakup, was it a mistake, what had happened he didn't want to know. Galko had apologized of course, but the phantom sting was still there. Maybe after today's talk it would be 'her or me' and then he'd have to chose. Holding back a snicker at mentioning Lucoa, Asuka never did relax around that woman, "If you didn't mind waiting for them to get back, we could go with you?" Not happening, he knew already from Asuka's wide eyes.

Waving her hand just a little to fast, Asuka took a few steps back from Shinji's bench and her hovering position over him. "Nah, I'm pretty hungry so I don't think that is a good idea. When you do see that model of yours though, tell her the shampoo she recommended helped and...oh shit its Joui and Ayanami...lets go before THEY try to join us. I swear that woman is always trying to drag us into something! Later Shinji, oh and the apartment needs your touch again, both of yours!" Asuka quickly ran off leaving Hikari behind.

Beckoning to the approaching elder dragon and a growing friend of his, Shinji felt horrid for Hikari at that moment. Offering his best apology, "Asuka doesn't get along well with Elma-san. And yeah, give me a call or text and we can set up something with Kanna-chan and your sister if you wanted. Better go catch her before she escapes." With a shrug Hikari bid the boy goodbye and rushed off leaving Shinji to wait for the nearly inseparable pair of dragon and nephalim to join him.

Color both Misato and Shinji stunned when Elma dropped that little news bomb on them a week ago. Elma had visited the apartment, Misato wanted answers and Tohru dragged the harmony dragon to provide them so maybe 'visit' was a bit lacking in words. Kidnapped being more accurate. But Shinji did make a small meal with dessert for the woman and she laid it all on the table for them. Ayanami was a human and holy hybrid. Whoever tried to do it though did a terrible job and left Ayanami in her odd medicated state. One Elma was remedying, thanks to the commanders being absent and Misato allowing it.

"Ikari-kun, good afternoon. We were going to go to an ice cream parlor, would you like to come?" Ayanami fluttered just a little away from Elma. To those that didn't know the girl, one might think she was still the same old Ayanami. Shinji however was well versed in the subtle nuances of the girl and was amazed. Asking others to an event, going out for fun, eating foods that weren't just for nutrition sake, Ayanami was making massive strides. Had to hand it to magical cures, and Elma was very doting on Rei.

Pointing at the playing children, Elma put a comforting hand on Rei's shoulder, "Looks like he's got his hands full right now. But very good of you to ask. Sharing treats is a very good thing to do. If you get something nice and tasty, be sure to bring me a sample. And how are you doing Ikari-kun? Katsuragi and...she isn't here I hope? Be a shame to ruin such a nice afternoon." Elma peeked around for the offending 'adults' that might ruin her plan.

Now who was the real person Elma wanted to avoid, Shinji would have to think. Misato continually said Elma was a klutz at Nerv and kept causing problems and earned a little nickname from the command staff. Or was it the Chaos Dragon that Elma demanded go back to their 'home' and to stop trying to corrupt humanity. With the woman's fixation on treats and food, Shinji suspect it was more fearing Misato and the 'did you finish all your work' questions that would follow.

"Yup, I'm going to be watching over them for another twenty minutes or so, Georgie-san will take them home. I've a...well the remainder of a date with Galko-chan. And maybe next time we could go someplace Rei-san. If not ice-cream maybe a cake shop, Elma-san you are welcome to come as well," Shinji saw her drooling just at the mention of it.

The trio chatted for another few minutes about life, the universe, and everything. Rei was opening up so splendidly Shinji didn't even mind when she gave him a one armed hug. Friends, Rei wanted to be his friend after all his attempts in the past to get to know her and his caring for her. Not romantic, but the growing of a strong friendship. One he owed to Tohru, Kanna, and Misato. The dragon's for bringing with them their magic and personalities, and Misato for welcoming such madness into not only her life but his. A life without them, not something Shinji wished for. He'd fight for his little dragon sister and...well he didn't know what to consider Tohru. His guardian's girlfriend?

"Your significant others are coming, so we shall leave you. I have read women get territorial of their mates being with unattached others. I shall see you tomorrow at school, Ikari-kun," Rei smiled softly and left with Elma. Girl might be learning to open up to others, but she had a LONG way to go in tact. Just assuming Lucoa and Galko were...well...Galko and he WERE and Lucoa kept saying she wanted to and...damn it.

Walking with Georgie, the two women of Shinji's life were holding bags and chatting easily. Good sign right? Calling Kanna and Riko over, Shinji had them ready to go by the time the others arrived with only minor bribing. He let Kanna know he had a bag of cookies hidden behind some veggies in the fridge. After parting ways with the young children and the maid aficionado, he offered, "So...how was the window shopping? G-get anything good?' Damn if he wasn't nervous about this.

Hoisting up a bag, Lucoa pulled a choice bit out, "They actually had something in our sizes! Would you believe it, and so slick to. Humans here have such fun outfits to wear for their mates." Flashing Shinji something sheer that might have passed for string, she eyed both Galko and him with a predatory stare.

"Don't show that to people!" both Galko and Shinji acted and pushed Lucoa's hand back into the bag. And there they all stood, holding hands in full view of other people, just their hands were in the plastic sack. A trick, Lucoa knew they'd do it and goaded them into this! Tittering as she flipped that hand over and grabbed hold of them, "I knew both of you were so innocent and caring. Could eat both of you up right here. But I fear Galko-chan and I have agreed to something else right now." Nodding her head towards the girl with purple turning to orange eye shadow and nails painted like strawberries.

Blushing bright, nearly overpowering her darker skin, Galko suddenly started chewing on her lower lip. Guess she wasn't ready for the sudden shift in attention, or was still embarrassed at what Shinji knew she now owned. "You and I are going to take a nap together while Lucoa-san talks to my sister," Galko said it so effortlessly she nearly convinced Shinji and herself that she wasn't asking something very personal.

"A-a nap? Are you sure that's what you two want to do? I thought maybe we could..." Shinji didn't know, anything but a nap though. A movie, skating, a walk, a show, more shopping, a nap though? Letting them lead him, hard to disagree when he was literally being dragged by two women he adored towards a fluffy bed. Oh yeah, Galko's sister had been there the evening he found out how cozy that bed was. Cautiously looking up at Galko, she was determined and that meant she wouldn't bend, "A-any reason why? Tired from walking?"

Holding one finger up, Galko didn't say a word so Lucoa whispered into his ear, "It took all her courage to say that, so be a dear an honor her request. And after that, you both can honor mine. We came to an agreement." Lucoa lightly tapped Shinji's leg with her bag. Oh yeah, if they both bought something like that, meant something didn't it. Oh...oh gods...was this really happening? Shinji's heart couldn't take this, it was insanity!

So the trio walked in the late afternoon to Galko's home and she let them in, all wordlessly clinging to Shinji's arm. "Galko-chan is that you? I thought you'd be out with that boy of yours," Galko's sister called from deeper in the home and Lucoa waved goodbye to them as she followed it.

Now they had made love three times, but Shinji felt something strange...more final about this trip up to Galko's room. Awash in the soothing smell of her bedroom, sweet and flowery, it had another boxset of anime lent to her by some guy in her class, accessories hanging and a few gifts Shinji got her in prominent places, Shinji had to ask, "A-are you alright?"

"O-on the bed now, I'll get the curtain," Galko said brokenly as she hurried to the blinds. Without the overhead light on and the curtains pulled, Shinji learned she had light blocking shades as her room was near pitch black. Laying on her bed, Shinji felt her lay down next to him. Looking away, she scooted back until her body connected to his, she then took his arms and draped them over her. With a content sigh, "Lucoa-san said she slept in your bed like this after...I was jealous. We've...made love...but never just slept togther. And if we...we accept her...we both accept her. We share everything. I-I like her. Not like I like you, I like boys, but she told me what you went through, how she supported you after I hurt you."

Squeezing her tightly against him, Shinji felt like crying. "Yes you hurt me, because I can't imagine my life without you. Stupid I know, we're teenagers. Keep hearing how teenage romance doesn't work. But I love you. You don't have to hurt yourself over this. I know Lucoa-san was there for me, that I care for her as well...but if this hurts you to much," Shinji made his point known. He did have stupid powerful feelings for Lucoa, but Galko held the lion share...so if she said the word...she was all he'd have.

Turning over in her bed, Galko put her hand to his cheek, "Yuusha...Shinji...I love you too. And I always heard first loves always did last! As for Lucoa...she's a dragon! How cool is that! And she said something about...a thingy? Do you know what she meant by that?" Her breath was on his face, she had to have had a coffee as she shopped as he could smell it. He pulled her closer, little hard considering her chest, and oh he hoped she didn't feel his little man growing strong and proud against her. She brought this out of him, as did Lucoa he learned, but they didn't shame him for it and he suspected he did the same.

"She can give you a penis. Tohru does it to Misato and herself when they...you know," Shinji whispered. He didn't like to swear, or even say more 'blue' words, so he had to whisper it to the girl. And she nearly vibrated out of his arms. How could she be so alluring one moment and so childish the next? He didn't care, part of her charm and why he loved her.

Crushing him against her as she hugged him to keep him from seeing her face, whelp she HAD to feel him now as he was against her stomach. "A-A-A...so many questions...so many...for another day. For now...lets sleep," she kissed his eyelids and like that they just held one another and drifted eventually into a light sleep. After Lucoa had grown tired of playing with Galko's sister, she joined them. And when they woke...well Lucoa said she wanted to become a teacher to them, and she did. No magic this time, but Shinji was overwhelmed, Galko was overwhelmed, and Lucoa was overjoyed.

X-X

Standing in one of the places she hated most in Nerv, Ritsuko was rubbing her arm and just feeling like a heel. One Ayanami Rei and Joui Elma were standing next to her as they examined a tank of a certain girl floating in liquid. It was time to come clean, time to clear the slate, and move on beyond past mistakes. Things had already started, Lilith was gone, Adam destroyed, and this was the only remnants left. Knowing she had a hand in tending to Ayanami, not create but assist in maintaining, she felt responsible for the girls situation.

"These are the only bodies we have left. Don't know about Seele, we assume they have something or had something similar in their bases. Nothing I do can get a reaction from them, they just float there. I suspect they aren't even watching, just a trick of our minds," Ritsuko waited for them to do or say something. The JSDF agent knew to much to bother trying to lie to her, even if she dropped her papers every other day and couldn't type worth a damn.

Hand going to the glass, Elma gently grabbed Ayanami's wrist and put it against the glass as well. Gently, almost motherly, "They are not you. They would never have been you. You are unique, and they are just empty vessels. Akagi-kun, would you purge them and end this farce?" Elma glanced over Ayanami's head with just the right amount of authority to get Ritsuko to blink rapidly. It was those eyes that got Ritsuko's attention, so much like Fafnir and Tohru's.

When Ayanami turned as well, for a moment Ritsuko saw those red orbs had changed as well. No longer just red, they were red with a hint of blue making for a rather beautiful combination. Taking the few steps over to Ritsuko, Rei stood right under her nose, "May I? I would like to do this myself. He lied to me, you assisted. But unlike him, you have changed. You are redeemable." Girl never spoke louder than normal, but the power behind those words vibrated in the room.

"By all means, Ayanami. These were made in your image, just like your progenitor was. I…I'm sorry for what I did to you. I wanted to please him, wanted him to love me. He never did, never would I suspect," Ritsuko didn't care about him now. A few months living with Fafnir taught her that strength could exist without cruelty. The guy was stupid silly, all Tsun as he was and his addiction to online gaming, but he paid his rent. Gold and gems were easy to exchange once you knew where to go. Plus those games were fun! He taught her how to play, leveled with her, and well it was fun!

Elma stood next to Ritsuko as Rei lingered over the button that would end the existence of the clones. Softly, nearly impossible to hear, "These things were an abomination. How you raised that girl a grievous sin. Had you not assisted, you'd been punished." It was as if her words were ice and entered Ritsuko's ear and went right to her heart. They promised pain and misery, but also hinted at redemption. They both gasped when they heard the button depress and the lights change color.

Bodies in the tank began to break down. It was a horrific sight, but Ritsuko forced herself to watch it. Part of her penance was to view the end, and she noticed Rei take Elma's hand. Whatever was happening there, Ritsuko was glad. Rei had been the brunt of a lot of hatred over the years, misplaced jealousy. So seeing the healing start, knowing the cords binding Ayanami to Gendo were cut…who cared if it was a JSDF officer.

Once the lights turned back to normal, the tank now just am empty container bereft of LCL and bodies, Elma smiled. "Well enough seriousness for one day. We have the leftovers from yesterday to go eat! Are you ready to go have a sequel to that bounty? Katsuragi-kun went all out and I'm betting it's just as good today as it was fresh!" Elma skipped over to a big bag. Reaching into it, she pulled out a small wrapped parcel and tossed it to Ritsuko, "He made this for you."

"Ah yes, Misato's adoption finally went through. Part of why we're having our double date today. Woman has been trying to get that finalized for ages, ever since she got that maid. Sorry to have missed it, but Fafnir-san and I had a…we had a special day ourselves," Ritsuko was suffering emotional whiplash right now. The somberness of Ayanami's healing clashed with Fafnir's simple statement. Much like Ayanami, Ritsuko's man said few words. Everything syllable had meaning, and he said 'I like it here'. Well that was enough for Ritsuko to take the man to their shared room and show she liked him there as well.

Leading the way back to the elevator, Elma held the massive bag with both hands. Booty from the party Ritsuko missed. Nodding Elma practically hummed, "You should apologize to them. But I doubt they noticed anybody else yesterday. I don't know who was more emotional of the two of them. Shinji-kun went so far as to call her a liar when she first said she adopted him. It took showing him the paperwork…then they both just…it was beautiful."

"Their respective mates were a little upset, but quickly got over it. Though Lucoa-san did force Shinji-kun to drink more than he should. I believe it was to make him pliable to her wants after the party," Rei was non-pulsed by her comments. The girl quickly found a hand covering her mouth and a very nervous Elma looking back at Ritsuko.

Eyes just a little wide, Ritsuko was putting that fact squarely 'don't ask' mental bucket. The young Shinji with not one girl but two? Two impossibly top heavy blonds, kid had his preferences on display. Though part of Ritsuko had to acknowledge both of those blonds were impossibly attractive, even if Lucoa was older. But who was she to say anything, Gendo was what? Twenty years older than her? As the elevator opened they headed towards the command deck, break room was on the way, "How are things going between Shinji-kun and you then? Not trying to get him into even more trouble? Lucoa, Galko, and you?"

"No, I do not feel I am ready to be looking for a significant other. But Katsuragi-kun has been a source of comfort for me since I learned of my nature. He is my friend," Rei looked a little out of breath. Guess she wasn't used to talking that much, or maybe being so open about herself.

"Well I've a few reports to run. Make sure the angels are still keeping away. You two enjoy your lunch, and I'll talk to you later," Ritsuko waggled what had to be a sandwich at them. With a bounce in her step she headed to her old station and felt better. Without Adam and Lilith, the odds of another angel attack were nearly impossible. Life was going to change for everybody once the populace stopped worrying. Ritsuko couldn't TELL them they were safe, that would denote prior knowledge, but as the weeks dragged people would move on. Sitting down, "So anything to report?"

The stack of manga at his side told more than his words did, but Makoto was a dutiful worker. "The defense grid is at one-hundred percent. All repairs to Unit-01 are finished. And I'm bored," he actually laughed. Man had been relaxing a lot more since he stopped yipping at Misato's heels, Ritsuko noticed that Maya and he spent a lot more time together now. To ask or not to ask, best to let them try and keep it secret until they were ready.

Well they had to maintain the illusion a little longer, so Ritsuko offhandedly asked, "Set up a sync test for the pilots then. I have my new artificial LCL I want to try. And we have to keep them improving." A lie Ritsuko was ok telling right now. She didn't care about sync tests anymore, no reason to care. But people were used to seeing them, so best to keep them going for now. Shinji could do for being sterile a little while longer Ritsuko suspected. Pulling her phone out as it rang, "What is it mom?"

"So you DID hear, was pissed you missed the party. Shinji-kun thought it was going to be a wedding announcement, that's for later. But Lucoa and Galko were a little upset…Tohru aghast that we weren't paying attention to them during the party. So, to apologize, a date night tonight for us. You and your home-body want to go?" Misato sounded positively radiant. Joy turned into crystal and draped around her like fine jewelry.

A date with Misato and Tohru? Well of course she could do that, if Tohru was involved it got Fafnir interested to keep tabs on his old friend. "Sure, I'll watch Tohru and you paw at each other while Fafnir and I act as chaperones. Now how are you going to make sure your new son isn't going to be a father already?" Ritsuko had to tease. Picking on Misato had three main paths, Tohru, Kanna, or Shinji. Feeling giddy, she talked a bit longer with Misato than she should, but they had to set up a nice evening for each other.

A wadded up piece of paper bounced off Ritsuko's head compliments of a slightly annoyed Shigeru. Tapping his foot once Ritsuko put the phone down, "The commander was waiting for you for the last five minutes. He was just listening to you droll on with Katsuragi-san like a teenager. Guess he got tired of waiting and walked off. Odd, when did he come back?" He tilted his head up at the commanders' office where the door was just now shutting. "Here is the report you asked for about that sample. Where did you get it? Never seen blood react like that before," Shigeru handed over Fafnir's blood sample results.

"Wait did you say the commander was listening to me talk? That's odd, he doesn't just 'wait' for anybody. And yeah, they were both gone, I thought to the arctic for something," Ritsuko suddenly didn't feel too happy. She had known they were looking for the lance and it was suspected to be near Antarctica. When they both vanished she just assumed that was where they went, but she never did get confirmation of that. Pointing at the printout, "Just a little trial I'm doing, nothing to be worried about." She'd review it herself later. Sending a text to Fafnir, she had gotten him a phone, she told him to get ready for a night out.

Finishing off her shift, her mind middling between the commanders return and her date. Misato was going to meet them out at their usual place and they'd have a good time. Flipping through Fafnir's report, her mind started to make a few connections she had been on the fence about. How he talked, how he interacted with things, and who he associated with. Now without confronting them about it, things couldn't be one hundred percent confirmed. Ritsuko however wasn't adverse to leaps of logic. Not human, Fafnir wasn't human, and Ritsuko suspected Misato's sudden guests were all like him. But what exactly were they? Questions for later.

"Well I'm taking off. Don't go bothering the JSDF officer now you two. Makoto I'm looking at you since you're both single," Ritsuko waggled a finger at them and walked off leaving them to call out. That Elma did fall into the 'unknown' category, but Ritsuko was just glad Elma was on humanities side. Without the secrets Nerv was hording, humanity had a grand future ahead of it didn't it? Just had to deal with Seele, and Ritsuko had a few well planned ideas for that. Pulling out a smoke, she didn't flinch when a small flame appeared before her, "Thank you Faf-chan. Did you wait long?"

Falling instep alongside of her, Fafnir had his suit on and his glasses in place. Sliding his hands back into his pocket, he grunted, "I was catching a nearby pocket monster, I wasn't waiting for you." Oh, his new excuse for being around Nerv while she was working and he wasn't stalking, a phone game. Some odd AR game about little cute monsters you caught with phones based on location. If Fafnir was to be believed, Nerv had the glut of the cities monsters just ripe for the taking. Glaring at a man that was coming their way, "Am I to presume it was Tohru and Katsuragi-kun that prompted this night out?"

Taking the bold move of darting her arm around his, giddy as a school girl, she snuggled up next to him. If he didn't like it, Fafnir gave no indication, just let Ritsuko do what she wanted. Loving his smell, "Yup. We missed her little adoption announcement so I felt I owed her a little. According to that Elma woman, mother and son were so overjoyed it upset the others. So…we go and play nice and I'll reward you for indulging me. You pick." Now she felt him stiffen just a little. It was adorable! This man could lift her up with such ease was so innocent to a little flirting.

"Acceptable, I will think about it while we dine. Also I will keep my phone away during our meeting," Fafnir made a show of turning off his phone and putting it away. For the game maniac, putting aside his solitary bastion of digital entertainment was telling enough. Walking straight and tall, chin high, the blank man let the woman lead him to the meeting place.

Looking much like Ritsuko and Fafnir did, Misato and Tohru were very much the overjoyed couple. Only they both looked it while their companions were masters of masking. "Took your time getting here. We were 'bout to go without you. Katsuragi-san made the reservation herself! If you ruined our evening I'd have to burn your apartment down," Tohru was for a rarity clad in clothing Misato bought for her and not her maid garb.

"More like we left early to get some privacy first and to give them the apartment. Kanna-chan is staying with the Saikawa's tonight…not going back to the apartment tonight for sure. Not wanting to see what they're up to. Think we're bad, try two teenagers and that…woman trying to…" Misato would have continued to blather had Tohru not sealed the woman's face with her own.

A very red faced and silent Misato clung to Tohru who impishly looked just as pliable, "We did stop to get a little drink first. Katsuragi-san is not wanting to know about Katsuragi-kun's mating habits. Lucoa-san is very interested in that. So shall we go?" Tohru gestured to the restaurant and they filed inside.

Friends, a word Ritsuko had written off a few months back as being a hindrance to her life. How much could change in such a short timeframe? Gendo had blinded her, love had blinded her. And who was to say she wasn't blinding herself again with Fafnir, but it felt different. She wasn't demeaning herself or being hurt. Nurtured and cared for, open and supportive. The new people in her life were far better than whatever fixation she once had on Gendo. The night ended, well the public event, when a waitress hit on Fafnir and he asked how anybody could try and replace his 'greatest treasure'. Whelp, Ritsuko grabbed him, told Tohru and Misato goodnight and proceeded home for the after party.

X-X

So much more to learn, so much to enjoy, and Tohru was settling in for the long haul now. Opening the door for her life-mate, she had plans, Tohru was in for another first. The hand not opening the door held Kanna's hand while Katsuragi held Kanna's other. Today was a day for Kanna-chan, poor girl was feeling just a little neglected with all the changes and celebrations. The crack of heavy collisions filled the air the moment they walked in, excited people, and lots of actions all around the large building. After getting her fill of Katsuragi, as if she could ever truly get filled, Tohru was ready to share with Kanna right now.

"You two go over to an open lane and I'll go get us some time on it. Think you'll like bowling, Kanna-chan. You get to throw things and hit things. Plus before we leave we can eat some greasy food and play some arcade games," Katsuragi winked at Kanna. Sparing Tohru a moment, eyes locking together, Katsuragi nodded once at her dragon and then at the others. Message received, today they spoiled the neglected tiny dragon.

Following dutifully to the seats, smooth wood, and smashing of balls to pins, Kanna was full of 'ohs' and 'ahs'. Putting her bag on a chair, she pointed at the people and their strange activity, "What is this place, Tohru-sama? Do you know what we'll be doing here?" Kanna knew video games, and she quickly noticed the small cubbyhole full of the loud and flashing machines, but right now was this other activity. Pulling out slippers from under the chair, Kanna held them up to Tohru questioningly.

Kanna would ask this, Tohru still was learning the ways and oddities of this weak species. "Training ground for trebuchet and cannons. See how they're lining up and taking down those towers with cannonballs?" Tohru suspected at least. Aiming cannons had to be hard, those stupid metal balls were a pain to get hit with. Finding her own set of slipper socks, Tohru peeked at others and saw the people wearing them. Putting them on, "And these are the ceremonial socks of training. Better you get the better cloth they give you. We'll pretend to be low level humans. Doubt they have sufficient level of us."

Taking the socks off her horns, they fit perfectly on her smaller ones, and dropped them on the ground. Twirling around on her chair, she watched the teenagers next to them playing, "Oh! That is scary. Cannons are loud, this place is loud. What about that?" Her finger jutted up at screen with random numbers and grids, and it switched to odd pictures randomly.

"That's the scoreboard, Kanna-chan," Katsuragi helped Kanna to sit back down. Writing her name down on the table, followed by Tohru's and Kanna's, Katsuragi played a little and put a little heart over Tohru's. Stupid science/magic screens would still confuse Tohru! What was a computer, what was a mirror, and what was a touch screen? How could these humans know all these odd things, just learn magic and be done! Hitting a button on the table, three cannon balls rolled up a track towards them. Pulling a glove on, strange thing didn't have finger coverings, Katsuragi picked up one of the ammo, "Ready to play?"

Deftly picking up her own ammo, Tohru noticed three holes in it and smirked. She knew logic enough to know those holes would ruin the flight of the ball! Silly humans couldn't even perfect their own offensive. Then again she was hit before with cannon and it was just a mild pain. She was immune to pain from humanity, well physical pain. Just watching Katsuragi move about made small pains if Tohru's heart. Was she safe, what was she doing, how could Tohru help her, and countless other little fears and mental pains. "I'm ready to show you the superior dragon style!"

"Not too heavy for you is it Kanna-chan, Tohru-chan?" Katsuragi asked as she put her own socks on. Getting the nod from both dragons, Katsuragi got into the lane leaned over, Tohru drooled just a little at the hunched over form, and demonstrated human form. Tip towing down the lane she suddenly dropped to one knee and with one arm back and the deploying arm forward, she let the ball go. It thundered down the lane and smashed into the towers, knocking all but one over. Getting up, Katsuragi bit her thumb nail, "Damn, missed one. The goal is to knock them all over in two throws. Get more points if you do it in one."

Well if that would help…Tohru gave that last offensive tower a tiny push complements of a heavy breath and it tottered over. "But you did get them all Katsuragi-san!" Tohru would keep that a secret. A maid does a lot in secret and without knowing. Tohru was a bad maid in that regard, she never could go to long before telling Katsuragi about her actions to garner some affection. Only her magic, alchemy, and scaring away of wayward males went undetected. Elixir of life took a lot of effort, and she was missing a few choice ingredients. Two doses, for the Katsuragi's, might need a trip back home.

Turning to see the last pin spinning around madly, Katsuragi gave Tohru a questioningly glance but laughed when Tohru started whistling. "Guess I did, but I doubt I have any more crazy luck like that. No fun if that happens all the time," Katsuragi warned, woman was so much smarter than those other lesser beings! Gesturing to the orange and yellow ball, "You're up Tohru. Let me know if you don't like that ball. Rentals but I think it fit you."

"It's perfect!" Tohru hefted her super light ball into her palm. The color scheme matched her perfectly, and she gave Katsuragi points for her forethought. Each players cannonball was colored to easily make sense whose it was. Walking up to the line she saw everybody stopping at, Tohru stopped to make sure Katsuragi was watching. With a wave at her and a mind numbing glare at the guys watching Katsuragi open her can, Tohru turned and chucked her ball. It flew two inches off the floor and splintered the towers on the other end. Laughing at the silliness of it all, "This is so easy! I can take out those towers without fail!"

Throwing her hands up in the air in celebration, Kanna was all about Tohru's showing dragon superiority. "Tohru-sama is great at cannonade! But why are they training in this, I haven't seen a cannon since I got here?" Kanna picked up her ball with equal ease.

"Tohru! You're supposed to roll the ball not throw it! This is just a game, not training at all!" Katsuragi had to give a small training session. Going over the rules and expectations about the game, now that everybody was watching thanks to Tohru's rather dramatic strike it was ruled the best option. Once the dragons agreed to rolling the bowling ball and not hurling them, Katsuragi sat back down to her now warm Yebisu, "Not too heavy for you is it Kanna-chan?"

Shaking her head, her hair flailing about madly much like Tohru's, Kanna walked right up to the lane as well. Holding the ball with both hands she did the traditional child's first roll of swaying back and forward…until she launched it and it destroyed more pins. "Yeah! I got all of them," Kanna's strike was mostly due to shrapnel from the few pins she actually hit. Another lesson was given, play at Katsuragi's level.

The game went normally from there, but no less fun for Tohru. Lowering herself to human standards reminded her just how superior she was to the silly creatures. When the last ball was rolled and the scores tallied, Tohru had to rub her finger under her nose. Upper two-hundreds, she pulled a few rolls to not discourage Katsuragi-san! Kanna was just under two-hundred, and Katsuragi a little under that. They were quite the popular lane to watch by the other players. Let them watch, but don't approach, this was their day! Dragons and Katsuragi only! Well one Katsuragi was off with his friends, some big group outing or something to sing. Shinji and Galko were informing their respective friends of a few things, namely the group relationship they were in, Tohru wondered how Lucoa felt about that. She would NEVER share Katsuragi with anybody, yet Lucoa was a different type so…

After the bowling came a little time in the adjoining video arcade. Kanna was in her element there, while Katsuragi and Tohru stuck to the older things. Really had to be careful when playing the fighter game, Katsuragi was oddly good at it and Tohru's fighting spirit was challenged and she nearly broke the controls. Kanna eventually got bored of playing the few games that appealed to her, the happy family headed back out into the world.

"Oh! I forgot to buy some beef for supper, take Kanna-chan home and I'll make a small stop on the way back," Tohru rapped her knuckle against her head. Kissing Katsuragi's cheek she skipped ahead, heart growing impossibly large. This world was all she wanted life to be like. People were angry and bitter, they fought, they did ugly things…but there was such hope for change. For every angry person there was two friendly, war was not wanted by everybody, humanity accepted things here that they didn't in her world. While Tohru had found a few people back there that were good, the thief turned maid being one, this world was overloaded with peace.

Suddenly just hugging Tohru, squeezing Kanna between them, Katsuragi got a peculiar look about her for a moment. That strange look extended into a worried comment of, "Be quick alright? Something feels off. Want my family home, want a nice supper, and then I'm going to take you to the roof and give you a nice cleaning." Katsuragi didn't bath her often, super rare and looked forward to, so whatever suddenly got into that beautiful mind of hers was making Katsuragi bring out the big guns.

"Of course! Did you want me to track down Katsuragi-kun as well?" Tohru asked as the urge to skip cooking came over her. Katsuragi had a small knack for psychic feelings, maybe it would be best to just accept this and go back. Order food, while a stain on her maids honor it would be better than some tragedy. Katsuragi still hadn't eaten any of her tail!

Waving her hand off, and scooping a tired Kanna off the ground and hanging the girl over her shoulder, Katsuragi just shook her head. "No need to pull him back right yet. Still want to spend some time with my girls. Since the adoption we've been…let him have some time with those girls while I have you," the raw emotions filled the empty silence, "Just hurry back."

Go after her, go after her, go after her! But Tohru wanted to make a nice meal and sneak in a bit of tail. This time she bet Katsuragi would eat it without fail. So she went to the shopping arcade. The rote feeling of dealing with these humans was still so enjoyable. Tricking the butcher into giving her better cuts, free vegies from the corner seller, and an extra mini-cake from the dessert seller. They adored her, the rose of the shopping arcade and the co-defender of it with Katsuragi-kun. But she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, a power that made her notice it and she took to the skies, wings out.

"Why are you here?" Tohru asked instantly recognizing the new addition. Hard not to feel her father's aura, he was one of the mightiest chaos dragons, Demise after all. Flying up to his altitude, but keeping her distance, she felt a little worried. Not just for herself, but for her father as well. Tohru loved her father, but he was looking mighty thin and old in his human form. Was he sick?

Summoning up a ball of energy, the older looking man illuminated his face with it, "To take you home. This world is not for us, it is to be avoided and left alone. Come back with me, and leave this place of weakness." Firm tone, no hesitation, or even leniency. It was an order from father to daughter that held no wiggle room.

"I am not leaving here. Katsuragi-san is here, Katsuragi-kun and Kanna-chan as well. I've a family here now, and I will not leave them," Tohru reverted to her normal form. This wasn't going to be an easy talk, her father was just as stubborn as she was, maybe more. Flying around him, she noticed storm clouds moving in! She had to hurry! Some of the laundry was on the roof drying! Flying above the clouds, just in case things went bad fast, she would protect this new world. Just because she was a chaos dragon did not mean she wanted destruction!

Flying up after her, reverting to his true form as well, Demise let his blast go out cutting off Tohru's flight. Growling, showing age had not lessened his teeth in number or sharpness, "No, you ARE leaving. These humans…they are beneath us, not worthy of our time or presence. I have heard of your pet. It will die in nothing but a bat of an eye. Either through old age or accident." On that cryptic statement he let out a blast towards the city.

"Stop!" Tohru demanded as she flew down and blocked the energy. The amount of power she absorbed would have obliterated a city block! The flash of light and the sound easily excused as thunder. Three more volleys came and each stopped by Tohru but she would not counter. But her anger was growing, he was threatening her new home! He could sneak in a blast and hit either of her Katsuragi's! Welling up a powerful flame within her chest, "Don't make me attack you. I don't want to hurt you, but if I have to I will!"

Rearing back, Demise went into a wide arch that would have leveled over a mile of city, but again caught by Tohru. Shaking his head as Tohru panted, "This place has made you soft for these worthless things. Do you know what I provided one of them for knowledge of where you were? They wanted a mass of angelic flesh. They are stupid and reckless. Crave power without knowledge to use it properly. Without the blessings of our realm, such powers will overcome and end them. Likely that man is already dead from meddling with our greater powers. So, daughter, I say again. Come home with me now. Or I will start trying." Extending his wings, summoning up his own mana, there was no bluff or false threat.

"Just don't hurt them," Tohru's head sunk. Even she knew her father wasn't putting his all into his blasts, just testing her resolve. To keep them safe, for now… "Can I at least say goodbye?"

Opening a portal behind him, the massive red head weaved, "Would that make it easier or harder?" he asked. Tohru almost flew back, but knew that if she saw Katsuragi she'd lose all resolve and her father would act. For now, just for now…she flew back through the portal to her world.

X-X

Waking with a start, Asuka's hands slapped at her sheets with both hands. Sitting up fast, head lurching towards the window, just a little after sunrise, she reached for her phone. Who was the dead person that had the gall to call her so early! She even had company right now, what if the call woke Galko up!? Then again Shinji did say the girl was slow to wake and could sleep through just about anything. Less known about how Shinji knew Galko's sleep patterns the better.

"What do you need so early, its only," she saw the clock, "five thirty. I have at least another two hours of sleep." Sliding out of bed, she headed to her 'kitchen' and started filling a pot for coffee. Awake now, no use fighting it. She was the type that once she was awake that was the end of sleep for that night. Wondering if she should wake Galko or let the girl continue to snore on the spare futon she had, Asuka giggled.

Galko was an odd sleeper for sure. Arms fanned out, legs splayed, and she slept on her back. Really made those mounds of flesh more noticeable as they giggled and waved like a perpetual motion machine.

"We've got a weak pattern blue detected at the base, you have to come in now! We haven't sounded the alarm yet as its the weakest pattern we've detected, but move it!" Ritsuko was not catering to young maidens this morning.

Hand paused just before putting the coffee pot on its burner, a gift from Shinji, Asuka froze. "Are you sure? I've company, what should I tell them?" Asuka's earlier happy thoughts evaporated. It was time to prove herself again, to reclaim the top spot from that insufferably kind boy! That was something Asuka hadn't expected, actually liking Shinji. Such a bore had been her first thought of him. Now she knew he could be courageous, helpful, and if the girl talk last night was true a stud in the sack! Best not to think about that, Asuka wasn't the type to aim for taken men. And she still knew Kaji was her true love.

Annoyed but not angry, Ritsuko relented, "Bring them in with you. You can tell them, but nobody else. Don't let them contact anybody either. This could be a glitch, or maybe not. Just get in asap!" And with no ceremony the line went silent.

Well that ruined the plans for the day, but hey if it was nothing it meant not wasting time at school! Turning the pot on regardless, Asuka set about waking the snoring Galko. Kneeling by the girl's head, Asuka poked her cheek, "Hey get up, we have to get moving. Sorry for the rude awakening but we've got to move."

Galko just turned away from the offending digit, grabbed a pillow and squeezed it tightly. "Shin-chan not there...sensitive," she slept talk as her hand brushed her bust. Whatever dream she was having it went red as she started bucking slowly against the pillow.

"This is so not happening..." Asuka groaned...but got a good idea. Pulling out her fancy phone, full of numbers that called her but she never called, Asuka recorded the sleeping girl. Nice blackmail material for later. Once she had enough footage of Galko grinding against dream Baka she stopped the recording. Now how to wake her up? Could pour water, but that would make a mess and that had been part of why Galko was over last night. Then the idea came to her. Clearing her throat Asuka started, "Don't you'll wake her up! No-no-no...YES! YES! Harder! Slam that big bologna pony into me! I'll be your sex slave Shinji!"

Dream aborted, Galko shot up and slapped Asuka in the face with her hair as she frantically looked about the room. "What? Who!? NO! Yuusha-chan? Oh you bitch!" Galko was smiling despite the claim. Grabbing her pillow she swung it at Asuka and scored a head shot. Putting her hand to her chest, she took a deep breath, "Couldn't you have...I don't know woke me some other way?"

"For a girl that looks like she fucks for money, you are far to delicate. What I like about you. But damn your hair whip hurts. Get up, we have to get to Nerv," Asuka was not expecting that dramatic of success. Rubbing her eye, still hurt from the hit, Asuka was glad Galko didn't have beads in her hair like some of the other gyaru, that would have been a flail! Getting two travel mugs she poured coffee into both, "You like cream and sugar in yours?" Akagi didn't sound THAT worried so Asuka didn't mind taking just a little extra time.

Now that the fear was gone, Galko started to drift back to a sleep like state. Shambling over to Asuka, "Lots of both...don't tell Yuusha, he drinks his black. I'd feel like a child drinking it with him, so I just don't." Robotically grabbing for her things, eye half laden, she didn't notice her top was half undone. Riffling through Asuka's cupboards, girl knew where everything was as Shinji and she did the shopping on Asuka's behalf, she grabbed some bread. With a massive yawn, "Why go to Nerv? No alarm, didn't you say...safe?"

Ok, Asuka knew she had a nice body for her age, but seeing Galko all but present herself gave Asuka some envy. Buttoning up Galko's top, Asuka found it a little hard to do with the bulk fighting her. "Shinji, you pervert," Asuka just imagined him nursing and felt the need to slander him. Knowing that whatever was in that video was dead now, Akagi had told them that the angels were likely to slow or stop attacking, Asuka was much akin to Galko.

"He's not pervert...that big titted dragon is though...things she's had us do...die shame if Hime or Otako learned of it," Galko slathered jam on the bread. Making a mess of herself, she ate while Asuka pulled her towards the door. A knocking on it was starting to get louder, guess Ayanami or that Elma woman were wanting to go into Nerv together.

What was all this silly talk about dragons? Not the first time Asuka heard somebody say the word offhandedly, no matter Galko likely didn't even know what was going on right now. Handing the girl a nice sippycup of coffee, "Drink this and wake up. But if you don't mind more girl talk. What was the oddest thing you two have done?" With how pure Galko was and how passive Shinji was, Asuka doubted it was much.

Weaving back and forth as she walked, Galko's eyes opened just a little bit more as she breathed in the smell of the coffee. "Yuusha...licked my...my..." Asuka had a knowing look on her face, "butt hole." Asuka's face crashed and eyes went wide. Ok, maybe they did do a little more advanced things. Taking a drink of her coffee Galko's rosy blush was proof she was waking more and more, "And Lucoa and I gave him a...we used our breasts...why are you asking me this stuff!?" Guess the coffee was enough to wake the girl up and out of talking time.

"Never going to look at him the same way again. How did you get spineless to...you know what never mind. Lets go before they break the door down," Asuka tossed Galko her shoes and put her own on. Opening the door she found Wonder Girl and the Sugar Monster waiting for her. They weren't looking to pleased at having to wait, which was amazing. Since that odd woman moved in, Ayanami was acting less robotic and more human! Though Asuka had to think Elma had a screw loose, she had watched Elma spend twenty minutes debating what type of shampoo to buy only to pick up sweet buns instead!

Rei alternated between the two teenagers and a frown formed, "I did not know you had company. Thought you were procrastinating." Flinching her head back towards the nasty smelling hallway she went off walking. "We must hurry. Katsuragi-kun is already on base. If an angel, he will be fighting alone," Rei was nearly running. Ah yeah that, Asuka did notice the odd dynamic between Shinji and Rei change as well, girl was all about helping her friend it seemed.

"I do not have a vehicle so we will have to walk. She is worried about Katsuragi-kun so she won't wait for you. Just go as fast as you can. Let us hope it is not something worrisome," Elma eyed the drinks intently. Could she smell the sugar in the drink or something and want take it?

Slowly extending her cup to the woman, Asuka wasn't shocked when Elma took it, "Y-you can have that. I'm awake enough now, and you better get Ayanami before she gets hit by a car or something." Asuka was just a little weirded out right now. Shutting and locking her own down, Asuka did see Galko start to pale a little, "He'll be fine. Idiot is actually a good pilot so you don't have to worry about him if something is happening."

Heart on her sleeve, Galko just shook her head and clutched her coffee. "I'll never be able to relax if he's in that thing. How you three can get into those things and face...death. You're all heroes. But he's runs into danger to fast. Or did he not dive into a volcano to save you?" Galko flicked Asuka's head. That had been an awkward talk, Galko was super worried Shinji would do something brave but stupid and get hurt. While the volcano dive was one thing, what did Galko think Mr Stick-Body would do anyway?

"He did and I own him one for that. You'll have to tell me what I can get or do for him to pay him back. But it will not be something perverted. Not going to drag me into that oddness you have going on," Asuka affirmed. Were Galko and Shinji really having three ways with that odd blond that lived with Shinji? Sleepy Galko didn't sound the type to be lying, but that was...well if Shinji liked breasts his cup runnith over.

Unmarred by makeup, Galko was easier to read, and she was about two seconds from a mental breakdown. "Lets just go...and don't talk to people about that please. I shouldn't have told you that. But...Lucoa-san is actually really sweet once you get to know her. And...nevermind," whatever Galko was about to say ended up staying inside her head.

The two were stunned to find Elma and Ayanami gone when they got outside. Almost as if they flew off or something. They did run to Nerv, well they tried their best but Galko wasn't very athletic so they had to take a few breaks from time to time. Asuka took those times to tease her about being 'naked' without her makeup, or ask if her breasts ever smacked her in the face as she ran. Upon arrival as Nerv however, things quickly degraded.

A phone call from Misato got Asuka and Galko to stop, "Come to the command bridge. B-bring your guest with you. It is an angel, but...we don't need the Eva's for it. Best you see this for yourself." Misato did not have the peppy voice she had, boarder line somber.

"An angel but not to be worried? You don't need your machine? W-what is going on here?" Galko asked with a hint of worry. Asuka didn't have an answer so just shrugged and the pair walked to the bridge. People, tech crew and officers, paid Galko a lot of attention. Older teenage girl with a very polarizing body image would do that. Hell Asuka saw two girls that had the same style at school and saw one taking money from a boy before taking him into the women's bathroom. Gyaru had a stigma that was more often correct than not.

Finding Shinji, Misato, Ritsuko, Elma, and Ayanami standing by the commanders office, Asuka headed there. "So what is this angel that we don't need to worry about? Why are you all standing around as if somebody died?" Asuka asked. She was only a little upset when Galko nearly ran to Shinji and hugged him tight. He was crying, why was that idiot crying?

"You don't know so I won't reprimand you, but learn before you talk in the future," Misato's eyes were red. Something big had happened, something to turn captain lush into a very somber and sniffing creature. Opening the door to the office, Misato pointed inside, "Look. Take a good long look both of you. We'll explain as best we can after you realize whats happened in there."

A scolded child, Asuka was almost about to say 'fuck it' and not look, but she relented. Peeking around the door's edge she nearly vomited at the sight. The commander was on the ground, well what was left of the commander. His body had ballooned in places, pulsated with wads of white viscous flesh, blue veins throbbed all over his body. The glasses the man always wore were gone and she saw his eyes for the first and last time. They were bulging out of the sockets in terror, mouth wide open and a trickle of blood and spit leaked out. In the corner she saw a fainted sub-commander Fuyutski with a urine stain on his pants.

"Is-is he dead? THAT is the angel? Wh-what happened in there?" Asuka had to shut the door. She couldn't look at that anymore. Hate for the commander was common, but Asuka did not wish that on the man!

Walking to Ritsuko's side, a man Asuka never saw before shook his head. "He is being consumed by holy tissue. Where it came from is...private. But I will dispose of it," Fafnir stole into the room just as quickly as he arrived.

Leaning against the door Misato sighed heavily, "To answer your question Asuka, yes he is alive. From what we've heard. The commander likely made a deal with somebody for angel tissue. He must have done something wrong with it though...caused that. He won't survive. Bastard...even in death he can't help but hurt my boy." Misato looked over at Shinji who had moved away from the group with Galko. Girl was comforting as best she could, but losing a parent even if a bastard was hard.

"So why do you look as if you've lost somebody, Misato. The commander was a monster if those videos you showed me were true," Asuka couldn't put her finger on that one last point. Was Misato upset that her new child was sad? Likely, but this was something else...something Asuka didn't think was related to the monstrosity on the other side of the door.

About to walk over to Galko and Shinji, Misato stopped for a moment to turn back to Asuka, "Tohru-chan had to go away for a while. Not used to her being gone. Don't know how long she'll be gone either. Stupid maid, going to have to punish her when she gets back. She can't just..." Misato did tear up a little. More secrets, but Asuka would not push that envelope. The odd maid was gone? That was sudden, little sad too. Asuka liked Tohru when the woman wasn't imposing and crazy.

X-X

The mornings were the worst. Waking up and forgetting that Tohru wasn't sleeping next to her. Misato would reach over only to find the spot empty. That first morning had been the worst. Wondering where Tohru was, what happened, was she hurt, bored, gone, what? Thankfully the angel attack had give her something to focus on, and while she dealt with that Lucoa did a little searching and put together a believable narrative. Another dragon showed up, Lucoa suspected Tohru's father, and opened a portal. Fine, Tohru had to deal with some family issues, nothing Misato couldn't handle. Last few weeks had been Misato and Shinji having their family issues, now it was time for Tohru. Fine, Misato could wait.

Getting dressed, Misato did find Kanna had snuck into her futon. That had been happening on an every other day basis, Misato was fine with it. Smoothing out Kanna's hair, Misato headed into the apartment proper. Breakfast was cooking, Shinji had fallen back into the habit of cooking everyday again. Misato was spoiled and knew it, but she made up for it. Hearing the shower running, Misato took to the rare morning teasing. Lucoa wasn't always keen on mother Misato teasing her boy like she used to. 'Some things family shouldn't do to one another,' Lucoa warned.

Misato didn't care, it was how she bonded with her boy. Waiting for him to be in a safe position, she cover his eyes and pushed her bust against his back, "Guess who."

"MISATO-SAN!" Shinji shrieked just as Misato wanted. He'd have fled if he could, but Misato's arms wrapped around him keeping him in place, but she did stop antagonizing him with 'whose breasts are these.' Taking a few calming breaths, "That wasn't very nice, Misato-san. I could have made a mess. Wh-when did you wake up?" Something in how he said that begged Misato to ask a follow up, did something happen this morning? Why was Lucoa taking a shower? Questions questions.

Giving him just a little stronger a hug, Misato went to the table to find her Yebisu and coffee waiting for her. Plopping down, she rolled the can between her fingers. "Just now, so if you and your dragon had a little fun, I didn't hear it. So what is on the agenda for you today? I know Ritsuko wants you in for tests tomorrow, but what about today?" Misato wished Shinji would be just a little more open. The bereavement time was up tomorrow, Ritsuko gave Shinji a week after the funeral to cope.

Funeral, hah. It was just Shinji, Misato, and Rei at the marker. Placed next to Yui Ikari's, Gendo had been interred with no ceremony. Just a stone Shinji paid for. Misato wouldn't have even been there had Shinji not been, same went for Ayanami she suspected. A man that lived for himself, died for himself, and only the child he abandoned cared. Gendo did not deserve the son he had given up on. Fuyutski would likely have been present, but the old man had been arrested and singing like a cannery. A global scandal unfolded with rich and powerful old people being rounded up for their plan to...well Misato still didn't fully understand what they had been attempting.

"W-we weren't doing anything," Shinji just couldn't lie, "And I thought I'd say in today. Tonight is Galko-chan's favorite show, figured I'd let her watch it in peace." Filling up five plates of food, Shinji set the table, noticed what he did and frowned. Tohru's place next to Misato's had been filled again. Reaching for the plate he stopped when Misato grabbed his wrist, "S-sorry. I forgot."

Sliding the plate closer to hers, Misato would eat both. "Don't worry. Best to doing it. Tohru-chan will be back before you know it. I know she will. And you're not staying in to watch over me are you? Shin-chan, I appreciate the effort, but I'm not glass. I have faith in my maid, just like I do my butler," cruel to be kind. Shinji would let his emotions wither on the vine to help her out, but that wasn't needed. Tohru would be back. Sniffing hard, the fear of what happened IF Tohru never did return flashed again...she couldn't keep that fear away all the time...but she squelched it.

They ate in silence until Lucoa came out of the bathroom sans top, asking if Shinji wanted to have his shower now. Chaos ensued. Were they doing that to distract her, or was it Lucoa trying to help both of them? Shinji dealing with both Gendo's death and Tohru missing and Misato dealing with Shinji's depression and the missing life-mate. Whatever the plan it worked, she went with the flow.

Time continued to flow, days became weeks, weeks became months. No Tohru, no messages, and with the local dragons unable to open portals themselves, it was the Katsuragi's against the world. In the fallout of Fuyutski's report the world was out for blood. One one hand Nerv did save humanity from the angels, on the other the angels only attacked because of Seele and Nerv's actions. Gave Misato a lot to do and focus on though. Protests against the organization, demands to see the pilots, and orders on what to do with the Eva's were getting to a fevered pitch. But Misato outright refused to hand the pilots over to anybody, they were protected against any and all allegations.

Through it all though, her family was there for her. Kanna sleeping in her bed, smothering here with adorable actions. Shinji did stay in to play board games with her from time to time, and with Galko and Lucoa they got to play more advanced games. The apartment still got cleaned, but it wasn't 'Tohru clean' and Misato noticed that. The bed was still to big and empty. And the food was great just not having to look for lumps of tail made Misato long to see that insufferable attractive face and impish personality. Stupid simple dragon was going to be in so much trouble when she got back!

X-X

Notes

Little shorter this time, only by about a page or so, but felt that was a good place to end the chapter. Next will be the conclusion of this story. Never intended for it to go super long, just a nice little slice of life with Dragons. And right now I'm thinking the Sekirei/Eva story will be the next...then again I need two as this story will be done and I like the two story rotation...blarg.

Later

Mercaba


	8. Chapter 8

Standard Disclaimer

I know I wanted to start a new story but with my work schedule being so crazy I just have found enough time to write as much as I want. So rather than make the updates to this bi-monthly I just opted to finish it. For the time being I'll just keep one story so I don't leave stories waiting to long.

X-X

Katsuragi-san's Dragon Maid

Chapter – 8

Putting the finishing touches on her nails, Galko blew on them to hasten their drying. She went with an ocean motif this time, Yuusha said blue really accentuated her eye so she wanted to lean on that. Did she need to dress up and present herself to him? Nope, he'd seen her without her accessories and still found her beautiful, but habits were heard to break. Maybe she could get a side-job at a boutique or something doing this for others. Money wasn't an issue, but she wouldn't be in this house forever and she'd need a job. Once her fingers were dry enough she toyed with her hair, settling on her standard look. With one last glance in her mirror, a smile a mile wide, she rubbed her tummy and head out of her room.

She'd lost a little weight lately, more time out with Yuusha and Ryu, more the former than later thankfully. Now Galko was starting too really like Lucoa, new nickname Ryu was pending evaluation, but her heart was fully in Yuusha's loving care. With that maid gone, visiting home, Yuusha and Katsuragi were upset so she tried to distract him. Dates, including him with her typical time out with Otako and Hime, and having him over the house more. Lucoa showed up from time to time, not always, but the dragon was never an annoyance always a boon. Last night however…things went a little spicy since Lucoa and her sister were gone so, Galko patted her belly again. How could such a small guy be so…so…

"Think about that later or I'll be late," Galko was adamant she not be late for the afternoon meeting. With school only having a half day thanks to it being Saturday, Galko had plans. First was a late lunch with Hime-chan and Otako-chan, then an afternoon maybe night playing games with Katsuragi-san, Yuusha, and that darling little Kanna. Stopping to think about how sex with her boyfriend was, would frazzle her mind and slow her down. Not what she wanted for today. Because if she thought about it, she'd think about the last time she was with Lucoa WITHOUT Yuusha around, and that was a mind-job!

As she made her way through the house towards the exit, Galko was not prepared for her sister to be sitting in the living room. "Leaving already? We have to talk little sister, so why don't you have a seat," the woman that provided Galko with her fashion taste and hand-me-down clothing stated. Patting the cushion next to her, she did not have the happy-go-lucky expression she oft did.

With a sigh, Galko sat down, it wouldn't matter if said she had plans, onee-san couldn't be reasoned with when she had that expression. Crossing her legs and pointing at her watch, "I've plans to meet my friends for lunch, onee-san, so make it quick. If you want my school uniform again, clean it before you give it back Otako-chan told me what you likely do with it." Crossing her arms under her bust, she hoisted them up, and tried not to think of how Yuusha made them quite sensitive.

"You're not JUST going out with those two and I know it. After lunch you're off to that boy's place. I tried letting this slide. Your first guy is a special thing. Your first time is the one you'll never forget…unless you get a real pleaser then that starts to cloud over. Anyway," Onee-san blushed just a little as she slipped a bit of personal information in. Turning on stereo, pop music playing over the surround sound, she calmed down. Sipping her canned coffee, "You two were going at it last night. I heard you when I got back. Bet you didn't even notice. You're being dangerous."

Spied on? Galko didn't want to admit it, but she had wanted to force this little bit of fact in her sister's face. Over the last two years, Galko had learned just what Onee-san and her boyfriends had done, how the woman teased her with sexuality. Now it was her turn to do the playing, but to actually learn she succeeded…well that frazzled mind was quick to follow. "Dangerous? You're one to talk. New guy ever few months or so? Wasn't your last guy a subordinate or something too?" Galko didn't fully understand her sister's job. But the magazines she read and shows she watched painted dating co-workers a risky business.

Knocked off her stride just a bit at having so pinpoint an attack on her person, Onee-san sweated just a little. "This isn't about me or my ex. This is about you and that boy fucking without protection. You're not on the pill. And what did I not find in your room after he left you there? Condoms. Doing it raw will get you pregnant! Do you want to drop out of school? Do you want your life changed because of a little fun? Kid is nice. I like him. But he's got no job, he's got no money, and if he's forcing this on you…I'll have to ask a few guys I know to put a stop to his advances. I mean…what is the deal with that other woman with him! Two-timing my little sister is a ticket to falling down some stairs!" The anger was not directed at Galko but at Yuusha, Onee-san was protective of her little sister. Years of bonding and shared experiences had Onee-san as very leery of Galko's progression in life.

"But he can't get me pregnant," Galko was quick to retort. Talking openly about this…about her sex life was not something Galko liked doing. Shy about such matters, she felt the sudden need to leave. Much akin to her older sister, Galko held her sister in crazy high regard. Hell she based a lot of her life around her sister's actions, Galko just didn't have the outgoing personality. Onee-san was very flirty and light hearted, Galko more grounded and innocent. Pulling out her phone she showed Onee-san a group picture of Lucoa, Yuusha, and her, "And it's not him cheating. Ryu-san more adopted us than him going sniffing after her. I trust him, he loves me, and I love him. It's complicated. And he DOES have a job, have you forgotten he's a pilot?"

Shaking her head slowly, the elaborate earrings clattered and bounced off the hanging bits. "The number of times I've heard the 'I can pull out in time' only to have to take a morning after pill…he's bound to mess up eventually!" she took the phone. Instantly letting out a whistle, Onee-san started doing one of the cardinal sins of phone lending and started swiping. With her phone full of pictures of Yuusha and her, her friends, and the occasional prank from Lucoa it was unknown what sister was seeing. "Wow, alright forgot about that girl…I'm not gay but even I might try that. And…." She flipped the phone screen and Galko nearly fainted, "That guy good at Photoshop or something as that has to be faked."

"GIVE ME THAT!" Galko yanked the phone away from Onee-san and her vision swam. To flustered to even speak for a moment, Galko had to re-read the message attached to the picture. It was from Lucoa and had the message 'saw this on a movie, the pleasant wakeup' and it was a picture of a glistening with saliva bit of Yuusha's anatomy and his sleeping face. Lucoa was all about keeping Galko up to date with her actions, not wanting to cross a line that didn't exist anymore. About to delete the image, she found she couldn't…a secret part of her said to keep it so she put the phone away. Fully red faced, likely red bodied, "Not fake…and he's sterile while he pilots that robot of his. His doctor even told me. A-and that was sent by Ryu-san. She doesn't want to do something without my permission. An agreement we have."

Jaw opening wide, Onee-san nearly spilled the last of her coffee, "Bullshit! My boyfriend isn't even that…and his doctor said? I…I'm sorry then. Just worried my little sister might be making a mistake. But I forgot he was working for Nerv. So he isn't after your money, isn't playing with your heart, and has a man-cannon that can't make you fatter and those breasts leak. Got a keeper there. But…" Trailing off, Onee-san looked at Galko's pocket that hosted the phone for a moment then smiled her Chesire grin. With a quick wink, "Mind lending him to me for a night? An older sister needs to insure her sister's guy won't leave her wanting. And if he has a side girl already, what is a small test?"

A joke, it had to be a joke, but Galko wasn't laughing. Getting off the couch, pressing the phone to her thigh, she back peddled to the door. "Y-Yuusha-chan is mine! And…and…I've never gone wanting. We're new to this, but-but he-he-he…" he made her feel perfect. It wasn't just the climaxes, or the act, it was how he cherished her. It was romantic, it was lovely, it was what she read about and felt being in love SHOULD feel like. Sure it got weird once you added dragons to the mix, but she was learning they weren't to be feared at all. Lucoa even gave her a…a…and they had sex just them. Now THAT was something she might have to ask Yuusha about. Magic, actual magic, dragons, and all that mess. Having a…gods she couldn't even think of the word, but she had one for a single night Yuusha didn't know about.

"Get going, but this talk isn't over yet. I might have to call him over, test him and his loyalty. If that isn't a fake picture, been awhile since I…" Onee-san likely would have kept teasing but Galko was done. Out the door and through the gate as her face burned, but Galko was not listening anymore! Onee-san could be to blunt for Galko's taste, being more in line with the typical opinion of Gyaru than Galko was. Free spirited and wanting to experience life on her terms, Onee-san did a few things Galko could never do on her worst day. Galko pulled her phone out again and looked through her messages and pictures, she pouted, "Not fair talking to me like that, and then saying those things."

Plucking the phone out of Galko's hands, Otako quickly leapt out of retaliation range, "Did your Yuusha finally propose to you or something? Or did he confess that he likes 'm nice and flat late mine?" Spinning around a light post as Hime-chan just smiled her happy grin and waved. "You're the type to marry the first guy that sticks it to you. And I bet you two are just about ready to go all…the fuck?" Otako flashed both Hime and Galko the picture of the day. Maybe she should copy it to her computer or delete it after all if this was going to keep happening. Waggling the phone, Galko lunged, but Otako tossed it over to Hime, "You're already doing stuff like that? AND taking pictures? My-my how you've blossomed from the girl that couldn't admit her nipples are the size of dinner plates to slobbering on her guys knob and taking pictures!"

"They are NOT the size of dinner plates!" Galko thrust her arms down and the gyration caused a sizable wobble. Waiting to hear the snap, the offering of yet another bra to the gods of larger cup girls, it never came thankfully. Reaching out to Hime-chan who was spending an awful long time looking at that picture before handing it over. Putting the lock back on her phone, best never to forget that again, the lock screen greeted her with Yuusha and her smiling back at her, helped calm her down. Averting her eyes from her friends, "And…what haven't you guys gone that far with your guys?"

Walking backwards, hands behind her head, Otako was just a little embarrassed, "We've…kissed a bit. Unlike you we want to take things slow. So…how does it taste? Like squid as the manga say? He make you swallow, it looks like paste in the movies, how…?" Finally noticing they were still in public and not in the café yet, Otako squeaked and ran off to the coffee shop.

"We've held hands. It took time for him to accept I wasn't teasing him. Such a sensitive guy. As for Otako-chan, I think she's stunned you've done something like this. I know I am. You're so cute together though, did he force it on you? Are you going to marry?" Hime-chan easily asked such serious questions. Opening the door for Galko, "Oh and how does that other woman factor in? You said it was a group relationship, and that picture was of her. She isn't goading you is she?"

Glad for A/C, Galko was never so happy to be inside than right now yet worry about it. The cat was out of the bag, she couldn't say they just held hands or kissed like her friends did, they'd want answers. Finding Otako huddled in the corner of a booth just examining her hands, Galko relaxed. They wouldn't judge, wouldn't think less of her for her feelings or situation. "First off…I want to marry him, but we are still young. Ryu-san isn't forcing anything, more asking my permission. And I'm fine with that. Ryu-san is special, very special. Someday I'll tell you just how special, but know she loves me just as much as she does Yuusha," Galko suspected Lucoa did have a little more feelings for Yuusha, but she'd not stir that pot.

"That is darling. You'll have to introduce us to her soon then," Hime-chan was just so accepting. But it broke the ice that Otako's outburst had caused and they all relaxed just a little. Ordering their beverages, they fell into the typical routine of chatting. The show that Galko was obsessed with, Otako's dates, and Hime introducing her man to the family. All through it, they all shared the same expression, content. Surrounded by friends that didn't judge or half false fronts. They didn't judge one another for their experience of lack thereof in such regards. How they met was a little strange, but their newfound changes in life was not going to ruin or change that. They respected and liked the others boyfriends (or excited to meet Galko's girlfriend not that she would call Ryu-san that), and these chats were going continue as long as possible.

After a good two hours of female bonding, Otako getting her fill of questions of Galko's experience with the unknown, it was time to split. Otako was headed off shopping, Hime had a recital, and Galko was off to Yuusha's. It was Lucoa that answered the door with that hat and insipid grin on, Galko loved that expression and the heterochromia the dragon had. Maybe she'd teach Lucoa how to apply some nice coloring to really make it pop. The apartment was clean, Yuusha did his job well, but it didn't sparkle the same way it did a month ago. Testament to how the maid put even more love into it.

Katsuragi-san was there and just a little subdued, but still drank, still teased them, and was not showing any adverse signs. They started off playing a few simple games, something about buying parts of a palace using colors, Galko didn't really understand it to well and lost pretty bad. But once Kanna went to bed…Katsuragi recommended stripe poker, Lucoa seconded it, and they used age to counter Yuusha and her request for just about ANYTHING else…that was when Katsuragi let them have a little drink to get started.

She woke in her beloved's bed, sandwiching him with Lucoa, hardly the worse morning in her life. Sleeping in the same bed with him, with them, she could really see herself loving this.

X-X

Finally at ease with her work, Elma made quick business of the days tasks. It didn't hurt that with Gendo dead and Fuyutski arrested Nerv wasn't really needed anymore. Not that humanity knew it yet, or the majority of the staff. So Elma played along, it gave her money to pay for tasty treats and allowed her ward a safe place to train her powers. Oh, and she got to talk to that darling Makoto and keep tabs on that Akagi woman. This plane wasn't supposed to be influenced by the more magical realms, but thanks to Tohru that genie was out of the bottle. So it was containment as best as a Harmony Dragon could. Sad, no playing a goddess and having the humans worship her again and feed her delicacies.

"Sure is boring lately. Guess I shouldn't be upset with that though. No angels means those kids aren't put in danger and the world safe. But watching a fully repaired grid all day gets really old real fast," Makoto slapped down yet another completed manga. He had been reading most days lately, well when Elma wasn't chatting with him.

Pouring over documents and alternating to her computer monitor, Ritsuko had opted to be on the bridge today, she paused her task to bore down on the man. "Could reassign you to something else if you want. Misato is planning to lease out the Eva's to help with construction and rebuilding. We don't know for sure if all the angels are dead, but she isn't resting on her laurels like you are," as harsh as that sounded she was smiling.

Peaking at what Ritsuko was reading, Elma had made a point of that lately, she was a bit shocked with the revelation. "You're pregnant?! I didn't know that was po..." Elma quickly shut her mouth. She knew Ritsuko and Fafnir were living together, a couple, but not many knew Fafnir was a dragon. Interesting, humans and dragons could mate and produce offspring.

"Don't say that out loud! I just...I just found out. F-Faf-chan doesn't know yet," Ritsuko went from stoic doctor to timid in a moment. Looking about the room frantically, she was trying to see if the likely perception dampened father was about. Hand clutching at her shirt, "Didn't expect this either. Compatibility being a factor and all. W-what do I do now?" Ritsuko had received the talk from Kanna, Elma, and Lucoa a few weeks ago, even seen their true forms.

Pulling out the remains of her lunch, a few choice treats left for snacking, Elma felt celebration was in order. Tossing Ritsuko a sweet puff, "You tell him, well you already did but he's still hiding. And you protect yourself as best you can. Then again I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Elma watched as Fafnir did slowly crawl out from the corner he was hiding in. She never said anything about it, Fafnir never did anything to interfere with the humans he just watched Akagi. But now he'd be in over protective mode, he did guard his treasures with an intense ferocity.

"Pregnant? Hiding? What are you talking about, the bridge is practically empty," Makoto spun around in his chair. Scanning the bridge, a true skeleton crew if they ever had one, Nerv wasn't running on thin shifts as Misato took the bulk into her current scheme. Makoto being a command staff was immune to Misato's want to re-purpose the Eva's into a more support service than attack/defense.

Dropping his dampening, startling the poor Makoto that didn't know such things were possible, Fafnir popped into existence right behind Ritsuko. Not showing any emotion, the man was clad in his customary regal attire, and he took the papers Ritsuko had been hording. "This is unexpected. We will need a larger home to accommodate the changes. Come, let us get started with the move. You should not be walking much in your condition, I will carry you. Do you require anything on the way? Food, drink, medication?" the man's cool words were running out of him a mile a minute.

"Calm down Faf-chan, calm down. I can walk, I'm...maybe a month pregnant I'm fine. Bet this came from that night after we visited Misato," Ritsuko got thoughtful. Ah yes, the small party they had to see how Katsuragi-san was doing without Tohru around. Two months and the dragon hadn't show up yet, they all started to worry so stopped over to check. Color Elma impressed, Katsuragi-san was still fully confident Tohru would return and was only a little lonely.

Eating the second pastry she had kept, Elma did wave Ritsuko off though, "Be that as it may. I think you two have a bit to talk about. Take off, things will be fine here." Elma did love having Makoto to herself, he was a very interesting human.

"Well if you don't mind, I would like to get a second opinion. And a new place might be best. Take care you two," Ritsuko had a few tears in her eyes unshed. Taking Fafnir's hand, he scoffed but Elma saw the man glowing, the pair left the bridge and a very confused Makoto in their wake.

Scratching the back of his head, Makoto just sat there watching, "I have no idea what just happened there, do you? How did that man get in let alone hide on the bridge? Security has been lightened a smidgen, but still how?" Slowly turning back to his 'work', Makoto sank into his seat as his fingers stalled on the keyboard.

Having already finished her report to the governing board, which was really getting excited about using the Eva's for new purposes, Elma turned off her magic box. The technology of this world was truly magic that she didn't understand but could operate very well now. Back when she first started she was all thumbs and a total klutz, now she was typing on par with Akagi and only spilling papers every other day. Sliding her chair over to Makoto, getting a whiff of his pheromones spike, she watched him, "You shouldn't worry about that. I think she put in a word with the guards to let him on base. With all the secrets exposed, we have little need to keep everybody out right?"

"Y-yeah you're right. Those things in the basement and what the co-what Ikari wanted to do," Makoto's sail sank a little. The command staff had been told of Gendo's plans, well as much as they knew of them, and of Seele's aims. Now Seele was being hunted by the U.N. and Nerv's alternate purpose exposed and ended. Rubbing his nose with his finger, he did take a moment to peek at the dragon at his side, "Little sad about that. With security as it is, you won't be here much longer will you. No need for a liaison once Katsuragi gets Nerv integrated fully with the United Nations. Going to miss working with you."

Ah yes, that was another of Katsuragi-san's plans that Elma supported. If Nerv remained separate from formal governing bodies they might get covetous of the modified Holy War Engines they were using. To counter such greed, Katsuragi-san was proposing to meld back into the fold as long as she maintained primary authority over the beasts. That did mean Elma might not have a position here anymore. Taking Makoto's hand, he stiffened at the sudden act of intimacy, "Doesn't mean we can't still talk does it? If I don't have a place here...we could do things outside of work correct?"

Swallowing hard, the man that often got teased for being single didn't know what to do. "I-uh-yeah, we could. Go out to eat, see a movie, I don't know...whatever you like," he stammered just the way Elma loved.

"Out to eat you say? I know a great dessert place! If you don't mind going with Ayanami-chan and myself, tomorrow be alright?" Elma had to will her tail back in. Now she wasn't lonely, Ayanami as her ward did provide her darling companionship, but something was lacking. Over the time at Nerv she had found the hardworking Hyuga as an interesting specimen of humanity, one she wanted to learn more about. As for the dessert place, she needed to go with another person now thanks to being kicked out of it. Last time she went, she made a little mess of things by eating more than was allowed and they booted her. She would have her revenge, she would have her fill, and Makoto would assist her!

Nodding a few times to many to not be comical, Makoto let Elma continue to hold his hand. "Not super big on sweets, but I could go. A-and is it true you're Ayanami's new guardian? Heard you we even considering Soryu," his inflection hinting at some worry about the latter.

Standing up, reluctantly letting that dry hand go, humans felt strange to Elma and she was finding she liked it. With a toothy grin, Elma just nodded, "Yes, I have taken Ayanami-chan under my wing to protect and train. Soryu I am considering. She needs somebody that cares for her, as her current family is lacking for a child that requires a more special touch." Asuka was a girl that Elma didn't know initially had such mental issues. Girl was more akin to Katsuragi-kun and Ayanami-chan, just hid it better. And while Katsuragi-kun had a glut of people to support him, the female 'Children' were left to fend for themselves. Well, Elma was going to see to fixing that. All the children had been touched by Order thanks to the blood of the war engines, and a Harmony Dragon never left order in the lurch.

"That's...wow," Makoto stopped again and was dumbfounded for a moment, "You're very caring Elma-san. Good luck with them, those kids went through hell for us, deserve happiness." They had passed the first name barrier some time ago at Elma's insistence.

About to continue talking, her phone started chiming so Elma pulled out out. "Oops, I better go. I have a training session with the kids. I'll message you the details about tomorrow!" He would not refuse, he never had before! Leaving with a wave, her stomach warbling just a little in a mixture of hunger and emotions. Once she had cleared the base she found herself a nice place to change into her form and flew off.

Due to the effects of the blood on their bodies, the Children would forever be changed by it. Infused with mana in a world that was so low on it meant they had capabilities that were unknown to this world. As such, Elma took it upon herself to train the Children how to handle magic less they have another 'summon' incident as the young Katsuragi-kun did. Summoning a demon to impress a would-be mate. That could have ended disastrously had Lucoa not stepped in to save him. The world might have been ravaged by demons by now had she not! Earth had far to many good foods to let be destroyed, so Elma would be teacher...if only Lucoa didn't insist on some of the lesson plans.

Landing of the roof of her apartment building, Elma found Rei their with a Shinji created supper and dessert waiting. Already eating, Rei had taken to Elma's eating methodology. Girl had a LONG time to make up for. Wings out, Elma insisted Rei learn to use them properly, the quiet girl nibbled as Elma appeared, "Did you ask him to mate with you yet?" Rei asked the moment Elma was in her human form.

"Rei-chan what did I say about those types of questions! You dislike when I inquire into your relations correct?" Elma's tail and horn did pop out though. No reason to hide her nature among those that knew it, and her normal attire as so much more comfy than the constrictive uniform. How human females lived with their busts so confined was distressing. When Rei just continued to stare at her, a skill Elma was sad the girl was so good at, Elma buckled, "I asked him out to go to the dessert shop with us tomorrow. He did not accept or deny it yet."

Flapping her wings a little, a sign of happiness Elma learned, Rei stood up and let the crumbs rain off her. Approaching her guardian and teacher Rei had the faintest of smiles, "He pleases you and that pleases me. Shall I go acquire Shinji-kun and Soryu? They are in her apartment...palling around." A small scowl marred the illusion of emotionlessness.

Leading Rei back to the food, Elma found her favorites waiting for her and she began to salivate. Maybe she should press Rei to involve herself more with Katsuragi-kun, he was so well versed in cooking! But that would be wrong, Rei and he had a sibling like relationship and that was fine as long as Elma got his food from time to time. Helping herself to some fried chicken, "Something wrong with how they are interacting? Is the other one with them? Thought you were getting along better with her."

"Galko-chan is with her, and yes I am certain she will not hurt him," a quick flash of Rei's fingernails was proof of that. They were styled in a fancy way that Rei never did, but Katsuragi-kun's mate loved doing. Grabbing another treat, Rei inhaled it, "The issue is the pheromones that Soryu is exuding. I find Shinji-kun and Galko-chan's to be relaxing and soothing. Soryu's are cloying and overwhelming. Yet she continues to act as if she has no such wants."

Ah another reason Elma wanted to help Asuka as well, the girl's inability to be earnest with her feelings. Always needing to show herself as 'the best' and not 'needing others' when she in fact desired attention from others so fervently. "We will work on making her open herself up to them. If that is acceptable to you," Elma turned to Lucoa.

Sitting down next to the nephalim and Harmony Dragon, the ex-goddess poured herself a nice drink of juice. "She can be his friend. I won't stop that. Galko-chan and Shin-chan are mine though. This world has a glut of acceptable mates for that girl, she can do without my beloved's. Now for today's lessons...how about you teach him..." Lucoa went into a long diatribe of spells she wanted Elma to teach without Shinji knowing it was Lucoa that wanted him to learn them. Guard spells, protection incantations, and a very suspect one that had many practical uses in the bed chamber.

It didn't matter, Elma would teach what she could to her pupils, these Children. The world they in would have sacrificed these innocent humans to the wills of evil and chaos, Elma would save them. It gave her purpose, it gave her a distraction, and it helped her to remember her home. The primary threat was gone, and those that wished for destruction being rounded up, the Children could relax and heal now, and Elma would see to it.

X-X

Watching as Touji and Kensuke continued the digital onslaught against one another, Shinji sipped on his water. Kensuke's place was always just a little dirty, something Shinji fought his nature by not offering to clean up, but it wasn't a sty. Just dust in the corners, food packages in places they weren't needed to be, and Shinji was pretty sure he saw some of Otako's stuff. Never a good video game player, Kanna-chan destroyed him on a normal basis, he let the others play. Just a day with the guys, nice to do from time to time. Galko was off with her friends, Lucoa and Kanna were...who knew, and Misato was working. And Tohru was still gone, four months without the woman, and Shinji missed her powerfully.

"Wonder how Misato-san really is feeling," Shinji whimpered. Misato...mom...put up a brave face but Shinji thought from time to time he saw cracks in the mask. But that was going to change today, he was going to confront her about it Not going to let her suffer alone. If he missed the dragon that started all the wonderful changes in his life, Misato had to be much worse. Woman LOVED Tohru, was IN LOVE with Tohru, and that was leagues beyond Shinji's parental feelings for the dragon.

Leaning over his controller as he sat on the ground, Touji wiggled and waggled as the fight neared its conclusion. "You say something Shin-man?" Touji just had to have that good hearing. His avatar, an impossibly top heavy woman that left Shinji thinking about Lucoa, bounced with inhuman (but not indragon) elasticity as the combo went off. Tossing the controller on the ground, "Eat that Ken! Told you I'd get even! Never doubt my mad combo skills!"

"Yeah-yeah you got lucky, corner spamming is an art form for you," Kensuke grumbled as he too dropped his controller. Switching the television over to a game show, he popped a crick in his back. Moving to the couch, "So what do you guys want to do now? Feels like ages since we hung out with just us." Fixing his glasses, he had a small but content look about him.

Favoring himself with a soda, Touji nodded, "Yeah. No girlfriends, no school, just us. Feels strange, but I dig it. Speaking of girlfriends though, Hime-chan introduced me to her parents...god man that was nerve-wracking!" Flopping on the ground, Touji stretched out and grabbed the underside of the couch.

"Otako did the same with her sister and brother. Felt like they were judging me. Like one of those odd 'wedding interview' things. I could only imagine how Hime-san's parents were. Think you passed?" Kensuke shuddered at some private memory.

Sitting up, a haunted expression enveloped the jock as he just shook his head. "No man, they were just as odd as she was! I swear I was worried they had a priest with them just get get us married right then and there! Even her dad was asking me all these odd questions. I swear those girls like to ask just the oddest things, and her parents were worse!" Touji shuddered again.

"I could see that. Hime-san had to get it from somebody. That is at least what Galko-chan says," Shinji had to fight off a chuckle. Just picturing three Hime-san's in a room surrounding Touji with all the oddest questions. Hard not to laugh. "But things are going good with you guys then?" Shinji would always be just that little bit nervous. A far way away from what he used to be, months of positive living would have that effect. A loving, if not a little strange mother, a sister...well two sisters if he considered Rei, and two loving and very much loved women would have that effect. Oh and not having to fight horrible monsters!

Winking at Shinji, Kensuke nodded a few quick times, "Couldn't be better man. Still sucks I can't be a pilot, but now that all you do is odd publicity events and shit I could do without it. Otako-chan and I are...we're happy. Still don't know how you manage TWO girlfriends, Otako-chan takes so much effort and time I can't imagine another girl."

"Yeah, Hime-chan is a time eater, love her, but having to spread myself over another girl...Shin-man you have to be a time management expert or something. Oh speaking of Hime-chan, she said something about a picture she saw a few weeks ago. Something on Galko-san's phone, she didn't go into what it was, but she got an odd look on her face. Care to enlighten us on what you got going on?" Touji pulled his phone out and checked it after it chimed.

Ah yes, the infamous picture of Lucoa's. Shinji loved that woman...dragon...whatever...but she just liked to play just a little to hard some times. A woman very much in the vein of Misato only the teases were followed up on! Lucoa was very very amorous and when given the opportunity loved snuggle time! Whatever she saw on the internet, Misato's videos, or wherever she found it, woman wanted to try. Few exceptions existed thankfully, no pain-play, but most other things were fair game. Given the agreement with Galko-chan though meant Lucoa asked if she could do it! Shinji would never understand the female mind, so he just let them do what they needed.

"Its nothing, Lucoa-chan just took sent a gag picture to Galko-chan's phone and they saw it. N-nothing big," Shinji wouldn't tell intimate details of his life unless he needed to. Just like how he wouldn't mention to anybody the events of his last visit to Galko-chan's house. A text came from Galko's sister saying she needed to talk to him about something. She...she came on to him!? Had to be some test or something, so he quickly fled the house and texted Galko about the events. He was still waiting to hear back about that.

Putting his phone away, Touji got up with that look that spelled the end of the get together. "That was Mari-chan, she needs me back home. She's having a few issues and needs my help," Touji tried to sound annoyed but didn't pull it off. Having his sister home and healed just left Touji far to happy to ever really play the 'annoyed older brother' card successfully. Lucoa and Shinji test his healing magic on Mari...it was successful.

"Guess I should be heading home too. Get supper started, making Misato-san's favorite," Shinji joined Touji in standing. His buddies had that look about them, the unspoken question that was always lingering whenever Misato was brought up. 'How is she doing?' and 'Where is Tohru-san?' were on the tips of all his friends tongues. The lie was Tohru went home to deal with family issues, maybe it wasn't even a lie if what Lucoa said was true. But four months was four months, and without hearing from the dragon nobody knew when or even IF Tohru would come back.

They said their goodbyes and split off. Touji and Shinji parted ways on the street as they lived in different directions. Pulling his phone out, Shinji texted Galko-chan a little, simple little things. 'How's the day going', 'What are you all up to', and the always heart spiking pictures she'd send him. Nothing racy or dirty, just she was beautiful, inside and out and he wouldn't lie to himself about his feelings. One of the best things in his life was that woman.

"Ikari," an angry voice called out to him. A hand on his shoulder stopped his progression, and Shinji felt his happy thoughts suddenly shift. Ah this again, more jerks from Galko's class. As they got closer, a few of Galko's fans kept coming at him. This was the guy that kept lending her DVDs and shows. Spinning Shinji around, the guy half a foot taller than he was had a nervous expression, "We need to talk about something. I want you to stop seeing Galko. Her dating somebody so young, looks bad man. People are talking about her being a cradle robber, and that isn't good man. You see that right?"

Ah so this one was trying to guilt him into breaking things off, different than the others. Sometimes it was attempted blackmail, threats of violence, or one even tried bribing him. Galko had a large line of would be suitors, and Shinji was ready to face them now. Not because of his training with Elma-san in using his limited magic, or the fact that whatever potion Lucoa gave him had him heal faster, but because he had grown mentally. Not willing to lie down, not willing to give up, he was a new person a better person than the frightened child that came hoping is father would love him again.

"I will break up with her if you can tell me one thing...just one thing about her that I don't know. Prove to me that you know her better than me. Do that and I'll trust what you're saying is true," Shinji responded calmly. Best to make these 'white knights' see the error of their way or they'd never stop. This guy, Shinji suspected a little, had a thing for Galko. Guys could just be friends with girls, he was friends with Otako, Hime, and Asuka. But some did things with the hopes that their good actions would bring about affection in the end.

Suddenly put on the defensive, the guy just stammered a few moments before going into a long list of possible answers. Shinji cut him off or corrected each and every time. After the guy ran out of steam, he hung his head down in utter defeat, "You...you really do love her don't you? I didn't...I didn't know her as well as I thought. S-sorry for...sorry." Turning on his heels, the older boy slinked off to nurse his wounds.

"That is part of why I love you," Lucoa hugged Shinji from behind, his head nestled between those massive endowments she had. Must have looked odd to everybody since she had her perception cancelling on. Shinji's hair just wobbled to the side as he lifted an inch off the ground. Whispering into his ear, "You could have just told him off, ignored him, or done a lot of nasty things. But you proved to him your love is stronger than his. Instead of crushing you enlightened him. Going to reward you for that later." Her hand trailed down his back and just like that it was as if she had never been there.

Fixing his hair, Shinji spun around and tried sensing her as he was trained to. To no avail, "Bet she trained me in one way and is using another to hide from me." Smiling and doing his best to will his little friend to calm down, Shinji wouldn't speculate. Was Lucoa and Kanna trailing him all day? Were they still around? Who knew, he didn't. And a reward from Lucoa could be anything from a baked good to another 'happy morning'. "Just don't think about it, let it go," Shinji hurried home to get cooking.

Pen-Pen was the only person home when he got there, bird was loving Tohru's absence as he got to sleep in Misato's room again. Cooking all of Misato's favorites, Shinji set the stage for his talk. But he was worried as time marched on. If he pushed to hard, Misato would get angry, and he didn't want that. Ever since the adoption they had been...different in their relationship. More open, more expressive in their feelings both good and bad.

"Hey guys I'm home, what smells so good?" Misato called out as she walked in on the distracted Shinji. Working later, always keeping herself busy, Misato fell into her chair and popped open the can of Yebisu. Gesturing to the spread, "What is this all about? Did you get Galko pregnant and this is you softening the blow?"

Setting the table for just the two of them, Shinji sat down next to her red faced. "No she is not! Akagi-san says the new LCL still...you know that!" Shinji fell right into Misato's trap. Being his mother now did not soften Misato's teasing instincts or needs.

"I do know that. But I need to remind you to be careful young man. You won't always be like that. And if you keep playing as you are going to make me a grandma well before I want to be," she winked at him and pinched his nose. Digging into the food, "So if its not that then. Why all this? Oh and before I forget, you have a mission in two weeks. Salvage operation off the coast were we fought the twin angels."

Like a bandage, just pull it all off in one go or it'll never happen. Shinji summed up his courage, stared Misato right in her beautiful chocolate colored eyes, and asked, "Mom, how are you doing really. You never mention Tohru-san. I miss her, I'm worried I'll never see her again, but you're...you never say anything. Are...are you alright?" It was a low blow, but Shinji used the M word. He so rarely said it to her, still opting to call her Misato, but he slipped from time to time and it just laced Misato's defenses.

Setting the can down slowly, Misato's head dipped just a little. "I miss her of course. But I know she'll be back. She's my maid, she's my woman, and I have nothing but confidence that she will be back as soon as she can," Misato's voice cracked just a little. Reaching out to Shinji, he instantly took her offered hand and she gave it a powerful squeeze, a few tears did fall then, but the confident look never left her. Yanking Shinji into a hug, "Boy if I didn't love you thought I'd be furious with you. I love that damn dragon, I will wait until the sun dies out for her. And when she gets back she will have to BEG for forgiveness. And you...thank you." After a good cry, Misato and Shinji got back to eating, then played board games, and Shinji pampered Misato until Kanna came home with Lucoa and they switched places.

That night when he went to bed, he was not shocked to find Lucoa there with arms open. She had been following him all day apparently and thanked him again for what he did with Misato. Sleeping in Lucoa's arms, Shinji did wonder though...when was Tohru coming back. Misato deserved to have somebody and not having to wait. He was going to make Tohru owe up to the pain she caused his mother.

X-X

"Alright Asuka, finish off there and then head back, alright?" Misato ordered her current Eva. A tanker ship had gotten beached and needed to be patched up and moved less it spill oil all over. Asuka drew the short straw and was today's deployed Child. Being a civil servant was not Asuka's intent as a pilot, no glory in it, and was a bit of a pill.

Earbuds in, Asuka rolled her eyes and wobbled her head as she pantomimed Misato's order. Under her breath, "Rather be in school than deal with this garbage. A drunk captain crashes his ship and I have to help? Great use of my Unit-2, glorified busing service." Asuka likely continued her gripe session, but Misato flipped off the communication. What point was there in listening to the teenager complain when Misato had heard it all before. Was different if it was a two Eva mission and Shinji was there. Asuka was a different person when Shinji was around.

"Not going to even comment on that one. Let them deal with it all," Misato half chuckled. The number of times Asuka visited the apartment, with and without Galko was getting into a weekly event now. In small chunks Misato could handle the girl, longer than that and they two started getting on each other's nerves. Trying not to eavesdrop and failing, Misato spied the newest couple at Makoto's workstation. Elma was hovering over the man and he was trying his best not to pop, who knew Elma was so controlling. Waving at the pair, more to help Makoto than not, "I'll leave the recovery to you Makoto-kun. Elma, let him get some work done, and no fraternization while on the clock alright?"

Not liking being the center of attention and the fount of more than one rumor, Makoto was a sweating mess. Nodding and pushing a few controls the man tugged on his collar, "Will do Katsuragi-san. You heard here, back to work for me. Soryu-kun can you…calm down…calm I hear you. I don't know why she didn't respond to you." Man crumpled down as a very irate young woman could be heard from his station and he did not appear happy.

Oops, maybe she should have paid more attention to Asuka, but Misato was not having a good day. Little over six months since they went bowling, and Misato was still hurting. The pain never really lessoned, she just found distractions easier some days. Today however was not one of those days. A school day so her son and daughter were off doing school things. Lucoa was going to be tagging behind Shinji, woman was a dutiful protector and lover, which left Misato alone. Taking a quick shower on base, Misato ate up as much hot water as possible before she got to her car.

Nerv was a new place under the UN banner. They had tried putting Misato in a command position higher than her new rank of Major, but she fought back against that. She wanted to maintain her control over the pilots, to keep her eyes on Shinji and the girls. Put somebody else in that place and they'd start asking questions. 'How did Ikari-kun deal with the Seventh angel' or questioning some of the odd videos of Tohru and Kanna's aid. Nope, best to keep access to the dragons as low as possible. Misato was not about to have a 'dragon hunt' be the Eva's next new mission.

Driving off towards the apartment, her home, Misato cast a momentary glance at a stack of papers and letters in the passenger's seat. The next big mission, the destruction of the Mass Production series. Whatever Seele had planned, they had an incomplete series of automated Evas that were just the ugliest things imaginable. After their existence was found out and the world hunted them down, a lot of freakish things were learned about the secret cabal. Now that most if not all were behind bars or dead, it was cleaning up there mess. And it was a mighty garbage fire left behind in their wake.

"Honey I'm home," Misato called out to the empty apartment. That stupid hope that she'd hear Tohru respond never faded. One day she'd heard it again, hear that voice that was equal parts energetic and loving. Her simple dragon, easy to goad and trick, powerful enough to level the city in moments, and yet would bend over backwards if Misato asked. Tossing her jacket on the hook Shinji installed ages ago, almost a year now, Misato didn't want to think. Eying the fridge she shook her head, "No, no booze right now. Maybe later though. Get Lucoa to have a contest with me or something."

Color Misato impressed that her boy's little group relationship was still thriving and showing every indication to be a lifelong commitment for all three involved. Walking into Shinji's room, still very devoid of many signs of life, it was showing much more imprinting. Pictures of the party were proudly on display, then Galko and Lucoa, a rather spicy one of Asuka kissing his cheek, and that cello he played from time to time. Kanna's room was everything a little girl's room should be. Colorful and full of cute things and toys.

"Hold it together, they'll notice if you don't," Misato felt her eyes stinging. Stupid son and his big breasted lovers or her little girl would notice if she was sad. If they noticed they'd try to help, and today Misato would have a breakdown. Only happened in private, and that one time Shinji got cheeky and just dropped the question on her. Plopping down on the couch, Misato beckoned to Pen-Pen to come, but the bird fell over to slept instead. A nap, maybe that would be a good idea after all. A knock on the door however got her to jerk back up, "Just a minute." Better not be the landlord again trying to pressure her out of her unit. Now that the city was recovering, more people were moving in. Now her price controlled apartment could be rented out to others for a lot more.

Opening the door, "Who is it…" Misato found herself standing face to face with a massive green face, teeth the size of her forearm, and eyes the size of basketballs. Slamming the door shut again, Misato just blinked a few times. A dragon!? Why was a dragon here? She wasn't drunk this time, she was stone cold sober! Wait…that wasn't just any dragon it was HER dragon. Throwing the door open again, Misato felt her knees unbuckle and she stumbled back a step, "T-Tohru? Is-is it really you?" Misato reached out almost afraid to touch that impish face.

"Took longer to cultivate the herbs I needed. I tried to speed it up and ruined it," Tohru hoisted up a mighty basket of things. Plants Misato had never seen before, creatures not of this earth, and vials of fluids that defied logic. Misato didn't comprehend it, didn't care, hardly even noticed. All Misato saw was Tohru's glassy eyes, her little fanged half smile, and how the light glistened off Tohru's horns. Setting the basket down, Tohru grabbed her maid frock and pulled it up as she bowed lightly, "S-sorry for being gone so long."

A dream, illusion, maybe she'd gone bonkers, Misato didn't know. Taking a few unsteady steps over the threshold, Misato reclined after she touched Tohru's cheek. Warm and real, it wasn't a hallucination. Once her mind made the connection, both palms went to Tohru's face and Misato just held the dragon for a moment. The dam broke, rivers of tears spilled out as they had been stored for this moment. After Tohru closed her eyes and nuzzled Misato's palm…Misato slapped the dragon as hard as she could. Not as if that would ever hurt the dragon. "How dare you do that to me!? I missed you so much, no word, no nothing!? You just up and leave! I was so worried about you!" Misato yelled.

"I had to. Father would have hurt you or maybe others. After we got back, I knew I had to make some potions once I got back for you and Katsuragi-kun," Tohru rubbed at the red mark on her cheek. Her tail unfurled and darted about like a cats. It broke part of the dividing wall and fence. Not expecting her return to be met so violently, the simple dragon was confused and worried. That was until Misato smothered her in a bear hug and lifted her off the ground. Holding Misato tightly against her, "I missed you too."

After an unknown period of time, Misato never wanted to let go of that silly dragon, but had to. Pushing Tohru away just a little, "You have so much to make up for. Right now, my room, march!" This had to be done, she wasn't good with words, was more an actions type of woman, and Misato needed to do this. Not what she had in mind for the day, but it was a very welcome change. Tohru was stunned but let Misato lead the way and have her way.

At times Misato knew she was more a carnal creature, but what followed her reunion with Tohru was a bit much even for her. Yet it was exactly what she wanted, what she needed. And as Misato stumbled out of her room, she was not shocked to learn it was several hours later, Tohru was snoring, and a note on the table said Shinji was taking Kanna and Lucoa out for supper and to tell Tohru hello. Bless him, Misato needed a bit more private time with her dragon. "So much she needs to make up for," nobody left Misato in the lurch.

Another knock on the door got Misato to put her glass of water down. Hurrying to the bathroom, she grabbed a robe and haphazardly threw it on. Nobody got a free show, well maybe Shinji just to rattle him. Funny that despite the fact her little boy had two girlfriends he was so easy to fluster with a little skin. Peeking through the eyehole, Misato saw an older man she didn't recognize. "Can I help you?" she called out through the door.

"You have something of mine, and I have something of yours out here," the voice called back through the locked barricade. When Misato stole a peak, she saw him holding up the basket Tohru had brought. For a moment, just a moment she was worried she'd see Shinji held by the scruff of his neck. A lot of rich people were upset about the crumbling of Seele, more than a few of those blamed Nerv and by proxy her.

Unlocking the door, Misato timidly opened it and saw the angry looking man holding that basket out to her with one hand. "Sorry about that. My maid came back from visiting family. We…we weren't too loud were we?" the older set were always more averse to sex Misato found. Taking the basket, she grabbed the mail from the table where Shinji put it when he got home. Flipping through the letters, "Assuming we got your mail or something? Did you just move in? Don't recognize you." She didn't know all the tenants, but her senses where heightened and her fight/flight was still high.

Face twitching a little, that scowl intensified from annoyed to angry, "You have my daughter. I will be taking her with me again. Disobeying me to get these components, coming back here against my orders. And for what…you." Demise shoved the basket into Misato's hands and nearly toppled her. Menace and power radiated out of the man, inky black tendrils of overwhelming power. Yet he did pause for a brief moment as his actions caused Misato's robe to open just a little. A man was a man regardless of species and this one could appreciate a work of art when presented one.

"No, you are not," Misato countered the old man. When he tried to walk in, the tiny human stood right there and blocked him. Setting the very heavy basket down, it squished and something made some whimper, but that was a question for later. Afraid of this man? No, Misato actual found her fear for Tohru's father was less than that of a mugger or other criminal. Hand to the doorframe, she stood her ground. Over the absence, Misato thought long and hard about what and why could make a father demand her child return. If it was her father or Gendo it would be one thing, but Tohru loved her father. "She chose to come here, she wants to be here. You need to honor that," Misato was definite but not cruel.

Bristling at the audacity of the human worm before him, Demise held up a finger and summoned a small ball of pure energy. "Human, you speak of things beyond your comprehension, beyond your meager existence. Now stand aside as I gather my daughter. I will not have her sullied with something so weak and small!" Demise spoke through clenched teeth. Trying to push forward again, Misato held firm. If the dragon WANTED through the door he would have, but despite his claim he was not forcing.

"You missed her. I get that, I only had six months without her and I can relate. Everybody from your side of that gate missed her. Only the others are comfortable staying here or visiting. You'll have to do the same," Misato was clamping down. She did not wait this time to have Tohru back for only an afternoon! Tohru was back, Misato was not letting her leave again!

That tiny red and white ball of energy flew off of Demise's finger and wisped right past Misato's head. Through the apartment, destroying walls, the television, and exploded out the other side of the apartment. "You do not dictate to me human! Stand aside now, and do not talk to me as if we are equals! Your kind is a blink in the eye of us dragons, a mere slip of a thing. Now I am taking my daughter and leaving! Try and stop me again and I will not miss!" Demise's nasally voice wined and billowed out his ultimatums.

And then it struck her, and Misato couldn't keep the laughs in and they spilled out in that aged man's face. Oh doing so likely would be a death sentence in most situations, but she couldn't help it! "Y-you're jealous! Daddy is losing his little girl so he's pulling a power play. Question is, if I were a dragon would you be as upset? Or is it just you hate humans while she loves one?" Misato crossed her arms and stood her ground. This wasn't a whim, wasn't a phase, Misato was willing to lay down her life for Tohru if need be.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS OF YOU! You are…you are just a passing blip in her life! She will forget you after you are gone! And if you do not move now I will do so NOW!" Demise held out each hand. Twin balls of energy dwarfing the one that destroyed the apartment already, one in each hand. The sky darkened, and the man was rippling with power and animosity!

Shaking her head no, Misato closed her eyes and waited. "I refuse. I love your daughter. And if I truly am just a mote in her life, you'll have her back after I pass onto nothing. But I will not willingly let her go. So you can threaten me, you can kill me, but you cannot make me change my mind. So you can throw those things, or you can visit once the grandkids are born and spoil them," Misato just had to be cheeky. Tohru said something about potions and ingredients…maybe that would fix a few issues Misato had internally. They had talked just a little about if kids were possible, and Ritsuko was living proof!

"G-grand children?" Demise asked suddenly a very different sounding man. Ah yes, the bane of a loving parent, the idea of grandchildren.

Kicking some of the rubble out of her way, a very nude Tohru was marching right towards her father. "What did you do father!? Did you threaten MY Katsuragi-san!? I will not stand for…for…Katsuragi-san!" Tohru cooed out as Misato put a hand on one of her dragon D's and she mewed out weekly.

Demise fumed just a little at seeing his daughter in her current state, and spun around quickly. "This is not over, but I will leave for now. Neither of you are in any real state to talk," leaping off the balcony and taking to the sky, Misato was positive she heard him say 'granddaughter' as he flew off. Thank the maker that that man was a caring father. If he was anything else…Misato turned and found the apartment fixed already. Oh yeah, Tohru could fix any real damage neigh instantly.

"Told you father we'd have grand babies for him, we better get working on that. Maid, do your duties!" Misato ordered and wrapped Tohru in her arms again. The reality of what she just did and said started to finally take shape in her mind. Dangerous, she did something she couldn't take back. Nor would she want to though. After those six Tohru-less months, Misato never wanted to go back to that.

X-X

Moving about the kitchen making breakfast, Tohru was happy with herself. Two months of striving to get the place back to how she thought it deserved to be had been successful. Getting the Katsuragi's to forgive her half-year departure was nearly finished. Maybe she should have done that a little different, a note or something, but Tohru hadn't thought about such things. All she had been thinking was that she needed all the components for the Elixir of Life for her beloved Katsuragi-san. She was going to make one for Katsuragi-kun as well, but Lucoa said she'd tend to that issue.

"Oh, thought I was supposed to make breakfast today," Katsuragi-kun asked. Walking into the kitchen, scratching his exposed stomach absently, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Of the two Katsuragi's it had taken the younger more time to forgive the abandonment. Where he wasn't angry or harsh to her over the two months, he was leery and reserved. With how Kanna had been with her parents, Tohru understood how if a bridge gets burnt once, it took an effort to rebuild it. Not knowing what to do now that his plans were change, "D-did you want me to make supper then tonight?"

Waving off his concern, Tohru was slowly reclaiming all the cooking duties, she wanted Katsuragi-san to rely on her for all things possible. Going back to her cutting board, "I'll take care of that as well. Just thought with your company last night I'd let you sleep in later if you wanted. Or you could take a bath, wash those pheromones off of you." Tohru was a little jealous, Katsuragi-kun got to mate while her situation was just a little changed. They were going to need a bigger place soon, maybe Katsuragi-san would let Tohru get some gold from her world.

Upon hearing Tohru's comment, Katsuragi-kun's eyes popped open faster than any coffee could produce. "I-uh…you knew about that? T-thought I was getting better at that spell. G-Galko-chan and her sister got into a fight over something and she wanted to see me. D-didn't want…" he squirmed just a bit more as a pair of arms latched around his stomach.

"Oh, Misato didn't realize it, but we did. We can see through Perception Canceling, and yours is fairly fresh," Lucoa tickled her man's stomach complements of his still hiked up shirt. Katsuragi-kun had 'went to sleep' early last night to sneak Galko in via his budding magic powers. The dragons saw him sneaking about, but didn't say anything. It gave them more time with Katsuragi-san and Lucoa just followed him. Pushing him by the shoulders towards the bathroom, "Let's leave Tohru to her work, I'll wash your back!"

Listening to Katsuragi-kun yelp out and try to protest, Tohru smiled and went back to work. Lucoa would tend to her human in the way she figured best, and Katsuragi-san was happy with that which meant Tohru was happy. Was also very nice to see a friend find somebody to love, even if it was a fraction of her own feelings. Tohru had seen Lucoa and her sister in the past, the event that caused her losing her Goddess status and her feelings for Katsuragi-kun were far greater. Finishing breakfast, Katsuragi-san was getting hers in bed, Tohru's ears perked up…Lucoa was quite the minx in the morning. "Ideas for later!" Tohru might have to try that act.

Taking a steaming plate of food into her shared bedroom, Tohru flipped the light on and her smile fumbled. A far larger lump was present than should have been, they both snuck in again! "What did I tell you about sneaking in after I get out?" Tohru growled. Grabbing the sheet with her foot, she yanked it off of Katsuragi-san and the two interlopers! Kanna and the newest convert to the cult of Katsuragi-san Ilulu slept flanking the woman. Where Kanna was fine, she was a child after all, Ilulu was Tohru's age!

Half awake, Katsuragi-san opened her eyes and waved a smothered hand at her. "Let them sleep. You'll just have to feed me," she winked playfully as she opened her mouth. Tohru was quick to appease her mistress. The two other dragon's slept on, oblivious to the feeding in progress. But Katsuragi-san did fix Ilulu's hair a little, oh and push the girl down just a little as Ilulu's body was more Lucoa's size than Tohru's.

The newest dragon in the apartment had only been staying with them for roughly two weeks, but showed every indication of staying forever. Much to Tohru's disdain! Losing more of Katsuragi-san's time was always an annoyance! But it was both Katsuragi-san and Tohru to blame for Ilulu's staying. Ilulu had come to challenge Tohru's ideals about humanity, only for every test to fail against Tohru's unflappable love for Katsuragi-san. Then when an Order Dragon nearly killed her, Katsuragi-san saved the girl long enough for Tohru to find them and…well that Order Dragon was sent back minus a horn. But that broke Ilulu out of her castes 'hate all human' mentality. Guess Ilulu really liked children and wanted to play, Katsuragi-san fostered that and now Tohru had a competitor for breeding rights.

"Thought it was Shinji-kun's turn to cook. Was going to ask if you wanted a wash this morning while he cooked for us," Katsuragi-san asked in between bites. Go with the flow of things, the Katsuragi-san way, nothing swayed the woman for long.

Still hearing the muted sounds of a very passonate Lucoa thanks to her heightened senses, Tohru was going to need to 'tend' to Katsuragi-san tonight, she hoped at least. "Figured I'd let him sleep more. He did turn in early, thought he might need it. He's in the shower now. And you shouldn't spoil Ilulu so much, you hardly have time for me if you do," Tohru pouted. Switching from food to the can of Yebisu, Tohru was momentarily upset she didn't spike the can with that Elixir of Life yet.

Winking at Tohru, Misato answered the dragon's prayers, "Thought the same. She's a charmer for sure, but thinking tonight I send all of them out to a movie. Shinji's going to have a mission in a day or so, have to keep dunking him in LCL so he doesn't make me a grandma. It could be the excuse to get them out and us some private time." Oh if those others weren't there Tohru would have pounced right then and there! But Ilulu would want in on the action and that was not going to be allowed!

Sadly the little private time ended with Kanna waking and Katsuragi-san was all about doting on the young dragon. So the morning became the standard routine. They moved from the bedroom to the kitchen, where they all found a very amorous Lucoa hanging on Katsuragi-kun. Maybe those humans WERE blood related as they both could make a dragon really melt after a session of mating. Katsuragi-kun quickly fled the room though, Lucoa to much mush to follow so she just laid on the table. Idea for later, try to shift Ilulu to Katsuragi-kun rather than Katsuragi-san!

Once breakfast was finished, the Katsuragi's headed off to work or school, Kanna-chan school, Lucoa wherever she went to, and Ilulu the television Tohru went about her maid duties. Ilulu would need to get a job soon, no freeloaders allowed, but for now Tohru would let the social inept girl learn how to deal with humans. Girl still had issues even making hands properly with her disguise. Dusting, laundry on the roof to sun-dry, and the garbage vaporized. Another wonderful day in this relaxed world. One might think in time she'd get bored of it, that maybe she'd get sloppy or slow, but Tohru didn't care. She never wanted to leave, unless it was a quick trip to get a reward for her human.

After the apartment was tended to it was time for the outdoor missions! For a moment she thought of taking Ilulu to teach her the ways of the human world, but reconsidered. Could be a great way to start weaning Ilulu off her Katsuragi-san and off with the son! Katsuragi-kun already had two mates, what was a third? Or was it forth? That Soryu girl was so obvious with her pheromones it was funny the others didn't notice. Could be they did, but humans tended to pretend not to know things to avoid them. Humans were so stupid, never see a dragon lie to itself about anything!

Flying off to the shopping district, Tohru was as always assured of her superiority over the human element here. Still avoiding the larger castle like malls, even if they had wider selection, Tohru milled about and let the humans laud her with praise. Maybe this was why Elma let the humans worship her, then again Elma was a glutton that would eat herself fat before too long. Today's needs were beef and vegetables for stew, and a few toiletries. A gift for Elma might be a good idea, girl was bursting after her attempts at wooing the odd nerd succeeded. Good, one less eye on her Katsuragi-san!

The shop keepers acted just as Tohru expected, they were so predictable! Free foods, best cuts, and more comments about her absence. They missed her in her trip back home, hoped she'd never do it again. Once the goods had been acquired it was time to spy on Kanna and Katsuragi-kun, their lunch time often proved interesting facts. All part of a maid's duty, keeping an eye on her wards.

Tohru found Kanna and that odd little girl Seikawa eating together as they often did. Other children were with them today, but it was Seikawa that Kanna focused most of her attention. Upon touching Seikawa's hand, Kanna and Tohru were given quite the show of overt childhood affection as the girl nearly fainted. But no issues, Kanna was the gem of the school and loved by all. Seikawa did fend off the few little boys that might have shown interest.

Moving on to Katsuragi-kun's school, Tohru was not at all shocked to find Lucoa spying already. It was comical to see the ex-goddess biting on the top of her shirt collar. Another male was upset with Katsuragi-kun's growing popularity and mating with the human girl. Lucoa wanted to jump in to aid her master, fully in the familiar role, but Tohru held her back. The Children were going to be part of a magic test coming up soon and this was a fine place to try. Though if things went bad, Tohru would end the male before Lucoa could react.

It never came to dragon intervention. Katsuragi-kun utilized a low mana spell, best mages here could do, and dumbfounded the larger boy. To soft, just like Katsuragi-san, just couldn't crush somebody in full view of others to scare off the other sneaking rats. Humans did have some real nasty qualities. As after Katsuragi-kun finished with his little problem, another male was approaching the girl.

Now this time Tohru let Lucoa do her thing. The male had been flooded with pheromones and smelly fake colored blond hair. Going on and on about how 'cool' he was and how 'perfect' they were together, the guy just didn't the hint the girl wasn't interested. Pushing and pushing…Lucoa just had to act. Appearing from around a corner, hip checking the male away, Lucoa snuggled up close to the girl and gave the male a very deep view down her top, gazed deeply into his eyes, and…Lucoa had odd powers. Male made a mess of himself and ran off to clean up.

Leaving the two in Lucoa's care, neither telling the other of the issues they had prior to eating, Tohru went to Nerv. Now that place was boring now that all the elements of Holy had been removed. Was very exciting to see the very heavy with child Akagi. Tohru had to rub her belly and imagine how cute Katsuragi-san and her children would be! They would need two, one born from each womb! OH and then they could arrange a pairing with Katsuragi-kun's brood to truly unite the bloodlines! More things for later! Always a later to plan for and anticipate, Tohru had such hopes for the future!

Leaving Nerv early enough to get the food started and finished before Katsuragi-san got there, Tohru's heart was light as air. This was what she wanted all those years back in her original world. A place where people got along mostly. There would always be those that bucked the trend, but this world was mostly peaceful. No need to challenge gods over the all-important question of 'why'. It was people making the most of their lives, trying to improve, and trying to avoid confrontation. Was it perfect? No, the lack of mana was a problem, the people were still frightful little things, but nothing on the level as before.

Katsuragi-kun arrived first with Soryu, Galko, and Suzuhara in tow. School work or some such, Tohru listened to them banter and was sure Soryu was laying it on thick. Ilulu stayed in Katsuragi-san's room during the visit. She wasn't keen on the unknown humans yet. Kanna was next and had Seikawa with her and they went to her room to play. Then Katsuragi-san came back, and Tohru met her at the door. A maid's duty was to meet the master with a smile, Tohru was a great maid.

Suzuhara and Soryu left at supper time, Soryu getting a hand out as she still was 'to good' to cook for herself. A wonderful family dinner that ended with Katsuragi-san presenting the others with the movie tickets and the news of Katsuragi-kun's upcoming deployment. Tohru was giddy when they accepted and left.

First was the roof and the hose and brush, getting all the dirt out of the scales and really making Tohru feel cherished. Next was the shower where Tohru replicated the event with a sponge. After the bathing came a nice drink and a movie, Tohru was starting to really enjoy human beverages. A rarity, special occasions only, which made them all the nicer to have.

And finally Katsuragi-san snapped and dove on Tohru and the pair released a bunch of pent up emotions and feelings. They retired to their room and Tohru put up her wards as Katsuragi-san pulled a shelf in front of the door. Nobody was going to sneak in. This was their world, their time, and neither were willing to share. It was a maid's duty to insure the master was satisfied with her service, and Tohru was a dutiful maid. A perfect maid, and she did her duty well into the night…and when she fell asleep that night wrapping Katsuragi-san in her arms, she did so with the knowledge Katsuragi-san never noticed the small bit of tail hidden in today's meal…success. Thus ended yet another day of Katsuragi-san's Dragon Maid.

X- The End -X

Notes

Yeah it wasn't a super flashy finale, but that wasn't what this story was about. More a slice of life thing. I could have milked it out longer, but I got everything I thought I should have. Hope you enjoyed this lighter story. With work being what it is, stress, and all that going to keep to a one story rotation until I can get things straightened out. I hate the idea of more than one month per story update.

Thanks for reading!

Mercaba


End file.
